Chuck VS The Love Scenes
by willynilly23
Summary: A missing scene or pre/post ep scene or scenes from each ep starting with Chuck VS The Other Guy. Filling in some gaps in each episode with some Charah goodness. Some eps might need more than one chapter...
1. Chuck VS The Other Guy

Chuck Vs The Other Guy

Notes: hello! Thanks again to all who sent notes or comments on my last 2 stories, I am glad people are still so active in this awesome fandom. As I mentioned at the end of Your Hands in Mine, I found myself creating memories for Sarah that we never actually saw on the show.

So this story is going to be missing scenes, either between scenes or pre/post-ep scenes from each episode of Chuck starting with Chuck vs. The Other Guy. Some eps will have multiple scenes, some may even need multiple chapters, some (like this ep) may just have one.

I have to say that despite wanting to write this fic, I am incredibly satisfied with what we got for Charah scenes. All of my previous 'ships were barely ever realized on screen (Mulder/Scully, Josh/Donna. Annie/Auggie) so all things considered I LOVE the Charah we actually have, but a little more can't hurt.

This is a post-ep.

***555***

Sarah had never kissed someone who was smiling so widely. She had to chase Chuck's lips around his face as he grinned bigger and bigger. They were kissing. In bed. In Paris.

Sarah still had a ton of questions: how did they get here? What was she wearing? What day was it? But none of that mattered at the moment because she was kissing Chuck. In bed. In Paris.

"Sarah.." he pulled back and froze when she narrowed her eyes.

"Right, sorry, shutting up again," he grinned and resumed the kissing.

Then he stopped and held up a finger to indicate he needed a moment and twisted his body around to untie his sneakers. Why he insisted on wearing those impossible to get on and off high tops she never understood, but they were so quintessentially Chuck that she waited patiently as he messed with his footwear.

Once his giant feet were free of their black canvas he twisted back and adeptly intercepted her lips once more, catching her off guard and causing their noses to collide. Sarah giggled. She actually giggled. Sarah couldn't remember the last time she giggled. In bed. In Paris.

Sarah had been crammed in her tiny car with Chuck, the back of a surveillance van, the supply closet at the Weinerlicious and shared an impromptu decon shower with him, but never had she felt so small as she did when he gently laid her back and stretched over her.

When they were standing, her shoes often gave her a chance at eye to eye contact, but in bed like this the seven or eight inches he had on her were obvious. She wasn't intimidated by his body though, she was definitely excited by it.

Chuck arched an eyebrow at her, asking a question while keeping quiet. She smiled enigmatically at him and reached up to his bicep, encouraging him to come down off his arms, to fully rest his weight on top of her. Chuck didn't want to crush her and she saw his warring emotion all over his face, how was this guy a spy? She could read his every thought.

She nodded slowly, her smile still in place as Chuck gingerly lowered himself, joining their lips again and pressing her delightfully into the mattress.

Sarah felt safe and grounded, his weight a comfort and a balm after the floating feeling of the drugs and the terror of the night before. She wrapped her arms around Chuck, drove those negative thoughts away for the time being.

Chuck made no effort to speed things along, once his shoes were off and he could settle into the bed comfortably he seemed perfectly content to just kiss her. When Sarah got her hand under the hem of his button down and stroked the warm skin of his lower back she felt him tense above her.

Although she was under him she managed to pull back, with a question on her face and he shook his head in the negative, his lower lip between his teeth.

"Talk, Chuck," she finally permitted him.

"Sarah," was all he said and then he buried his face in the pillow next to her neck and held her so tightly.

"Oh, Chuck," she whispered over and over.

"I've never been so scared," he started and couldn't stop, "I've seen you in danger before but you always were able to get out of it, you are the bravest strongest person I know and you always could get yourself out of it. To see you unable to fight back, oh God Sarah, it was so scary."

"I know," she held him tighter, if that were possible, made sure he could feel her heart beat against his own chest.

"Are you OK?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, Chuck, I am OK."

He nodded, his body losing some of its tension.

"I was scared for you too, scared of what Daniel might do to you or what you would have to do," Sarah spoke directly in his ear. "Are you OK?"

"I am now," he said, his voice ragged with emotion .

Sarah reached for the duvet they had mangled at the bottom of the bed and cocooned them both in it, shifting her body next to Chuck's sliding her bare leg between his denim clad knees as she began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Sarah, this can wait, you need to rest," he brushed her hair back noting the flush of her cheeks.

"We aren't waiting any more Chuck, we have no idea what might happen to interrupt us this time. Bad guys or the CIA or Honey Woodcomb whisking me off…." Sarah said her frustration growing as a particularly tight button failed to budge.

Chuck huffed out a laugh as he remembered the night of Devon and Ellie's rehearsal dinner, the night he was certain he and Sarah would finally be left alone to do all of the things they wanted to do to each other for so very very long. He had sat through dinner so patiently, made toasts, danced with Ellie and her friends who were dateless and waited until it was socially acceptable to leave when Honey announced that she had a suite of rooms for the bridal party and all the girls were staying together for the night before the wedding.

Sarah had offered to sneak away, but Chuck laughed claiming they had waited that long what was one more night, now almost a year later circumstances had continued to keep them apart, until now.

"Make love to me, Chuck," Sarah said her eyes glowing in contrast to the white linens surrounding them.

Chuck nodded now, so slightly, his smile coming back as his fingers fumbled with the buttons of his own shirt on Sarah's body. He pushed the duvet away again so he could see her.

"You are so beautiful," he said in awe when she was finally naked, his eyes skimming from toes upward before settling warmly on her face.

"Thank you," she said, her voice thick with emotion, unsure if she was thanking him for the compliment, for saving her life or for so very much more.

***555***

"Can we do that again?" Chuck asked giddily as he rolled off of Sarah and tried to regain his breath.

Sarah laughed, but in lieu of an answer she rolled on top of him and kissed down his neck to the spot at the base of his throat that smelled so much like the essence of him.

He groaned happily as her tongue snuck out and licked at his skin and his hand flew out blindly for the remaining condoms on the bedside table.

"This is fun," Sarah laughed as she sat up, Chuck's knees instantly coming up to support her back.

She reached up to rake her hands through her hair and Chuck was mesmerized by her body, the strip of condoms falling out of his hands.

"We need those," Sarah chided as she reached over to retrieve them.

"Huh?" Chuck said sluggishly as he watched her body stretch and flex.

"I feel drunk," Sarah laughed.

Chuck snapped to attention quickly, sitting up and cradling her between his legs and torso.

"Are you alright? Are the drugs still affecting you?" he pushed her hair back and looked into her eyes.

"The drugs are long gone, Chuck, this is all just joy. I feel drunk on happiness," she assured him as she bridged the small gap to kiss him again.

***555***

"I need food…." Chuck said weakly hours later.

Sarah wasn't capable of speaking so she just nodded, her blonde hair indicating her agreement as her face was buried in a pillow.

"I'll order some room service…in a minute," Chuck said as he found it hard to even move from his spot in the middle of the bed.

"What time is it?" Sarah mumbled.

"Almost 2:00," Chuck said as he turned his head to see the clock.

"We hung up on Beckman," Sarah shifted now, to snuggle into Chuck's side.

"Yeah, I think we earned a day though," Chuck blew out a nervous breath.

"I want more than a day."

"What do you mean?" Chuck leaned up on his hand to look down at her.

"I don't want to go back to Burbank and get swept back up in the work and the day-to-day. Chuck Bartowski, will you go on vacation with me?" Sarah grinned shyly.

"Sarah Walker, I will go anywhere with you," he said honestly.

She arched her neck up and kissed him softly.

"Good, now order me some food."

Next: Chuck vs. the Honeymooners


	2. Chuck VS The Honeymooners

Chuck VS The Honeymooners

Notes: Thanks for the lovely reviews on "The Other Guy"!

This ep is so very perfect in so many ways and the final scene continues to make my stomach flutter like a teenager every time I watch it, but here are 3 small snippets, I will try to organically set them without using too much of the actual ep, but of course I do not own Chuck I just borrow the people places and lines to entertain myself (and hopefully others).

***555***

"What did you do?" Sarah asked as she stretched in bed and looked over at Chuck.

"What?" he replied, confused.

"You shaved," she crawled naked across the bed and kneeled at the end of it, " and put on clothes."

"I thought we could have breakfast in the dining car this morning," he shrugged as he approached her.

She ran her hand along his now smooth cheek and kissed him softly enjoying the fresh clean smell of him. To be honest she liked the sleepy rumpled stubbled Chuck a lot, but this was also very nice. She laughed as she realized she would like Chuck in any state he happened to be in.

"Bored with me already?" she sat back on her heels with a fake pout.

"Not at all, but now that you threw my phone out the window and made this little trip a more permanent vacation I figured we could venture out and explore for the morning."

"You're embarrassed that the porter called you out on our compartment service habit," Sarah accused.

"Possibly," he smiled.

"OK," she shrugged and stood from the bed.

"Good morning," he intercepted her body and pulled her tight against him, kissing her soundly.

"Good morning," she smiled into the kiss and draped her arms over his shoulders.

His arms went around her and settled against her ribs as their bodies melded together so perfectly. Chuck was unsure what happened next but they went from vertical to horizontal and Sarah had his pants undone before he could lodge any sort of objection, not that he really objected. At all.

"You're so naked," he mentioned as he pressed his fully-clothed body against her.

"Can't slip anything past you, Bartowski," she teased and attempted to remove his shirt to even the playing field.

"Breakfast," he made a lame attempt at getting their morning back on track.

"Dining car isn't going any here," she countered and managed to get the shirt off with a triumphant laugh.

"Well, if you insist," he waggled his eyebrows at her as he maneuvered them further up on the small bed.

"I insist. This is the most work I have had to do since we got on this train," Sarah noted as she went back to undressing Chuck.

Chuck blushed at how little clothing he had worn, even when he was dressed it had been in pajama pants that came off very easily.

"You've certainly had some tricky garments for me to figure out," Chuck stated as he kicked his pants and boxers free of his feet.

"You loved every minute of it," she stared at him and he blushed deeper.

"I really did," he nodded and launched himself at her.

When Sarah was able to talk again, a little later in the morning, she looked up at him, from her spot on his chest and sighed.

"Are we ever going to get our fill of this?" she asked as she stroked his thigh.

"God, I hope not," he cringed in mock horror.

"I've never spent so much uninterrupted time with another human being," she admitted.

"No?"

"You have?" she looked up curiously.

"If Morgan counts than sure, we would spend whole weeks up in the attic playing video games, Ellie would leave food for us."

"That's adorable."

"Or pathetic," he grinned.

"A little of both."

"Ready for breakfast?"

"Well now we both have to get dressed," she giggled but stood and headed for a shower.

***555***

Chuck's heart was already racing from his trip across the roof of the train, but it picked up a little extra step when Sarah kissed him. Clearly the idea of one more mission had them both a little excited and since they hadn't had sex since before breakfast it didn't take long for their clothes to go flying.

Something suddenly occurred to Sarah as she sucked on Chuck's neck as they knelt in the middle of the bed.

"How did you get back here? I didn't see you in the hall," she pulled back and appreciated the slightly dazed look on his face.

"Huh?" he said eloquently.

"If you were in Renaldo's room, how did you get out?"

"The window," he answered off-handedly and returned to kissing her.

"Chuck!" she nearly shrieked, and not in the way she had been shrieking it for the past few days.

"Huh?" he replied again.

"You could have killed yourself," she reached up and ran her hands along his face and head checking for injury.

"I'm fine," he brushed off her concern and returned to the kissing.

"How did you get out?" he interrupted them this time.

"I untied my robe and pretended to be drunk in the wrong compartment," she shrugged.

"Nice," he smiled.

Sarah appreciated that Chuck could separate good spy craft from real flirting, that even though their relationship was new and fresh he didn't seem jealous or overly-protective.

"I suddenly became Texan though, so we might have to keep that up," she frowned.

"Yes, Ma'am," he attempted a Texan accent.

"Or not," she pinched him.

"No?" he pouted.

"It could use work," she shrugged.

"Well, I reckon little lady that I will need to practice some," he laid the accent on even thicker.

"Stop," she laughed which did amazing things to her naked breasts.

Chuck just nodded, his ability to think of and pronounce words in any accent completely gone. Sarah watched his eyes dilate, could see him swallow and saw the tiniest of tremors in his hands as he reached up to touch her with such reverence it made her heart clench with an emotion she had no experience with. He stopped short of actually touching her though and looked into her eyes, as if for permission.

Sarah knew she cared about Chuck, way more than she should have, but it was even more than that and now that she has felt that affection returned so ardently, she was not willing to give it up.

"Touch me, Chuck," she asked and both of them watched as he gently ran the back of his hand against her nipple. Sarah arched into the touch and that was all it took to shake off the humor of Chuck's accent and send them both tumbling on to the bed.

***555***

When all was said and done they were back in Burbank, in Chuck's room, stretched out together. Beckman seemed OK with their news and while Casey would give them grief, he was loyal and supportive.

Sarah couldn't believe she still wanted to kiss Chuck, still felt the absolute need to kiss him after all the time they spent in that train compartment, but she truly could not seem to get enough of his lips. Or his tongue. Oh God, his tongue.

"I thought you were tired," he mentioned with a twinkle in his eye when she continued to stroke her finger along the tendon in his neck.

"I'm getting a second wind," she giggled as she untangled their legs so she could fully slip on top of him.

Despite her declaration, Sarah didn't do anything further. Nina Simone kept singing, Chuck was breathing under her hands which were splayed on his tee shirt-covered chest and from her perch on top of him she looked around. They had spent so much time in this room, but that was all about to change. The Chuck and Sarah that had used this room before as a cover, were about to use this room for its true and intended purpose.

"You're really beautiful," he said.

"I'm sure that isn't true right now, I don't even have any make-up on," she frowned.

"Oh Sarah, trust me, you are practically glowing right now."

"I'm happy," she shrugged.

"It looks so good on you," he said honestly as he sat up to pull her close enough to kiss, again.

"What happens next?" she asked as she pulled back.

"Have you already forgotten? I thought we went over this plenty on the train," he attempted to leer at her as he lifted his hips under her as a clue, but he devolved into a wide open grin.

"I mean tomorrow."

"We'll cross that bridge tomorrow."

"I want you, Chuck. No matter what."

"I want you too," he said, his voice stricken with emotion that threatened to spill over so before he completely humiliated himself with babbling declarations of love he kissed her.

"The Charleses?" she laughed later, naked and curled in his arms.

"I know, it was so bad. I blame all the sex, my brain was clearly fried from all the sex," he sighed and ran his hands up and down her back.

"So loving me is going to make you stupid?" she tilted her head up to see his sleepy face.

"It would be a small price to pay," he let his hands go further down her back.

Next: Chuck VS The Role Models


	3. Chuck VS The Role Models

Chuck VS The Role Models

Notes: The look on Sarah's face in nearly this entire episode cracks me up. Zac's face is always entertaining, but Yvonne deserves major props for this ep, she is really funny.

***555***

Sarah had a sour look on her face as she returned to the room sans orange juice.

"What's wrong?" Chuck asked.

"I ran into Morgan," she shuddered a little.

"Oh god, please tell me he wasn't naked."

"No, he…wait, naked?" Sarah's eyebrows furrowed.

"He prefers to sleep without his clothes on. It can be, awkward."

"Between living with Ellie and living with Morgan I am beginning to understand your heightened modesty," Sarah grinned, noticing Chuck was not nearly as naked as she had left him a few minutes ago.

"Add to that having your window be the alternate entrance to this place and I learned to sleep as clothed as I can manage, often with the blankets pulled up to my chin," he smiled and reached a hand out to her.

"Morgan saw you in this?" Chuck asked as he curled his other hand around her bare thigh and tugged her closer.

"He was a little flustered," Sarah blushed.

"You probably broke him, you are unbelievably gorgeous," his lips were right at her bellybutton and he nudged her camisole up with his nose to kiss her stomach.

"Was I loud earlier?" Sarah asked as her head dropped with a sigh.

"When we…?"

"Yeah, do you think Morgan heard us?" she kissed his temple.

"I have a feeling Morgan is sleeping with ear plugs these days."

"I have to remember we don't have the train noise to muffle us anymore."

"The train…." Chuck said dreamily.

"It was nice," Sarah matched his tone and climbed back into bed.

"Real life will be nice too, you'll see. Imagine how much easier it will be at work now that all the sexual tension is gone ."

"I hope it isn't all gone, we'll get boring very fast," Sarah shook her head.

"It'll be different though, anticipation is much more exciting than tension," Chuck clarified.

"I think it will be harder, at least before I could convince myself that what we were missing out on wasn't that special. Now that I know how good it is, I'm going to have a very hard time keeping my hands off of you," she illustrated her point as her hands seemed to be all over him at once.

"You make a valid argument, but having something to rush home to will make us more efficient and focused," he countered.

"I like that. I like it a lot more than get the work done and spend the evening wishing I could actually show you how much I care about you. Show you how very much I want you, all the time," Sarah's voice had dropped dangerously low and Chuck realized one side effect to their new found physical relationship was going to be a lack of sleep.

***555***

"You will always have me to fall back on," Chuck grinned after the all too brief kiss and leaned in for a longer and more satisfying one.

"Same here," she promised and followed up with another kiss, her arms coming up around his shoulders to hold him close.

"We'll come to a compromise on the weapons," Chuck interjected.

"OK," she shrugged and returned to kissing him.

"OK, we have a plan…oh again with the kissing," Morgan lamented as he burst through the front door.

Chuck and Sarah stopped actively kissing, but their lips were still attached and both of their pairs of eyes shifted to their friend in the periphery.

"In case you forgot, your sister's apartment is a disaster zone. Seriously, she probably has better accommodations in Africa," Morgan declared.

"You mentioned a plan?" Sarah asked as she stepped back, but left one hand on Chuck's hip to keep their connection.

"Yeah, I called Casey and Casey called Beckman, they are sending a cleaning crew, but we need to compile an inventory of items to be replaced. Since some of those items are in shreds I think we should do that before it is all cleaned out."

"Thanks, Morgan, that is a great plan. We'll change clothes, grab my laptop and get to work," Chuck promised.

"Cool, how about I go get some food?" Morgan offered.

"Great idea, here, take the Herder," Chuck tossed him his keys.

"Awww man, I was hoping for the Porsche," Morgan batted his eyes at Sarah who narrowed hers in response.

"Keep dreaming, buddy," Chuck laughed and turned for the bedroom.

"Got it, sandwiches will be forthcoming, try to have your clothes on when I get back," Morgan pointed at each of them in turn and then left.

"Can I recant my agreement to live here," Sarah called after Chuck who just laughed and shook his head in the negative.

"You and Morgan will get used to each other. We'll get you a bathrobe," Chuck continued as he grabbed some old jeans and a ratty tee shirt from his dresser.

"Yeah," Sarah agreed, but her agreement was muffled.

Chuck turned to see her stripping her shirt off over her head, leaving her in a delicate pale pink lacey bra that made his palms sweat a little.

"Help yourself to a tee shirt," he indicated the open drawer, his eyes trying to focus on her face and not her absolutely gorgeous body.

"Thanks," she smiled as her hands went to her back to unclasp the bra.

"I am so glad you are going to be here all the time," Chuck said honestly, his voice so soft and warm it made her stomach flutter a bit.

She helped Chuck remove his button down, pressing her bare torso to his as she kissed him slowly, not necessarily trying to start anything, but the way they had been since Paris it seemed inevitable that they would end up in bed.

"Why fight it?" Sarah mumbled to herself and reached for the button of Chuck's pants as he slid his hand down her bare back over her bottom and around her hip to pull her closer.

"We can be quick," Chuck reasoned even though he knew they had work to do across the courtyard.

"Can we?" Sarah giggled remembering hours and hours of kissing and touching and talking.

"We can learn how to be quick," Chuck countered as he walked her back towards the bed.

Just as he had her pants undone and his hand teasing along the elastic of her panties, Chuck's phone rang. Sarah moaned and dropped her head to his shoulder.

"If that is Morgan tell him I don't care what kind of sandwiches he gets," Sarah mumbled.

"It's Ellie," Chuck said with a smile, he had been trying to reach her for days.

That sobered Sarah and threw a bit of a wet blanket over her desire, but she smiled at Chuck glad that he would get to say hi to his sister. She took a pair of yoga pants, a sports bra and one of Chuck's tee shirts and moved to the bathroom to change while he chatted.

"Hey Ellie," Chuck said excitedly.

"Oh thank God, Chuck! Devon's sick, we're heading home," Ellie rushed it all out.

"What? Oh my God, what happened?"

"Malaria," was all Ellie said and Chuck heard the stress and exhaustion in his sister's voice.

"Elle, oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Don't worry though, Devon is so healthy he'll be fine," Chuck said although he was completely unsure of how easy or hard it was to survive malaria.

"He's stable and we have people helping to evac us, we have to stop in Paris, but should be home in 2 or 3 days."

"OK, keep me posted. Give Devon our love and we'll see you when you get here. Take care of yourself, Sis," Chuck chided her knowing she would make herself sick worrying about her husband.

"I love you."

"Love you too, Ellie."

"Everything OK…?" Sarah asked but quickly realized it wasn't.

"Devon has malaria," Chuck looked pale.

"Oh sweetie, oh that is terrible, but he'll be OK. Malaria is totally treatable with the right drugs."

"People die from malaria," Chuck knows this from documentaries and fundraisers.

"People without access to good medical care, yes, lots of people die from malaria that shouldn't. I've had malaria, Casey has had it a couple times, Devon will be OK," she reached out and squeezed his elbow.

Chuck swallowed and nodded.

"OK, the other problem is we don't have weeks to get their apartment set to rights, we have days, a couple of days," he pointed out and Sarah's eyes went big.

"Thank god we have the CIA's help."

"We might need divine intervention," Chuck cringed and set about changing his clothes in earnest.

"Have you ever seen a CIA cleaning crew work, it is pretty quick and efficient," she promised and rubbed his back as he sat to tie his sneakers.

"I'd like your first night in your new home to be a little more romantic than this," Chuck frowned.

"Chuck, did you hear me earlier, I want everything with you, the romantic and the normal, the adventures and the routines. I have never wanted this before, someone to eat breakfast with and watch mindless TV, someone to go grocery shopping with and do laundry. These weeks since Paris have been amazing and romantic and special, but we don't have to keep that up. I don't expect it," Sarah said honestly.

"When I was a kid I always wanted to leave the Christmas tree up way too long, it seemed wrong that it was only up for a couple weeks when we work so hard to decorate it and it was so pretty. One year, I was probably 7, my mom explained that if we left the tree up too long the time it was up wouldn't be special, it wouldn't be something to look forward to," he grinned.

Sarah was intrigued by the story, Chuck rarely ever mentioned his mother and the image in her head of a 7 year old Chuck lobbying to leave the Christmas tree up until Valentine's Day was so heartwarming she couldn't help but kiss his cheek.

"I promise we will have a special romantic night soon to commemorate my moving in," Sarah whispered against his cheek.

"I'll hold you to that," he turned in to her lips and kissed her quickly.

"Food's here!" Morgan yelled.

Next: Chuck VS The Tooth


	4. Chuck VS The Tooth

Chuck VS The Tooth

Notes: Let's give it up for Christopher Lloyd and Merlin! I actually don't love this ep because I hate the trope of Chuck being so misunderstood and doubted and his continued hiding things from Sarah, but it does bring us some very sweet moments and I do always enjoy vulnerable Chuck.

***555***

Once Beckman signed off the teleconference the air in Casey's apartment was thick with tension. The big man shot his eyes over to Sarah who very subtly shook her head no.

"Chuck, let's go to bed," she said quietly as Chuck had not even blinked since Beckman ordered him to see a shrink.

"Chuck?" she tried again gently and frowned when he jumped at her touch.

"What?"

"Bed, it's late," Sarah continued talking to him like a child or a sleepwalker she feared waking.

"Yeah. Sorry. Sorry, Casey," Chuck said absent-mindedly.

Casey grunted, but one of his gentler grunts and Sarah looked at him again with gratitude.

Sarah led Chuck from the apartment out to the courtyard and towards their place, but Chuck stopped and sat on the edge of the fountain, with his knees spread he dropped his hands between them and lowered his head as if preparing for an airplane crash.

"She thinks I'm crazy," Chuck whispered not wanting to draw attention from Ellie or Awesome, but needing the fresh air.

"She's just being cautious, Chuck. I know it feels like forever to you, but the Intersect is new technology, she wants to make sure you are OK, that's all," she sat beside him and rubbed his back.

Chuck appreciated and embraced the affection Sarah was showing, even if she couldn't say it, but there was no way he was turning into an invalid within weeks of finally getting a real chance at a relationship with Sarah. So instead of talking his fears to death he leaned over and kissed her.

It was a gentle kiss at first, a thank you for her support and words of comfort, but it quickly escalated as his tongue teased along her bottom lip and made its way inside her mouth as she sighed against him.

"You need to sleep," Sarah took control.

"I need you," he nearly growled in her ear.

Chuck stood and reached down to take the edges of the blanket Sarah had wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her up and into the full length of his body. He felt her melt against him. Knowing Sarah wanted him as much as he wanted her was empowering and he kissed her again with a little smirk on his face.

"Come on," she sighed in defeat and took his hand to pull him into the apartment.

Sex wouldn't stop the nightmares, if the past few days had been any indicator, but it would delay them and allow him a little bit of content sleep before waking him. He forced the negative thoughts from his mind as Sarah reached beneath his tee shirt to stroke along his ribs.

"You can't resist me," he grinned as they finally made it to the bedroom.

Sarah shut the door and turned her back to it. She bent one leg and set her foot flat against the door. Chuck knew that with that kind of leverage she could launch herself at him, but she didn't she just stood there looking at him, sizing him up, her critical eye trained on him.

"What?" he said, nervous in the best possible way.

"Just trying to decide what part of you to start with," she shrugged.

"I thought I needed sleep," he crossed his arms and cocked his head to one side.

"Oh, when I am done with you, you will sleep," she promised and pushed off the door.

***555***

Sarah disconnected her cell, Chuck's voice echoing in her head. He was defeated, he was giving up and she couldn't help him. Sarah Walker dealt in facts, she dealt in evidence and intelligence and there was nothing here.

Sarah reran the reports one more time looking for any anomalies, the smallest crack or crevice to start an investigation in, but there was nothing in the tooth Chuck had handed her. She was going to drive herself crazy and she laughed bitterly at the thought of his and her padded rooms at the spy asylum.

Sarah packed up her stuff and decided to head home, maybe a good night's sleep would give her fresh perspective.

As she crossed the courtyard she was ambushed by Ellie.

"Sarah, there you are. Where's Chuck? I haven't seen him in days."

"Sacramento," Sarah said out of nowhere.

"What's he doing there?" Ellie wondered.

"Buy More, Big Mike sent him up there, guess Mike owed the manager up there a favor and you know, Chuck's the best," Sarah shrugged remembering to tell this story to Morgan to support the cover if this dragged on.

"Oh, I'm surprised he didn't tell me," Ellie said, she was still getting used to Chuck having another woman in his life.

"He knows you are taking care of Devon, he'll be back soon he didn't want to bother you guys," Sarah assured her.

"He's so sweet," Ellie smiled, "hey, if you are feeling lonely over there, or if Morgan is freaking you out, feel free to come by for dinner or coffee or anything," Ellie reached over and squeezed Sarah's arm.

"Thanks, Ellie," Sarah smiled, her voice a little raspy from the sudden lump in her throat.

Ellie returned to her apartment and Sarah waited for the door to click shut before she retreated to her car. This was ridiculous, she had to see Chuck, she had to make sure he knew she loved him, had to give him a reason to fight.

Sarah wasn't quick to "I love you". In fact the only man she had ever said it to was her dad and he continued to disappoint her at every turn, but Chuck wasn't her father and he wasn't Bryce Larkin or Cole Barker or Daniel Shaw or any of the other men she had ever met in her entire life. Sarah had a one of kind boyfriend. He was thoughtful and funny and smart and sexy and clever and…. By the time she had finished listing all of Chuck's attributes she was pulling up in front of Doctor Dreyfus' house to plead her case.

***555***

Chuck was fairly certain that Sarah was real. The drugs were definitely affecting him, but he heard her fighting and now her beautiful face was directly in his eye line, her soft lips kissing him gently.

"Can I please take him home?" Sarah turned to the doctor with desperate eyes.

"I found this," Casey appeared back in the activity room with the syringe and ampule of drugs Chuck had received.

Doctor Dreyfus looked at the ampule and calculated the dosage.

"They wanted him to talk, they weren't trying to kill him. He should be OK in a few hours," Dreyfus concluded.

"I'll get these guys to Castle see if he told them anything, get the truth out of them and I won't need drugs," Casey sneered.

"Thanks, Casey," Sarah smiled.

"Take care of our nerd," Casey nodded at Chuck who appeared to be nodding off.

"I will," Sarah said to Casey, but she was looking at Chuck.

Casey began dragging Dr. Kwambe out of the room and Dr. Dreyfus was helping the other patients get settled as Sarah tried to wake Chuck up.

"Chuck, time to go, you can go home and sleep in your own bed tonight. Get this bathrobe off," she frowned at the tan terrycloth.

Chuck just mumbled something and kept his eyes closed.

"Chuck, I am strong, but I cannot lift your deadweight off the floor, come on, get up," Sarah encouraged.

Nothing.

"Chuck, baby, I need you to get up."

Now he seemed to be snoring.

"Merlin!" Sarah yelled and the odd little fellow was there instantly.

"Can you help me get Chuck up?" Sarah asked sweetly.

"Absolutely," Merlin agreed and they each took an arm and lifted the tall man with effort.

Sarah fished her keys out, her car was right by the front door, so Merlin helped her dump Chuck into the front seat of the Porsche, careful to not knock his head on the door frame.

"Thank you Merlin," Sarah patted him on the shoulder.

"Take care of him, he's a good guy," Merlin said with more clarity than Sarah had seem him exhibit.

"I will," Sarah promised.

As she drove away she heard Merlin shout "take me with you" and start running after the car. An orderly got to him before he got too far. A chill ran through Sarah knowing that man used to be an agent, just like her and just like Chuck.

"Sarah," Chuck jerked awake as she turned on to the main road.

"Hey, welcome back, have a good nap?" Sarah reached over and ran a hand through Chuck's unruly hair.

"Mmmm, don't feel so good," he frowned.

"Chuck, please don't puke in my Porsche," Sarah said with alarm.

"Mmmm, won't," he promised and closed his eyes again.

Sarah drove a little faster and when they got to Echo Park she left Chuck in the car to do a little spying. The last thing Sarah wanted was to be dragging Chuck into the apartment in his psych ward chic ensemble and bumping into Ellie or Devon. Luckily it was late and all the lights at the Woodcomb's were off. Ellie had been working days so she could be home with Devon at night, so Sarah thought it was safe.

"Come on, babe," Sarah encouraged Chuck awake with a kiss on his forehead.

"Mmmm, Sarah," he smiled, but didn't move.

"You are like a 180 pound puppy," Sarah grumbled as she tried to maneuver him out of the Porsche.

Chuck stood, but sagged a bit against her as they shuffled slowly to the courtyard. Finally through the door, Sarah tossed her keys on the side table and released a huge breath of relief.

"Sarah?" Chuck asked as he leaned against her.

"Yeah, Chuck?" she tried to look in his glassy eyes, but they were all over the place.

"Can I puke now?"

Sarah didn't answer just turned him in the direction of the bathroom and propelled him towards the toilet. They made it in time and Sarah tried to soften the fall as Chuck collapsed to his knees and emptied the contents of his stomach.

Sarah rubbed his back and bit her lip to keep the tears at bay, she rested her cheek against the back of his neck as they waited to make sure he was done.

"I'm OK," Chuck announced as he reached to flush the toilet.

Sarah stood and offered him a hand up. He was steadier on his feet for having purged some of the toxins, he shuffled to the sink and brushed his teeth while Sarah went to the kitchen and got him some water, grabbed some crackers and moved to the bedroom.

Chuck was sitting on the side of the bed, he had stripped the ratty bathrobe off, but still had his pajamas on from the psych ward.

"Do you want to shower?" she asked and he just shook his head, he looked exhausted.

"OK, drink this," she handed him the water and put the crackers by the bed.

"Thanks," his voice was hoarse.

"You're welcome," she smiled and moved the trashcan from beside the desk to beside the bed, better safe than sorry.

Chuck sipped the water slowly as Sarah moved around the bedroom changing her clothes and putting her hair up, simple tasks that usually kept Chuck thoroughly entertained, but his gaze was unfocused and blurry. Sarah hated seeing him like this, she wanted to wrap her arms around him and tell him how much she loved him, but he deserved to hear it when he could clearly comprehend it.

She would tell him soon.

Next: Chuck VS The Living Dead


	5. Chuck VS The Living Dead

Chuck VS The Living Dead

Notes: I love Scott Bakula so much, for like my whole life. I really feel like he was the PERFECT choice for Stephen Bartowski. This show did guest stars better than any show I have ever watched, but Scott is a favorite.

I really love the moment when Stephen goes into Chuck's room and the bed is unmade. I don't know why, it was just so normal and intimate. Also, these last few eps of S3 I just want to wrap my arms around Chuck and hug him nearly constantly.

***555***

"Casey, can you bring Dad back to the apartment?" Chuck asked as the four of them stood around in Castle.

"Sure," Casey nodded.

"Thanks, Dad, go with Casey. Sarah and I will see you back at the apartment," Chuck said, the exhaustion evident in his voice.

Stephen just nodded and watched Sarah lead Chuck out of the room, up the stairs and to her Porsche.

"If it makes you feel any better, the kid is smart, he knows how to do this job well and maintain who he is," Casey began quietly.

Stephen was intrigued, John Casey was a man of very few words and a lot of grunts, so he didn't interrupt.

"Sure, he's grown up some, had to see some things he shouldn't, but he is still the same kind man he was 3 years ago. He even turned Walker in to a real girl," Casey grunted now, his amused grunt.

"So they're really in love?" Stephen asked looking back where Chuck and Sarah had just gone.

"Since day one," Casey smirked.

"I hoped so, but Sarah is good, I feared she might be manipulating him."

"Walker's the best partner I have ever had and I don't doubt for a second that she could manipulate a man into starting a nuclear war, but not Chuck, never Chuck."

"That's good," Stephen half-smiled and ducked his head.

"Are you OK?" Sarah asked once they were in the Porsche.

"Huh?" he asked not sure if she was asking about his near fall off a building or the confrontation with his dad.

She didn't clarify she just leaned across the front seat and kissed his temple.

"I don't know why I care what he thinks, all he has ever done is leave me. And Ellie. I mean how do you leave Ellie?"

Sarah ignored the implication that it would be easier to leave Chuck, she knew just how hard that was. She ran her fingers through his hair and was rewarded with a soft sigh as his eyes slipped shut.

"Let's get home," she whispered and started up the car.

Chuck reached over and stopped her hand on the gear shift.

"I'm sorry you're in the middle of this. I know what my dad said bothered you, I know how much this life means to you and he is just bitter and angry."

"It's OK, Chuck, I understand, he isn't wrong about the danger, we know that."

"I just want you to know how much I admire you Sarah. I know I don't even have a fragment of your story, but I know your life could have gone in a very different direction and you made yourself the best, you chose a better life. I chose to wallow in self-pity."

"You had some good reason and you were 26 Chuck, most 26 year old guys are living in their parents' basement and letting their mother do their laundry."

"I let Ellie do my laundry," he admitted.

Sarah just laughed and kissed him again.

"You are an extraordinary human being Chuck, you might not have been living up to your potential a few years ago, but you have more than made up for it."

***555***

Chuck sat there with Sarah's spy will in his hands and her head on his shoulder. It had been a bad few days from lying to his father and getting caught to hearing the long detailed list of Sarah and Shaw's outings Chuck just wanted to crawl into bed and pull the blankets over his head.

He stood, forcing Sarah to straighten and look up at him.

"I'll find a more secure place for this," he held up the red box and then tucked it in the top dresser drawer.

"I'm sorry, Chuck."

"For what?" he asked but his back was still to her.

"For Shaw, I could see how much it hurt you to listen the other day. You should know that I didn't love Shaw, not even a little."

Chuck just nodded.

"He was a convenient distraction, he took my mind off how much I missed you."

"I was right here," Chuck said quietly.

"I know, but I was hurt. I was mad. I was in love with you and I didn't know how to deal with any of it. I had never felt like that. I've never felt like this," she moved closer to him with each sentence and as she reached him and placed her hand flat against the middle of his back and she felt his spine stiffen and lengthen.

"We both made some fairly stupid mistakes," he admitted.

"That can be the past Chuck, we can leave those mistakes in the past. I don't want to make any more mistakes," Sarah implored.

Chuck couldn't say anything more, he knew he was still making a huge mistake in not telling Sarah about his brain. He promised himself he would tell her once he had the governor from his dad, but he had to be sure it worked before he would tell her. He didn't want her to worry, didn't want her to doubt him again.

So instead of agreeing to her denouncement of mistakes he turned to her and captured her face in his hands, pulling her close and kissing her deeply. In her bare feet she had to go up on her tip toes to keep their mouths connected.

Chuck could sense her straining to meet his height so he reached down and picked her up, supporting her under her thighs as she wrapped her legs around him. With this better vantage point Sarah could kiss him thoroughly, taste the mint of his toothpaste.

"Mmmm, you taste good," she sighed against his lips and felt him groan and pull her in closer.

"Bed. Now," he informed before he carried her the few steps to the bed and dropped her on it.

She smiled up at him as he reached to pull his tee shirt off. It had been a couple days, between the Shaw mess and Stephen sleeping on their couch, it had been a few days since Chuck and Sarah had had sex and after weeks of nearly constant intimacy Sarah's body suddenly realized how much she missed him.

"Come here," she invited as she scuttled back to the head of the bed, watching him as he crawled up to her.

He captured her foot in his hand and brought it to his mouth, placing a wet kiss against her ankle.

"That's not where I want your lips," Sarah grinned and Chuck looked up at her with a little smirk on his face.

She laughed and blushed, "I meant I want them up here."

"Sure you do," he laughed and continued to kiss up her smooth taught calf, hooking her knee over his shoulder and continued up her thigh.

Sarah was going to argue that he wasn't following her instruction until she realized she really had no room for argument.

"Chuck," she keened as her head arched back and she gave herself over to him completely.

Chuck put all of his effort in to pleasing Sarah, giving her physically what he was holding back about the intersect. He poured his love and fear and jealousy into making her feel good and knew it worked.

As he eventually kissed his way back up her sweaty limp body Chuck smiled against her skin as he nosed his way under her camisole, stripping it off and tossing it aside.

"You OK?" he asked as she continued to breathe deeply.

"It is very hard to be quiet when you do that," she replied with measured control.

"Sorry," his impish grin indicated he was not actually sorry.

"That was so good," she said sincerely as he reached her lips finally and he smiled into their kiss.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, babe," he promised as he used his knee to spread her legs just a little wider.

Sarah was not the least bit surprised that Chuck was good in bed. He was, by nature, a problem solver and a quick study. She knew, all too well, that he had had lovers before her, so he had some skills going in. She also wasn't surprised that Chuck could bring different moods to the bed room, he was incredibly complex, it was one of the things she most loved about him. Chuck could be goofy one minute and intensely serious the next, sarcastic and then sentimental. Chuck was an ever-changing tableau of human emotion.

Right now as he moved over her she felt like every emotion she had ever seen passed across his face, never settling into one. She could feel Chuck fighting with himself and she didn't like it. Sarah figured it was about his dad, they had a tough relationship. Sarah hoped that was it, she could understand that and sympathize with him, she could try to help.

"Sarah," Chuck shifted against her so he could whisper against her ear.

"Yeah?" she whispered back.

"Oh God," he moaned as she arched under him, giving as good as she was getting.

Sarah had lost track of one of his hands, they seemed to be everywhere at once, but as he touched her just perfectly on the first try she found herself unable to stop herself as she screamed his name. He laughed and smothered her with a kiss to silence his own emerging scream.

Chuck collapsed his full weight on top of her, but she shimmied to take him comfortably against her smaller frame. They stayed naked and warm together for a while, Chuck unusually silent. Sarah knew he was awake by his breathing and the gentle stroke of his eyelashes against her bare shoulder as he blinked.

"Everything will be OK," Sarah murmured against his hair.

Chuck wasn't sure what she meant, did she already know that the Intersect was slowly driving him mad? Was she just talking about his dad?

"I hope so, because this is the happiest I have ever been, I don't want anything to ruin this," he shifted his head so he could look in her eyes.

"Nothing will ruin this," she promised.

He finally rolled off of her, but pulled her into his side as he stared at the ceiling.

Sarah held him tightly at first and then loosened her grip to let their bodies cool.

"I love you Sarah," he said it the way he always said it, with such depth to his voice, such conviction it made her heart swell.

"I love you too," she promised as her eyelids fluttered.

Chuck reached down to get the blankets and pulled them up over her, watched her snuggle into the pillow and slip off into sleep. Sleep was not something Chuck anticipated though, despite how tired he was. He dreaded another nightmare about Shaw, he still felt unsettled about those dreams, so he stayed still staring at the ceiling until he felt Sarah was sound asleep before slipping out of bed, finding his pajamas and grabbing his laptop. He had a spy will to write.

Next: Chuck VS The Subway


	6. Chuck VS The Subway

Chuck VS The Subway

Notes: "Can I get you a juice or a coffee or a breakfast sandwich?"

So there is very little, actually none at all, space for a love scene during this episode, so I started before the opening scene in Castle where Chuck offers his father a breakfast sandwich in the most adorable way. This one is kind of short as a result of the lack of spare time in the ep.

***555***

Sarah woke up naked, it wasn't her typical attire in the apartment they shared with Morgan, but she had fallen straight asleep last night and had barely moved from her spot facing Chuck. Chuck, who appeared to have not slept at all, was sitting up in bed, his arms folded across his tee shirt clad chest staring at the far wall.

"You OK?" she said, her voice gravelly from sleep.

"Hey," he replied with a slow smile, he reached down and tucked a lock of her hair back behind her ear.

"Why are you awake?" she snuggled against his side, poking at his chest with her nose.

Chuck wiggled away a bit, but reached an arm down to pull her in tight, uncovering her very naked body to the soft morning light.

"Mmmmm," he murmured against her hair avoiding her second question in a row.

"Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me what's wrong," she skipped the question and went right to the commands.

"I just have a lot on my mind," he said softly.

"That's been a chronic problem for you for a few years now," she looked up at him and got a small smile at her attempt at humor.

"Touché, Ms. Walker."

"Did I sleep through your crisis? You could have woken me."

"You were out cold," he grinned.

"You're more important to me than sleep," she moved up close enough to kiss him.

"Thanks," Chuck said honestly as he returned the kiss.

"You're over dressed," she mentioned as she ran her hands long the neck of his tee shirt trying to sneak under it to touch his skin.

"Sarah…" he sighed and pulled back.

"Chuck, you aren't talking to me, so let me help you take your mind off some of these things," Sarah said rationally.

Sarah knew Chuck was dealing with more than he was telling her and she was not trying to seduce him, she truly wanted to give him something to do with his mind aside from fret. So she upped her effort and threw a long bare leg over his lap and reached for the hem of his tee shirt.

"We could talk," Chuck said guiltily.

"Do you want to talk?" Sarah asked seriously.

"No," he said in a rush as he captured her lips in a searing kiss.

He flipped her off of his lap and splayed her back against the sheets, her hair fell around her face and her body curved so beautifully he had to trace it with the very tips of his fingers.

"You're still dressed," she said with a grin.

He reached back with one arm and pulled his shirt off effortlessly, cursing the one moment of blindness in his otherwise heavenly view. Then he stretched out on top of her, kissing her mouth first, sliding his hands under her body to cradle her back, pressing her chest to his.

Sarah managed to maneuver his pajama pants off his slim hips with her feet before curling her legs around him and using her heels to encourage him closer still.

"Mission accomplished," he grinned as he pressed his naked body to hers, rocked against her trying to meld their flesh perfectly, unsure where one of them stopped and the other started.

"Let it all go, Chuck, let yourself go," she whispered against his ear and felt his head drop to her shoulder, his lips working against her skin there, teasing and biting, soothing and enflaming.

Sarah kept trying to stay in the moment to let Chuck know she was there for him, but everything he did to her felt so good she found herself fading into a blissful oblivion, one she would have gladly succumb to if Chuck's phone hadn't rung.

"Let it ring," she encouraged as he moved to untangle their bodies.

"You do remember what it is we do for a living?" Chuck arched an eyebrow at her.

"Fine," Sarah pouted and fell back against the bed, making no effort to cover her naked body.

"It's my dad," Chuck indicated as he found the phone.

"Oh," Sarah said and reached for the blanket out of some sort of telecommunication modesty.

Chuck laughed at her action as he hit the green button to answer the call.

"Hey Dad, what's up?"

"I'm making progress on the Governor Chuck, I think it is almost there."

"Good, good," Chuck said vaguely as Sarah had no idea what exactly it was Stephen was working on in Castle.

Chuck had asked Sarah and Casey if his dad could use some equipment in Castle and trusting Chuck they said yes with no questions asked. It made him feel both proud and guilty.

"I may have something ready today."

"Do you want us to come down?" Chuck said as he looked at the clock.

Sarah took that cue and climbed out of bed, getting her robe on and collecting some clothes for a shower. She kissed his cheek softly and could hear Stephen going on about something technical through the phone. Chuck agreed to meet him at castle in an hour and hung up the phone. He blew out a long breath, he was now frustrated in every possible manner having failed to release himself either emotionally or physically to Sarah this morning.

It was going to be a very long day.

***555***

Punching Shaw felt so good. Sarah would take the bruises on her arms from being wrestled into custody, it was worth it to wipe the smug look off of Daniel Shaw's face.

Sarah had been confused when she woke up in Paris, confused about what had happened and how it had been resolved. When she realized that Chuck had killed Shaw she was both grateful and sad. Sad that Chuck had had to go through that, but together they had talked about it, they had come to terms with it.

With Shaw alive it was again a two-sided coin, relief that Chuck had not actually ended a life and terror that this maniac was still alive and still tormenting them. Punching him was all Sarah could do right now, but she would take him down once and for all, even if she had to pull the trigger herself.

Sarah hoped Chuck was safe with his father, but Stephen seemed to be the ultimate target here and since it had always been Sarah's job to protect Chuck, she felt she was failing him. She had been failing him for a while and didn't even realize it. Of course, he hadn't exactly been forthcoming with her either.

Casey was already in the holding cell when she got there.

"Did you get to her?" Sarah asked quietly once they were alone, uncertain of how much surveillance was on them.

"Yeah," Casey grunted.

"Good," Sarah nudged him with her shoulder and gave him a small smile.

"You?"

"He went with Stephen, to protect us," Sarah tried to keep her eyes dry, but they were a more liquid blue than normal.

"His dad's smart, he's smarter, they'll be OK," Casey tried to reassure her.

"I thought this was over, I thought Shaw was dead."

"Alex thought her father was dead too," Casey said and Sarah whipped her head around surprised by the comment.

"You told her?"

"I had to, I hope she does what I told her to do."

"We have a lot to fight for," Sarah mentioned.

"Seems strange, doesn't it?" Casey grunted again.

"Seems right," Sarah smiled.

Next: Chuck VS The Ring Part II


	7. Chuck VS The Ring Part II

Chuck VS The Ring Part II

Notes: Sorry for the delay since VS The Subway, had some family obligations and a real big work presentation that is now over, yay!

I love VS The Ring Part II, I love vulnerable Chuck and he is so vulnerable in this ep both physically & emotionally. I also LOVE the moment when Morgan breaks his thumbs and is almost to the fire alarm when Jeff pulls a pineapple, never fails to make me laugh. The fight between Chuck & Shaw is one of the best in the series, right down to their white & black shirts and ending with Sarah clubbing Shaw and the adorable look on Chuck's face when she does.

Also, for my purposes it gives us, according to the newscaster, 24 whole hours between the Buy More explosion and the scene at La Casa de Bartowski. This story takes place during those 24 hours.

***555***

Chuck, Sarah, Morgan and Casey watched as the Buy More continued to burn. They were all in shock that the big store was actually in flames. For Chuck and Morgan it seemed to be the end of an era. Sarah noticed Chuck slumped even more as the past few days began to hit him.

"Casey…" she started but he held up a hand.

"I'll go get Ellie & Devon now," he said since he was diverted earlier.

"Thanks," Sarah smiled and slightly shifted her eyes towards Morgan.

Casey's eyes widened a bit and he and Sarah had a whole conversation without a word.

"Moron, come with me to get the Aweomes? " Casey asked.

"Yeah, sure," Morgan agreed, excited that Casey would even want his company.

"You two get cleaned up before I bring Ellie home, she won't want to see that," he pointed at Chuck who had fresh blood on his temple from the explosion and subsequent fall.

"Yeah," Sarah said as she noticed Chuck hadn't moved at all.

Luckily most of the firefighters and paramedics on site were with the Company, so Sarah was able to get them cleared quickly to leave.

"Chuck," she said quietly.

Nothing.

"Chuck," she touched him and he jumped.

"Sorry," she recoiled.

"Sarah. No, I'm sorry. I was….not here," he admitted with a sad grin.

"Let's go home," she reached out again and this time she curled her fingers around his wrist and coaxed him to move.

Chuck was asleep within seconds of the Porsche leaving the parking lot. Sarah tried not to cry as she drove, her vision blurring in and out as she blinked back the tears. The last thing they needed was a car accident. Her mind kept flashing to Chuck on the ground in the hotel room, on the cot in Castle on the floor of the Buy More, so weak and so pained, finally a tiny sob escaped her throat and startled Chuck awake.

"Hey, you OK?" Chuck asked as he reached over and squeezed her thigh.

Sarah laughed then, a wet and congested laugh. Of course he would be worried about her.

"I'm fine," she nodded and was happy when he didn't retract his hand.

In fact he started moving his hand up and down her thigh, the pads of his fingers pressing against her in the most intoxicating way. When she snuck a glance at him he was looking out his window though, but he never stopped touching her.

He finally had to take his hand away when they came to a stop at the apartment building. He groaned as he got out of the car, his body aching from the fight and the explosion. They shuffled slowly to the front door and Sarah opened it, allowing him to enter in front of her.

"You need a hot shower," she advised, but before she could say anything further he had turned and pressed her back against the door, his lips hot and wet against hers.

Sarah didn't want to cause him any more physical pain, but she longed to clutch him to her, to never let him go again, to squeeze him until she couldn't tell where her body ended and his began.

Chuck seemed to feel the same way as he pressed her more and more, the pattern of squares on the door imprinting her back as the long lean form of her boyfriend imprinted her front.

"Chuck," she sighed as she broke away for air and as soon as she said it his hands were instantly everywhere, tugging at her clothes and his own.

Sarah knew there was enough time, it didn't seem this was going to last very long anyway, so she let Chuck have whatever it was he wanted, her own body begging for him.

"Yes," she nodded when his hand paused at the elastic of her panties.

Apparently Sarah was not the only one affected by his hands in the car and the emotion of the past few days, because within seconds he was ready and lifting Sarah off the floor still up against the door. It was less elegant than they usually preferred, but it was exquisitely satisfying as Chuck buried his face against her neck and whispered over and over how much he loved her until they both broke.

Sarah lowered her shaky legs to the floor to keep Chuck from collapsing or tripping over his half off pants. She kissed his cheek, not surprised to find tears there.

"We really need that shower now," she grinned.

"Ellie?" Chuck asked suddenly and Sarah wrinkled her nose.

"Sorry," he grinned and looked down at their half-naked bodies, "but I just realized we had sex against the door."

"Casey & Morgan went to get her, they should be back in a couple hours. That is not to say we didn't just give one of our other neighbors a show, but not your sister."

Chuck just ducked his head and smiled. Sarah could see the exhaustion all over him, any remaining adrenaline had been used to consummate their homecoming.

"Come on, I'll wash your back," she promised and turned him.

Chuck debated what to do with his pants and in a move that truly showed Sarah how tired he was he just kicked them off, working his Chucks out of them and leaving them in a heap on the floor.

Sarah got the water started and got in first, at the ready in case Chuck stumbled or slipped. The sound he made when the hot water hit his battered body sounded an awful lot like the sounds he just made while they had sex but Sarah admitted the shower felt pretty damned good too.

She soaped a wash cloth and ran it over his back and chest, as much to check for bruises as get him clean, she noted the places that seemed tender and was happy when the one spot on his chest where she always put her head seemed to be OK. She was sleeping in Chuck's arms tonight. She washed his hair, also checking for bumps, he had briefly lost consciousness but he seemed to have no signs of a concussion.

"Your turn," he smiled as he took the washcloth and rinsed it before reaching for her shower gel, the citrus one that smelled like her that made him smile every morning.

He ran the wash cloth down the long column of her spine slowly before moving it around to her stomach and pulling her back against him. He ran the facecloth over her stomach and up over her chest slowly, one arm wrapped securely around her shoulders.

"Thank you," he whispered barely audible over the pounding water.

"For what?" she replied.

"For loving me," his voice cracked.

Sarah turned to look in his eyes and saw all the torment, the haunted look of this man she loved being bombarded with images.

It wasn't the Intersect this time though, this was his actual life, a series of people who claimed to love him and then walked away. In that moment Sarah had so much love for Ellie she teared up again.

"You don't have to thank me for that Chuck, believe me, it is my absolute pleasure," she kissed his cheek and held him close, their wet bodies stuck together.

He shuddered under her hands and Sarah realized the water had gone cold.

"Come on, all done," she said quietly against his ear before stepping out of the shower and handing him a towel.

She wrapped one around herself and moved out to the living room to clean up their discarded clothes before going to the bedroom to get them clean clothes for sleeping. She returned to the bathroom to see Chuck standing at the sink, his towel around his waist and a toothbrush in his mouth. He smiled around the foam, but the smile wasn't in his eyes, his eyes looked haunted.

Clean and dressed in soft comfortable clothes, Chuck and Sarah climbed in to bed, each groaning a little at how the mattress felt under them. Chuck reached out just as Sarah rolled towards him offering her the place on his chest she so frequently sought out in the night and within minutes they were asleep.

***555***

Casey had been prepared for an Ellie Bartowski interrogation on the ride back, but she was eerily silent. He actually would have preferred the barrage of questions. When they arrived in the courtyard Ellie moved towards Chuck and Sarah's place with Morgan.

"Elle?" Devon asked.

"I just need to see that he's OK."

Devon nodded and let her go.

Morgan stood at the door for a second listening before unlocking the door, he didn't want to walk in on anything that he or Ellie should never ever see. The apartment was silent. The two walked quietly down the hall to the closed bedroom door, still silent.

"Sarah has a slight aversion to clothing," Morgan warned and Ellie just rolled her eyes.

Morgan silently opened the door to Chuck & Sarah's room and Ellie relaxed when she saw the couple sound asleep, Sarah's head on his chest, their hands touching at his hip.

***555***

It wasn't Chuck's crying that woke Sarah, it was the intensity of his heart beat under her cheek. As she realized what was happening she woke up quickly and looked up to find Chuck sobbing,, his eyes squeezed shut as if he were trying to not see whatever he was seeing, but she knew it was a fruitless endeavor.

"Chuck," she whispered, "Chuck, it's OK."

He shook his head in the negative and choked out a sob that broke her heart.

"Oh baby," she shifted on the bed so she could hold him, this giant man who curled up in her lap and cried himself back to sleep.

***555***

Sarah woke up alone, the clock on the nightstand said it was already 10:00 am. She padded out to the living room in the shorts and tee shirt she slept in, her hair a disaster, to find Chuck and Ellie dressed and sitting on the couch.

"Morning," Chuck smiled.

"Morning," she smiled back and tried to make her hair less messy.

Chuck held out his hand and she joined him on the couch, curling into his body and holding him close.

"How long have you been up?" she asked.

"A couple hours," he said as he kissed her forehead and offered her his coffee cup.

Sarah sipped the coffee and the three of them just sat their quietly, each in their own world.

Finally Ellie broke the silence.

"Chuck, this coffee is great, but I found no food in your kitchen. Could you run over to my place and get some bread and eggs, I'll make you guys some breakfast," it wasn't really a question.

"Sure," Chuck knew better than to argue.

Sarah clung a little bit tighter to Chuck but he kissed her again and left her alone with Ellie.

"Ellie, I am sure you have a million questions," Sarah began.

"Only one right now," Ellie admitted.

"OK," Sarah sat up and looked the older woman in the eye.

"Do you really love him?"

"Yes," Sarah said with complete conviction.

She most have convinced Ellie because there was no follow up question.

Chuck returned with eggs and bread and saw the two women he loved more than anything, the only 2 people in the world who seemed to stand by him unconditionally, hugging each other.

The End

On to Season 4, woo hoo!


	8. Chuck VS The Anniversary

Chuck VS The Anniversary

Notes: Ahhh, Season 4 of Chuck might be my favorite season of television I have ever watched. There is a lot of great eps and a season long love story that is incredibly fun and fulfilling. I am so excited to tackle these eps.

So, this ep actually takes place over several months as Sarah and Casey are on Volkoff's trail and Chuck and Morgan are tracking Mama Bartowski. While Chuck and Sarah lament their long distance relationship I am sure they were together once in a while, I will be starting here with a few stolen moments during the 6 months we don't see in the ep and ending with the actual end of the episode.

***555***

The last time Sarah slept in her own bed she was by herself. Chuck and Morgan had decided to go to some comic book store in Arizona for the launch of some superhero she couldn't remember. She had been disappointed, but so tired that she just collapsed on the bed, curled into Chuck's pillow and was gone again before the sun was up.

Tonight Sarah was really hoping her boyfriend would be home. To say she was missing him lately would be putting it lightly. She missed his sweet face, his quick wit, his thoughtful concern, but most urgently at this very moment she missed his hands and lips and …Sarah had to shake herself out of that line of thought as she noticed Casey staring at her.

"You OK, Walker?"

"Yeah, sorry, zoned out there for a sec."

"He'll be happy to see you."

Sarah smiled, Casey liked to grunt at them, but she appreciated his support.

The light was on in their bedroom, Sarah noticed it glowing through the sheer curtains they had installed over the Morgan door. Sarah scurried to the door, slipped her key in the lock and turned it expecting to find Chuck and Morgan engrossed in a video game, but the living room and kitchen were empty and dark. She padded towards the bedroom and heard the shower running in the bathroom. Sure enough the bedroom was empty.

Sarah moved on to Morgan's room, tapping lightly before turning the knob. His room was empty too. Sarah cracked the bathroom door open and found her tall boyfriend with his back to her in a steamed up shower. He was singing. Loudly and quite well.

Sarah smiled, her whole body lighter from seeing him and her heart rate picked up as he turned and startled, a slightly girlie shriek piercing the room.

"Sarah, my god, you scared me," he rinsed his hair real quick and turned off the water.

"Sorry," she grinned.

"You're lucky I was distracted, I might have flashed and broken out the kung fu," he grinned back as she handed him a towel.

"I can take you," she shrugged.

"Oh?" he arched an eyebrow.

She just smirked and pulled him close, kissed him deeply and with clear intention.

"How long are you home?" he asked when she finally broke the kiss and toweled off his hair for him.

"Tomorrow, maybe the next day," she said sadly.

"No time to waste then," he kissed her again and lifted her off her feet carrying her vertically out of the bathroom.

"Where's Morgan?" she asked when her feet hit the ground in the bedroom.

"It's his mother's birthday, he's staying there tonight," Chuck relayed as he found all the various buttons and zippers on Sarah's mission outfit.

"All night?" Sarah said with glee.

"All night," Chuck nodded.

"All night," Sarah reconfirmed and launched herself at Chuck, no more words necessary.

Sarah couldn't get enough of Chuck, she wasn't sure what she wanted more, to kiss him, to touch him, to have him touch her. She would shift from one thing to another so fast Chuck was having trouble keeping up.

"Slow down, baby," he smiled and kissed her temple, felt her pulse racing against the delicate skin there.

"Sorry, I want you so bad," she whispered hotly against his skin and she felt him shudder.

"That is so sexy," Chuck rolled her on to her back and held her down a bit, wanting to take all of her in at once.

Sarah looked so beautiful, her skin glowed and her hair was shiny and bright against the blue sheets, her eyes their deepest shade, the shade he had never seen before Paris and now he longs for daily.

"Chuck," she nearly whined as he sat back and just looked at her.

"Yeah?" he shook himself aware.

"Touch me," she asked and he was suddenly on top of her, pinning her to the bed, his hands everywhere, his lips insistent against her own.

"Don't get me wrong," Chuck squeaked when they finished, "I would really rather have you here every single night, but there is something to that absence makes the heart grow fonder thing."

"Seems like more than your heart," Sarah chuckled as she rolled into his embrace and slid her leg between his.

"I'm glad you're here," he kissed her damp forehead and inhaled the scent of her shampoo.

"All night Chuck, all night," she purred as she rolled fully on top of him and arched her back under his hands.

***555***

"Hey Sarah," Chuck answered the phone with a smile as he and Morgan dragged themselves in to the apartment after another fruitless trip.

"Are you free tonight?" she asked with no preamble.

"Um, yeah," he replied slightly confused.

"Good, I sent you an e-ticket. Meet me for dinner?"

"Where are you?" he was even more confused.

"Check your email, gotta run," she hung up before Chuck could reply.

"Dude, I am going to sleep for a couple days," Morgan came out of his room in his pajamas, even though it was 10:00 in the morning.

"OK, buddy, I am going somewhere I guess," Chuck said as he accessed his email on his phone.

"Another lead?"

"No, Sarah is in….Hawaii," he grinned as he opened her email with an e-ticket for a flight in 2 hours time.

"You're getting on another plane?" Morgan arched an eyebrow.

"Have you met my girlfriend?" Chuck smiled.

"Have a good flight," Morgan nodded and yawned and headed to the kitchen.

Chuck turned his luggage around, threw a couple things in a carry on, tossed a bathing suit and some sandals in the bag and headed back to LAX.

He emailed Sarah as he got on the plane that he was enroute and by the time he landed he had an email with a hotel name and a note that she couldn't wait to see him.

Sarah and Casey had been all over Central and South America lately, apparently they were in Hawaii awaiting intel on a lead in the South Pacific. Chuck didn't care, this was the closest they had been to each other in 3 weeks and the fact that Sarah thought to fly him out made his heart soar.

The taxi pulled up to the hotel and Chuck had paid the fare and snagged his bag before the bellman could say "aloha". He gave his name at the front desk and a young man smiled at him.

"Mr. Bartowski, we were expecting you," the man slid a room key packet across the desk.

"Thanks," Chuck took the packet and noticed the PH on the room number line.

"Enjoy your stay," the man said with confidence.

"Oh, I think I will," he nodded enthusiastically and headed for the elevator.

Chuck had to put his key in the elevator to access the Penthouse Suite and he realized why when the doors opened right into the room, a huge living room with a gas fireplace and a grand piano.

"Sarah?" he called as he dropped his bag.

"Out here," he heard her reply from beyond the living room.

Chuck moved through the room and out the wall sized sliding glass door to find Sarah coming out of a private swimming pool in a white bikini, her hair slicked back and her body glistening.

"Oh my god," he gulped.

"Perfect timing, dinner is here," she indicated a fully set patio table as she slipped a hotel robe on over her wet bikini.

"I'm not hungry," he shook his head and grabbed her close kissing her thoroughly.

"I can't believe you are here," she held him close after the kiss.

"I know the recession is easing up, but this seems like a bit of an extravagance for the American tax payers," he grinned as he took in the amazing accommodations.

"You can thank Casey," Sarah stepped back and kissed him softly.

"I'm sorry, Casey?" Chuck pulled back confused.

"Apparently Casey served with the manager of the hotel, got him out of a pretty big jam once. This is actually Casey's room and he is staying in mine."

"That is so thoughtful and romantic and totally un-Casey-like," Chuck kissed her again.

"He has his moments," Sarah smiled.

"Does this giant room have a bed?" he looked about as he reached for the sash on the bathrobe.

"I have found no fewer than three beds," Sarah assured him, "but this was not just a trans-oceanic booty call, Chuck. I really do want to have dinner with you."

Chuck was struck then by how beautiful she looked, her make-up gone from her swim, her hair in wet ropes.

"Of course, Sarah, I am so sorry," he cupped her face and kissed her softly.

"Chuck, don't ever apologize for wanting sex, believe me I can't wait to get you out of those jeans, but let's have a glass of wine and some food," she ran her hand from his shoulder down his arm, squeezing his bicep and trailing along to his hand before leading him to the table.

Chuck had a hard time believing he had been in Germany with Morgan the day before and was now having dinner in Hawaii with Sarah. She told him the little she could about the work that she and Casey were doing and he told her how Ellie and Devon were.

Dinner was delicious and relaxing. Sarah poured more wine and leaned back, pulling her feet up into Chuck's lap. He massaged her feet and ran a hand up her smooth calf, watching as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Do you want dessert?" Chuck asked as he watched her head tip back under his ministrations.

"No," she whispered, breathy.

"What was that?" he leaned closer, his hand moving up under the robe to stroke her inner thigh.

"Dinner's over," she declared as she met him halfway and kissed him hungrily.

"Show me one of those beds," he stood and groaned as she pointed one of her feet and traced it down the front of his jeans.

"Follow me," she stood and dropped the robe, by the time she walked past him she had untied her bikini top and draped it over a lounge chair.

"Anywhere," he promised.

***555***

Sarah dropped her suitcase in the closet and went in search of food while Chuck talked to Ellie. She figured it would be a long talk, so she was surprised to see him back in just a few minutes.

"How'd it go?" she asked as she spread some peanut butter on a slice of bread.

"Ummm, not as expected," Chuck's eyebrows rose up his forehead.

"You chicken out?" she asked sympathetically, Ellie could be scary, as she reached for a banana to slice on her sandwich.

"Ellie's pregnant," Chuck whispered so as not to alert Morgan just yet.

"Wow," Sarah's eyes went wide.

"Yeah."

"That's a good thing, right?" Sarah asked.

"I think so, she seems happy," Chuck moved to the kitchen and started his own sandwich.

"Well then that's great," Sarah handed him the knife and peanut butter.

"I couldn't burst her bubble with my news though."

"So you are back to a true secret agent?" she smirked.

"I guess so."

"It's kind of sexy," she lowered her lashes and looked him up and down.

"Yeah?"

"You looked so hot in that suit in Moscow, Agent Carmichael."

"You liked that?"

"You always look exponentially hotter when you are saving my life, but yes, the suit looked good on you," she nodded.

"I was planning for a more romantic anniversary dinner," Chuck wrinkled his nose at the peanut butter.

"Nothing more romantic than curling up with you."

"Fewer nights apart now that I am back on the government's payroll. Oh and I am going to get paid, even better," Chuck laughed and took their sandwiches to the couch as Sarah found a bottle of wine to pair with peanut butter and banana.

"You're going to be an uncle," Sarah said as she joined him on the couch.

"Yeah, weird, right?"

"You'll be an amazing uncle. God, Ellie will be such a good Mom," Sarah kept her voice low.

"She will, she was," Chuck smiled.

"She did a good job with you," Sarah ran her hand through Chuck's hair, kissed him softly.

Chuck just nodded.

"I'm glad to be home," Sarah wiggled her hip close to his and bit into her sandwich.

"Did you have a chance to unpack, I know I wasn't gone very long."

"Mmmm, I was too hungry. And once we finish dinner I have so many more enjoyable things to do, unpacking can wait."

"More enjoyable huh?" he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Much more enjoyable."

The End


	9. Chuck VS The Suitcase

Chuck VS The Suitcase

Notes: This is absolutely one of my favorite eps of the entire series. It has great spy stuff and great relationship stuff and awesome music (I have both the catwalk song and the final song on my most played list). I also love Sarah Lancaster saying "Sweetheart, we are not vegans" not sure why but that line cracks me up every time. Love it on so many levels, hope I can do it justice!

Also, always wondered how Sarah wound up in Chuck's shirt at the end, but Chuck still seemed to be fully dressed….

***555***

"General, we have the smart bullets," Chuck reported in as Sarah drove them away from Sofia's hotel.

"Excellent work Chuck. You can hand them off to Lopez from DST, he'll be in Giardino Guastalla, by the fish pond," Beckman instructed.

"Fish pond in Giardino Guastalla, got it," Chuck repeated and saw Sarah nod.

"You two can fly out in the morning, see you back in LA," and with that Beckman was gone.

"We don't have to fly until the morning, if I didn't know better I would think Beckman is a romantic at heart," Chuck laughed and then frowned when Sarah did not laugh as well, she was still a little mad.

The hand off went fine and Sarah valeted the car at the hotel before walking silently to the elevator. Once the elevator door closed Chuck reached out tentatively and smiled when she let him hold her hand.

Chuck entered the hotel room, as he always did now, as a CIA agent first. A quick scan of the room indicated nothing out of place so Chuck kicked off his shoes and was surprised when Sarah practically tackled him to the bed.

"Hi-yo, what's going on?" he asked as she scrambled over his long frame to get to his face and kiss him deeply.

"You. Are. Mine," she punctuated each declaration with a kiss.

"Yes, yes I am," he assured her but held her back and looked at her.

"I can't always show you in the normal ways, so…" she frowned and leaned back on Chuck's thighs, her eyes suspiciously glassy.

"Sarah, please don't cry, this is not something to cry over," he sat up and she noticed a spot on his cheek where her lip gloss left a near perfect lip print.

"Suitcases and smart bullets and bombs and naked super model bad guys aside, tonight was a win, we achieved our objective, we weren't hurt and I know you love me. Do you understand how much I love you?" he arched an eyebrow.

"Yes," she admitted.

"Do you also understand how incredibly beautiful you are? Like, off the charts right? And I do not want and certainly do not need a naked super model to make my dreams come true," he reached for her hands and held them gently between their bodies.

"You don't?" she said shyly.

"I don't. Hmmm, I didn't think this would require further explanation, I'm not used to insecure Agent Walker," he smirked and she swatted at him playfully.

"Chuck," she teased and leaned in to kiss him.

"Nope, not yet. Stand up," he encouraged.

She did and he reached to unzip the black jacket she had on over her mission outfit, his long fingers intentionally dragging down her breastbone as he slowly lowered the zipper.

"You are more beautiful in basic black than any women in a couture gown or nothing at all. Any woman," he reiterated as he slid the jacket off her shoulders.

He then reached for the hem of her long sleeve top, he had it up and off of her quickly, not wanting to lose sight of her gorgeous eyes for too long. Her eyes which he stayed focused on for a minute before he let his gaze flicker down to the simple black silk bra that made her skin glow even brighter than normal.

This time he didn't say anything, he didn't have to, Sarah noticed the change in his pupils, the shift in his breathing as he took her in and moved on to his knees to get her boots off. He then kissed her, wetly, on her stomach before unfastening the black jeans she had on, he felt her body shudder at the kiss and smiled against her skin.

"Chuck," she sighed and dropped her hands into his hair.

"You are the most beautiful anything I have ever seen," he began as he stripped her pants from her and stood up again, "I mean, I am not just talking women here. You are more beautiful than any work of art or wonder of nature or video game avatar ever."

"You've made your point," she nearly blushed, but her training kept the response at bay.

"Have I? Have I really? Have I convinced you that while there are certainly plenty of attractive women out there, none of them do to me what you do to me, Miss Walker. None of them make me crazy with love and lust and longing the way you always have," he moved so close to her that she had to hold on to him or he might have knocked her over.

"Yes?" she squeaked, having lost the train of the question when she felt him pressed against her stomach so deliciously.

He scooped her up then and turned back to the bed, his feet getting caught in their discarded footwear and sending them on to the bed in a laughing tangled heap.

"That was less sexy than I hoped for," he grinned as she laughed into his neck.

"Despite your clumsiness, Chuck, I still love you," Sarah teased.

"You still love me, huh?" he rolled her under him and reached up to tug his shirt off.

"Yep," she nodded, her bottom lip between her teeth to hold back another laugh.

He tossed the shirt aside.

"How about now?"

"Still."

He kissed her neck, delicately at first, but with increasing suction.

"And now?" he asked moments later.

"Still," she replied, "although I am getting slightly impatient."

She smirked and reached down to the button on his jeans. He rolled off of her long enough to get the offending pants off his body, Sarah shedding the last scraps of her clothes as well. When he returned to her, she was fully bare to his warm soft eyes. She watched him look at her and while it wasn't that cartoon eye-popping reaction he gave to Sofia, it was so very much more. It was everything.

***555***

"You could have gone out with Morgan and the guys," Sarah mentioned as they pulled into the apartment complex, Beckman's kind words still in her head.

"I will admit that a small part of me missed Jeff & Lester, but not enough to witness the debauchery that happy hour at Bennigan's will surely cause," Chuck grimaced.

"As long as it was your choice and not what you thought I wanted," Sarah clarified.

"Sarah, given the choice between bad whiskey sours with that crew and a couple hours of alone time in our apartment with no interruptions from Morgan, I will pick you every time," Chuck smiled as he hefted their suitcases from the small trunk of Sarah's Porsche.

"Oooohhh, apartment to ourselves. Can we have sex in the kitchen?" she teased.

Chuck laughed as they walked through the courtyard. He really should stop in and say hi to Ellie and Awesome, but lying to them was weighing on him hard and lending itself to complete avoidance. He had to deal with that soon.

Casey's apartment was dark, Sarah wondered if he went out with the Buy More crowd or if maybe he went to see Alex.

Chuck took the handle of Sarah's suitcase when they entered the apartment.

"Oh, I can get that," Sarah felt guilty asking Chuck to lug the object of their conflict.

"It's OK, I got it. I do believe I promised to be your very own baggage handler on our first date," he smiled.

Sarah didn't say anything but she remembered that night so fondly, her confusion over this man who was supposed to be one thing and was so clearly something else entirely. She had no idea then how incredibly special he truly was, but she had an inkling. By the next morning on the beach she was certain that Chuck Bartowski was worth the effort, he was worth saving. She had no idea she would also be saved.

Chuck returned from the bedroom to find Sarah in the same spot with the same dreamy look on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Our first date," she smiled up at him.

"As far as fake dates go, it was pretty good, right?" he smiled and nodded.

"It was the best date of my life," she admitted.

"Mine too," he opened his arms and she fell into them, fitting perfectly as she did against his body.

She turned her face up from its spot on his chest so she could reach her lips to the underside of his chin, the end of the day brining just enough scruff there to tickle against her nose. She kissed him once, but it was not nearly enough, so she shifted to get a better angle and felt his arms slide down to her waist, one hand sliding over her ass to pull her closer. She kissed him then the way she wanted to that first night, the way she would have if that date had been even remotely real. This was a kiss of tenderness and a promise of so much more to come. Since this was not a first date though, the so much more to come could actually happen right now, so she pulled back from him and began disrobing in the middle of the living room.

"Apartment to ourselves," Chuck grinned as she moved back towards the kitchen table.

Sarah hopped up on the table, completely naked and the little hop was a sight to behold. Chuck may have convinced Sarah of her beauty in Milan, but he seemed to find new ways to admire her on a daily basis.

"Wow," was all he could manage.

As much as Sarah loved admiring Chuck's body, she really just wanted him now, so she managed to maneuver as little of his clothing as possible out of their way before pulling him towards her. The mutual groan of delight that filled the room made them both smile, goofy smiles, at each other before they were totally lost to the pleasure.

"Wow," Sarah repeated as she reclined back against the table, catching her breath.

Chuck managed to right his clothing rather quickly, since he was still mostly dressed, but Sarah was gloriously naked on the kitchen table which both turned Chuck on and made him question the hygiene of it all.

"That was really good," Chuck agreed looking at her so adoringly.

"But you want to disinfect the table now," she sat up languidly and laughed when he nodded.

"Despite your neat freak tendencies, I still love you," she kissed his cheek.

"I'm not ever living that down, am I?"

"Not for a while, no," she confirmed as she picked up her scattered clothes and headed to the bedroom.

Sarah slipped her panties back on but dumped the rest of her clothes in the hamper, looking for something more comfortable for the remainder of the evening. She was about to grab a tee shirt from the dresser when Chuck's discarded dress shirt from their last trip caught her eye on the back of a chair. She slipped the soft white cotton over her body, his lingering scent enveloping her and she held it close against her, took all of him in as she looked around the room that had become their little haven.

Before she even realized what she was doing she began pulling things out of her suitcase and hanging them up. She may not have a good understanding of what home is supposed to be, but she knows whatever it is, Chuck is it.

The End

Next: Chuck VS The Cubic Z


	10. Chuck VS the Cubic Z

Chuck VS The Cubic Z

Note: Zac is so adorable in this episode. Again, there is no room in this ep for a missing scene as Sarah mentions to Casey (during their sparring) that the end of VS Suitcase was last night and they are trapped in Castle the whole ep and the next ep shows what happened next….so I had to be creative, just like our favorite couple.

***555***

As Sarah crawled through the air ducts of Castle she cursed her luck. While she had originally been relieved to skip the Monte Carlo mission to avoid cluing Chuck in to her discomfort about the wedding and babies comment, she would certainly rather be relaxing in a luxury villa than crawling through dusty vents with Heather freakin' Chandler literally up her butt.

To make things worse, Chuck had to make that adorable comment about the supply closet, now every time she blinked she saw him in various stages of undress and her heart skipped a little. Damn him for mentioning it and for being so adorably concerned about their chat. Sarah knew though that at least as far as the supply closet went she only had herself to blame.

It all started that day shortly after Stephen died and the three of them, the core of Team Bartowski, were shuffling around Castle aimlessly. Chuck was on a wheeled stool doing something on the computer, he could have been playing Pac Man for all Sarah noticed as she inventoried some items for DST.

Casey was in the armory cleaning guns, his favorite pastime for any emotional state, when the alarm sounded and the door slid shut and clicked with finality.

"What the hell?" Casey grunted.

"Sarah!" Chuck squeaked in alarm and ran over to the spot where the broken canister lay.

"It's OK, it passed testing it isn't actually toxic," she frowned, "I think."

"Come on," he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the main room.

Chuck didn't want to waste time trying to override the system to open a cell so he went for the one room he knew would be unlocked.

"The supply closet?" Sarah arched an eyebrow.

"It's airtight and we can get in," he shrugged and slipped the door open the barest crack allowing them to slip in before leaning back against it and slumping a little.

"Sorry," she said, "I took my eyes off the canister for one second."

"It's OK, we've all been on edge since the Buy More blew up and Shaw and well," he smiled but it wasn't really a smile, his heart was really not in it since his dad was killed.

Sarah's phone rang and Chuck could hear Casey from across the room, or through the door and down the hall, it was kind of in stereo.

"What the hell did Bartowski do this time?" Casey raged.

"It wasn't Chuck, it was me. I dropped a canister of nerve toxin, but I am pretty sure it isn't anything dangerous. Chuck and I were exposed and we are fine so far. The vents will suck it up in 30 minutes or so, just keep cleaning your guns like nothing happened."

"You're OK?" Casey softened.

"Yeah, I feel fine. Chuck, you OK?" she asked and smiled when he nodded.

"OK, check in every 15 minutes until the all clear or sooner if you have any distress," Casey instructed.

Sarah knew they should call it in, Langley would see the sensors had gone off, so she sent a message to the security switchboard of a false alarm, really hoping it was. She tossed her phone on to one of the metal shelves lining the room and walked over to Chuck.

"The supply closet?" she asked again.

"I know, I should have overridden us into a cell, at least we could lie down, but I didn't want to waste a second," he stroked her cheek and cupped her face gently.

"It's OK, we shouldn't be in here that long," her hand reached out for his side, she felt him quiver under her touch.

"Remember when I read the Castle manual?"

"Yeah," she said with a question in her eyes.

"Well, this room is the only room in Castle with absolutely no surveillance equipment. I found that interesting. At the time I thought it would be a good place to go and curse out Beckman without fear of reproach, but right now…."

Chuck had gone from morose to concerned to sexy in the 10 minutes since Sarah dropped the canister and she liked the transformation a lot.

"No surveillance?"

"None," he promised and was rewarded for his nerdy knowledge of the base as Sarah began unbuttoning her blouse.

"We don't have much to work with in here," Sarah glanced around as she slipped the blouse off her arms and hung it on a coat hook to the left of the door that Chuck was still leaning back against, she leaned in a little closer to him than absolutely necessary and smiled when she heard him sigh.

"God you're…." he was about to say beautiful, but the word seemed insufficient when she reached to her side and undid the zipper on her skirt, dropping it to her feet, stepping out of it and bending gracefully to pick it up.

"What?" she asked since he failed to finish his thought verbally.

Chuck just stood there, his back to the door, his hand inching over to push the button lock in place, just in case , before launching himself towards her and kissing her deeply. His hands moved across her bare back, up over her shoulders and back down, dragging the thin silk straps of her bra down with them. Sarah freed her arms of the straps before bringing them up to curl around his neck, tugging him closer to her. His fully clothed body against her nearly naked one.

"Chuck…" she moaned as his hands kept moving, down her back and then along her sides tickling at her ribs and pausing just long enough to elicit another moan, this one of frustration, before he claimed her breasts.

This disparity in their clothing situation was unacceptable to Sarah so while Chuck got completely lost in her barely concealed breasts, she worked around him to get as much of his clothing off as possibly. Smiling when he stepped out of his pants without taking his eyes off her chest.

"Hey," she whispered softly and got his attention.

"Hey," he blushed.

"Make love to me," she said it softly, the blaring alarm still going outside the door.

Sarah could see that brilliant brain of his working out the best way to do just that in the small uncomfortable room.

"Wait, there should be," he left her standing by the door and went to a shelving unit where he rustled through a few things before exclaiming.

"Aha!" he held up a blanket wrapped in plastic that seemed new and clean.

"Nice," she nodded.

"For emergencies. Not sure the government was considering sex emergencies, but hey, potato potahto," he grinned and shook the blanket out.

"I love you," she said honestly as he scrambled about in his boxers to spread the blanket thoroughly.

"I love you too," he kissed her again and she felt that love in every cell of her body.

Chuck could be clumsy on his best day, but he was also incredibly agile for his size and before she realized it he had lowered them both to the blanket, taking the brunt of the cement floor on himself and settling her perfectly on top of him without ever breaking their kiss.

The kiss that just kept going. Sarah had learned a lot about Chuck sexually over the past couple of months, their long uninterrupted train ride was very good for exploration and experimentation, but she learned above all else that Chuck Bartowski was by far the best kisser she had ever known. She could kiss him for hours without worry of fatigue or boredom.

She was still kissing him when her phone squealed. They froze, lips still touching and Chuck pulled his knees up to support her and used his feet to push them and the blanket across the floor towards the phone. Sarah laughed at his ingenuity, but greatly appreciated it as she reached up to get the phone off the shelf where she had left it.

"You OK?" Casey grunted.

"Yeah, why?"

"You didn't check in, lose track of time?" Casey asked.

"Wow, oh, has it been fifteen minutes? Sorry Casey, yeah, we're fine," Sarah blushed.

Casey hung up before any more awkward chitchat could happen.

"Oops," Sarah laughed.

Chuck sat up, his weight on his elbows.

"You're amazing, Sarah," he smiled sincerely.

"No I'm not," she fended off the compliment.

"You are though," he sat up fully now so he could hold her, his legs still bent to support her back and hers folding around him.

"You are this complex person full of such stark dualities: light and dark, strong and tender, funny and serious. You are everything Sarah and you let me see it and I am so grateful."

The emotion on Chuck's face was so complete that it washed over Sarah, made her believe she was all of those things, made her want to be more for him.

"We have 13 minutes until Casey interrupts us again," she whispered as her hand reached for the elastic of his boxers.

The same warmth she felt that day flooded through Sarah as she maneuvered into the junction room with Heather Chandler needling her about Chuck. She couldn't wait to punch her real good.

The supply closet became a bit of a running joke with Chuck and Sarah, they used it often, especially during those months when Sarah was chasing Volkoff. Even though Chuck was technically not a CIA employee he had Castle privileges as the Intersect and they took advantage of them.

They didn't always use the room for sex, sometimes it was just a place to share a quick kiss and a declaration of love. One day they used it to eat lunch and play tic-tac-toe. It was a quiet little refuge where they could be themselves without any surveillance footage showing up.

Sarah was certain Casey knew what they used it for, he may be emotionally stunted, but he isn't an idiot. Sarah also noticed he never went into the supply closet, always asking Chuck or Sarah to get him something when one of them was already headed that way. Sarah wasn't sure what he thought he would find in there, if they had turned it into their private sex den or if there were pieces of Sarah's lingerie scattered about, but Casey avoided the room at all costs.

Sarah was shaken from her daydream by Panzer coming through the bulkhead door and the fight that ensued. She was right, it did feel good to punch Heather again after all these years. It also felt good to sit on the end of the chute with Chuck safe next to her, with her, beside her, part of her. She was not the woman Heather thought she was. She wasn't even the woman she thought of herself as a couple years before. Sarah Walker was the woman Chuck Bartowski saw, she was all of those sides of herself and she just needed a little time to figure that out.

She wanted to figure it out and she knew the only way she would was with Chuck by her side. Holding her hand, keeping her safe, reminding her she is loved.

The End

Next: Chuck VS The Coup d'Etat


	11. Chuck VS The Coup d'Etat

Chuck Vs The Coup d'Etat

Notes: This ep actually lent itself to a few short filler scenes.

***555***

Chuck worked quickly to pack the rest of his things before Sarah returned to the bedroom. He piled their small stash of luggage in the corner and turned the blankets down on the bed. Sarah returned with minty fresh breath and a make-up free face and the bikini still on, he was so glad she still had the bikini on.

"So, um, how many strings on that thing?" Chuck cocked his head to one side and looked her up and down.

"Four," she smiled and lowered her lashes seductively.

"Maybe we should do a trial run of our…" Chuck trailed off as Sarah dropped the small sarong to the floor and stepped closer to him.

"Our….communication exercises?" she teased.

"Yes, that, those," Chuck nodded as he tried not to visibly salivate.

"Let's try a different kind of exercise," Sarah suggested.

"Like yoga?' he smirked.

"Close your eyes and untie this bikini…with your teeth," Sarah challenged.

"Wow, this is like an X-rated episode of Double Dare," he waggled his eyebrows.

"You are so adorable," she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Now now, I am up for this challenge you have presented," he pulled back and took off his tee shirt.

As he went to work on his pants Sarah crawled to the middle of the bed and kneeled there patiently.

Chuck took his time, they were officially on vacation after all. He put his clothes in the hamper and turned off the lights, leaving a small desk lamp to illuminate his beautiful girlfriend.

"OK, so eyes closed and no hands while challenging is not really much fun for me as I really enjoy both looking at you and touching you," Chuck countered.

"Once you have completed your mission you can return to your full sensory experience," Sarah promised as she gave him a kiss to seal the deal.

"That is very good incentive," Chuck nodded.

Chuck kneeled across from Sarah, clapped his hands together and then put them behind his back and closed his eyes. He leaned forward, he could still smell her minty breath and face wash and feel the warmth radiating from her neck, he planted his lips on what he realized was her collar bone.

He kissed his way up the column of her neck and then scuttled around her left side to get behind her, his lips never leaving her skin. His nose felt the bow of the top tie and she could feel his smile widen. Seconds later she felt cool air across her chest as the top hung only by its lower strap.

Chuck kissed straight down her spine, Sarah knew he could have gone faster, it was just a short distance to the next tie, but he was teasing her thoroughly.

"Chuck…." she sighed.

Before she could formulate another thought her bikini top was completely free and Chuck's lips had moved towards her hip, he untied one side of the bathing suit bottom as he moved back around to her front and still not using his hands pressed his nose to her belly and encouraged her to lie back. Sarah rearranged her legs, cradling Chuck between them and smiled that he was still obeying the rules of keeping his eyes closed.

"Oh God," Sarah closed her own eyes as Chuck kissed along her lower stomach to her other hip.

"If I counted correctly this is the last one," Chuck talked right into her skin causing goose bumps to rise all over her stomach.

"Please…." Sarah pushed her hips up a bit in encouragement.

"This was your little exercise," Chuck reminded.

"I know," she nodded.

Chuck had had his fun and he didn't want to delay things any longer so he quickly located the last bikini strong with his teeth and pulled it quickly, as soon as Sarah felt it give way she sat up a little.

"Touch me," she nearly whined and Chuck crawled up her body, his hands everywhere at once.

"Gladly," he smiled as he opened his eyes and saw her deep blue ones looking back at him.

"That was practically torture and I know from torture," Sarah giggled.

"No jokes about torture," Chuck frowned.

"OK," Sarah agreed.

"Now how about we move on to the pleasure part of this exercise?" Chuck suggested as his lips closed over one of Sarah's more recently revealed body parts.

"Mmmmm," was all Sarah managed to get out.

"This vacation is off to an excellent start," Chuck noted as he rolled on to his back and brought Sarah on top of him.

***555***

"Do you think the Generalissimo will be OK with Casey?" Chuck asked as he opened the apartment door for Sarah.

"Yeah, Casey may not respect the guy, but he respects his orders," Sarah shrugged as she bypassed the living room and went right to the kitchen.

Sarah poured a large glass of water and drank half of it in a long swallow before handing it to Chuck who finished it.

"I have been in this dress for way too long," Sarah wrinkled her nose.

"I would be happy to help with that," Chuck's fingers twitched at his side and Sarah smiled as she noticed his pupils dilate slightly.

"Our vacation is over Chuck, we have to be up early," Sarah warned.

"I just offered to help you remove your dress."

"Uh huh," she smiled and nodded.

"Not that you need help, you are a big girl who has been dressing and undressing herself for a while," he shrugged.

"Come on, Chuck," Sarah laughed and headed to the bedroom unzipping her dress as she went.

"Is that all you've had on under that dress all night?" Chuck asked as he watched Sarah step out of the long flowy dress to reveal just a small scrap of lace panties.

"I left my pantaloons in Costa Gravas," she deadpanned.

"Funny," Chuck countered before he tackled her on to the bed.

"Wow, non-vacation sex is just as good as vacation sex," Chuck declared later as Sarah rolled away breathing heavily.

She nodded, her messy hair the only indication of movement.

"Come back here," Chuck reached for her and rearranged their bodies into a comfortable sleeping position.

"Hey, I wanted to talk about something," Sarah said when she fully regained her voice.

"Yeah?"

"I was kind of snarky when you asked me the question about the five words to describe you," Sarah looked up at him.

"It's no big deal," Chuck shrugged.

"It is a big deal, you are trying to take this seriously and I blew you off. The thing is, five words are not nearly enough to describe you Chuck, you are so much more to me than five words."

"Sarah," he tried to relieve her from making an emotional declaration.

"No, it's OK, Chuck. I have given this a lot of thought, between fighting our way out of a coup. Five words, only five words for the most amazing person I have ever known, here goes. Chuck you are: thoughtful, clever, brave, optimistic and sexy. So incredibly sexy," she articulated her last point by kissing her way up his neck.

"Wow, Sarah, thank you," Chuck said sincerely, "Now it is my turn, five words for Sarah Walker: beguiling, exquisite, intelligent, loyal and sexy," Chuck echoed the final sentiment.

"You think I am smart?" Sarah asked.

"Of course I do, Sarah, you are the smartest person I know and my sister is an actual brain surgeon," Chuck smiled.

Sarah kissed him again and this time with very clear intention.

"I thought vacation was over," Chuck mentioned between kisses.

"But we are both so sexy," Sarah grinned.

"Right, can't possibly let all that sexy go to waste…" he nodded as Sarah swung a leg over him and giggled into the next kiss.

***555***

Chuck sat against the control panel of the nuclear weapons system lost in thought as the team finished its work. Sarah signed off on the last of the packing lists and returned to him, not wanting to startle him his eyes were so far away.

'Hey," she said so quietly she barely heard it herself.

She saw him come back to her, from wherever he was thinking about his mom.

"Hey," he smiled softly.

"Another piece of the puzzle," she raised one shoulder in a half-hearted shrug, she knew it wasn't much of a clue.

"Yeah, one of those white pieces in a snow scene with a lot of grooves and no tabs," he frowned.

"Hey, where is my optimistic guy?" she placed a finger under his chin and forced him to meet her eye.

There was a twinkle in her eye.

"Sorry," he smiled a little fuller this time.

"Now, I have never been to a Cost Gravan post-Coup celebration, but I have a feeling it is quite the party."

"Can we stay?" Chuck asked skeptically.

"Sure, our vacation was cut short, it's late, I am sure we can fly out at sunrise. Let's go party for a while."

"Can we clean up, I still smell like that slime hole," he hooked his thumb back towards the tunnel they emerged from earlier.

"I bet our room is still free," she reached past him and grabbed their bag.

The party was in full swing and no one noticed or cared as they moved about the palace. It was not hard to believe a Coup had erupted right beneath the Generalissimo's nose.

Sure enough their room was still set up for them, Sarah could still smell her perfume from their brief stay before. They didn't have much with them, just a change of clothes to fly home in and the barest of toiletries.

Sarah took her clothes into the bathroom and ran the shower.

"You were great in there," she mentioned as Chuck joined her and began stripping off his mission outfit.

"I'm good with insane situations," he nodded.

"You often find a way to avoid violence, I think Casey was impressed too."

"Casey is so filled with blood lust for this place, most places really, he wasn't listening to them."

"You're a good listener," Sarah turned to him as she stripped her dirty tank top off.

"Am I?" he asked, honestly curious.

"I think our communication problems aren't about not listening to each other Chuck, I think we are both afraid. Of different things maybe, but afraid nonetheless. I think you are afraid of saying the wrong thing and I am afraid if I tell you the truth about my fears and my hang-ups that you will translate that into a lack of love for you, which could not be further from the truth," Sarah rushed it all out at once.

"You're scared? Of me?" Chuck reached for her now and cradled her body so gently she nearly cried.

"No, Chuck I'm not scared of you, I think I am scared of losing what I thought made me great. Of losing my edge, of losing myself…" Chuck made to interrupt her and she put a finger to his lips.

"Now is a good time for you to listen," she instructed and he nodded and nibbled a bit at the finger against his lips.

"I'm starting to realize though that I can do this job and love you too, that I am a better spy withy you than without you and that my edge, it might have needed some softening. The old Walker and Casey never would have gotten out of this tonight without some kind of huge firefight," Sarah admitted.

Chuck realized how hard that was for Sarah, he felt the need to give as good as he got.

"I worry that someday you will realize that I'm a nerd," he admitted shyly.

Sarah laughed.

"Chuck, I realized that the moment I met you. I loved it then, I love it now. I know my track record does not illustrate an affection for the nerdy…"

"Yeah, you really seemed to prefer the Bond types."

"I didn't know what I was missing," she whispered as she leaned in and kissed him.

Chuck knew the talking was over as Sarah encouraged one of his hands to the button on her pants. It wasn't a huge conversation or any great revelations, but it was something, a step in the right direction. Chuck certainly wasn't going to refuse a shower with his girlfriend so he stopped talking, relieved her of her pants and joined her in the shower.

By the time they made it down to the party, it was in full swing and Sarah didn't mind the fact that she had on jeans and a tank top, the barest bit of make-up and her boots. Chuck always looked comfortable in jeans and a tee shirt, and with the tender look on his face he always wore after they made love he looked so beautiful Sarah beamed up at him.

"Think I can actually finish a cocktail tonight?" he teased and as soon as he said cocktail a waitress appeared with a huge tray of them.

Chuck handed one to Sarah and took one for himself.

"Wow, that is strong. One side effect of the Coup must have been a reduction in the mixer budget," Sarah shook off the sting of nearly straight alcohol.

"Hi-yo, you could use that to start a bonfire."

"Don't give anyone any ideas," Sarah faux-whispered.

Soon the music was cranked up and everyone was dancing, the high octane cocktails helping to encourage even the most straight-laced to let loose.

"Is that Casey?" Chuck spun Sarah around to watch just the back of Casey's head as he rocked out to the beat.

"Yep," Sarah laughed beautifully and Chuck pulled her close.

Hours later, despite her liquor intake Sarah knew it was time to go.

"Plane's fueled and ready," she said to Chuck who was still having a great time, but was clearly starting to fade.

"Which one of us is going to tell Casey?" he asked and held his hand up ready to throw down Rock, Paper, Scissors.

"I'll get him," Sarah offered and looked around for the big guy.

"Hmmm, last I saw him he had 2 Angels of Costa Gravas hanging off of him," Chuck mentioned.

"Maybe I'll just text him," Sarah wrinkled her nose.

The plane ride back was quiet. Casey found a reclining chair and didn't utter one word before falling into a deep sleep. Chuck and Sarah curled up on the love seat, Chuck maneuvering his too tall frame into the space with effort before Sarah molded her body to his, she always fit against him so perfectly.

The End

Next Chuck VS The Couch Lock


	12. Chuck VS The Couch Lock

Chuck VS The Couch Lock

Notes: This is kind of a meh episode for me. I like Casey a lot, but this ep definitely could have used some more Charah, which I guess is the point of this whole story….

***555***

Chuck brushed his teeth with a smile. Shaved with a smile, which was not an easy feat. He knotted his grey Nerd Herd tie with a smile.

"Why are you so happy?" Sarah asked as she slipped an earring in her left ear.

"Huh?" Chuck shook himself from his reverie.

"You look like you know something I don't know," she narrowed her eyes and ran her fingers over the recently secured tie, tugging slightly.

"We're getting the Costa Gravan files on Volkoff, I am just optimistic, that's all," he leaned down and kissed Sarah.

The kiss was gentle at first, only their lips touching, Sarah still holding loosely to his tie. In her stocking feet she was shorter than she would like so she reached out with her foot to find her heels and soon she was raised the 4 inches she needed to really kiss Chuck properly. Chuck smiled even wider.

Chuck couldn't tell Sarah that, while he was indeed happy about a possible lead on his mom, he was happier about what he had overheard last night. He had heard Sarah when she thought he was asleep, he had heard her say she loved him and would accept a real proposal. He felt bad for playing possum, but her voice was so different, so soft and skittish, but he knew she meant it, he felt it in his heart.

As he kissed her now his mind was already working on how he was going to knock her socks off with the proposal of a lifetime. You did not land a girl like Sarah Walker with ordinary, he had to achieve extraordinary.

"We should go," Sarah pulled back and wiped the soft pink lip gloss of Chuck's perfect lips.

"You started this," he still had a hand on her face, a finger stroking behind her ear making it hard for her to focus.

"You kissed me," she hoped she was right about that, but it was hard to concentrate when he touched her like that.

"You committed to what was going to be a quick kiss by adding enough height to gain leverage," he leaned in again and she met him halfway.

Living with Chuck brought all sorts of interesting side effects: a sudden affection for Chevy Chase, cravings for Berry Loops, miscellaneous Star Wars memorabilia, Morgan….but Sarah's favorite was this chance at the beginning and end of each day to be alone together in this room. Chuck joked about her teeth bleaching system, but that was it, in this room they were just Chuck and Sarah, not Agents Carmichael and Walker (well except that one time….), and it was this time alone that made her realize she wanted to be married to this man.

***555***

Sarah finally got home after filing the last of the reports from the mission in Costa Gravas. While they had led to a possible line on Mary Bartowski the resulting paper work was a nightmare and Chuck and Casey had to set their plan in motion without letting Beckman in on what they were really trying to achieve by faking Casey's death, so Sarah had stayed back and done the work that was required. She found herself doing a lot of things for Chuck she never would have done before.

Speaking of Chuck, he was sitting on the couch, head tilted back, eyes closed, long long legs stretched out with his feet propped on the coffee table next to a bottle of what appeared to be champagne.

"I should have come back to help you," he said as he winked one eye open.

"It's OK, it is all done and the world is now safe from the Generalissimo and any future marital squabbles he has," Sarah laughed as she dropped her purse and ran her hands through Chuck's hair.

Sarah was rewarded for her efforts by a sound very close to a purr coming from her man.

"Having a party?" she asked and he opened his eyes to see her looking at the champagne bottle.

"I saved you a glass."

"What were you celebrating, alone," she looked around and saw no sign of Morgan.

"I'm going to have a niece," Chuck smiled.

"They found out?" Sarah abandoned the scalp massage, which earned her a small pout, to join Chuck on the couch.

"Yep, so Awesome, Morgan & I had champagne in front of Ellie, which was kind of mean I guess," he shrugged.

"She had more exciting things to be happy about than booze," Sarah said as she turned out the remaining bubbly into the only glass on the table which she assumed had been Chuck's.

"True," Chuck agreed.

"A little girl," Sarah sighed, her mind elsewhere for a second.

"Can I admit something to you and you won't tell anybody else?" Chuck leaned in and whispered against her neck.

"Of course, I am very good with secrets" she titled her head to give him better access.

"I am really glad it's going to be a girl, a mini-Awesome was kind of a terrifying thought," he said it quickly and then bit his lip awaiting her reprimand.

Sarah thought about his words, as she always did so thoroughly, and suddenly her eyes went a little wide.

"Wow, you are right," she nodded and sipped the champagne as she pictured a toddler in a rock climbing harness.

"A mini-Ellie is much easier to picture," Chuck took the glass from Sarah and had his own sip.

"Wow, in just a few months there will be an actual baby," Sarah shook her head in awe and Chuck didn't dare interrupt her thought, she didn't seem quite as terrified as she had just a few weeks before.

Instead of saying the wrong thing, Chuck kissed her and he could feel the bubbles from the champagne mingling on their tongues making the kiss even more electric than normal. Sarah had wanted him that morning as they dressed, she had wanted him the night before after she confessed her feelings about marriage, she had wanted him earlier in the day as they leafed through file after boring file.

"Mmm, bed, now," Sarah managed between long slow strokes of her tongue against his.

"You haven't finished your champagne," he moved his lips to her ear, his words hot and wet against her.

"Don't need it," she said honestly, she needed nothing more than Chuck.

Chuck scooped her off the couch then, as if she weighed nothing, and cradled her against his body as he stood.

"Besides, you owe me so much for that paper work, it is going to take a lot more than a glass of champagne to make it up to me," she nibbled on his ear lobe as she slowly spoke her intentions.

Sarah heard the squeak of rubber on the wood floor as Chuck's sneaker-clad feet moved double-time to get them back to the bedroom.

***555***

"Hey guys," Morgan turned to Chuck and Sarah who both had their eyes closed, their legs tangled on the leather couch of the private jet they were flying home on.

"Yeah?" they responded in unison exhaustion.

"Can we have a party?"

"Now?" Sarah opened one eye, but it was sufficient for delivering a withering glare.

"No, at the apartment, maybe Friday?" Morgan asked cautiously.

"Oh, sure," Sarah closed the eye.

"What kind of party, buddy?" Chuck just wanted further clarification so as not to agree to an all-night Halo tournament or a come-as-your-favorite-Leia party.

"Well you know, now that I have experienced death…" Morgan droned on and Chuck grimaced both from putting his buddy in danger and in knowing he would never hear the end of it.

"Sure, invite whoever you want," Chuck finally cut him off from his existential discovery.

"Cool," Morgan smiled as he watched Chuck and Sarah snuggle further down into their embrace.

Casey was long asleep and Morgan sat keeping guard, rooting for the plane to stay aloft and both terrified and exhilarated from his adventure in Iran.

A couple of hours later Morgan noticed Sarah carefully extracting herself from Chuck, her long limbs so graceful as she crawled out without waking him. She smiled at Morgan and then headed back to the rest room.

As Sarah made her way back to the main cabin she noticed Morgan was still sitting upright in a chair, his eyes open and alert. She knew he didn't like to fly, but she imagined after his recent trauma he might be tired enough to sleep.

"You OK?" she whispered as she crouched down next to his chair.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine," he scoffed.

"Really?"

Morgan just nodded.

"Thank you, by the way, for saving us. I'm not sure if I said that earlier."

"Oh Sarah, you don't need to thank me, you guys would have done the same for me, you have done the same for me," Morgan smiled.

"Yeah, but we're trained for it, you could have run Morgan, no one would have thought any less of you," Sarah said and watched as Morgan's eyes tracked over to a sleeping Casey, "Well, Chuck and I wouldn't have."

"I couldn't have left you guys down there, especially Chuck, you know, he's my best friend. I know you guys are all bonded and everything now, but he's always going to be my best friend," Morgan said boldly, his near-death experience giving him courage in the face of Sarah Walker.

"I know that Morgan," she reached out and squeezed his hand before she stood and moved back to the couch.

Morgan watched as Sarah lowered herself delicately on the edge of the couch that Chuck had spread out on in her absence and without even a twitch he moved to accommodate her. His arms wrapped around her tight enough to keep her from slipping off the edge, but loose enough to be comfortable. One of his hands slipped under the hem of her tee shirt and Morgan saw the small smile on her face as she snuggled back against him.

Yes, Morgan would always be Chuck's best friend, but it was obvious that Sarah was his partner. In everything.

***555***

"So what are we telling Ellie and Awesome?" Sarah asked as she helped Chuck organize glasses and bottles for a make shift bar.

"Huh?" Chuck asked eloquently as he kept staring at Sarah's dress unsure if he most liked the neckline or the length.

"The 'Morgan survived a near-death experience saving us from mercenaries in Iran' theme won't play well with your sister," Sarah encouraged his eyes to her eyes with a finger under his chin.

Chuck had the good graces to blush at being caught ogling Sarah.

"Yes, you are right. I told them it was just a little get together."

"Your last party involved the services of a CIA cleaning crew," Sarah noted.

"Not our finest hour," Chuck grimaced and Sarah was unsure if he meant his and Morgan's or his and Sarah's, both worked.

Sarah just snorted and turned to get some cheese from the fridge.

"Can I ask a question about that dress?" Chuck returned to his original point of interest.

"Sure?" Sarah asked and answered warily.

"What exactly is holding it up?"

"It is tighter than it looks, it isn't going anywhere," she promised, "until later of course."

Chuck grinned and reached for her, felt the structure of the bodice that clung to her body so perfectly.

"Mmmm, this is nice," he nodded in agreement.

"You look nice too," she abandoned the cheese to run her hands along Chuck's arms.

"Thanks," he grinned and leaned in for a kiss.

Sarah was going to protest that people would be arriving soon, but Chuck slid his hands up along her dress, right under her breasts and she knew he felt her shudder.

"Screw it," she muttered and kissed him again. And again.

"I got the ice," Morgan announced as he walked in with Ellie and Awesome in tow.

Chuck and Sarah just kept kissing.

"Welcome to my world," Morgan lamented.

"Awww, it's sweet," Ellie cooed.

Just then Chuck pushed Sarah back against the fridge and pressed the full length of his body against hers.

"That just went from sweet to hot," Devon noted.

"I'll just dump this ice on them," Morgan laughed and headed into the kitchen.

Morgan's presence in the kitchen had the desired effect of interrupting the pair who seemed moments away from disrobing.

"Oh, buddy, you're back," Chuck grinned his eyes never leaving Sarah's.

"Ellie and Awesome are here," Morgan pointed out.

"Oh hey, guys, sorry," Chuck stepped back a fraction of an inch from Sarah and she could still feel the heat crackling between them.

"No need to apologize, Bro," Devon held up a hand with a smile on his face.

"I'm going to go fix my lipstick," Sarah nodded and stepped past Chuck.

Chuck grinned remembering the first time she said that, his fingers itched to pull her into him again.

"You should maybe do the same thing, Chuck, your lipstick is a bit of a mess," Morgan clapped him on the shoulder and Chuck reached up to his lips his fingers coming away a nice glossy pink.

Sarah emerged from the bedroom composed and re-lipsticked a bit later to find Morgan and Devon involved in an intense conversation about avocados so Sarah grabbed a glass of wine and headed for Ellie who was standing by the table nibbling on something.

"Sorry, I was starving," Ellie confessed.

"Don't be sorry," Sarah waved it off and encouraged the pregnant woman to eat.

Sarah looked up then as Chuck came back into the room and her whole body reacted.

"Sarah, is there something you aren't telling us?" Ellie asked.

"Huh, what?" she shook herself out of the Chuck trance she had so quickly fallen into.

"You, you are practically glowing, are you?" Ellie looked at Sarah's stomach surreptitiously.

"No, no no no no no," Sarah shook her head vigorously.

"Oh," Ellie sagged a bit.

"Sorry Ellie, I am so happy for you guys, but Chuck & I aren't there yet," she whispered.

"You just seem so much closer lately, I thought maybe things were getting more serious."

"Oh Ellie, they are, trust me they are."

The End

Next: Chuck VS The Aisle of Terror


	13. Chuck VS The Aisle of Terror

Chuck VS The Aisle of Terror

Notes: How gorgeous does Yvonne look in that white hostess outfit? Seriously. Also, as a result of this episode I am prone to just yelling "OTTERS!" for no real reason.

***555***

"I am not letting you go to this meet alone," Sarah said as she looked at the pensive set to Chuck's face.

"She told me to come alone."

"I don't care what she said, I am not letting you go alone," Sarah reached over and clasped his knee.

"OK, so how do we get out of the party going on in our own apartment?" Chuck asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We already set this up without even knowing it. You are going to be unable to keep your hands off of me," Sarah slid her hand from his knee up along his thigh.

"I'm not sure I can pull that cover off," he wrinkled his nose.

Sarah smiled glad that she was able to get him to joke with her and leaned over to kiss him. She then stood up and offered him her hand, he took it willingly and allowed her to help him up to his feet.

"Now can you pick me up, kiss me and make it into the apartment without breaking all of our limbs?" she asked with a cocked head.

"I'll try my best," Chuck put a hand over his heart, "take off your shoes."

Sarah looked at him quizzically, but did as he asked. Without her shoes she was short enough for him to pick her straight up to get her lips up to his. Her shoes dangled from one hand as the other threaded into his short hair and Chuck's arms supported her against his body. He carried her like this with his eyes on the door and just as he reached for the knob he put his lips to hers.

They stumbled through the door kissing until they heard the expected groan of disgust from Casey that was their cue to look embarrassed.

"I told him it was time for dessert," Sarah giggled and hid her face in Chuck's neck.

"Stay as long as you want," Chuck waved and carried Sarah back to the bedroom.

Once through the door he turned and closed the door by backing into it with a loud thunk. Sarah giggled louder for affect and kissed him deeply because she wanted to.

"Is that normal?" Alex asked the room.

"Yes," the other four people answered in unison.

"You'll get used to them," Morgan assured her.

"I haven't," Casey visibly shuddered.

"Chuck!" they heard Sarah laugh loudly.

"I'll get some music going." Morgan offered since everyone was engaged in eating dessert and relocating the party would take a lot of work.

Chuck looked at Sarah as she proceeded to take off her dress while throwing random exclamations.

"We have to sell this," she mouthed.

"Oh Sarah," he tried but fell a little short.

"Really?" she mouthed back and stalked over to him in nothing but her panties, the dress long forgotten and kissed him so slowly she could feel every single tooth in his mouth.

"Oh God," he moaned when she stepped back.

"Better," she teased as she heard a very loud jazz album start up in the living room.

"Perfect," Chuck sighed that their cover was bought.

Once they were dressed for the meet, Sarah opened the ITunes app on Chuck's laptop and started a shuffle of their own before peeking out the Morgan door and judging the coast to be clear before climbing out ahead of Chuck.

***555***

Sarah navigated back to Echo Park from the meet with Mary with one eye on the road and one eye on Chuck. How much emotional turmoil is one guy supposed to deal with?

Part of Sarah understood Mary, understood why she didn't want to know anything about Chuck or Ellie, but that part of Sarah was getting smaller and smaller every day. It was impossible for her, from day one, to separate the job from Chuck.

"Tell me about your tenth birthday, Chuck," she asked as the streetlights illuminated the contours of his face.

"You don't have to do that Sarah, you don't have to make me feel better."

"Yes, I do," she replied calmly.

"Ellie had practiced making cakes for weeks, then on my actual birthday she made 3 just to make sure one of them looked perfect."

"That sounds like Ellie," Sarah smiled.

"Dad came out long enough to sing happy birthday and then he was back in his office and Ellie ate like half of one cake before she turned a little green. I kept going. I am sure I was eating away my sadness, luckily I was heading in to a bit of a growth spurt so my body metabolized the calories pretty well," he frowned.

"You were a cute little kid," Sarah let her hand leave the gear shift long enough to squeeze his arm.

Chuck just looked at her.

"Ellie, not the CIA. Ellie showed me some pictures," Sarah clarified.

"Of course she did," Chuck laughed.

"I was certain my mom would be back for my birthday, she had been gone for months, but how could she miss my birthday? Well, she's missed 20 of them now."

"This is a hard life, the spy life," Sarah tried to make him feel better.

"I know, but she was a mom," Chuck tried to reconcile the decision to leave your children.

Sarah was quiet, wondering what would happen when they had kids and then shocked that she could actually see children, curly-haired children with big expressive eyes and quirky smiles.

"I know," she squeezed his arm again before downshifting for their exit.

***555***

Morgan and Casey left Chuck and Sarah to enjoy a little "Chuck time" and regroup from the scene at the restaurant. Chuck looked more emotionally hurt than physically hurt and both the men knew no one could help him more than Sarah.

"You need anything else?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head and held his hand out, when she took it he pulled her onto his lap and curled his arms around her.

"Don't hurt yourself," she cautioned angling away from his bruised chest.

"I'm OK, I just need to hold you," he assured her and snuggled into the embrace.

From this particular angle Chuck had a really good look down the front of Sarah's dress.

"Holy shit," his eyes bugged out of his head.

"What?"

"You are not wearing much under that dress are you?"

"How about you follow me and find out?"

"Supply closet?" he whispered in her ear and she nodded with a giggle.

Sarah grabbed her bag on the way to the closet and smiled at Chuck's eager shuffle. Once in the closet Sarah reached up to lift the neck strap over her head shimmying out of the dress and leaving her in a pair of white lace panties.

"Do I actually get to make love to you this time?" Chuck asked as he reached for her hips and pulled her close.

"Huh?" she asked as she worked his tee shirt up a bit.

"Last night you were wearing a similar get up," he ran his hands along her bare sides until she forced him to let go so she could take his shirt off completely.

There was a bruise forming right over Chuck's heart, the color dark and foreboding. Sarah placed a gentle kiss there and stepped back with tears in her eyes.

"I'll be fine," he promised.

"I know, but I saw the gun and saw you go flying and I couldn't do anything, I couldn't save you," Sarah swallowed a sob.

"You put the vest on me, you made sure I was safe," he pulled her in and let her sob against his shoulder, the one not stinging from the gunshot.

"Sorry," she gathered herself together quickly.

Chuck kissed her then, his hands cradling her face, holding her to him. Sarah's hands clutched at his hips, trying to keep from brushing against his tender flesh. Finally her head cleared to the reality of their situation.

"Chuck, you are hurt, we should dial this down a little," Sarah's words belied the fact that she was almost completely naked.

"I can think of 12 positions off the top of my head that won't put any pressure on my injury," Chuck grinned.

Sarah laughed, but reached for the button on his jeans any way and before Chuck knew what was happening she fell to her knees right in front of him.

"Sarah," it was neither a question or a statement, it was an exhalation filled with lust and love and so much more Sarah nearly felt her tears return.

"Lean back against the door, Chuck, just relax," Sarah smiled.

Chuck was never a selfish lover and Sarah was so grateful for that, but this was supposed to be "Chuck time" and this could really be all about him, it should be. Not that Sarah wasn't enjoying herself. She allowed herself to glance up through her lashes expecting to see Chuck's face in repose, but instead her eyes met his and they burned into her with so much passion it took her breath away.

A lesser woman would have been intimidated by the intensity of his gaze, but she just used it as fuel to keep going until she heard him breathing harder and muttering her name nearly incomprehensibly.

When she finished Chuck refastened his pants and sunk down to the floor so they were nearly face to face.

"That was unbelievable," he grinned.

"Good," she grinned back and arranged them into a comfortable sitting position or as comfortable as they could get in the supply closet.

"Thank you," he murmured against her hair.

"You really do not need to thank me for that," she kissed his bicep.

"Not for that, although I am incredibly grateful for that, for sticking by me with this whole mom thing, you have been so great," Chuck wriggled his nose into her hair and inhaled deeply, soothed by her soft scent.

Sarah's heart clenched at his words, although she trusted Chuck completely, she didn't trust Mary at all and she intended to do whatever she could to find out the truth. While she hoped that truth wouldn't hurt Chuck she wanted to be ahead of it if it did. She also wanted to do the legwork so Chuck wouldn't be faced with a tough decision between his mother and his country.

"I want what's best for you Chuck, always," she turned her face so she could kiss him.

***555***

Sarah led Chuck out of the weird Halloween display, completely unsure what that was all about, all she had heard was "otters". The rest of the store was full of fear triggers: spiders, clowns, bats and what not, so she sat him inside the Nerd Herd desk where he might feel safe and went over to Wheelwright.

"Wake up," she yelled as she kneeled by his head and slapped his face.

Wheelwright groaned but made no move to come around.

"I said wake-up!" Sarah raged as she yanked him into a sitting position which seemed to flutter his eyelids.

"So help me God…." Sarah growled and Wheelwright opened his eyes, they were full of fear.

"Please don't hit me again," his voice trembled.

"Where is the antidote?" Sarah made her ugliest face and Wheelwright shrunk from her.

"Here it's right here," he produced an ampule and a syringe from a zippered pocket.

"How much?"

"1 CC," he was shaking.

"If you are lying to me this will not end well for you," Sarah threatened but her threats fell on deaf ears as Wheelwright began babbling something about a baby and a snail.

"Chuck, keep your eyes closed," Sarah said soothingly knowing Chuck didn't enjoy needles on a regular day and under the effects of the atroxium the syringe might send him reeling.

She withdrew the antidote from the ampule and approached.

"Ok," he promised his voice so small.

Sarah took his hand in hers and squeezed it, kissed his palm and then twined their fingers together pulling his arm from his body to push the sleeve of his long sleeved tee even further up his arm, plunging the needle into his arm as quickly and accurately as she could.

"Ow!" Chuck cried in the same little boy voice he had taken on since being exposed to the atroxium.

For the second time in days Sarah could see a little boy who looked an awful lot like Chuck and she could see herself caring for that child, drying tears and applying band-aids. Luckily the antitoxin worked as quickly as the toxin did and within seconds Sarah could see Chuck coming back.

He took in and let out a big breath and opened his eyes. This time when he saw Sarah he didn't flinch or avert his eyes, he looked right at her before he kissed her.

NOTE: I am off an adventure for the next 2 weeks, vacations to NYC and Bermuda and I am not bringing the computer with me, so this story will not be updated again until mid-August, but I promise I will finish!

Next: Chuck VS The First Fight


	14. Chuck VS The First Fight

Chuck VS The First Fight

Notes: Hello! Back from vacation and buried in work, but wanted to get back on schedule with my fic, so here is VS The First Fight. Timothy Dalton is fantastic in this ep (really in every single ep) and the fight choreography in the bank is some of my favorite.

This fic actually starts after Aisle of Terror and before First Fight.

***555***

Sarah had sped off in the van leaving Chuck standing there like a fool. He was stunned, stunned and he now had to go tell Ellie her mother was not coming after all. The Bartowski siblings went back to Echo Park in silence, Chuck offered to see Ellie in and stay with her, but she begged off wanting to be alone for a while to process the news that yet another member of her family is a spy.

Chuck kissed Ellie's cheek, made sure she got into her place and shuffled across the courtyard. He entered the apartment, exhaustion weighing him down and went directly to the bedroom. There was no sound from Morgan's room and Chuck wasn't ready to talk yet any way.

In the bedroom he started for the bed, but stopped as the look on Sarah's face hit him again, her cold determination, her spy face. Chuck thought he had broken through that, Chuck thought he meant more to her than the work, he was obviously wrong.

He took a pillow and a blanket from the bedroom and headed to the couch. His body didn't even come close to fitting on the couch horizontally, but the pain in his back and knees almost helped to dull the pain in his soul. He slept in fits and starts but one of the times he woke Sarah was sitting on the coffee table across from him.

He rolled over and turned his back to her.

"Chuck?" she sighed.

Nothing.

"Please talk to me."

Nothing.

"I know you aren't asleep."

Nothing.

"What are you doing?"

"Protecting my blind spot," Chuck ground out the words.

Sarah felt the sting of tears as Chuck threw her own words back at her. She stood up and walked toward the bedroom. Chuck was so tempted to follow her to hold her and kiss her and hide away from reality forever, but he stayed stubbornly on the couch.

Sarah waited, hoped he would come to her and when he didn't she couldn't bring herself to sleep in the bed without him. She packed a few things in a bag, turned off the bedroom light with one last look at the bed they had woken up in that morning.

Chuck heard her come back out and he sat up to tell her he was ready to talk, but then he saw her with the bag in her hand and he looked at her sadly before laying back down without a word. Sarah was leaving.

Sarah was about to put the bag down and run to him when she saw him close off again and lay back down, she couldn't look at him like this she had to leave. Chuck heard the door snitch shut behind her before he swallowed the sob he was holding back.

***555***

"Dude, what are you doing on the couch?" Chuck woke to Morgan sitting on the coffee table, a less desirable site than Sarah, but easier to navigate.

He didn't answer right away so Morgan leapt to his own conclusions.

"Is Sarah sick? I know what a germaphobe you are," Morgan nodded.

"No," was all Chuck could get out.

"Did Sarah kick you out? Dude, what did you do? You're such a gentleman what could you possibly have done…." Morgan trailed off as he walked over to Chuck & Sarah's bedroom and knocked.

"She didn't kick me out, she isn't even here, she left. We had a fight," Chuck sat up and pressed the heels of his hands to his temples and tried to straighten his back.

"She left? Sarah left? Chuck, why didn't you go after her?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You don't want to talk about it? Now I'm really worried."

"I'm going to take a shower," Chuck walked past Morgan, the blanket trailing after him and finally falling off in a puddle by the table.

"Doesn't want to talk. Didn't pick up the blanket. Chose the couch over a bed with his smoking hot girlfriend. This is bad," Morgan mused as he heard the water start in the bathroom.

Morgan had just started the coffee when there was a knock at the door. Hoping it was Sarah he ran to the door to find Casey dressed for a day at the Buy More.

"Chuck here?"

"He's in the shower," Morgan said coolly, still upset about the whole magnet thing.

"I'll wait," Casey grunted.

"Fine," Morgan spun and went back to the kitchen.

Chuck emerged from the bathroom dressed and toweling off his hair a few minutes later.

"Casey, I don't want to hear it," he held up a hand defensively.

"She was just doing her job, she was trying to save you from having to deal with this."

"By snatching my mother off the street like a common criminal?"

"There is nothing common about your mother, Chuck."

"What are you saying?"

"We have proof your mom has gone rogue chuck, she works for Volkoff," Casey admitted.

"What?! You told me the file was fine, she was cleared," Morgan stalked back.

"What file? What the hell is going on?" Chuck looked between the two men who were staring each other down.

"Walker and I are just trying to get to the bottom of this and it would be easier without you two sticking your noses in," Casey pointed at each of them.

"And for what it's worth, Sarah is worried about you," Casey nearly choked over the girlie statement.

"Well, you don't have to worry, I have no intention of coming down there and interfering with your witch hunt," Chuck sneered.

Casey grunted and left.

"Morgan, get dressed, we have work to do."

***555***

"Chuck, are you sure you are OK?" Sarah said as they sat up fully and watched the Encino house burn.

"The intersect…"

"I don't care about the Intersect Chuck, I care about your body right now, are you hurt?" she ran her hands through his hair and over his body looking for signs of injury, his eyes never left the burning house.

"Seems fitting, the last symbol of my screwed up family goes up in a fireball," he shut his eyes against the smoke and the pain.

"Chuck, I'm so sorry," Sarah cooed against his ear as she tried to gather him close to her.

"It's just a house," he shrugged.

"Not about the house, though I am sorry about that too, I am sorry about our fight. I meant it back at the bank, I hate fighting with you. I love you and I just want to help you and protect you and keep all this pain away from you, but I just keep making it worse. First I didn't read you in and you were hurt and then I let my guard down and allowed you to come here with her and we almost got killed," Sarah sat back on her haunches and took a deep breath, but got smoke instead and started coughing.

"Hey, Sarah, baby, it's OK, small breaths," Chuck was instantly at her side, rubbing her back and talking her through the fit.

"I can't…even…apologize…right," she got out between coughs.

"I love you Sarah, I'm sorry too, so sorry," he pulled her to his chest and his steady heartbeat and calm breathing evened her own out.

When he felt she was done coughing he turned her face up to his and kissed her deeply, it had been less than 48 hours since their last kiss, but he felt like it had been years. Once they started it was impossible to stop, both of them scrabbling to gain purchase from their seated positions, clutching at clothing to bring their bodies as close as possible.

Sarah moaned as Chuck's tongue made its way between her teeth and Chuck sighed as he felt Sarah's hand tuck in to the back of his pants. It was short lived though as neighbors began swarming around them, frantic at the explosion and sirens wailed in the back ground.

"I need to call this in so the CIA can cover it," Sarah said, her eyes boring into his, her lips millimeters from his own.

"We'll finish this later," it wasn't a question.

Chuck stood then, still so very close to Sarah, his grip on her upper arms as they helped each other up. Sarah called the CIA and Chuck handled the crowd, explaining how they smelled gas and just ran. There had been an awful lot of gas leaks in the LA area since Sarah and Casey had come to town.

Once the fire was out and all the onlookers and first responders had departed Sarah drove her and Chuck back to the apartment. As they walked through the courtyard, Sarah reached out and took Chuck's hand, he glanced at her and the love and heat he saw in her eyes made him double his efforts to make it through the door.

He was kissing her again before the door was even closed. Morgan turned in stunned silence to find his roommates tangled in each other and covered in what appeared to be soot.

"My god, what happened to you two?" he asked.

"Long story," Sarah managed to pull herself away for a second before reattaching her lips to Chuck's neck.

"Tell you in the morning," Chuck finished as he dragged Sarah back to the bedroom.

"Guess the fight is over," Morgan shook his head and left the apartment for his own sanity.

Chuck didn't even register seeing or speaking to Morgan, all he wanted to do was get Sarah's clothes off of her. He stripped the dirty clothes off and wiped a smudge of black from her cheek before he kissed her again. And again.

Chuck leaned his body against her, gently urging her back towards the bed, but Sarah put a hand on his chest.

"We're dirty, not the bed," she smiled.

Chuck nodded and was rapidly undressing himself at the same time.

"Which hard surface would you prefer?" he offered now completely naked.

Sarah admired him as he stood there, looking his body up and down and back up again until she saw him blush beautifully and lower his eyes to the floor.

"Floor, Chuck, better leverage," she grinned as she reached back to unclasp her bra.

Chuck stood rooted to the spot he was in as he watched Sarah wiggle out of her panties, the room suddenly hotter than before.

"What?" he croaked.

"Get on the floor Chuck, it's time for the make-up sex."

Chuck just nodded as he tried to find a spot big enough for him to stretch out on the floor. Sarah stepped over him, one foot near each of his hips and looked down at him.

"I don't want to fight any more," he shook his head back and forth his mouth dry at the sight of her towering over him.

"Good," Sarah smiled as she bent first one knee and then the other to just kneel over him.

"I'm really more of a lover than a fighter," Chuck admitted with a grin.

Sarah nodded in agreement, her own smile wide and joyous.

"I missed you," Chuck admitted softly.

"We've been apart a lot longer than this," Sarah rested back against his knees which he had brought up to support her.

"It was worse than having you on the other side of the world, it felt like you were so far away," Chuck reached up and brushed her hair back, cupped her cheek and encouraged her face down to his, he lifted his hips a bit and encouraged something else as well.

***555***

"Oh my god," Sarah tried to swallow air to refill her lungs which burned from both holding her breath and panting wildly added to a bit of smoke inhalation from the explosion.

"You OK?" Chuck sat up and rubbed her back again, like he did outside the house but this time it was bare and slick with sweat.

Sarah just nodded against his neck.

"We are officially disgusting now," he declared as he wiped sweat and grime from his own face.

Sarah just snorted.

"We need a shower, stat," Chuck stood effortlessly with Sarah's limp body in his arms and headed for the door.

"Chuck, we are not dressed," Sarah managed to squeak out.

"Morgan left," he promised as he maneuvered them down the hall and started the shower with Sarah still clinging to him.

When the water was hot enough he kissed her temple and stroked her thigh.

"Can you stand up?" he asked.

"Mmmmhmm," she answered but made no move to disengage their bodies.

"Sarah, I did a fine job of getting us this far, but I am not carrying you into a wet shower with my own shaky legs and ending up in a heap," he kissed her temple again.

Sarah lowered one foot tentatively to the floor and Chuck groaned as her body slid delectably against his. When she felt her leg support her she lowered the second one in an even more deliberate act of seduction until Chuck backed her up against the tiled wall and kissed her deeply.

"I thought we were going to take a shower?" Sarah looked at him through her lashes with a devilish glint in her eye.

Without looking away Chuck reached over and turned off the water with one hand as he trailed the other down her body from the hollow of her throat to her belly button, feeling the flutter of her stomach as she trembled under him.

"Again?" she arched an eyebrow at him.

"Make up sex is great, too bad you have to have a fight first," he grinned as he pressed her against the cool tile.

The End

Next: Chuck VS The Fear of Death


	15. Chuck VS The Fear of Death

Chuck VS The Fear of Death

Notes: For the sake of this story I am assuming the meeting in Castle where Beckman sends Chuck & Rye to Gstaad is the day after Rye interrupting Chuck's massage, giving me a night to play with (every pun intended).

***555***

Sarah heard Chuck's little yelp when she tugged his arm toward the bedroom and stopped, slowed down, let her anger for Rye abate so she could treat Chuck as gently as possible.

"Sorry," she whispered and kissed him softly again.

"It's OK," he murmured against her lips and melted against her body.

She was trying not to touch him in the wrong place and wound up with her hand curled into the waistband of his pants. The feel of the backs of her fingers against his hip bone made Chuck groan into the kiss and Sarah pulled back for fear of causing him more pain.

"No. Good," was all Chuck managed before capturing her lips again.

"I'm going to try and make you feel better," Sarah ended the kiss again and opened the bedroom door.

"You were doing just fine with that," Chuck smiled dreamily.

Sarah snorted and moved around the room looking for things.

"Sarah, slow down, come here," Chuck held out his hand and Sarah returned to him.

They had been apart for a month, Sarah looking for Volkoff and Chuck's mom and Chuck going through countless tests. She wanted to just hold him and kiss him and make love to him, but he was clearly in pain and she was nervous about his brain after the last time the Intersect fritzed on him. So when he held his hand out to her and looked at her so lovingly she couldn't help but fall into his arms, holding him as tightly as she dared.

"I missed you too," he whispered in her ear and was rewarded with a smile he could feel against his chest.

"I hate seeing you in pain," she said as she kissed the hollow of his throat and up along the side of his neck before capturing his lips again.

"I'll be fine, I am getting better by the minute," he smiled as he tugged her shirt up a bit to find her soft warm skin.

"Chuck, your body is in knots, let me work those out for you," she ran her hands along his back and shoulders feeling the tightness there.

"Are you offering me a massage, here in our bedroom?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Outstanding where do you want me," he hopped and stripped his shirt off with an audible groan when he stretched too fast.

"See, you need this," Sarah pointed out as she lit a couple candles and dug around in her drawer for the massage oil she had in there.

She left the massage oil on the desk and began to remove her own clothes.

"Is this a mutual massage because I am liking that idea?" Chuck looked her up and down.

"No, but I need to be able to move, there is a lot of you to cover," Sarah returned the heated gaze as she took in Chuck's long torso and longer legs.

Finally clad in what turned out to be a very nice matching set of bra and panties Sarah grabbed her thin purple robe from the chair.

"I just can't…you are so…god you are pretty," Chuck stumbled as he watched her.

Sarah was used to Chuck admiring her, but his sincerity always tugged at her heart and made her feel a type of vulnerable she had never felt before. She stood there, averting her eyes, one knee turned in at an awkward angle so it didn't seem like she was posing for a lingerie ad.

"I'm going to heat this up, it will work better," she grabbed the massage oil and headed to the kitchen.

***555***

Sarah glared at Rye, his tactics were getting more and more asinine and now he was here in their bedroom. Sarah was never so grateful for the thin purple robe she wore mostly for Morgan's benefit.

"Could we discuss this plan of yours further…in..the…morning?" Sarah ground out.

"Oh yeah, sure, sorry," Rye looked mildly chagrinned, "it does appear I interrupted something."

He apologized but made no effort to leave.

"I could show you the actual door instead of using the window," Sarah offered and Chuck watched the two of them stare each other down over his nearly naked body.

"I expect you both at Castle by 0700, we have to act fast if we have any hope of recovering the Intersect. The longer Chuck gets comfortable with this," Rye waved a finger at Sarah's body, "the harder it will be for him to recover."

"Chuck has been comfortable with this for some time now," Sarah defended.

"Chuck is right here, let's not talk about him like he doesn't exist," Chuck said of himself in the 3rd person.

"Sorry," Sarah broke her glare at Rye and smiled softly at Chuck who looked indescribably uncomfortable with his arms crossed over his bare chest.

"0700," Rye repeated.

"We'll be there," Sarah promised.

Without another word Rye walked around the bed and hopped out the window with relative ease for a fellow of his size.

"Thank God," Sarah sighed and went to secure the lock on the Morgan door.

"Well I didn't get the Intersect back and Rye totally sucked the sexy out of this room, but one good thing did come out of his little visit," Chuck frowned.

"What's that?" Sarah asked.

"The adrenaline rush eased my muscle pain a little, for now," he shrugged one shoulder and didn't wince.

Sarah laughed.

"You really can find the bright side of everything can't you?"

"It's a gift," Chuck smiled.

"You're a gift," Sarah replied and made her way over to the bed, crawling in next to Chuck and snuggling in to his bare chest.

Sarah kissed his chest, and made little circles on his hip with her fingers until she heard him sigh. She was so relaxed and comfortable in his arms she was taken aback when he rolled her on her back and pressed his body against her.

"You can reinstate the sexy faster than anyone I have ever known," he giggled against her neck.

"I missed every single thing about you," she said as he continued to kiss down her neck.

"Yeah?" his voice was gravelly with emotion or desire.

"We had just barely made up from our first fight and Beckman sends me off on an international wild goose chase for a month," Sarah complained.

"We're both here right now," Chuck tilted her chin so he could look in her eyes before he kissed her and pressed her deeper into the mattress.

"That we are," she agreed and wiggled under him to spread her legs , needing him even closer to her than he already was.

Chuck pushed up on his arms and looked down at her, her chest rising with deep breaths, her skin flushed.

"I am torn between wanting you naked and wanting to admire you in this lingerie," Chuck trailed a finger along the edge of the bra.

Sarah made a note to put a little more effort into her sleeping ensembles, she had slipped into a very comfortable habit of old tee shirts.

"You can ask for things you know," Sarah said as she tugged him back down closer again.

"You could wear anything and look sexy Sarah, a Buy More polo and khakis would look like high fashion on you," he grinned.

"That is sweet, and slightly alarming, but sweet," she smiled back.

"Sometimes I just want to look at you," he admitted.

"Is now one of those times? Because I have evidence presented to me that you want to do more than look," she teased as she arched her hips under his and heard him hiss in a breath, but not in pain.

He wrapped his arms under her back and pulled her up as he scrabbled to his knees.

"I like looking at you too," she confessed with a husky voice that drove Chuck crazy.

Suddenly the air in the room was heavy, warmer, like a weather system had moved in when they weren't paying attention. There was a crackle in the air, as before an electrical storm and it all broke when Sarah took a quick deep breath and launched herself at Chuck.

***555***

"Oh my God," Chuck moaned as he took Sarah's warm, soft, limp body on top of his, cradling her close and kissing the crown of her head.

"Yeah," was all she could manage.

"I mean I had a feeling we were going to get here, with the massage and all, but that was…"

"Really good?" Sarah offered.

"Understatement of the year."

"Did I cause you any more pain?" Sarah peeked up at him concerned.

"No," he smiled softly at her.

"Good," she smiled goofily back.

They were haphazardly strewn across the bed, diagonally with Chuck's head near the foot of the bed.

"We should move," Sarah mentioned without actually moving.

"Mmmm," Chuck agreed without actually moving.

"I love you, Chuck," even though she felt it so much she still had a hard time saying it sometimes and rarely said it first.

Chuck felt the weight of her emotion, her concern for him and didn't want to ruin the good vibe in the room with anything to heavy.

"You do, do you? How about you tell me all the things you missed about me while you were away," he suggested, remembering something she had said earlier.

"I missed how funny you are and how smart. I missed just asking you a question to listen to you explain something in your passionate nerdy way," she smiled up at him.

"That is me, super nerdy."

"I missed feeling your breath on the back of my neck when I was falling asleep and feeling the warmth of your hand on my hip," as if Pavlovian Chuck's hand migrated to her hip.

"Yeah?" his voice cracked slightly.

"I missed the 72 different smiles you give me in any given day. The little one that is supposed to be secret just for me and the full blown goofy one you get when Morgan does something silly or the soft tender one you get when you see Ellie resting her hand on her baby bump. When I close my eyes, you are always smiling."

"I love you, Sarah," Chuck couldn't not say it.

"I missed kissing you, we have as many different kisses as you do smiles. I missed them all," she stretched up and gave him a quick fast loud one for display purposes.

Chuck caught her quick and pulled her in for a longer one before encouraging that she continue.

"I missed the look in your eyes when you are working something out. Missed the way your eyes change color when we make love. I missed touching you," she raked a hand along the outside of Chuck's thigh and felt him shiver beneath her.

"Sarah…."

"I don't like being so far from you Chuck, I don't like being apart," she admitted.

Before she could confess anything further though Chuck had pulled her up his body, and rolled her under him, kissing her deeply and nudging her knee with his own to give him the perfect angle.

"We're so good at this," Chuck smiled, his sincerely happy smile.

"Sex?" Sarah arched an eyebrow as she encouraged him even closer with her feet.

"Well yes, that, but I meant more than that. We're really good at being a couple."

Sarah nodded, her lower lip between her teeth and her own eyes shifting color as she watched Chuck.

The End

Next: Chuck VS Phase Three (eeeeekkk!)


	16. Chuck VS Phase Three P1

Chuck VS Phase Three

Note: Love this ep, love unhinged Sarah and Yvonne (as Zac pointed out at Nerd HQ this year) was fantastic in this ep. And can I just mention Zac & Yvonne have been super adorable lately.

***555***

Sarah couldn't stop crying. Chuck kissed her and she had to pull away because she couldn't stop crying. Chuck looked terrified, he glanced past her shaking shoulders to find Morgan and Casey looking on.

"What's wrong?" Chuck asked, his voice hoarse.

"We have to go," Casey grunted.

"Sarah, baby, what's wrong?" Chuck ran his hands up along her arms, felt the goose bumps, her clothes and hair dripping wet.

She clung to him then, tightly, almost too tightly. With shaky legs Chuck stood, still holding her and shuffled them out of the hut at Casey's insistence.

"Get in the back," Casey instructed and Morgan headed in that direction.

"Not you, them," Casey rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right, that makes more sense," Morgan nodded and helped the couple into the back of the jeep.

"There's a blanket," Morgan said quietly as he watched Sarah shiver violently and Chuck just stare off dazed.

When neither of them did anything to retrieve the blanket Morgan shook it out and wrapped it around them before running around and hopping in the front with Casey. Morgan knew better than to say anything to Casey, whose jaw was clenched so tight it nearly popped out of his skin.

The jeep bumped along the uneven Thai landscape and finally Sarah's sobs quieted. Chuck looked down at her, her face red and wet, her hair drying in funny ropes and thought he had never seen anyone so beautiful in his whole life.

"Thank you," he whispered, he had no idea what she had done to save him, but he imagined it was a lot.

She wiped her nose on her forearm and then leaned up to kiss him again, she had to feel his heart beating so one hand ran up along the hospital gown to feel him warm and solid underneath it. She pressed her fingers against his heart beat as she kissed him so she felt it in all five digits. Casey caught their actions in the rearview and instead of his usual grunt of disgust he just readjusted the mirror so he didn't have to watch.

Chuck shifted a little so he could stretch his legs which had been in the same crooked and seated position for too long, he turned to pull Sarah on top of him and smiled when she took up her usual spot with her head in the crook of his neck, one finger trailing along the tendon there.

"You OK?" he finally asked.

Sarah laughed, "You were the one being held and experimented on, Chuck, but of course you are worried about me."

"I've never seen you break down like that Sarah, of course I'm worried."

"Sorry, I just, I'm a little overtired maybe," she shrugged with a small grin.

"Oh is that it?" he grinned back and let her off the emotional hook.

"Are you OK? Are you hurt at all?" she ran her hands along his body looking for injury.

"Just stiff from sitting so long and hungry, so very very hungry," he realized the hunger seemingly out-of-the-blue.

"And I have a headache and my feet are cold," once he started noticing all the pieces and parts that hurt he kept listing them.

Sarah covered his feet with her own, but her sodden boots weren't much help and the blanket was too short to cover their upper bodies and Chuck's feet way down his long legs. She shimmied down a little, sad to lose the smell of his neck, but able to sandwich his bare feet between her calves, the skin-on-skin contact warming them and making him sigh contentedly.

Chuck reached under her wet tank top to find her skin cold and clammy, but soon his large hands were stroking it back to warm.

"The plane will have clothes on it," she mentioned as she found the opening in the back of his gown and rubbed his back as well.

"We have a plane?" Chuck raised his eyebrows.

"Casey has a lot of friends with guns and planes, it works out well on unsanctioned missions," Sarah murmured softly as she snuggled in for the ride.

Chuck made a note to ask about the unsanctioned part, but the feel of Sarah's fingers against his back was quickly sending him off to sleep.

When the jeep slowed to a stop by the makeshift airfield, Morgan noticed the couple sound asleep in the back.

"I hate to wake them," he lamented to Casey.

"OK, I'll take Walker, you carry Bartowski," Casey rolled his eyes.

"Guys, guys, time to wake up," Morgan shook Chuck gently and he sat up like a shot, his eyes awash with terror.

"Whoah, buddy, it's OK, you're OK," Morgan jumped back as Sarah too came alert immediately reaching across Chuck to protect him.

"We're at the plane," Casey clarified and stalked away from the trio, a duffel in hand.

Sarah turned to see Casey greet the pilot and was happy that they could all rest on the long journey home without having to take shifts flying the plane. She scooted out of the back of the jeep and made sure she had her legs under her before reaching a hand out to Chuck. The sleep had both helped and hurt as Chuck seemed disoriented again.

"You just need to get on the plane and we can rest again," she promised him, whispering against his ear.

Sarah laughed at the idea that if Chuck was Morgan's size she could just toss him over her shoulder, but she was happy he was Chuck-sized and offered him a shoulder to lean on instead.

"There is a cabin in the back, shower, some clothes and everything, you guys take that. Morgan and I will be OK out here," Casey said as they stumbled into the spacious private jet.

"We have to start running in the same circles as Casey's friends," Chuck mentioned as he took in the sleek interior.

Sarah just gave him a look that quickly indicated he was wrong about that and Chuck nodded solemnly.

"Pilot says we're looking at 17 hours with the headwind," Casey mentioned.

"Food?" Sarah asked feeling Chuck shake slightly under her touch.

"Plenty," Casey nodded and pointed towards a galley.

Morgan and Casey settled in the main cabin, although not the private suite it was plenty comfortable and had a good-sized bathroom for them as well. Sarah took Chuck to the galley and leaned him against a wall as she gathered some provisions.

"OK, we're almost there Chuck, you're safe," Sarah hoped she didn't jinx them, she wouldn't feel safe until she felt the plane lift off the ground.

The suite at the back of the jet was nicer than many hotels Chuck had ever stayed in, his mind shifted quickly to the motel in Barstow where he and Sarah came so incredibly close to making love the first time, he shook the image away. Chuck wasn't sure what the Belgian had done to his brain but he was getting these images seemingly out of order.

"You alright?" Sarah asked as she deposited the food and water on the table and opened the duffel on the bed in search of a sweater.

"Yeah, can we shower first?" Chuck shivered and cringed at how dirty he felt.

"You really should eat first, Chuck, you're likely to pass out in the shower without some food and water and I don't want to have Casey come in here to lug your naked body out of an airplane bathroom…." She pled her case.

"OK," he nodded.

"Good," she indicated a chair that Chuck sat in delicately, afraid to sully the pristine aircraft.

Sarah unwrapped a sandwich and opened a bottle of water for him.

"Not too fast," she instructed as if he were a child, but with such tenderness and love he couldn't be upset.

Chuck nodded and took a small bite of the sandwich and sip of water and made sure his stomach was willing to accept them before proceeding. Sarah ate a little quicker, but never took her eyes off of Chuck. She might have been eating a leather shoe for all she knew, her mind so focused on Chuck.

He ate half a sandwich and some apple, drank the whole bottle of water and she could see some color in his face and brightness in his eyes.

"Shower?" he asked again hopefully.

Sarah just nodded and watched him stand, much steadier on his feet.

"Folks, we're ready to take off," the pilot had a distinct Southern drawl.

"Should probably wait then," Chuck sat back down with a wry grin.

"Yeah, showering during take-off is tricky," Sarah wrinkled her nose and nodded.

Chuck took from her response that she had actually done that before and he once again wanted to know everything there was to know about Sarah Walker.

Once the plane had levelled off, Sarah stood and removed some toiletries from the bag on the bed, she found big soft towels in the bathroom and a shower bigger than she had ever seen on an airplane.

"Want some company?" she offered when Chuck made his way into the bathroom in just his boxers.

"As long as it's you," he smiled.

She kissed him then, softly at first but with growing desire. It wasn't until her fingers threaded into his hair that she noticed how much he really needed a shower.

"OK, shower first, then kissing," Sarah instructed.

"I don't understand why we can't do them both at the same time," he pouted.

"This is an actual get clean shower, Chuck, not a recreational one," she grinned.

He just nodded but the look on his face when the hot water hit his tired body was evidence enough that he needed the shower more than he needed the kissing. Sarah's clothes had dried into a stiff, sticky mess against her skin and she peeled them off with disgust.

In the light of the shower Chuck could see scrapes and bruises on her body.

"What happened to you Sarah? What did you do?" he was still confused as to how they found him.

"Whatever I had to," she answered honestly and kissed him again.

***555***

Sarah woke and felt the plane's motion beneath her, Chuck's heartbeat against her back and his breath on her neck. She could tell he was awake.

"Can't sleep?" she turned in the small but comfortable airplane bed.

"No," he said quietly.

"Do you need anything?" she snuggled against the soft cotton of the tee shirt she was wearing.

"No," he replied just as quietly, but his arms came around her and held her close.

"I'm right here," she assured him, "I'm real."

"Thank god," he whispered against the top of her head.

***555***

This was the worst dream yet, Sarah was walking out and Ellie was on the ground of the courtyard crying, clutching her stomach. Devon was pissed at him for spying again and Sarah just stepped over Ellie and kept going.

Chuck sat up abruptly, the dark of the plane's cabin terrifying for a second until he realized Sarah was in his arms and he had unceremoniously sat her up with him.

"Chuck, it's OK," she soothed again, unfazed by the sudden wake up.

"Is Ellie OK?" he asked suddenly.

"She was when I left," Sarah promised.

"She was hurt, Devon was mad, you were leaving me…." he trailed off.

"None of that is true, Chuck, the Belgian was implanting stressors to try and bring out the intersect, none of it is true," she ran her hand as far down his spine as she could reach and then back up, using the heel of her hand to loosen the tension there.

Chuck nodded, he knew this, he knew what was done to him, but it all seemed so real.

"Please sleep," she said.

"I'll try," he settled in again, listened to her breathing, felt he rise and fall of her chest against his own, traced a finger along her cheek where a bruise was blooming.

"That's not sleeping," she smiled, her eyes closed.

"I just need to touch you," he said honestly.

Sarah rolled flat on to her back, laid her body out for him.

"Whatever you need," she offered.

His hands were under her shirt against her warm skin, his legs tangled with hers quickly encouraging her toes to slide along his calves, his face nuzzled at her chest, but not sexually, just in search of comfort and warmth.

"I need you Sarah," he choked on a sob.

"I need you too, Chuck. So much."

TBC in VS Phase Three Part 2


	17. Chuck VS Phase Three P2

Chuck VS Phase Three P2

Note: I wanted so much of the aftermath of Thailand and we didn't really get it, so here is a little more to follow up my last chapter.

This one is "saucy" but I am trying to keep it rated T, but beware, there is sauce ahead.

***555***

The plane landed on a small airfield about an hour from Burbank. Sarah's car was waiting there and Casey and Morgan went with the pilot back to town to get Casey's car and take care of the Thai official still holed up at Castle. Chuck patted Morgan on the back and nodded a small smile to Casey as they separated.

"You feeling OK?" Sarah asked as she put the key in the ignition.

"Yeah, just a little fuzzy," he smiled.

"You look better, less pale," she ran a hand along his recently shaved face, her fingers pressing gently against him.

"You look better too, less hollow," he mirrored her touch, his longer fingers trailing over her cheek and to her ear where they curled and encouraged her closer.

"I have you back," she said honestly as their lips crashed together.

The temperature in the Porsche rose quickly as the kiss escalated. Where Sarah had been tentative before, worried about Chuck's physical well-being, she now felt comfortable that he could handle an elevated heartrate.

Sarah pulled back a tiny bit and opened her mouth to say something and Chuck lunged across the console and kissed her again, his hands fumbling at the closure of the light jacket she had on.

"Now," was all he said.

Normal Sarah, rational Sarah would have slowed him down, brought him back to reality and told him to hold his horses until they got home, but nothing this week had been normal or rational. Sarah pushed back on his shoulder, climbed over the console and fitted her body as close to his as she possibly could as she reached down to recline his seat a bit in hopes of saving their heads from trauma in the small car.

"Chuck," she was planning to give instruction on how to do this safely, but his name came out like a plea or a prayer and as soon as she said it he went for the button on her jeans ad his own.

"Watch your head," despite his frenzied movements he was watching out for her and one hand came up and smoothed her hair back, pulled her into another temperature raising kiss.

"I need….I want….I can't," Sarah was trying to articulate something but Chuck just kept kissing her.

His hands were moving fast over their pants, but very little progress was being made as so much focus was given to the kissing.

"Just…one…second…" Sarah pulled back, gulped in some air and made progress on the pants.

Chuck didn't seem to want to wait and as soon as Sarah's hand brushed against him he pressed up into her touch, clenched his jaw until the tendon in his neck appeared and Sarah watched in awe as his eyelids fluttered. The wave of pleasure passed and Chuck's eyes opened to look at her.

"Now?" he asked this time instead of stated, even in his clearly rapt state he wanted to make sure she wanted this as much as he did.

"Oh yeah," she shimmied her pants past her knees so she could move a little, not much, but a little.

Between the confines of the car and their clothes there wasn't much movement, but the couple didn't need it. Once they were connected Chuck wrapped his arms around her so tight, pulled her so close she thought his heart was beating in her own rib cage. Every beat vibrated the length of their torsos and exploded as they rocked against each other.

"Please let this be real…." Chuck murmured as he tried to move faster as if wanting to finish before he woke up.

"Hey, hey, look at me," Sarah focused his eyes back on her's, "this is real."

Chuck wasn't sure if she meant the sex in the Porsche or her presence or their love, but that connection was all he needed and he slowed down and took in everything around him. The warm air, slightly humid from their breathing, felt amazing against his skin. Sarah's voice, so soft yet heated, went right to his soul. The weight of her in his lap, holding him down, keeping him grounded made him feel safe instead of trapped. The way her hands were stroking, one along his neck the other just under the hem of his shirt, right at the tender spot near his hip that….

"Oh Sarah," he keened.

The kissing continued long after they finished. Sarah's legs cramped and tight in the position she was in, but unwilling to let Chuck go just yet.

"We can't stay here," Sarah lamented as she snuggled in to his warm damp neck.

"You OK to drive?" his hands were under her clothes stroking her sides.

"Yeah," she nodded but made no move to get up.

"I'm not sure how to untangle ourselves," he laughed.

Sarah cracked open the door on Chuck' side, made sure there were no lingering crew members about and pulled up her pants as she got out of the car.

"You are very limber," Chuck grinned.

"Get out and stretch before we hit the road, the car needs to cool off any way," she suggested and watched him wiggle himself back into his own pants, his limbs way too long for the tiny sports car.

Soon he was standing beside her, the cool night air refreshing and clean.

"Every time I kiss you feels like a dream," he said without turning to look at her, his eyes focused on some spot in the darkness.

Sarah could see the outline of their plane, a ghost in the distance, hulking motionless.

"You'll have some residual confusion from what he did…"

"No, not just now. Always. Every time I kiss you, it feels like a dream," he repeated and turned towards her.

***555***

When they finally made it through the door to the apartment they found Casey and Morgan sitting straight backed with coffee in hand.

"Where the hell were you?" Casey grunted.

"Guys, we were worried you got intercepted coming back," Morgan jumped up.

"Everything is taken care of?" Sarah asked as she tucked their duffle bag behind the door.

"Yeah," Casey stood and secure in the fact that Chuck and Sarah were fine, left without any further questions.

"So was there traffic?" Morgan asked innocently.

"No buddy, no traffic," Chuck patted Morgan on the shoulder and headed back to the bathroom.

"So what took so…." Morgan stopped talking when he saw the look on Sarah's face that screamed 'no more questions'.

"Thank you again Morgan, good night," she nodded and went to the bedroom.

Sarah was sitting on Chuck's side of the bed, her feet on the floor staring at the Tron poster when he came in. He stopped for a second and took in everything, the air a little stale but everything else exactly as he remembered it as he had envisioned it in his mind.

Sarah didn't want to startle him or break his reverie so she sat patiently, let him drink in the room. When he felt comfortable and grounded again he turned to her and reached out his hand. Sarah took it, stood in the circle of his arms and dropped her head to his chest.

"Home sweet home," he said against the top of her head and smiled.

Without another word Sarah reached for his shirt and pulled it up and off his body, let him do the same to her. She shucked off her pants next and enjoyed the way Chuck tilted his head to see every angle and curve of her body.

Chuck worked his feet out of his shoes and kicked his pants off completely. Sarah turned and they were so close together that when she bent to pull the blankets back from the bed Chuck was right up against her.

"Gggod, Sarah," he sighed and leaned down to place a kiss between her shoulder blades as she straightened up.

"The car was good, Chuck, but this is what I need," she whispered.

His hands slid around her back and unhooked her bra, pressed their chests together again, their heartbeats even closer without clothes. They each wriggled out of their underwear and Sarah encouraged him on top of her on the cool crisp sheets of their bed.

Sarah's phone chimed a message 5 hours later, Beckman wanted them at castle by 9:00.

"What day is it?" Chuck asked.

"Tuesday. No, Wednesday," Sarah corrected.

"Can I pretend that the Belgian wiped my knowledge of how to work at the Buy More?" Chuck grinned as he kissed along Sarah's bare stomach.

Neither of them had slept more than a few minutes at a time. As soon as it seemed they might be finished revisiting each other's bodies one of them would reach out a hand or a foot and they were instantly wrapped up in each other again.

"That's not funny, Chuck," Sarah said but her voice betrayed a slight giggle.

"How am I going to go out there," he waved toward the window, "and face Ellie and Awesome and the Buy More like everything is fine."

"Everything is fine. You are here. Safe. With me," she sat up, her naked body languid and captivating.

"And you are certainly fine," he smirked as he openly ogled her.

Instead of covering herself or even blushing Sarah simply rolled on top and kissed him.

"Don't we have to go," he weakly protested the kissing, very weakly as his hands tugged her closer still.

"We have time," she assured him.

"I am living a Cialis commercial," he muttered and that caused her to pause.

"What?"

"Nothing, sorry, something stupid Jeff said last week…"

"Jeff, really?" Sarah wrinkled her nose.

"Yes, sorry no one else in our bed…Lester!" he startled himself.

"Now Lester?"

"He was in one of my dreams. He was in bed with us," Chuck's eyes went wide.

So did Sarah's.

"No, not like that," he shuddered.

"Still sounds like a nightmare," Sarah shook her head.

"It was."

"This is not a nightmare. Or a dream. This is your very naked girlfriend waiting for you to stop talking about your co-workers."

"Sorry. Yes, just us," Chuck refocused himself and took her bottom lip between his teeth for a nibble when the knocking began.

"Chuck, dude, you up? Beckman keeps texting," Morgan hollered.

"We got the message," Chuck yelled back.

Sarah crawled off of Chuck and retrieved her phone, hit reply and told the General they would be there.

"I haven't been super reliable this week," she admitted with a frown.

"I'm going to go get bagels, you guys want food?" Morgan asked as Sarah returned to Chuck's arms.

"Sure," Sarah answered, she was really hungry.

"What kind? The place on LaJolla has like 40 different flavors. They have: sesame, cinnamon raisin, chocolate chip, blueberry, cranberry, raspberry, mixed berry, which I assume is all three…" Morgan kept going as Sarah pushed Chuck flat on the bed.

"Anything is fine," Chuck replied.

"OK, how about cream cheese: plain, light, garlic, veggie, strawberry…."

"Morgan!" Sarah yelled.

"Right, I'll decide when I get there."

Sarah waited, hovering naked over an equally naked Chuck for the sound of the door closing. As soon as it came Sarah returned to the kissing, but mere moments later she heard the next thing.

"Oh Morgan, are Chuck and Sarah home? I haven't seen them in ages?" Ellie's voice.

"It is seven o'clock in the morning," Chuck sighed.

"Welcome home, baby," Sarah grinned and hopped up to find some clothes.

The End

Next: Chuck VS The Leftovers


	18. Chuck VS The Leftovers

Chuck VS The Leftovers

Note: What did Devon tell Ellie when they got to the hospital and there was no bus accident? Also, I could have watched a whole episode of Chuck and Morgan at strip kick class.

***555***

"Dude, that was hardcore," Morgan said as he and Chuck headed back to the locker room.

Luckily since the class was all women, they had the place to themselves.

"Morgan, don't take this the wrong way buddy, but you are never going to make it as a spy if you think Cinnamon's strip kick class was hardcore."

"I don't know what you and Sarah do behind that closed door of yours, but I just used muscles I didn't even know I had," Morgan bent at the waist to try and stretch the back of his quads.

Chuck just shook his head and grabbed his stuff for the shower, he had barely worked up a sweat, but Sarah was picking him up and he wanted to clean up.

When Ellie cancelled Thanksgiving, Chuck was a little bummed, of course he couldn't tell Ellie that he had so much to be thankful for this year after Sarah, Casey and Morgan rescued him from Thailand, but still it was one of his favorite holidays.

Chuck had considered using the now non-holiday to propose to Sarah, make the day special in some other way, but before he could truly formulate a plan she emerged from the bedroom in the most intricate lingerie he had ever seen. Chuck thanked Morgan's mom for insisting Morgan spend the entire day with her and Big Mike as Chuck proceeded to undress Sarah piece by piece across the living room.

He almost proposed again, later, in bed, but he stopped himself. Sarah needed more than that, she deserved more than that. The woman had cut a swath across Thailand to save him, the least he could do was be wearing pants when he asked her to spend the rest of her life with him.

Chuck considered asking her tonight, at Ellie and Devon's. It would certainly make Ellie's night, but Sarah probably wouldn't like that, too public. He needed a new proposal plan before he just blurted it out while washing the dishes or in front of Casey.

"Morgan," Chuck hollered to the shower across the aisle, "I need a new proposal plan."

"I'm on it Chuck, I will work on it tonight between harried mothers looking for IPods."

"Thanks, buddy."

"You know you don't need anything elaborate though, right? Sarah loves you."

"I know, but this is going to be the only time we get engaged, I want it to be perfect."

Sarah was waiting outside the gym when the two friends emerged.

"Hey babe, thanks for picking me up," Chuck leaned in and kissed her softly.

"No problem, I feared if you rode back to the Buy More with Morgan you would get roped in to a shift," she curled into Chuck's side.

"You are both more than welcome, I could certainly use a couple of ninjas to ward off the Black Friday crazies," Morgan sighed.

"They are all yours Morgan, I have been waiting for Ellie's turkey dinner for an extra day," Sarah smiled.

"What did you guys end up doing yesterday?" Morgan asked as he realized he never did find out.

"Um, not much," Chuck blushed and shrugged and Sarah smiled into Chuck's shoulder.

"Oh, never mind, got it," Morgan held up his hands to indicate that conversation was over.

"All day? Did you at least watch a football game?" Morgan was a tiny bit curious.

"There was a football game?" Sarah asked innocently.

"Three of them, wait, never mind, really don't want to know…." Morgan finally relented and headed off to the Buy More.

"Had you wanted to watch the football games?" Sarah asked innocently, her lips against Chuck's ear.

"No," he grinned and turned to kiss those lips a little more eagerly now that they were alone.

***555***

"Are you OK?" Chuck asked, his throat dry after Volkoff and his mother left with their henchmen.

"I'm fine," Sarah assured him and accepted his embrace, felt his heart rate a little higher than normal.

"We have to stop him," Chuck said quietly.

"I know."

"He knows where Ellie lives," Chuck's voice was small and frightened.

"I know," Sarah repeated herself, her own mind already having gone there.

"Should I really trust her?" Chuck pulled back a little bit to look Sarah in the eye before she answered.

"She just saved my life," Sarah said and Chuck could see her own confusion over Chuck's mom.

"I want to trust her," Chuck stood behind his declaration to his mom.

"Of course you do," Sarah nodded and reached up to run a hand over his hair.

"But I only really trust you," he whispered before he kissed her.

Chuck hadn't proposed yet, Sarah knew it was coming and truth be told she was a little worried about how much spectacle Chuck might put in to it. If that first proposal plan was any indication it was going to be more than she was probably comfortable with.

She didn't need a proposal though, Chuck declaring his trust for her meant more than any ring. In the spy game trust was the rarest of feelings. She felt it with Chuck very early on, she trusted him and he quickly grew to trust her back.

Sarah held on tight as she could practically hear Chuck's mind racing, but her mind was calm as she remembered that morning on the beach after their first first date. She had asked Chuck for his trust then, they had come so far from there to this moment.

"I only really trust you too," Sarah whispered back, a vow.

Chuck felt the weight of her words, knew how valuable they were, how precious and he almost began babbling out a proposal there with the fountain trickling behind them. Instead he corralled his control and kissed her once more.

"We should clean up from dinner," Chuck hooked his thumb towards Ellie and Awesome's apartment.

"Least we can do after dropping by with a terrorist for leftovers," Sarah nodded.

Chuck and Sarah were quick and efficient in getting the dishes cleared and washed, they then made plates for Morgan and Casey who should be headed back from the Buy More safe and sound. Sarah drafted a note to Ellie, thanking her for dinner and Chuck claimed one last piece of pie that he carried across the courtyard to their place.

"You aren't going to eat that now are you?" Sarah asked with a hand across her very full stomach.

Somehow Volkoff's presence did not diminish Sarah's love for Ellie's cooking.

"No, but we might want it later," he reasoned as he stowed Morgan's leftovers in the fridge and grabbed 2 forks for the pie.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I want to feed you pie while we snuggle in bed on the day after Thanksgiving and try for just a few moments to forget the drama and danger my family seems to gravitate towards," Chuck smiled.

"I will make room for more pie just to fulfill that fantasy, Mr. Bartowski," Sarah smiled back.

"You fulfill all my fantasies, Sarah," he said.

Any other man uttering those words would find a way to make them sleazy, but Chuck meant it and it was so obvious in his eyes.

"I love you," she found she couldn't say it enough since Thailand.

"I love you too," he cocked his head towards the bedroom.

Sarah's phone chimed.

"Casey and Morgan are fine. Casey is taking him out for a steak," Sarah grinned.

"Awww, they are bonding," Chuck smiled.

"It's cute, right?" Sarah wrinkled her nose.

"It also means we have the place to ourselves again, for a little while any way," Chuck was less innocent this time, but still adorable.

"I think we need to work off some calories before tackling that last piece of pie," Sarah suggested.

"I could teach you some strip kick," Chuck offered as Sarah backed him towards the bedroom.

"How about I teach you," she suggested as she closed the door behind her.

"Every. Single. Fantasy," Chuck smiled.

***555***

"Guys, I know kung-fu. Again," Chuck smirked.

Casey grunted, a happy grunt and Sarah smiled wide. Chuck knew what he was doing unlocking his dad's laptop, so Sarah would support him.

"Finally, things will get back to normal around here," Casey noted.

"Are you OK?" Sarah rounded the table and reached for Chuck's head, running her thumb over his temple.

"Yeah. I hit my elbow when I went down," he crooked the offending joint toward her and she kissed it.

Casey grunted again, less pleased.

"I am going to go be anywhere but here."

"Should we call Beckman?" Chuck was eager to get back in the field.

Casey looked at Sarah and saw her face go hard for a second.

"It's the weekend Bartowski, you should go do something fun. Once Beckman knows it is going to be non-stop again," Casey suggested.

"Well I have to work at the Buy More…"

"I'll get someone to cover your shift," Casey offered and Chuck was floored at the big man's kindness.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we have an extra Gretta or two around they can handle the Nerd Herd Desk for a day."

"It's a 2 days after Thanksgiving miracle," Chuck declared after Casey left.

"He is a human being, he knows you've been stressed without the Intersect."

"So what do you want to do?" Chuck asked with glee.

Sarah raised her eyebrows at him.

"Supply closet?" he guessed.

"No," Sarah shook her head with a chuckle.

"How about a walk on the beach?"

"Perfect," Sarah agreed, "but I'm driving."

"I would not imagine otherwise."

Half an hour later and the pair were walking along the tideline. It was cool and Chuck pulled Sarah close to him, which made walking more difficult, but made them both delightfully warm.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sarah asked.

"I'm not sure they are worth that much," Chuck sighed.

"Are you OK? Is the Intersect acting up?" Sarah was instantly concerned, Chuck had dealt with so many installations now she worried how much was too much for his remarkable brain.

"Oh yeah, seems fine, I'm just trying to process everything."

"It's been a rough few weeks," Sarah agreed and tugged his hand to a patch of dry sand where she sank gracefully to sit.

Chuck wasn't as graceful as he flopped next to her, his giant limbs all askew. Once seated he gazed out at the horizon quietly, Sarah curled both her arms around his bicep and rested her chin on his shoulder patiently.

"This was a good idea, the beach," he said some time later as Sarah was starting to doze off.

"Yeah?" she ran a hand through her windswept hair.

"I feel calmer here."

"The ocean is good for clarity."

Sarah thought for sure he was going to ask her then, in this spot where they had bonded 4 years ago, but he didn't. Her disappointment was quickly replaced by the realization that he didn't really have to ask though, she was already his forever.

"Cold?" he asked and she was relieved that he mistook the tears in her eyes as the result of the wind.

"No," she shook her head and pulled closer to him.

The End

Next: Chuck VS The Balcony


	19. Chuck VS The Balcony

Chuck VS The Balcony

Notes: Sorry for the delay in posting, work is nuts.

So many sweet moments in this ep, I really love the Morgan and Sarah bits as it illustrates how much they both love Chuck. This ep does provide one of the worst dresses Sarah ever had on though, that black dress at the wine tasting is not my favorite….now the little black dress at the beginning of the ep, well….

***555***

Sarah was quiet on the way home. Chuck wondered if she had figured out his proposal plan and thought he changed his mind. Well, he did change his mind, but just about the plan not the actual proposal.

"We should pack," Chuck said as they entered the apartment.

"We have bags ready," Sarah stopped his retreat.

"Are you hungry? We didn't get to eat," he mentioned as he watched her fingers curl around his forearm and tug him close to her.

"Not hungry," she whispered in his ear.

His hands fell to her waist and moved down to quickly reach bare skin.

"This dress, has been killing me all night," he spoke against the delicate skin of her neck.

"You don't like it?" she asked coyly. "I picked it out just for you."

Sarah tipped her head back to give Chuck all the room he needed to follow the delicate edge of the dress right down to her cleavage.

"There is such a thing as liking something too much."

Chuck picked her up and the length of her dress, or lack thereof, made it easy for Sarah to wrap her legs around his waist.

"I thought you wanted dinner?" she asked with actual sincerity.

"Dinner can wait," he assured her as he carried her back to the bedroom.

Chuck dropped Sarah and grinned as she bounced on the mattress. Her body curved enticingly on the bed and the already short dress had ridden up just a bit more revealing the shadows of everything he desired at that moment.

Chuck wanted to forget the proposal plan, forget Beckman, forget Volkoff and bury himself in Sarah. Hide in the warmth and comfort of her body, the security of her love and the heaven of her lips.

"Come here," Sarah encouraged as Chuck stood there looking down at her.

He didn't need to be asked twice. He stretched out over her, shifting his weight so as not to crush her, but still pinning her to the bed with his longer frame. Her sigh was not of protest or discomfort as he felt her counter him so their bodies interlocked in all the right places.

"I could stay like this forever," he murmured against her collar bone.

"I love you Chuck," she whispered.

He arched up a bit then and saw tears in her eyes.

"I love you too," he said willing her to understand he wasn't putting off the proposal out of some sort of cold feet.

Sarah bit her bottom lip and nodded her understanding before raising her fingers to the buttons on his shirt. He had left the top couple undone all evening and if the length of her dress had affected him, the open collar was doing the same thing to her.

"Off," she instructed and he knew she meant the clothes.

Without separating their bodies too much he managed to get out of his clothes in record time and now his bare skin was pressing against the soft black dress.

"I like this so much," he trailed his fingers along the hem which was even closer to where he wanted to be.

"Yeah?" she asked with a grin.

"Yeah," he confirmed with a nod.

By unspoken agreement Chuck let Sarah flip them over and she sat up, her legs firm against his sides.

"If you like the dress I think you will really like what I have on under the dress," she teased as she crossed her arms and pulled the dress up and off her body.

"Sarah," he ground out her name as his eyes flicked over her body.

Her porcelain skin was very briefly interrupted by the most delicate black lace. He brought his fingers up to trace the edge of the demi-cups cradling her perfect breasts and at the last minute he wiggled his fingers in indecision.

"It's OK, Chuck. You can touch," she smiled.

Other men wouldn't have waited for permission and if they did would have rushed at the moment of consent. Chuck wiggled his fingers again, this time in anticipation and then slowly reached out, his long digits approaching and then so gently tracing the lace. Part of his finger grazed her skin and she shivered at the lightness of it, the tenderness. The look on his face of both rapture and concentration made her involuntarily press her body into his. His eyes flashed up to hers and he grinned.

The physical manifestation of her frustration did not deter Chuck, he was committed to slowly driving her crazy with his fingers as he took one index finger and ran it between her cleavage and down her torso to the next tiny scrap of lace.

"These are new," he stated knowing her lingerie drawer very well.

"When you told me where you were taking me for dinner I thought you deserved something new," she shrugged one shoulder .

"You didn't even get to eat," he frowned.

"I had bread and wine," she smiled.

"Good practice for France," he continued to run his finger along the edge of her panties.

"Chuck," she said with a spark in her eye.

"Yyyesss?" he stuttered.

"Get on with it," she leaned down to kiss him and the shift in her position drove him mad with desire.

"OK," he nodded as her lips approached.

"I'll put the lingerie back on later, just please, God, take it off of me now."

"Right away," he promised and reached up to slide the delicate straps off her perfect shoulders….

"I am so hungry now," Sarah spoke finally after collapsing on top of Chuck in a messy sweaty heap.

"Uh huh," he agreed.

"Do we have any bread?"

"I think so."

"Cheese?"

"Unless Morgan ate it all."

"Butter?"

"Would you like a grilled cheese sandwich?" Chuck laughed.

"Yes, please," she smiled against his chest and he was torn between not wanting to leave her arms and wanting to give her every single thing she ever asked for.

"Coming right up," he slithered out from under her warm body and smiled as Sarah snuggled into his vacated pillow.

"Thank you," she blinked her long lashes up at him and he melted.

Chuck slipped his boxers on and nothing else.

"Morgan out for the night?" Sarah noted Chuck's lack of clothing.

"Yeah, against all source of reason he went out with Jeff & Lester," Chuck shook his head sadly.

"You have the bail money handy?"

"If only that were meant to be funny," Chuck sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Sarah watched him leave and stretched languorously in the bed, her limbs tender. Within a few minutes she could smell the butter, he always used too much, and her stomach propelled her from bed to go in search of sustenance.

Knowing Morgan would be out until well past midnight Sarah boldly slipped her lingerie back on. And her heels.

Chuck registered the click of heels, but it didn't occur to him in his state of hunger and contentment that it was out of place until he looked up and saw Sarah in the archway to the kitchen, her hair mussed and her black lace ensemble back on. He might have dropped the spatula. Twice.

"I promised I would put it back on for you," she ran her thumb under the strap on one shoulder as she entered the kitchen and hopped up on a counter.

"Good lord," he mumbled as she crossed her legs and leaned forward towards the scent of toasting bread.

"It's almost done," he said as his eyes drank in the rise and fall of her chest.

"Thank you," she grinned at the goofy look on his face.

Chuck was struck speechless by the realization that this was his future. This woman was going to be his wife. Sure, he hadn't managed to ask her yet, but he knew she was going to say yes. And they would have lots of grilled cheese sandwiches in their underwear to look forward to.

***555***

"Adios, France," Casey sneered as the jet taxied down the runway.

Sarah smirked as her partner put in a pair of ear buds and reclined his seat, closing his eyes. Sarah was happy for the rumbling of the jet engines as they drowned out the voice in her head that was questioning her emotions. Sarah had been relieved when Casey sent up that zip line, she had jumped (literally) off of that balcony before Chuck could vocalize his question. It was a question she wanted him to ask. It was a question she was more than prepared to say yes too, so why did she feel relieved?

When the plane leveled off and the Captain told them they were free to move about the cabin, Sarah unbuckled her seat belt, grabbed her bag and headed back to change. Dressed in more comfortable flying clothes, she grabbed 2 bottles of water from the fridge as she could hear the faint sound of Casey snoring, for a big guy he was a very quiet sleeper.

"Water?" she offered a cold bottle to Chuck who took it with a smile.

"Thanks."

"Good work today," she curled her legs under her and settled in to the loveseat he was sitting on.

"It is nice to have the Intersect back," he smiled.

"It's nice to be back working as a team," Sarah pointed out.

"Yeah, it was nice to focus on an objective that did not involve my mother or Volkoff," Chuck nodded.

He reached up and wrapped an arm around Sarah, pulling her in close and kissing the top of her head. He reclined his portion of the loveseat and she snuggled down into his embrace. It didn't take long for the hum of the jet to put Chuck to sleep, leaving Sarah alone with her thoughts.

She wanted this. She wanted Chuck. Forever. So why did she feel so relieved when he was interrupted?

"Mmmm, sleep, baby," Chuck murmured as he noticed the tension still in Sarah's body.

"Yeah," she whispered and clung tighter.

***555***

As Sarah approached the balcony, Morgan's voice was in her ear and his words were in her head.

Did she have butterflies? Is that what this was? She really had never felt butterflies before. Sure her stomach would often drop at the sight of Chuck in any sort of seductive scenario, or even just sitting across the table from her. She had certainly had physical manifestations of her feelings for Chuck arise, but this was different, this was epic.

Sarah tried to school her features into a calm mask before stepping out on the balcony, she had no intention of not completing her counter-sub-mission.

***555***

Chuck stood in the holding cell watching Sarah disappear, the ring in his hand still ownerless. He dropped on to the bench where Sarah had just been moments ago and dropped his head, brought his hand up to staunch the tears he was certain would fall.

"She'll be OK," he heard Casey in the doorway.

"I know," he said shakily.

"She is the best, better than anyone I have seen in this line of work," Casey leaned against the doorframe, his cigar still smoldering.

"Really?" Chuck asked, he knew Sarah was good, but this was big coming from Casey.

"Beckman cut the surveillance to this cell for her talk with Sarah, so I can safely say this without it ever coming back to haunt me, but you make her better," Casey pointed the cigar at Chuck.

"I thought our feelings were a liability?" Chuck smirked.

"They can be, people will use you against each other, but she is calmer and more rational with you than without you."

"So what happens now? She is going to be 8,000 miles away." Chuck shivered at the thought of Moscow.

"You're always with her Chuck, it isn't a physical thing. She knows what she stands to lose."

"Wow, Casey, that is so…."

"Girlie? Yeah, I know and if you ever repeat it I will make sure you and Walker can never have children," Casey grunted with glee and headed back to the conference room.

Chuck opened the ring box, one last time. He was asking her the minute all of this was over. He didn't care where they were or what the circumstances were, he was just getting down on one knee and offering her the ring.

The End

Next: Chuck VS The Gobbler


	20. Chuck VS The Gobbler

Chuck VS The Gobbler

NOTES: Terribly sorry for the time lapse between postings, not my usual style, but work is INSANE. Also, this ep posed some tough hurdles such as not a single moment of truly alone time for our heroes.

I love Morgan in this ep, stealing the sourdough bread from the truck and playing Risk by himself, he was kind of adorable.

Also, I normally overlook pesky little details like time zones and flight times, but here is no way Sarah flew from Oregon to Moscow and Moscow back to LA all in the time Chuck flew from Oregon to LA and played a game of RISK with Casey & Morgan….RISK can take a while, but we are talking about close to 40 hours of flying time.

***555***

Chuck took a handful of Advil as the plane taxied down the runway. Normally he would stay awake and keep Morgan company in rooting for the plane to stay aloft, but he was tired and his body hurt from his fight with the Gobbler. He didn't like the way he left things with Sarah either, she seemed defeated instead of optimistic.

Chuck tried to focus on Sarah, his Sarah, as he drifted into a fitful sleep. Every sweet image of his beautiful blonde fiancé-to-be shifted, like a bad Intersect flash, to the tall lithe dark haired woman he interacted with today. Morgan had called her 'evocative' and it was proving to be an apt term.

Chuck's subconscious finally gave in and he dreamt, vividly of this new Sarah.

"Hello, boys," Sarah had nearly purred as she snuck in to Castle.

Chuck's eyes popped out of his head, he turned to gauge the reaction of Casey and Morgan, but they were suddenly not there anymore. Sarah was looking right at him.

"I've missed you, Chuck," dream Sarah continued in a voice like molten honey, he could feel her voice on his skin.

"Me mmmee too," he stuttered and nodded at her as she stalked closer to him, her legs impossibly long in the cat suit and black boots.

Her fingers went to the zipper on her jacket and Chuck could hear each individual tooth on the zipper release with a metallic ping.

"Sarah, don't we have work to do?" Chuck could have sworn Morgan and Casey were nearby.

"No, Chuck, I'm just here for you," Sarah smiled, it was a familiar smile on an otherwise unfamiliar face.

Chuck's body was stock still, straight as an arrow and frozen to the floor. Sarah got closer with each long step she took until he could smell her, even that was different, the leather of her boots mingling with a perfume he didn't know, was this even Sarah?

"It's me, Chuck," she assured him although he's certain he didn't ask his question out loud.

"You seem so different," he tried for casual.

"Is that bothering you, Chuck?"

"Nnnooo," he tried to shake his head but she had him locked in a stare and he didn't want to look away in case she disappeared too.

"Then why don't you touch me?" she slid the jacket off to reveal a black tank top so tight he could see the contour of her abs, like a very sexy mountain range.

Chuck knew the terrain of her body, knew it with his eyes closed, the texture forever imprinted on the pads of his fingers. He could traverse it in the same way he thought braille might work and suddenly his fingers reached out to her.

"Please…." She whispered and for a second it was really Sarah, she was really there and Chuck didn't need any more.

He pulled her close by the thick utilitarian waistband of her pants, flush against his own uniform which he knew was considerably less sexy.

"Supply closet?" he offered, even in his dream state he was trying to protect their privacy.

"No," she whispered against his ear causing his fingers to curl against her sides, lifting her on to the long stainless steel table beside them.

"These boots are sexy, but kind of tricky," Chuck fumbled the zipper on one and cursed that fact that even his dream persona was clumsy.

Real Sarah would have laughed and waited patiently for him to figure it out, but dream Sarah was impatient, using one boot-clad foot to push him back she got the boots off quickly, much too quickly for reality, in fact it appeared she got her pants off too.

"I wanted to do that part," Chuck said to no one in particular.

"We don't have much time, Chuck, your flight isn't very long," Sarah pulled the skin tight tank top off.

"My flight?" Chuck said, confused.

"I've missed you, Chuck," Sarah reiterated, but her voice sounded mechanical, tonal.

"I love you, Sarah," he tried and her eyes flashed up to him, he could see her there, finally.

Only now that he had seen Sarah would he kiss her and kiss her he did. He didn't want to hear her false voice again or risk her saying something un-Sarah like, so he kept her mouth fully occupied, her tongue tangled with his own. The only sound was the hum of the computer equipment around them and the squeak of her bare skin against the stainless steel as he pushed her back against the table, felt her shiver as her hot skin hit the cool metal.

Chuck woke with a start, the plane cabin dim, a flicker of light from Morgan's PSP disorienting. He took a deep breath and tried to staunch the tears that threatened.

***555***

Sarah had to fight her tears, couldn't let Volkoff see her pain, her fear. She left, she just left with Chuck unconscious and Casey probably worse, she left. Chuck was going to hate her, he watched her push their partner, their friend out a window.

Sarah needed to call upon this emotion, this pain and anger, to finish her mission. Before Chuck she would have suppressed the feelings, overwritten them like a floppy disk, but she had learned from Chuck, that emotion can be a powerful weapon.

Chuck, sweet smart Chuck with his silly finger kiss and his sexy Nerd Herd tie distracting her. Mary was right, she needed distance, but not to eliminate the emotion, to eliminate the aching need to hold on and never let go.

As she closed her eyes she saw him there on the side of the road in Oregon as she drove the bread truck away.

Then he was in their apartment, the kitchen, she saw him from her spot in the doorway, just from the waist up over the counter. He was making dinner, singing some song from the radio she didn't know. He was so adorable.

Next he was in Castle, hunched over a computer with headphones on his fingers going a mile a minute over the keys. Sarah was supposed to be working too, but she couldn't focus on anything but the sight of his fingers, wishing they were working over her body instead of the keyboard.

Then he was on a beach, their beach, his hair was longer and it moved in the breeze. It wasn't Chuck from 4 years ago though, somehow she knew, as you do in a dream, that this was Chuck in the future.

Sarah approached him from behind, his pants were rolled up and his feet bare, the waves gently rolling over his big feet.

"Hey, babe," he said as he looked over his shoulder with a smile.

"Hi, Chuck," Sarah said shyly.

"You knew I would be here," he turned to face her fully now.

"I did, I always know where to find you."

"You are a spy after all," he smirked.

"Touché."

"I like it here."

"The beach," Sarah asked as she got closer and placed her hand on his back.

"This beach," he clarified.

"Trust me, Chuck," she asked as she had all those years ago.

"Always," he smiled.

"Really?" she smiled, her eyes shimmering with tears.

"Always," he repeated.

She cried then, in her dream, deep heavy sobs, knowing she was safe to feel everything she felt in this place with Chuck, alone. Chuck didn't freak out, just held her close, rubbed her back.

"Casey is going to be fine," he whispered.

Sarah nodded mutely.

"We're going to get married," he promised and held up his hand to show her a wedding ring.

"Yeah?" she choked out around her thick emotions.

"It's not always going to be easy, peaceful like this, but we are together, forever Sarah," Chuck tilted her face up to his and kissed her.

"I love you, Chuck," she said as their lips barely separated and he kissed her again.

She repeated the sequence over and over, declaration of love followed by a kiss she could feel in her toes, it played on a loop in her mind.

Neither of them escalated the kiss beyond what it was, pure sweet perfection. Both of them consider more, it would be easy to slip Chuck's button down off, feel the warm solidity of his chest, but Sarah settles for clutching the soft fabric in her fists, one over his heart the other at the small of his back as she kisses him again and again.

"Sarah, my toes are pruning," Dream Chuck finally pulls away, grins and looks down at their feet in the wet sand, the foaming surf getting deeper as the tide comes in.

"I don't want to leave," she whispers and he holds her tighter.

"This beach will always be here Sarah, trust me."

The End

Next: Chuck VS The Push Mix


	21. Chuck VS The Push Mix

Chuck VS The Push Mix

Notes: This is a straight up post-ep, picks up right where the episode ends. I have read several great post-eps for this ep, so here are my 2 cents on the proposal.

Thanks as always to those of you that are reading and leaving comments, they mean so much!

***555***

"Yes," Sarah said between kisses, "yes, yes, yes."

Chuck smiled against her lips, unwilling to concede the kiss just yet, but amused nonetheless.

"I haven't actually asked you anything yet," Chuck pointed out as he rested his forehead against hers.

"There was no way in hell I was waiting for fear someone interrrr…."

"Yo, Chuck," Devon called down the hall.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Chuck cringed as Sarah laughed through her tears.

"Bro, Clara's here, she wants to meet her uncle," Awesome got closer and realized quickly what he was interrupting.

"Awesome!"

"Almost, anyway," Chuck stood, the ring box still in his hands as Sarah plucked the ring from the velvet.

"It was awesome, Chuck, it was perfect. I don't need the fancy words, I just need you," Sarah slipped the ring on her own finger as Chuck stared. "I love you so much and I can't wait to be your wife."

"Thank you Sarah, for everything," Chuck wrapped his arms around her and before either of them could break down Devon cleared his throat.

"Let's go meet our niece," Sarah smiled.

"I found 'em," Devon announced as he led the way into the room Ellie and Clara had settled in.

Chuck and Sarah saw the giant smiles on Ellie and Mary's faces and the happy face of a nurse attending to a small bundle of blankets in a plastic bassinette.

"Hey Ellie," Sarah smiled.

"How are you?" Chuck finished.

"I'm great," Ellie smiled at them both and then shifted her eyes over to the baby.

"She was amazing," Mary added.

"She always is," Chuck caught his sister's eyes and wordlessly told her how proud he was of her.

"Want to meet your niece?" Ellie didn't break the stare with her brother.

"I do," he nodded.

The nurse scooped the baby up and delivered her to the tall man that looked quite a bit like Ellie.

"Thank you," he said as he curled his long arms around the blanket, supporting the baby's head.

Sarah's breath caught in her throat as she watched Chuck smile at the baby. He looked so comfortable with a baby in his arms it was literally breathtaking. Sarah's hand came up to her mouth to keep in the girlie squeal that threatened to come out, but it did come out, just from Ellie instead.

"Sarah!" Ellie squealed.

"Huh?" she said inelegantly as she tore her eyes from Chuck and the baby.

"Your hand," Ellie pointed.

"Oh yeah, I interrupted a proposal in the hallway," Devon grinned.

***555***

By the time Chuck and Sarah got back to the apartment it was nearly morning. The hospital afforded Ellie & Devon extreme flexibility in their visiting hours and Sarah stopped in one last time to check on Casey before they left.

Chuck saw a note from Morgan on the fridge as he went for a glass of water.

"Morgan stayed with Alex at Casey's," he reported as Sarah seemed to walk around the apartment looking at everything as if she had never seen it before.

"You OK?" he asked as he shared his glass of water with her.

"Yeah, just glad to be home," she nodded as she took the water with one hand and used the other to pull him close.

"You were amazing Sarah, I can't thank you enough for getting my mom home."

"We were amazing Chuck, together. We can do anything," she snuggled against his chest and yawned.

"We need some sleep," he stroked a hand up and down her back.

"My first night home in months, I would really like to do more than sleepppp…." Another yawn ruined her thought.

"Me too, but we're both exhausted. I'll be just so happy to hold my girlfriend, my fiancé, in my arms tonight," Chuck kissed the top of her head.

Sarah smiled against the warmth of his chest already feeling sleep take her while she stands there.

"Your fiancé," Sarah said softly, the word light and delicate in her mouth.

"Although technically I never really asked, you said yes and grabbed the ring before I had a chance."

"Do you want to ask me now?" Sarah grinned up at him.

"Now it is time for bed," Chuck grinned back and kissed her softly.

***555***

Sarah awoke to Chuck's fingers sifting through her hair and soft light playing over the sheets.

"Morning," Sarah graveled.

"Sarah, will you marry me?" Chuck asked before she could even wipe the sleep from her eyes.

She smiled against his bare chest, kissed him where she thought his heart was and then leaned up to kiss him on the mouth.

"Yes," she answered before Chuck claimed her mouth more thoroughly.

"Yes?" he asked in clarification as he rolled her under him.

"Yes," she nodded as he used his knee to spread her legs under him.

"You're sure?" he grinned as his large hand slipped up under the tee shirt she had slept in, the only thing she had slept in.

"Very," she said as her eyes slipped closed and her stomach quivered under his touch.

"Marriage is a big step," he teased with words and his fingers simultaneously.

"It is," she agreed her own hands dancing around his ears, his jaw, back along his neck until he dropped his head with a purr.

"What a crazy few days," Chuck said as he maneuvered Sarah's shirt off her body and she used her feet to strip his boxers free.

"I know, Volkoff is in jail. Your mom home, Ellie and Awesome are parents, we're engaged…." Sarah listed off the life-changing events.

"Crazy," Chuck repeated and placed a big wet kiss on her bare shoulder.

"You looked good with that baby in your arms," Sarah whispered as if it were verboten and without realizing it spread her legs a little more to give him easier access.

Chuck didn't say anything, just looked up at her with a question in his eyes.

"Usually the sight of a baby makes me want to never ever have sex again," Sarah mentioned as she ran her toes along the backs of Chuck's calves.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I double check my birth control and my knees seem locked together, but seeing you with that baby was the sweetest sexiest thing I have ever seen," she lifted her hips off the mattress then and brought her legs up higher around his body.

"Yeah?" Chuck's hands slid down her body, supported her lower back, squeezed her ass gently.

"Chuck, make love to me," she asked as her eyes found his.

Chuck swallowed thickly and nodded. This was monumental, the first time they were making love in months, first time as an engaged couple and on the heels of the closest thing Sarah has ever said about wanting kids someday. With him. Kids with Chuck.

Chuck knew they were not actually making a baby. He knew how extensive Sarah's CIA birth control was, they had discussed it in Paris as they packed for the train Chuck had stumbled over the need for a stop at a pharmacy. Sarah sat on the edge of the bed and patted the spot next to her, he joined her and she admitted that she had slept with Shaw a couple times, but had always used a condom. Chuck confirmed that he too had used a condom with Hannah. Sarah then explained that she had an IUD and they didn't need anything further. Chuck just nodded, dizzy with the idea that he and Sarah had a sex life all of a sudden.

So Chuck knew they were not making a baby, but there was something different as he joined their bodies together this morning, something special.

"I love you," Sarah said as she accepted some of his weight, as he rested his head on her shoulder and breathed in the scent of her.

"Sarah, will you marry me?"

"Asked and answered, a couple of times now," Sarah giggled against his temple.

"I want to stay here like this forever," he turned into her lips and kissed her tenderly.

"Mmmmm," she agreed, but tilted her hips a little to encourage him to move.

"Ohhhh," Chuck stuttered as he sunk further into her body.

"Gggoddd," Sarah exhaled.

The sound of her voice went right to Chuck's soul and the pit of his stomach, he had to take a deep breath not to have this whole thing over before it really got started. With Sarah's legs still locked around the backs of his thighs, his hands at her lower back scooped her up as he moved to his knees and pressed their chests together.

Sarah draped her arms over his shoulders, nibbled at the warm salty skin of his neck.

"I can't get close enough to you," she admitted as she rocked against him.

"I don't want to let go," Chuck returned.

"Don't," Sarah clutched at his back, pulling him deeper.

Deeper into her body. Deeper into her soul.

"Please…." She sighed and Chuck had no idea what she was asking for, but he was determined to fulfill any possible request.

Chuck leaned forward again laying Sarah out on her back, but keeping their bodies fused at every possible point of connection. When he moved against her now their slick bodies slid perfectly. It wasn't long before Sarah couldn't form whole words, her breath short and her throat dry.

Just before his body took over his mind Chuck leaned closer still and whispered "always" in her ear.

When his senses finally returned to him he moved to roll off of her.

"No, stay," she asked holding him close still.

"I'm crushing you," he protested weakly.

"Don't care, stay close," she stroked his hair and kissed him softly.

"We're getting married," he said with awe.

"We are?" she teased.

"I know for a fact I have officially asked now," he looked up to see the delight in her eyes.

"You have," she nodded.

"So we're getting married," he repeated.

"I love my ring," she said as she splayed her hand against his dark hair making the diamond and platinum band pop.

"It was tough to find a ring for someone so beautiful, but I thought it was classic and sparkly enough," Chuck's words were slurred as he started drifting back to sleep.

"I love it. I love you," she nestled deeper into the pillow and closed her eyes.

The End

Next Chuck VS The Seduction Impossible


	22. Chuck VS The Seduction Impossible

Chuck VS The Seduction Impossible

Notes: I love John Laroquette. I love this ep. I love how concerned Roan, Chuck & Sarah are when Casey says he is going to seduce his way in to save them.

Also, I have had a very busy week following Zac on his Heroes Reborn premiere journey and catching Yvonne on Zac's podcast (spoiler alert: they were adorable). Z & Y mentioned having a shared "lightbulb" moment about a project for the Chuck fans, but were quick to say it isn't a movie ("Not yet" – Zac) but the fact that they are sharing lightbulb moments about us chuck fans is kind of awesome.

Thanks again for the great readership and reviews, love this fandom!

This scene is between leaving morocco the last time and the end where Casey is at Kath's and Chuck & Sarah are in bed. The adorable "future Mr. Sarah Walker" scene.

***555***

"Casey, you want to grab dinner?" Chuck asked as they dumped their tactical gear in the armory after a couple of long flights home.

"No, thanks Bartowski, but I have somewhere to be," he nodded and jogged up the stairs to the Crown Vic waiting outside.

"Casey has plans, Beckman and Roan taking R&R in Morocco, looks like it is just you & me," Chuck smiled at Sarah.

"Whatever will we do with ourselves," Sarah raised an eyebrow and kissed his cheek before heading out of the armory.

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Chuck laughed.

Sarah turned on the stairs, a few steps up from Chuck and looked down at him. She rarely got to see him from this angle and it made his body look longer and leaner, she liked the perspective.

"You know that being freaked out about the big wedding thing has nothing to do with you, right?"

He nodded.

"Your family is intense and while I have been trained to play a lot of roles, I am unsure how I will be at sister-in-law or aunt or daughter-in-law or whatever the hell I will be to Morgan now, but I am not scared at all to be your wife," she descended the couple of stairs between them and kissed him solidly, surveillance be damned.

"I love you Sarah," was all he whispered against her lips.

"Good, now feed me," she grinned.

"Medium rare, extra pickles?" he asked hopefully.

"Sounds perfect," she nodded.

The ride to their favorite burger joint was quick and quiet, Chuck leaned back and closed his eyes as Sarah navigated through the streets. Next thing Chuck knew Sarah was jostling him awake and he saw they were in the apartment complex lot.

"I was asleep," he announced unnecessarily.

"Yeah, you looked too cute to wake-up so I got the food to go," she held up a big bag and a cardboard tray with drinks in it.

"Thanks," he shook off the sleep and exited the car with a stretch.

"We should have a day or two off with Beckman on R&R," Sarah noted as they entered the apartment.

"That would be nice, you haven't really had a break after Russia," Chuck smiled at her.

"Maybe we can help Ellie and Awesome out a bit," Sarah offered as she unpacked the food.

"Really? With the baby?" Chuck queried.

"That baby is the least demanding member of your family," she teased and tossed a straw at him.

"I like her alright until she cries," Chuck shuddered.

"That's because you are a big empathetic softie. Babies cry, that's their thing," Sarah reasoned.

"Uh-huh, I wonder how well you would do with a wailing infant for more than 5 minutes," Chuck laughed and went to get some extra ketchup from the fridge, failing to notice the reflective look on Sarah's face, yeah her family was too complicated for a wedding.

Chuck didn't put two and two together, but he knew the baby comment was a turning point with Sarah, he thought she was back to thinking it was all too much too soon, so he backed off and turned the conversation elsewhere.

"So the General and Roan?"

"Yeah, good for her, she has a hard job. It is hard to be a woman in a leadership role like that. I hope she's having fun."

Chuck smiled around a mouthful of French fries, if anyone knew about being a woman in a man's world, it was Sarah. He admired how she held her own with the likes of John Casey and Cole Barker and even Alexei Volkoff, Sarah Walker was badass and pretty amazing.

"Hey," he started as he swallowed the fries, "where did you learn to belly dance?"

Sarah grinned and even blushed the tiniest bit.

"YouTube," she admitted.

"Really?"

"You can learn anything on the internet Chuck, you of all people should know that."

"You must be a quick study, you were pretty good at it," his eyes went up and down and practically rotated in their sockets like a cartoon character.

"I do a lot of ab work," she lowered her eyelashes and her voice.

"Yes, I know," he nodded.

"The burgers travel well, but these fries are kind of cold," she lamented as she rooted through the cold fries looking for a hot one.

"So dinner is over?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Unless you want cold fries," she pouted in defeat.

"I don't want cold fries."

"What would you like then?" she asked with a grin.

"A shower," he said and fought off the giggle as her grin fell.

"A long hot co-ed shower with my fiancé," he clarified.

"That might be arranged," she nodded and began gathering the detritus of their dinner.

Chuck followed her to the kitchen and captured her hips in his hands, pulling her back against his chest.

"I can't close my eyes without seeing you in that outfit," he whispered and was rewarded with a shudder as she leaned back against him.

"We never did get to thoroughly seduce each other," she noted as she turned in his arms, "damn work getting in the way."

"For the record, seducing me is way easier than that, not that I did not completely appreciate the effort," Chuck waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Are you saying my future husband is easy?"

"Yes, yes I am. When you are the one asking I am very very easy."

"Could've fooled me with all the nos lately," she smirked.

"Did I mention all the nos were Morgan's idea? I really should have just asked why you wanted to elope," he sighed in defeat and dropped his head to her shoulder.

"We're still relatively new to this and you have to remember that most of the things that make a really good relationship: openness, honesty and trust are things I have been trained to doubt, to shun and to reject."

"I know," Chuck said his voice slightly sad.

"Now how about that shower?" Sarah suggested suggestively.

Before she could saunter from the room Chuck grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder, fireman style, and headed towards the bathroom. The journey was interrupted by a knock. Chuck diverted, Sarah still laughing over his shoulder and opened the door to find Devon & Clara.

"Hey bro," Devon greeted with a smile, "looks like we both have a babe in our arms."

"Ha," Chuck grinned and lowered Sarah to the floor.

"Hi Devon," Sarah waved.

"Don't stop on my account, I was just wondering if you had any flax seed, I need a little extra oomf in my protein shake, this baby is keeping us up almost constantly."

"I am certain I wouldn't know a flax seed if it introduced itself to me, but you are welcome to look," Chuck indicated the kitchen.

"I think my cereal has flax seed in it," Sarah offered.

"I'd really like the pure seed. Here, can you hold her?" Devon handed Clara off to a startled Sarah.

Sarah looked over panic-struck at Chuck who had that cute crinkled forehead look going. They both went from watching the baby sleeping peacefully in Sarah's arms to Devon as he rifled through the kitchen cabinets. Soon the attention was solely focused on Clara, who opened her eyes. Sarah worried she might cry, but the baby just looked back at Sarah with interest.

Sarah smiled and looked to Chuck who was wiggling his fingers at the baby and making silly faces.

"Dude, you do not have any flax seed and your cereal is stale," Devon held the box up as evidence.

"Sorry, been busy," Chuck shrugged still looking at his niece.

"You guys want to take her for a trial run, sometime?" Devon asked with an arched brow.

"Devon, she's a baby not a Maserati," Sarah chided.

"I'm just saying, if you are feeling the need for some quality Baby Clara time just let us know," the new father scooped his daughter back up and Sarah felt an instant cold in her fingers where they had just been so warm.

"I really like your family," Sarah said as she clutched at Chuck's shirt and tugged him close.

She kissed him and buried her fingers in the softness of his tee shirt, getting that warmth back.

"Shower, now," Chuck mumbled as he walked her backwards up the couple of steps to the hall and back to the bathroom.

Sarah had half of their clothes off and was kissing along Chuck's neck as he tried to get to the shower.

"I can't reach when you're there," he tried to snake his arms around her, "and I can't actually do anything when you do that," he succumbed to the way she would bite and then soothe his skin with her tongue over and over until he finally just picked her up and pushed her back against the wall next to the shower stall door.

"We can shower after," he said to himself more than her.

While they were already half naked, it was the wrong half and Chuck struggled to remove their pants without forfeiting Sarah from his arms. She wasn't helping, her lips and tongue moving strategically along his neck and collar bone until he actually purred. He felt her smile then, against the pulse point in his neck.

"You like that?" she asked as she pulled back a tiny bit, tried to look him in the eye but both of them went a little cross-eyed for a minute pressed as they were so closely to one another.

"We really need to not be wearing pants right now," was all Chuck said as he lowered her legs to the floor, made sure she was steady before backing up enough to get out of his own jeans.

He worked hard to fully strip while never looking away from the little shimmy Sarah did to get her own pants down, his eyes locked on the flick of her hips.

"I'll wear the belly-dancing outfit again," she promised.

"Did you buy it? Do we own it now?" he tried for casual, but his voice squeaked a bit.

"Uh huh," she nodded.

"Good to know," he swallowed audibly.

"You are adorable," she smiled as she toed off her socks, the last pieces of material on her entire body.

"And you, Sarah Walker soon-to-be-Bartowski, are …." He trailed off as he looked at her, "perfect."

"Well, I am certainly not perfect," she actually blushed now.

"To me, you are absolutely perfect, to me."

She just nodded, as if that was an acceptable level of perfect in her mind, and crossed the cool tile floor to get closer to Chuck again.

The End

Next: Chuck VS The CAT Squad


	23. Chuck VS The CAT Squad

Chuck VS The CAT Squad

Notes: I love this ep even more now that I know how close Yvonne, Mini and Mercedes are in real life. In a recent interview for Fear the Walking Dead, Mercedes told a story about a car accident she was in a couple years ago and how Yvonne helped her recover, it was so sweet.

I love the sweet little shrug/sigh Chuck gives at the end upon seeing Ellie & Sarah hugging, it is so Chuck.

***555***

"You can stay here, but you have to be quiet. I don't want to wake Chuck,' Sarah said as she fumbled for her keys.

"And Martin," Carina added.

"His name is Morgan, Carina, you know his name is Morgan. And don't worry about Morgan, I am pretty sure he sleeps with ear plugs in,' Sarah grinned despite herself.

"Well, well, well," Zondra smirked back.

"What?" Sarah narrowed her eyes, which made the encroaching tequila-fueled headache rage.

"Nothing, sounds like you and Chuck are more wild than I was giving you credit for," Zondra shrugged.

"Oh, Sarah and Chuck had a lot of pent up sexual tension to work through. They have been hot for each other for years," Carina noted.

"Ooooh, tell us all the details," Amy hopped up and down and hardly seemed drunk at all.

"Carina is exaggerating, she's just bitter that Chuck turned her down. A few times," Sarah grinned and then finally found her keys.

"I figured the nerd didn't like girls, but then I realized he just really liked a particular girl," Carina smiled.

"Awww, and now they are getting married," Amy sighed.

"Gag me," Zondra groaned.

"That could be arranged," Sarah fired back.

"Stop it guys, let's all just find a place to sleep," Amy reasoned.

Sarah moved around the living room pulling pillows and blankets and piling them up.

"I'm going to go crawl into bed with my nerd, I mean fiancé," Sarah corrected herself and left the 3 of them to fend for themselves.

Chuck was sound asleep when Sarah cracked the door to their room open. She stopped for a second and just looked at him, his sweet face totally relaxed. She knew he thought he was helping, but having Zondra back in her life was proving to be more concerning than she imagined. It would all be over in the morning and right now all she wanted to do was sleep.

Sarah kicked off her heels and stretched out on the bed and before she could even roll over to kiss Chuck, she was asleep. Or possibly passed out.

***555***

The last thing Sarah thought before Amy brought the Bo down on her was "not Ellie". Sarah was used to protecting Chuck, it had been her job since day one and honestly, Chuck had gotten pretty good at protecting himself thanks to the Intersect and his phenomenal brain.

Ellie was something else, you do not threaten Ellie & Clara and expect to get away with it.

As soon as Sarah could crack open an eye she reached for her phone, looking over to make sure Zondra was breathing she dialed Chuck blindly. She scrabbled to her feet, woozy from the blow to the head and reached down to haul Zondra up with her.

Sarah caught the skeptical look on Zondra's face as she talked to Chuck, she may not think Sarah was the mole any more but she didn't have any faith in Chuck. Sarah grinned slightly at the idea of Zondra being proven wrong twice in the same day.

As Sarah talked Chuck through the Buy More she tried to block out Zondra's snark, but she did steal a glance over when Chuck used the broken DVD as a throwing star to disarm Amy and saw a slight raise of Zondra's eyebrow, high praise from the CAT.

Finally, the override worked and they were able to get Carina up and the three of them ran to the store. Sarah could see Chuck's head, tall above the appliances in the Buy More and saw him take care of Gaez with relative ease. This time she heard an actual "Huh" come out of Zondra's mouth as her fiancé continued to impress her former team member.

"He'll need help with Amy," Sarah thought out loud.

"He just took down Gaez, I'm sure he can knock out that little bitch," Zondra chuckled.

"He doesn't like to hit girls," Sarah admitted.

"Is he a spy or a boy scout with a self-defense badge?" Zondra groaned and thought fast, heading to the luggage.

"He is a gentleman," Sarah smiled.

Once back-up arrived to haul Gaez and Amy off, Sarah found Chuck sitting with his knees pulled up in front of him by the Nerd Herd Desk.

"You OK?" she crouched down.

"Yeah, you?" he saw a red welt on her upper arm, touched it gently.

"I'll grab an ice pack, I'll be fine. You were right," she admitted.

"Don't you ever get tired of saying that?" he grinned.

She arched an eyebrow at him and he laughed.

"Go talk to her, I promise, it is my last words on the topic. Just go, talk to her," Chuck leaned forward and kissed her gently.

***555***

The engagement party was breaking up and Sarah noticed Zondra and Carina each with an arm around Alex and Morgan trailing behind.

"What is going on there?" she laughed as she slipped into Chuck's arms.

"I am wholly unsure, something about owing it to Morgan and Alex and showing them a good time. I just hope it isn't a sex thing," Chuck wrinkled his nose and Sarah choked on her margarita.

"They know Alex is Casey's daughter, I am sure it isn't a sex thing," Sarah shuddered and Chuck rubbed his hand warmly along her back, which made her shudder for a different reason.

"What were you and Ellie talking about," he nodded toward the window he had been spying through.

"She's going to be my Maid of honor," Sarah smiled.

"Really? What about…?" he pointed off towards where Carina and Zondra had departed with Morgan and Alex.

"They're going to be bridesmaids and I am happy about that, they are good friends who know me well, but Ellie is…" Sarah trailed off because she couldn't put words to all the things that Ellie was.

Ellie was Chuck's sister, the woman who took care of him when his world continually crashed down around him, who taught him to respect strong smart women and teased him when his hair got too long and made funny animal shapes. She was a doctor and a mom and a role model and she had accepted the real Sarah when she could have been angry and doubtful.

"I get it," Chuck said, knowing it was hard for Sarah to voice her emotions sometimes.

"Do we know any of these people?" Sarah asked indicating the few guests who lingered.

"No," Chuck laughed.

"Then can we leave?" she turned into his body, pressing herself even more closely to his side.

"Absolutely," he smiled down at her.

Sarah took his hand in hers and led him through the courtyard toward their door. Chuck looked back and waved at Ellie who was still in her own apartment and she smiled and waved back. Sarah took Chuck's margarita out of his hand and left it on a table with her own before moving in to the apartment. She led him right past their bedroom door and he looked back adorably confused as they kept going towards the bathroom.

Chuck's confusion was cleared when Sarah opened the door to candlelight bouncing off the blue tile.

"What's this?" he asked.

"A less magnanimous surprise than you pulled off this week," Sarah admitted with a shrug.

"Very romantic though," Chuck grinned as he took in the smell of Tahitian oil on the warm damp air of the still very hot bubble bath in front of him.

"Since we're alone and all…" Sarah mentioned as she went to pour them some champagne from the ice bucket by the sink.

"You sent Morgan and Alex off with the CATS," Chuck narrowed his eyes at her.

"Maybe," she shrugged.

"Did they set all this up?"

"While I was talking to Ellie. What else are bridesmaids for?" Sarah offered Chuck a glass of champagne before pouring her own.

"I can't wait to find out," Chuck said honestly.

"I wanted to have you to myself for a little while after sharing you with all those people all night," Sarah said quietly as she took a sip of champagne, smiled and put the glass down on the sink.

"Good?" he asked referring to the champagne.

"Fine, not as good as you," she caressed his neck before tugging him close enough to taste.

"Mmmm," he moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her fully and sloshing some champagne on to the floor.

"Glass and tile, bad combo," Chuck pulled back, took a sip of champagne before relocating both their glasses to the rug beside the tub. "Now where were we?"

"Overdressed for this activity," Sarah glanced at the tub, "and we should move this along before the tub gets cold."

"Trust me, Sarah, any tub with you in it is not going to be cold."

"Dork," she snorted as she reached for the buttons on his shirt.

"I prefer Nerd actually."

"My nerd," she pulled him close by the front of his shirt and kissed him again.

"All yours," he promised as he reached for the zipper on her dress and eased it down.

"You sore?" she asked when he flinched at her touch.

"Not bad," he glossed over it and went back to kissing her.

"The water will help, let's get in the tub," she halted the kissing, at great personal sacrifice, to get the rest of Chuck's clothes off.

The water was still steaming hot and they eased their bodies down into the scented bubbles carefully. After a few close calls with elbows and knees they found a position that allowed their long limbs to interlock nicely, but it left Sarah on one end of the tub and Chuck on the other.

"You weren't actually hoping to have sex in this tub, were you?" Chuck asked with concern.

"Not when we have a very comfortable bed just down the hall, no," she giggled.

"OK," he nodded with relief.

"Just consider this foreplay," she said casually and worked her foot over his thigh into his lap.

"Good Lord," he sighed and leaned his head back against the tile.

Despite Chuck's earlier claims the water did eventually turn chilly, even with Sarah in the tub, and their silent relaxation was interrupted by the chattering of Sarah's teeth.

"Cold?" Chuck asked as he opened one eye to see her nod. "How do we get out?"

Sarah untangled their legs and maneuvered herself to a standing position first, giving Chuck an amazing view of her bubble-clad body.

"Oh my god," he swallowed audibly.

"Huh?" she asked as she turned around and leaned forward to find a towel, giving him an even better view of her backside.

"You are so naked," he mentioned unnecessarily.

Sarah just laughed and finally grabbed a towel to cover up said nakedness, she heard a slight whimper of disappointment.

"Just until we are under the covers and you can warm me up," she promised as Chuck scrambled to get out of the tub.

Sarah used a towel to wipe the residual bubbles from Chuck's skin tenderly, following after the towel with her lips to kiss the warm soft skin.

"Bed, now," Chuck instructed after she finished wiping the suds from his hip.

He lifted her right off her feet, in a vertical position and Sarah clung to his neck with one arm and used the other to snag the champagne bottle on the way out the door.

The bedroom was equally candlelit with a plate of dessert items from the party on the desk and the bed turned down.

"This is like a fancy hotel," Chuck laughed as he deposited Sarah on the bed and removed the damp towel.

Sarah watched as Chuck hung the towel on a hook so it didn't turn into a mildew stinky mess on the floor and he walked around the room to her side of the bed.

"Whatchya doing?" she asked curiously.

He just smiled at her and took the tube of lotion she kept by the bed in his hands. If Sarah had been chilled in the tub her temperature was back up at the look in Chuck's eyes.

"Roll over," he said with purpose and she did.

She closed her eyes and laid her head on her folded arms, her toes wiggling into the mattress in anticipation. She heard the snitch of the cap and the creak of the plastic hinge as Chuck opened the tube, the hiss of air as he squeezed and felt the cool thick lotion hit her back.

"Mmmmm," she moaned into her arm before she turned back over her shoulder to see him lean down.

His big hands spread the lotion down from her shoulders as his lips reached up to kiss behind her ear. He massaged the lotion into her skin trailing kisses down as he went until he had her feet in his hands, a soft kiss on each instep.

"Other side," he said, his own voice gravelly with desire.

Sarah did as she was told and involuntarily arched her back as she figured out his intention was to work his way back up from her feet. By the time Chuck got to her lips Sarah was having a little trouble catching her breath, but she didn't let that stop her from kissing Chuck desperately. He didn't need much more in the way of a signal, but Sarah's insistent wrapping of her legs around his waist was a good indication she was ready for more.

"I love you Sarah," he reluctantly pulled out of the kiss to say those four words that made her heart melt every time.

Her voice was gone, stolen by the look in his eyes, but she nodded and she knew he understood.

The End

Next: Chuck VS The Masquerade


	24. Chuck VS The Masquerade

Chuck VS Masquerade

Notes: Thanks to all for the reviews, glad people are hanging with this exercise. This episode was always one of my lesser favorites, but it was because I thought there were some glaringly missing Charah scenes, so doing this exercise actually made me like the ep a little more.

***555***

Colonel John Casey was one of the best at tactical assessment, but as he stood in the doorway of Chuck, Sarah & Morgan's apartment he really could not tell what the hell was going on.

"Mission," he repeated, unable to come up with any other words.

"I need to change," Sarah was uncomfortable, not with the lingerie, but the silly little wings that were really just for Chuck.

"No time, Beckman is already pissed that you didn't answer her call," Casey grunted.

"You guys go, I can clean this up," Alex offered trying to sink into the floor.

"Thanks, Alex," Chuck said as he unhooked Sarah's coat and got her wings off at least.

"I really should change though," Morgan spoke up.

"If I have to go to Castle in my underwear, so do you," Sarah grinned at his short robe.

"Why don't we all just go. Before Casey explodes," Chuck whispered the last part to himself.

Casey led the way to the Crown Vic, Morgan was taking short little steps to try and keep his robe closed. Chuck opened the back door and let Sarah slide in before joining her. Usually Chuck rode up front where there was a little more leg room, but if this was all he was getting for Valentine's Day he was going to ride to Castle with his fiancé in his arms.

"You cold?" he asked as he slid in beside her.

"A little," she admitted.

"Come here," he stretched out his arm and smiled as she slid into his embrace.

"If I hear anything that even remotely sounds like kissing, I am activating the backseat ejection protocol," Casey grunted.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Casey," Chuck rolled his eyes and held Sarah a little tighter.

***555***

"When do you want us to leave?" Sarah asked after Beckman laid out the scenario at Vivian MacArthur's party.

"The jet is fueled and ready to go, wheels up in 35 minutes," Beckman confirmed on her watch and then she was gone.

"You can change on the plane," Chuck whispered knowing she was uncomfortable.

"I was really not planning on having this outfit on quite this long," she grinned sardonically at him and then smiled when his eyes bulged a bit at the innuendo.

"We'll have an extra special make-up Valentine's Day, soon," he kissed her softly.

"I won't plan any outfit at all for that one," she stood slowly and laughed as his eyes dropped to her legs below the short coat.

"C'mon Love Machine," Casey snarked, "a private Government plane isn't going to wait for you to get lucky."

***555***

"Oh God," Sarah groaned as Morgan left the room muttering about growing up and moving out, "What did I do?"

Sarah paced the living room. She had single handedly quelled coups in volatile countries, she had talked a terrorist off a bomb and a jumper off a roof, yet she couldn't hang with Morgan without causing an International incident. She might be overreacting, but oh God, what was Chuck going to say….

Morgan came back out with cardboard boxes in his arms.

"Luckily I never threw these away when I moved in, had them under my bed," he said as he blew dust off the flattened boxes.

"Morgan, aren't you being a little hasty? Maybe think on it tonight before you do anything rash," Sarah reasoned.

"I've never seen things more clearly Sarah, it's been a long time coming. I know Chuck will always be my best friend, but you, you're going to be his wife," Morgan said with awe.

Sarah couldn't help but smile at the idea of being Chuck's wife.

"See, look at how happy you are and you should be, you are getting the greatest guy in the world."

"I know," she nodded humbly.

"And while Ellie and I have known him longer, no one knows him better than you do. No one makes him happier than you do," Morgan squeezed her arm and Sarah was astonished that it was him comforting her when she was supposed to be making him feel better, convincing him to stay.

Sarah's phone buzzed. A text from Casey, Chuck was finishing up with Vivian and they were heading back to England.

"I have to get ready for a mission."

"Do you need me?" Morgan asked and Sarah cringed knowing they didn't.

"No, just the 3 of us on this one, but take this time to reconsider. Take Alex out and talk to her, but don't do anything sudden," Sarah encouraged.

"I have to rip the band aid off, Sarah," Morgan shook his head sadly.

Sarah retreated to the bedroom. She pulled out the suitcase, but then just sunk on to the bed with her phone still in her hand. Before she knew what she was doing she was dialing Chuck.

"Hey Sarah, I am on my way back to help you pack," he answered.

"Chuck, I messed up," she said shakily.

"What? What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I came here to bond with Morgan, but now he is moving out," she rushed out.

"Moving out?" Chuck continued to be confused.

"He said it was time to rip the band aid off and grow up, you need to come home and talk some sense into him," Sarah was approaching hysterical.

Chuck smiled at how upset Sarah was. He didn't actually think she was that upset at the idea of Morgan moving out, but she knew it would make him sad and that alone made her sad.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll be home in 15 minutes and I'll talk to him."

"I'll pack for you," she offered, at least she knew she wouldn't screw that up.

"You're the best. I love you."

"I love you too, Chuck, so much," Sarah disconnected the call and stood with a deep breath to gather their toiletries.

Eventually she heard Chuck's steps in the courtyard approaching the apartment, she had one of his shirts in her hands and she held it close, smelled the clean laundry smell of it as she imagined her future life with this man. She couldn't hear what was said in the living room, she just sat against the desk and waited.

When Chuck came into the bedroom with Han Solo in his hands and a look of nostalgic despair on his face Sarah's heart broke for him.

When he stood and claimed everything was fine she went to him, took Han Solo out of his hands, placed him gently on the bed and wrapped her arms around Chuck. He shuddered in her arms, she thought he might be crying, but she wasn't going to call him out on it if he was, she just held him and rubbed his back.

"I'm fine," he said, sounding anything but fine.

"It's OK," she assured him, "it's OK to be sad."

***555***

"Walker OK?" Casey asked as he looked up from the file he was working on.

"Yeah, she doesn't have any signs of a concussion, thought it was safe for her to lie down," Chuck said as the jet made its way back to California.

"Why you out here?" Casey arched an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to say thank you, you saved her life today Casey. I know it's not the first time, but there were a lot of them, she was hurt. I just. I can't…even…"

"It's OK, Bartowski, I get it," Casey waved off the thanks.

"I know," Chuck clapped him on the shoulder and headed back to the cabin to Sarah.

"I feel like we're alienating everyone," her voice came out of the darkness.

"You're supposed to be sleeping," Chuck reprimanded gently.

"Morgan feels like an outsider, Casey feels like an outsider, are we that obnoxiously lovey dovey?"

"Of course not, we all just need to figure out how we fit together. I went through this when Devon moved in with Ellie and I, trust me I know about being a 3rd wheel, but eventually it all worked out," Chuck promised as he made his way to the narrow bed and spooned up behind her.

"You'll have to lead on this one," Sarah snuggled back against him.

"It's about time I was the expert on something in this relationship," he laughed and his breath on her neck made her feel warm and tingly.

"Well, you are definitely the expert on snuggling," she pulled his arm closer and tangled their legs.

***555***

"Go home and talk to Morgan, Casey and I will drop the gear and submit the after action reports," Sarah said as she handed him the keys to her new car.

It wasn't the Porsche, but he was still impressed she was letting him drive it.

"Thanks, you sure you're OK?" he reached up and rubbed the back of her head, the swelling was down.

"I'm fine, I'll be along soon," she kissed him and jogged over to the Crown Vic before Casey left without her.

Chuck made it to Echo Park in record time in the zippy little Lotus, but he was too late, Morgan was packed and ready to go. They shared one last talk on the couch, a promise to keep up video game Mondays and then he was gone.

When Sarah walked in Chuck was just staring at the TV, which wasn't on.

"You alright?" she asked quietly.

"I am," he smiled at her, but it wasn't his big smile.

"Want some dinner?" she held up a bag that most certainly held Sizzling Shrimp.

"Were you planning to bribe him into staying with crustaceans?" Chuck laughed.

"He is unnaturally fond of this dish," Sarah admitted.

"He is, but without him here we might actually get to eat some of it," Chuck clapped his hands on his thighs and then stood up, taking the bag off Sarah's hands and kissing her.

"See, there you go looking on the bright side," she encouraged as she headed back to the bedroom.

Chuck unpacked the food and got dishes and silverware and when he took it all to the table he was stunned to see Sarah come out of the bedroom in the smallest tank top and a pair of panties.

"Is this more bright side?" he pointed his chop sticks at her.

"More privacy equals fewer clothes," she explained.

"That is a plus," Chuck nodded with a grin.

"We can be as loud as we want in bed," Sarah added as she open a bottle of water.

"Well, not too loud, Casey and my sister are just across the courtyard," Chuck clarified.

"How loud were you planning to get?" Sarah arched an eyebrow.

Chuck just popped a shrimp in his mouth and smiled.

"Are we going to be OK by ourselves?" Sarah asked quietly as she cracked a fortune cookie open later.

"Huh?" Chuck looked up confused.

"We've always had Morgan here. I know he is a part of your life I can't ever fill, so will we be OK without him?" she had tucked one leg under her and was leaning on an elbow, her chin in her hand.

"Oh Sarah," he reached out and took her hand away from her chin, held it in his own, "I love Morgan and I love Ellie and Devon, but you, you are everything. You are my whole world. You will always be more than enough for me."

Sarah understood it then, that Chuck could be sad about Morgan and still happy about them. He really was the relationship expert in their relationship, he had been navigating unorthodox relationships his whole life and he was a pro at it.

"You'll help me, when I get this kind of stuff wrong, won't you?" she blushed a little at her need.

"Always. Forever. I never would have asked you to marry me if I didn't want to navigate this crazy life with you," he held her hand, the one with the diamond on it, but his eyes passed right past the sparkle of the gem to catch the sparkle in her eyes.

"You know another bright side to living alone?" Sarah mentioned casually.

"Sex in the dining room?" he asked hopefully.

"Leaving the dishes until the morning," she clarified and stood up, her hand still in his she tugged him up and led him back to the bedroom.

The End

Next: Chuck VS The Bank of Evil


	25. Chuck VS The First Bank of Evil

Chuck VS The First Bank of Evil

Notes: Zac and Yvonne are very sexy bank robbers.

Since this ep begins with Vivian still in her father's office it is safe to say it is the same day as the end of Masquerade, my story starts the next morning….

***555***

Sarah slipped into the bathroom with a smile on her face as she listened to Chuck singing loudly and with abandon, he seemed to have gotten used to living without Morgan pretty quickly. She padded over and swung the shower door open and the singing changed to a girlie scream.

"Aaaahhh!" Chuck swung around, water flying off his hair and hitting her in the face.

"Sarah," he exhaled.

"I am the only other person who lives here now," she pointed out as she moved around him and tilted her head back under the water.

That distracted Chuck for a moment as the move pushed her breasts tantalizingly close and he had no choice but to run the back of his fingers along the curve of them.

"Well, you could have been a bad guy, a ninja broke in here once to steal my computer…."

"That was also me," Sarah confessed.

"Of course it was," Chuck shook his head with a laugh.

"Wash my back?" she asked as she turned around and pressed back against him.

"I have to go to work," he mentioned.

"I know your boss," she laughed as she felt him respond to her body.

Before she could even laugh at her own joke, Chuck had turned her around and pressed her up against the cool tile, his lips on hers.

"What do you want?" he growled against the wet skin of her neck.

"You," she breathed out the word, "all of you."

"I am all yours," he smiled as he dipped down to slide a hand behind her thigh, lifting it against his hip. The bathroom provided the most erotic soundtrack of the rainfall shower head, the soft rhythmic slap of Sarah's back against the tile and the echo of moans surrounding them in the stall.

"So good," Sarah repeated over and over as she kissed Chuck's temple, her body wrapped entirely around his.

Chuck couldn't actually speak so he just nodded.

Sarah reached for the faucet, the water had long gone cold, and as soon as she stepped away from the heat of Chuck's body, she shivered.

"Towels," he said quickly and grabbed a couple of big fluffy bath towels wrapping her up and kissing her soundly, cupping her jaw to keep her close.

"This living by ourselves thing is really working out," Sarah grinned as she watched him towel off his hair before knotting the towel around his waist.

"I certainly do like the idea of a little more spontaneity and privacy…." Chuck trailed off as they exited the bathroom.

"What?" Sarah crashed into him when he stopped but couldn't see over his tall frame.

"Morning, Ellie," Chuck waved to his sister who was sitting at the table.

"I was afraid you had both fallen in there," Ellie grinned as she raised a large Starbucks cup to her lips to hide the grin.

"Hey, Ellie," Sarah peeked around Chuck and tried to keep her towel up at the same time.

"Hey, Sarah. I have a very large macchiato here with your name on it, we have to get going though if we are going to get to the flower market while the good stuff is there," Ellie tapped something on her tablet.

"Flowers, right," Sarah remembered suddenly.

"We'll just go in here," Chuck indicated the bedroom, "and, um, put some clothes on."

"Be right with you," Sarah promised.

"Macchiato is getting cold!" Ellie called after her.

***555***

Sarah played the part of head of Vivian's security detail with ease, guiding Chuck out of the bank in zip ties, her hand firm at his elbow. She opened the back door of the SUV for Vivian to slide in before opening the passenger side door for Chuck. Sarah put her hand up to guide Chuck's head so he didn't smack it on his way in and closed the door with a soft snitch.

Sarah kept an eye on the guards as she walked around to the driver side and she quickly pulled out to put some distance between them and the bank.

When she pulled into the private airfield she cut the engine and turned to Chuck.

"Sorry, babe, I wanted to get us out of there," she smiled and reached for a knife from her ankle holster before careful cutting away the zip ties.

"No problem, sweetie," Chuck smiled at her as she gently rubbed his wrists that were a little chafed from the plastic.

"You OK?" she asked as she ran a finger along a bruise forming on his neck as she checked his eyes for any sign of head trauma

"I'm totally fine," he assured her taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of her hands on his body before remembering Vivian in the back seat.

"You did a great job, Vivian," Chuck said as he turned to face her.

"Thank you, I was nervous for sure, but you two are quite a team," she smiled at the couple.

Sarah rolled down the window and got the signal from the agent at the plane's stairs.

"Plane's ready," she smiled.

***555***

Chuck hopped in the back of the truck, Vivian seemed out of sorts, but she was new to this world and what had just gone down at the bank was pretty hard core. He knew it was hard core because his body was practically vibrating.

Sarah peeled out and headed to the hotel, he knew she was as worked up as he was and he was glad they didn't have to fly home until tomorrow.

"Are you hungry, Vivian? We could get some dinner," Chuck offered.

"I'm fine," she answered shortly.

"I used a tranq gun back there," he mentioned in case she thought he killed all those people.

"That's good," she gave him a small smile.

"I know this is hard, Vivian, trust me I know. I was in your shoes not all that long ago, completely new to this. It is a hard world to make sense of, we're here though," he reached out and squeezed her shoulder and was concerned when she stiffened.

Before he could sort it out the truck slowed to a stop in the hotel parking lot. Chuck hopped out of the back and offered Vivian a hand.

"Do you need anything?" Sarah asked Vivian as she came around from the driver's side.

"Just a good night's sleep," Vivian rolled her shoulders.

"Chuck will escort you to your room. We'll meet at 9:00 am to head to the plane," Sarah said as they entered the hotel.

"Vivian's secure, she promises she is staying in. It's not terribly late, we could still go out if you want," Chuck mentioned as he entered their seemingly empty room.

"Sarah?" he called.

"Do you want to go out, Chuck?" Sarah asked as she emerged from the bathroom.

She had the stockings on and some intricate lingerie with her heels and somehow her hair was even longer and blonder than it seemed earlier.

"No," he shook his head, his eyes glued to the swell of her breasts over the bra.

"You were really good tonight, Chuck," Sarah mentioned as she pushed off the bathroom door frame towards the spot, just inside the door, where Chuck was frozen.

Before she could finish her thought he had her pushed up against the door. Although the same move as the other morning in shower, this felt very different. Despite his being fully clothed this was a sexier move, more intense, more possessive.

"You haven't seen anything yet," he said, his voice low and deep, vibrating through her body.

He kissed her long and deep and wet as every inch of her body touched his, her hands sliding under his suitcoat to his back, the warm soft shirt there begging to be touched. She raked her nails along his body as their tongues fought for control of what was quickly becoming an out of control make out session.

Finally Sarah needed to catch her breath and pushed Chuck back just the tiniest of bits to get some air.

"I am conflicted," she said in a breathy voice.

"By what?" Chuck's voice was equally strained.

"By wanting to look at you in this outfit and wanting to get you out of it," she pushed him back a bit further and slid out from the wall.

"Ah, that's usually my conundrum," Chuck nodded as he followed her further into the room and circled around her, taking long strides in the well-tailored suit and long jacket he still has on.

Sarah watched him move, as if he were stalking prey, she felt both turned on and even a tiny bit scared. She knew it was ridiculous to be frightened of Chuck, but he was still carrying so much bravado from the bank, it was palpable. Two could play this game.

Sarah subtly arched her back and unclasped the bra, Chuck watched her, removing his long dark coat. He was still walking around her as she pirouetted to keep her eyes on him. She slid her panties down her long silk-clad legs.

He approached to help her out of the stockings and she held up a hand to halt him.

"They stay, for now" she whispered as she kicked the fabric of her panties away and Chuck held up his hands in surrender, his eyes getting even darker.

Chuck made no move to undress himself beyond the outerwear he removed. Sarah knew he understood her want right now.

Sarah was standing in the middle of the air conditioned room in nothing but her stockings and heels. She stopped turning to follow Chuck, instead she looked out the big picture window at the lights of Macau in front of her, bright and colorful, as she felt Chuck behind her.

She could feel the thick carpet give under his weight as he approached her and could feel his hands hovering over her shoulders.

For a quick second Sarah wondered if this was what people referred to as chemistry. She had never been able to sense a lover the way she can sense Chuck, as if their bodies exchanged electrons. She liked that idea, she and Chuck had always given each other everything they needed it made sense that it happened at a molecular level. She moaned at the idea.

"Something wrong?" Chuck asked directly in to her ear.

"Please touch me," she gasped.

He reached out a single finger, the index finger of his left hand and trailed it lightly behind her right ear pressing firmer at a spot right behind the lobe. Sarah shuddered and moaned at the pressure, her knees buckling slightly at the sensation.

"You OK?" he asked, intrigued.

"Yyyessssss," she hissed when he applied the pressure again.

"Interesting," he noted as he abandoned her ear and walked back around in front of her.

"What?" she arched an eyebrow.

"I thought I had found every spot on your body that made you weak," he said it in a way that made him sound studious not cocky and Sarah couldn't stand still any more.

She leapt into his arms and he caught her effortlessly, kissing her hungrily as he walked them back to the desk behind him. He pushed the blotter aside and had her laid out against the cool mahogany as he stood over her still fully clothed.

Chuck kissed her thoroughly, his hands running up and down her thighs, their hearts were beating in sync, albeit a little faster than normal.

"Chuck," Sarah tore her mouth from his and he actually whimpered and tried to restore the connection.

Before she could pull him close though, he dropped to his knees in front of the desk, his hands still on her stockings as he moved her closer.

"Oh god," Sarah moaned as her long blonde hair fell from the desk.

By the time Chuck got back to his feet Sarah was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. She needed a couple of tries to get the words to come out of her mouth, but finally she spoke.

"Chuck," she grinned, "it is time to lose the suit."

"Oh?" he caught her eye.

She nodded and propped herself up on her elbows. Chuck stood in front of the desk, the suit was a little mussed from his actions, but Sarah gave him a good long look of appreciation.

Chuck slid the suit coat off and walked over to the closet to get a hanger, righting the coat on the hanger so it hung perfectly. Sarah admired his restraint, she knew how much he wanted her, the evidence had been on display since he pressed her against the door earlier.

"Tonight was fun," Sarah mentioned as Chuck returned from the closet.

"Was?" he grinned at her as he reached for the buttons at his cuffs.

"Is. Is fun," she corrected herself.

"Do you think Bonnie and Clyde did this after a robbery?" Chuck asked and moved on to the tie at his throat.

"Probably, but they aren't really a couple I think we should emulate," Sarah wrinkled her nose and indicated Chuck should continue taking his clothes off.

"Oh? You don't like the idea of a wild sexy life of danger," he asked as he reached for his belt.

"Chuck, we have a wild sexy life of danger. Bonnie and Clyde were criminals and they were killed, horribly, before they were 30," Sarah informed.

"Oh, I must not have seen the end of the movie," he frowned but continued to take his clothes off.

"Besides, we don't need to be Bonnie & Clyde. I am perfectly happy being Sarah and Chuck," she shook her hair out behind her and Chuck nearly jumped on top of her.

"Is it weird that the whole bank robbing thing turned me on?" Chuck asked as he kissed her.

"Nnnoo," she stuttered as he cupped her bottom and lifted her off the desk.

"Cuz it did," he continued as he carried her to the bed.

Sarah kicked off her heels as Chuck pulled back the blankets and stretched her out again in front of him. She lifted one long leg and propped it on his shoulder. He took the cue and reached for the stocking, rolling it gently down her leg before repeating the action on the other one.

"It was exhilarating, adrenaline, endorphins," Sarah just kept saying disconnected words distracted by Chuck's lips as he followed the silk the full length of each leg.

Chuck finally removed the last bit of clothing on his body as well before stretching out on top of her.

***555***

"I hope that lived up to the anticipation," Chuck mumbled into her hair as he stroked Sarah's bare back.

Sarah just laughed, her breath ruffling the hair on Chuck's chest.

"Can you order room service? I am so hungry…." Chuck lamented.

Sarah mumbled something that sounded like "why me?"

"Because you speak Chinese and I don't want to end up eating something I don't want to eat," Chuck explained lamely.

"I can barely speak English right now, isn't Chinese in the Intersect," Sarah yawned.

"I didn't even think of that, you are sexy, smart and so very beautiful. What would you like for dinner?"

"Surprise me," she nestled deeper into his chest.

The End

Next: Chuck VS The A Team


	26. Chuck VS The A Team Part 1

Chuck VS The A Team Part 1

Notes: So when we first see Chuck & Sarah in this ep, during the adorable game of Operation, Sarah notes they have not had a mission in 2 weeks. The first part of this fic will take place during those 2 weeks. I live the idea of a kind of slice of life/no mission Charah. I will do a 2nd part that actual involves moments from the ep, but for now…what did they do for 2 weeks….?

Also, did anyone notice the stack of games Sarah is holding when Rick & Vicki show up, there was one in particular that caught my eye.

And, there is a slight anachronism in this fic, but it was so close I had to use it. If you know what I'm talking about you get a sparkly internet unicorn!

***555***

Day 1

Chuck returned to the bedroom to grab his tie and pocket protector to find Sarah curled up on his side of the bed, her big blue eyes open and a happy little smile on her face.

"Hey pretty lady, you getting up today?" he grinned at her.

"Eventually," she yawned and stretched, causing the very slight camisole she had on to ride up, revealing her taught stomach.

"You're suddenly a lady of leisure?"

"Beckman emailed and said nothing on the radar, so I'm taking a day. I think I'm owed like 643 comp days, so she said fine."

"Good for you, babe."

"I thought I might do some errands for Ellie, she looked a little frazzled yesterday. Well, as frazzled as Ellie gets."

"That's sweet of you," Chuck leaned down, his tie hanging loose around his neck.

Using the tie for leverage Sarah easily pulled him close enough to kiss.

"I'll get some groceries and cook for you," she kissed him again.

"Really?" Chuck was surprised by how much the idea of that turned him on and he unconsciously leaned further on to the bed.

"I'm a very good cook," Sarah pouted.

"I know, but it isn't usually a priority," Chuck shrugged and reached out to her bare side.

"Because I usually don't have the time, but today I do. So come home hungry," she grinned and when he raised his eyebrows, she clarified, "for food."

"Uh huh," he nodded.

"And probably sex," she kissed him one more time before pushing him back to a standing position.

"Probably," he wrinkled his nose in the most adorable way.

"Go to work," she snorted.

***555***

Day 4

"Still nothing?" Chuck asked as he jogged down the stairs of Castle with lunch in hand.

"Nothing, but I am making good progress with the file audit," Sarah looked up from the table full of files, and was confused by the look on Chuck's face, "what?"

"Could I borrow a pen?" he chuckled.

"Huh?"

"You have no fewer than five, no, six pens in your hair."

"Is that where they all went?" she reached up to the messy bun on her head.

Chuck nodded and made room for their lunch.

"I was just about to go to the supply closet for some more," she watched out of the corner of her eye as the words supply closet caused the tips of his ears to turn the most adorable shade of red.

"By yourself…" he teased.

"A girl's got to do, what a girl's got to do…." Sarah sing-songed as Chuck's jaw hit the floor.

"Sarah Walker," he feigned shock.

"I'm bored…." she whined.

"So you were planning on hitting the supply closet without me?"

"You were taking forever getting lunch."

"Lunch, will, um you know, keep," Chuck mentioned.

"Oh will it now?" Sarah asked as she stood from the table and started removing pens from her hair. With the final pen her hair tumbled down around her shoulders.

"Wow, that must have been the load bearing pen," Chuck smirked and then moaned a little when she shook out her hair.

Sarah giggled and reached for his hand, he let her tug him towards the supply closet.

"What about Casey, his Vic is in the parking lot?" Chuck asked though he followed willingly.

"Haven't seen him all morning, maybe he had a shift at the Buy More," Sarah mentioned over her shoulder as she turned the knob on the supply closet.

"We could just go home, there hasn't been a mission in days," Chuck said as he slid his hands along the silky blouse Sarah had chosen that morning, he purred a little bit at how warm and soft it felt against her skin.

"I really do want…mmmm," she stopped mid-thought when Chuck's thumbs traced along the underside of her bra, through the silk.

"What is it you want?" he leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"To finish those reports….god…." she gasped when he used his whole large hand to cup one of her breasts.

"You are a very good employee Ms. Walker," Chuck laughed.

"Who knows when we'll have free time like this again," she shrugged and he didn't know if she meant to have sex in the supply closet or finish the reports.

"True, we should really take advantage….ohhhh," Chuck's turn to lose his train of thought as Sarah reached for his belt, turning her hip into the already obvious sign of his desire.

"No more report-related innuendo, let's get a move on here," Sarah laughed and got Chuck out of his pants.

Moments later and Sarah was naked except for her bra and the silk blouse that hung loosely from her arms, as she moved to shrug it off, Chuck's eyes flicked up to hers.

"Leave it on," he suggested.

Sarah nodded, her body temperature rising with the intensity of his gaze as she turned and pressed her silk-clad back against his chest. He walked them both to the door, emboldened by the previous emptiness of Castle and placed her hands firmly on the metal before leaning into the silk and kissing her neck, telling her over and over how much he wanted her.

***555***

Day 8

"I thought Blondie got fired," Lester said as Chuck worked to de-obfuscate a particularly tricky URL.

"Huh?" he replied, only half listening to Lester & Jeff.

"Your girl, I thought she got canned from the yogurt place? Every day when we go in for our large chocolate yogurt with peanut butter cups and Oreos there is a different girl there."

"Every day? That's a lot of yogurt," Chuck laughed and then he realized what Lester was saying and looked up.

Sure enough, walking towards him was Sarah Walker in her old Orange Orange uniform. Chuck's mouth went a little dry. She had a bag in one hand and a smaller cup in the other.

"We figured now that she's hooked her horse to your meager wagon she didn't have to work," Lester continued, but Chuck had stopped listening as he tried to get the saliva back in his mouth.

"Hi guys, I brought your usual. We don't have a loyalty program, but Marissa tells me you have probably earned these. Can I steal Chuck for a minute?" Sarah asked sweetly and leaned against the counter in her tank top to get her point across.

"He's all yours. Although none of us really understand why," Lester murmured as Jeff dug through the bag.

"Thanks," Sarah smiled while Chuck frowned at that last part.

"Hi babe," Chuck finally greeted her and accepted the small container of peach yogurt with raspberries that Sarah had brought.

Sarah took his free hand and led him toward the home theatre room, which was delightfully empty.

"Is this a dream? It is very possible that this is a dream," Chuck said as Sarah pulled the curtains closed.

"Not a dream, Chuck. We are going to do something I fantasized about for a long time though," Sarah nodded.

"Oh boy," he smiled as he spooned yogurt in his mouth.

"Don't get too excited, there is no way I am having sex on that skeevy couch," Sarah smiled as Chuck's face fell, "but I am not opposed to some serious making out."

"You're on," Chuck agreed and flopped onto the couch, patting the spot next to him.

"Such a nerd," she shook her ponytail, but hopped right next to him.

"Want a bite?" he offered her the spoon and she took the peach yogurt.

"I don't actually like yogurt," she wrinkled her nose.

"Speaking of, is this uniform just for fun or are you working?" Chuck asked confused.

Sarah didn't need a cover job anymore; Morgan, Ellie & Awesome all knew her true profession now.

"Marissa called after you left, she needed someone to cover today, I had nothing else to do so I said I would help."

"Wow, we really need a mission if you are willing to go back to slinging yogurt."

"It's not so bad, I just promised myself that during my lunch break I would walk across the parking lot, like old times," she shrugged.

"Old times didn't end up like this," Chuck smiled as he tugged her long white capri-clad legs on to his lap.

"Those were dark days," Sarah sighed, remembering their cover relationship.

"All behind us now," Chuck shrugged and reached to pull her closer, kissing her quite thoroughly.

Soon Sarah was fully on his lap, knees at his hips, chest pressed against his and their mouths fused in a heated peach-flavored make out session.

"So much better than pretending to make out with you," Sarah said as she tried to catch her breath.

Chuck nodded remembering lunch breaks in here with Sarah reading a magazine and Chuck playing with his PSP on opposite ends of the couch. Sarah would smear her lip gloss and mess up Chuck's tie before they left, the dreamy look in his eyes was always real though.

"So much better," Chuck echoed before reclaiming her lips.

Finally Sarah reluctantly climbed off of Chuck, their lips still touching until she stood up straight and left him dazed and still puckering.

"I have to get back to the Double O," she explained, even as a fake employee Sarah was good.

Sarah opened the door to the home theatre room and as she looked back at Chuck straightening his tie she bumped into another guy.

"So sorry," she said and her eyes went wide.

"Sarah?"

"Skip?" she stuttered as she recognized her old manager from the Wienerlicious.

"Boy toy," Skip pointed at Chuck.

"Fiancé now," Chuck smiled, "how's the Wienerlicious treating you?"

"Thank god I am done with the gourmet wieners, I manage the Chili's on La Cienaga," Skip said proudly.

"Good for you," Sarah nodded.

"I see you stuck with the strip mall," Skip pointed out her Orange Orange uniform.

"Well, it is convenient with Chuck here and all," Sarah played innocent girlfriend.

"Huh, I guess Rhianna is right, you can find love in a hopeless place," Skip shook his head and moved on.

"Of all the days to have this stupid uniform on…."Sarah muttered as she watched him walk off.

Lester & Jeff appeared to be in a sugar-induced coma from the fro-yo Sarah had delivered so Chuck walked right past the Nerd Herd desk to see Sarah to the door.

"What time are you done?" he tugged at the little apron she had on.

"5:00, you?"

"6:00," he frowned.

"I'll wait for you," she shrugged.

"Thanks, oh, and Sarah?" he added as she leaned in to kiss him good-bye.

"Yeah?" she whispered.

"Leave the uniform on."

***555***

Day 11

"I cannot and will not play another video game, Chuck. There must be one of these actual board games that involves standing or moving. Or we could play charades? I feel like I am at risk for blood clots in my legs I have been sitting so long," she banged her head against the desk.

"I think I know the perfect thing," Chuck said as he rifled through the games and held up a square box.

"Twister?" she turned her head, still against the table.

"In the dojo. Race you," Chuck challenged and then took off like a shot.

"I can't play Twister in this skirt," Sarah noted as she entered the dojo, her eyes momentarily glued to Chuck's backside as he stretched to spread out the mat.

"Take it off," Chuck shrugged as if that was the most logical possible solution.

"What if Casey comes in? What about the cameras?"

"I looped the cameras and Casey hasn't been here all week, which is odd, but I digress, lose the skirt."

"OK," she agreed with a smile.

"Wait, really? That worked?" Chuck looked up and watched as she shimmied out of the skirt and began unbuttoning her blouse.

"But all is fair in love and Twister, so you better start taking those clothes…," he was nearly undressed before she even finished, "off.".

"I am really good at this game," Chuck enthused.

"No kidding, this game is designed for children and you are 6' 4"," Sarah snorted and started stretching.

"Are you warming up?" Chuck giggled.

"I play to win," Sarah explained.

"Oh really? And what do you think you will win, exactly?"

"I'm happy with bragging rights."

"That's not much of a bet," Chuck said as he moved closer to her in his tee shirt and boxers.

"Oh?" she arched an eye brow as she reached up to tie her hair back.

"Loser does the dishes all week," Chuck offered.

"You've never made a bet with a girl, have you?" Sarah laughed, "You can do better than that."

"Are you suggesting I parlay this children's game into some sort of sexual favor?"

"That assumes you are going to win?"

"Oh, I'm gonna win," Chuck reached his long arms up over his head, interlaced his fingers and stretched.

"But I don't need to wager anything intimate Sarah, I already have everything I could ever want," he said shyly.

"You are so unbelievably sweet," Sarah said as she leaned up to kiss him softly.

"Especially after that day last week with the Orange Orange uniform," he teased.

***555***

Day 13

Chuck shuffled back in to the bedroom after starting the coffee and brushing his teeth. Sarah's head was under his pillow.

"What's up?" he peeked under the corner of the pillow.

"Too bright," she whined with her eyes clamped tight.

"Well we aren't usually still in bed at 10:00 am," Chuck yawned and nudged her over with his hip so he could reclaim his pillow and was rewarded with Sarah snuggling into his chest with a purr.

"We didn't go to bed until 3:00."

"You wanted to watch Return of the Jedi, I was happy to stop after Empire Strikes Back."

"You can't watch two thirds of a trilogy and since Beckman told us not to even bother coming to Castle today and you don't have a Buy More shift we can spend the whole day in this bed."

"Is this your reward for beating me at Twister?"

"Do you find this a chore?" Sarah sat up, the sheet that was covering her very bare body slid down.

"No," it was less a word and more of a gasp as her hand found its way under the leg of his boxers.

"Then this is not my prize for winning, that will be something much less mutually beneficial," she explained as she swung one leg across his body.

"We get to do this all day?" Chuck asked, delighted.

"Barring a national or international disaster, yes," Sarah said before kissing him again.

Sarah was as good as her word and sometime around 6:00 pm Chuck awoke to find himself alone in bed. The entire day had been a series of sex and naps and he found himself now with that fuzzy brain you get when you've actually slept too much.

Chuck got out of bed and began searching for his boxers, he eventually found them shoved so far off the end of the bed they were nearly wedged between the mattress and box spring. He then grabbed a tee shirt which he was putting on as he walked down the hall which is how he failed to notice that Sarah wasn't alone.

"You left me in the bed," he fake whined.

"Aw, look Clara, Uncle Chuck is sleepy at 6:00 at night, just like you" Ellie teased.

"Oh, hey Elle. Hi Clara," Chuck waved at his sister and went to the baby who was snuggled against Sarah's shoulder, a spot he had earlier been nibbling at rather aggressively.

"I was just saying how nice it has been to have Sarah around these 2 weeks. She's been a big help," Ellie smiled gratefully.

"Ellie brought us cookies," Sarah noted.

"Snickerdoodles?" Chuck's eyes went wide.

"Of course," Ellie smiled fondly at her not-so-little brother.

"My favorite," he dove for the plate and inhaled 3 cookies nearly at once.

The two women looked at him with amusement.

"What, I'm starving…." Chuck defended as he sat next to Sarah and rubbed Clara's back.

Sarah inadvertently shifted her body closer to Chuck, her hip nestling right next to his so he could be closer to his niece. Sarah wasn't willing to give the baby up though, the warm weight of the infant against her shoulder was so relaxing. It suddenly occurred to Sarah that she had gotten very comfortable with this domestic life the past couple of weeks.

As Chuck reached up and over to wrap an arm around her she sighed into his embrace, closing her eyes for a second and imagining this was her real life, her real baby with Chuck. The thought wasn't nearly as terrifying as it had been a year ago.

TBC…

Chuck VS The A Team Part 2


	27. Chuck VS The A Team P2

Chuck VS The A Team Part 2

Notes: So terribly sorry the unacceptable length between posts, life is just super busy.

So this chapter is the actual episode fill-in for Chuck VS The A Team.

***555***

Their flight to Tbilisi was still a couple of hours away, so Sarah took a little extra time getting dressed. It was their first mission in a few weeks and Sarah was more than happy to dress for success. She blew out her hair and curled it slightly, smoothed the lavender lotion that made Chuck purr on her legs and arms, applied the liquid eyeliner that made her eyes pop and then slid the black silk stockings up and clipped them to the garters she hadn't worn in months.

One last fluff of her hair and she strolled down the hall in her very intricate undergarments. Sarah had every intention of making Chuck's jaw drop a little, but the tables were turned as she watched him straighten the cuffs on his suit.

"Wow," she said as her eyes travelled from his polished dress shoes all the way up to his shoulders.

"Uh, hi," Chuck grinned, "I suddenly feel overdressed."

"You look good," Sarah smiled back at him as she walked closer.

"I thought I should dress for the mission," he shrugged self-consciously.

"Me too," Sarah nodded and reached for her dress.

"Can I help?" he asked and took the dress from the hanger.

"Thanks," she slipped into the wrap dress and let Chuck loop the tie around her waist, his long fingers trailing leaving goosebumps in their wake.

"I packed us a go bag last night," Chuck indicated the bag on the bed, "if you want to throw anything in there."

Sarah didn't say anything she just watched his fingers as they tied the dress closed. When she didn't say anything he looked up and her eyes caught his, she kissed him.

"Sarah…" he warned against her lips.

"Mmmmm?" she asked as she reached for a belt loop on his pants and hooked a finger through it.

"We have a plane waiting," Chuck arched an eyebrow.

"I know," she nodded all business, but didn't unhook her finger from his belt loop.

"I'm glad we have a mission, finally, but….these past couple weeks…." Chuck said shyly.

"It's been nice," Sarah nodded in agreement.

"It felt like we were playing house," Chuck smiled.

"I liked cooking and spending time with Ellie," Sarah pulled him in for one more kiss, "now let's go rescue Jana."

***555***

Sarah emerged from the airplane bathroom in a more comfortable outfit and smiled softly at Chuck who held the small dog in his lap, his suit replaced with jeans and a tee shirt and his feet bare as he aired out the smell of dog pee.

"You're very forgiving," Sarah smiled as she reached out and patted the dog's head.

"She's kind of cute," Chuck shrugged.

"She's in my seat," Sarah accused.

Chuck looked over and moved Jana's carrier from the leather seat opposite him to give Sarah some room.

"I meant this seat," Sarah said as she scooped Jana off Chuck's lap and deposited her on the floor before taking her place in Chuck's lap.

"I'm sorry Sarah," Chuck sighed.

"For what?"

"For whatever I did to get us sidelined."

"Why do you assume it was you?"

"Because you're perfect," he wrapped a warm hand around her knee.

"I'm far from perfect," Sarah scoffed.

"Beckman's never really liked me, I am sure I did something to put us on dog duty."

"Something is going on here, we just need to figure out what. We're spies, we'll figure it out," Sarah yawned.

Chuck reached down and extended the foot rest of the seat they were in, reclining the seat back and tucking Sarah in close to his body. She smiled into the soft cotton of his tee shirt as his hands smoothed down her sides and found a spot just under her shirt to rest against her skin.

Just as Sarah started to nod off Jana voiced her displeasure with a loud spate of barking.

"I wonder if she has an upset tummy?" Chuck murmured sleepily.

"If that dog pukes on my boots I am going to fashion a teeny tiny dog parachute out of her doggie coat."

***555***

The ride home from Castle after Rick & Vicki had the Intersect removed was a quiet one. Sarah's mind was a thousand places, most of them involved a nuclear bomb and Chuck was way too quiet.

"I got cocky," Chuck finally admitted softly.

"Huh?" Sarah stopped picturing Chuck melting in a flash of nuclear power.

"About the Intersect, I was throwing that around this week like I was something special."

"You are something special, Chuck, and not just because of the Intersect," she reached over and squeezed his bicep.

She got a wan smile in return.

"You have to say that. You and Ellie, but the fact is I got comfortable being the only Intersect and when I was faced with 2 highly trained agents with the same skill set I realized how easily I can be replaced. Funny, there was a time I wanted out of the spy game so badly and now I am terrified I will become obsolete."

Chuck was so lost in thought he hadn't realized they had stopped moving and he was surprised to see the sign marking their assigned parking spot at the apartment building looking back at him through the windshield of Sarah's new car.

"Chuck, I have said this before, but it has never been more true than it was tonight: you are special Chuck. With or without the Intersect you are good at this and you are brave and you are smarter than maybe you should be sometimes."

"Casey deserves a lot of the credit, he gave me the juice box, he was being a good partner and it saved our lives. A lot of people's lives," Chuck shuddered.

"We're a good team," Sarah nodded happy to have her partner back.

Chuck opened the car door, unfolding his legs and wondering about Sarah's penchant for tiny black cars. They almost ran headlong into Devon who appeared to be fleeing.

"Hey bro, where's the fire?" Chuck stopped Devon.

"We are out of guava juice," Devon said, eyes wide.

"Oh well, I see the emergency now," Chuck laughed as his stomach churned at the real emergency he had earlier resolved.

"I just need to get out for a few minutes," Devon admitted.

"I'll go visit with Ellie for a little bit," Sarah offered.

"Really?" Devon said in awe.

"Sure," Sarah nodded.

"Thank you," Devon pulled Sarah into a hug and held on tightly, "I'll only be like 30 minutes, 60 tops."

"They really are selling the concept of parenthood," Chuck scratched at the back of his head as Devon tore out of the parking lot.

"They'll figure it out. Want to come?" she asked hopefully.

"Is it OK if I don't?" Chuck asked shyly.

"Of course, you OK?"

"I don't think I can face Ellie and Clara now, knowing they almost died, everyone almost died an hour ago," Chuck gulped and Sarah nodded her understanding.

"And the bomb disposal suit really doesn't breathe, I desperately need a shower."

"Go, make your escape too, I'll deal with hyper hormonal Ellie," Sarah kissed him softly and pushed him into the courtyard.

She made sure Chuck was safely ensconced in their apartment before knocking on Ellie's door.

"Hi Sarah," Ellie said with a huge grin so happy to see someone after Devon rushed out.

"Hey Elle, I saw Devon heading out and Chuck is in the shower so I thought I'd come by."

"Lucky bastard," Ellie mumbled.

"Huh?" Sarah was truly confused.

"Chuck, getting to take a shower whenever he wants. I almost constantly smell like baby vomit," Ellie's previously happy eyes filled with tears.

"Wait right here," Sarah commanded Ellie and flew out the door and across the courtyard.

Chuck had left the front door open for her, which was both sweet and not very smart since they were spies and all, but it made it easier for Sarah to dump her purse and coat and head to the bathroom. She knocked but didn't wait for a reply as she heard the water going.

"Back so soon?" Chuck asked as Sarah marched right in.

"I'm on a mission."

"In our bathroom?"

"For your sister," Sarah clarified as she gathered the nice French lavender bubble bath and candles from the tub, the extra fluffy fancy towels Sarah bought shortly after moving in and always kept away from Morgan, a hair turban thingy and a few other bottles.

She dumped everything in a small laundry basket.

"I'll be back in an hour," she promised.

On her way out she stopped in the kitchen and grabbed the eye mask from the freezer and a bottle of sparkling water and she was back in Ellie's apartment in less than five minutes. Ellie was folding a seemingly unending pile of laundry as Clara dozed in the bassinette nearby.

"Bathroom, now," Sarah ordered gently as she picked up the baby monitor and led the way.

"What's all this?" Ellie asked as Sarah unpacked.

"Instant relaxation. This is what I do after a particularly rough mission," Sarah explained as she started the water in the tub and poured about $50 worth of French bubble bath in the stream of water.

"Don't take this the wrong way Elle, but I don't want to see you again for an hour," Sarah set her watch, "listen to some music or NPR," Sarah produced Ellie's I Phone.

"Are you sure?" Ellie asked honestly and Sarah just nodded.

Sarah closed the bathroom door and jogged down the stairs. Clara stirred but stayed mostly quiet as Sarah moved around the room with operational precision organizing and straightening. When the room was set to rights she went to the kitchen and found ingredients for a salad. She texted Devon and asked him to bring back a loaf of bread and got a thumbs up reply from her soon-to-be brother-in-law.

Ellie came downstairs exactly 60 minutes after she entered the bathroom to find Devon sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"Where's Sarah?"

"She went home," Devon smiled, "feel better?"

"So much better," Ellie nodded.

"Hungry?" Devon indicated the set table and led Ellie to a chair.

"You made dinner?"

"Sarah did, before she left."

"I love her," Ellie said sincerely.

***555***

Sarah returned to her own apartment with the smile of a job well done on her face. The lights were all off, but she could hear Nina Simone playing in the bedroom. She slipped her boots off by the door and padded quietly to the bathroom where she prepared for bed quickly.

When she pushed the unlatched door to their bedroom open she could not tell if Chuck was awake or asleep, his body in repose and his chest rising and falling gently. She didn't want to wake him, knowing the exhaustion that follows the adrenaline of what they went through was still relatively new to him.

When she slid into bed beside him though she could tell he was awake by the tiny smile that formed on his otherwise impassive face.

"Playing possum?" she teased.

"Just trying to find my Zen," he expanded the tiny smile to a full-on grin.

"You OK? Tonight was pretty hardcore," she rolled on her side and planted her head in her hand.

"Yeah, I'm OK. How's Ellie?"

"Fine," Sarah promised as she reached out her hand and rubbed small circles on Chuck's stomach.

"Thanks," he turned his head on the pillow and told her with his eyes how grateful he was.

"I know you hate lying to her about the CIA, but you saved a lot of people tonight," she tried to assuage his guilt.

"Mmmm," he nodded.

Sarah wasn't sure what Chuck needed, she was able to help Ellie because the signs were apparent that the woman needed some time to relax and pamper herself, but Chuck was holding everything close. Did he need sleep or food or sex or comfort, she couldn't tell until the track jumped on the record player and their song filled the room and the thump of the bass made her stomach drop and his eyes darken and then his lips were on hers and her hands were pushing away his shirt and his boxers at the same time.

"I love you," he said over and over as he divested her of her thin nightgown.

She cradled his large body against hers, allowing him in to all the places he needed to be, including her heart. She gasped his name when he began to move against her, squeezing her eyes shut to the overwhelming emotion she felt radiating off of him.

"We're OK," she assured him both meaning physically after the bomb and professionally now that their team was back.

Chuck's face was buried against her clavicle and she felt his tears pool in the hollow of her throat.

"It's Ooooooo," she had intended to reassure him further, but the way he moved against her sent her arching against him.

"Good?" he asked as he repeated the motion.

"So good," she nodded quickly as her breath caught in the back of her throat.

"Yeah?" he urged.

"More," she asked and before she finished the short word he scooped her up and shifted their position to give her just that.

The record was long over when Sarah attempted to regain her breath, the room quiet except for their mingled breath as Chuck continued to cradle her close.

"I love you," he said it again, but it sounded much less frantic than the previous few times.

"I love you too," she replied sincerely as she raked her nails along his warm damp skin, eliciting a soft gurgle of delight.

***555***

Chuck was fixing Sarah's coffee when a knock sounded at the door the next morning. He found his sister, looking more rested and relaxed than he had seen her in a while standing there with their small laundry hamper full of stuff under her arm.

"Hey Elle," Chuck grinned and took the basket.

"Your fiancé might have saved my life last night," Ellie smiled.

"She is a lifesaver," Chuck agreed.

The woman in question appeared in a robe with her hair wrapped in a towel looking for the coffee she smelled.

"Oh, morning Ellie," she grinned as Chuck handed over the perfectly crafted cup of coffee.

"I just wanted to return your stash," she pointed to the basket.

"Ahhh," Sarah nodded.

"My husband is a wonderful man, but he had no idea what I needed yesterday."

"Sometimes you need a girl around," Sarah smiled.

"Don't take this the wrong way Chuck, but I always wanted a sister. I was so mad at Mom when she told me you were a boy," Ellie huffed clearly not over it in 30 years.

"None taken?" Chuck furrowed his brow.

"I always wanted a sister too," Sarah admitted and Chuck's consternation turned to adoration quickly.

"Thanks again," Ellie looked suddenly emotional and turned and fled.

Sarah had done the same, her coffee in hand as she retreated to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

"Girls," Chuck shook his head in confusion and went back to the kitchen.

The End

Next: Chuck VS The Murder


	28. Chuck VS The Murder

Chuck VS The Murder

Notes: Hope all of you in US had a lovely Thanksgiving weekend!

***555***

"We need to interrogate them," Sarah said as she bit her thumbnail.

"A few minutes ago we were interviewing them for a spot on our team," Chuck lamented.

"That was before one of them blew us up," Casey growled.

"And killed Brody," Chuck dropped his head, grieving the young man.

Sarah ran her hand along his bare arm under the cuff of his short sleeve Nerd Herd shirt trying to provide some subtle comfort.

"Do you want me to interrogate them?" Casey offered.

"No, I'd like the rest of them to survive the day," Chuck laughed mirthlessly.

"I'll help you," Sarah said as her hand stopped at his elbow and squeezed.

"I'll set up the room," Casey bowed out of the hall, squeamish at even the smallest bit of emotion.

"You OK?" she whispered when Casey was gone.

"Yeah, yeah," Chuck nodded but there was doubt in his eyes.

"You can do this, Chuck."

"I know."

"You can solve this," she trailed her hand from his elbow to lace their fingers together and encouraged his arm to pull her closer.

"Thanks," he kissed the top of her head, the smoke from the explosion clinging to her blonde locks.

"No thanks necessary, we're partners, even if you are the boss today," she teased.

"Is that bothering you?"

"Not at all, under different circumstances I might find it a little bit sexy," she looked up at him through her lashes and then leaned up just enough for him to close the distance with a kiss.

"I love you," he laughed at her attempt to lighten the mood.

"I love you too, let's catch this guy," Sarah turned toward the interrogation room.

"Or girl," Chuck added as he followed her, their hands still linked.

"Or girl," she nodded.

"Obviously there's no surveillance, but I won't be far," Casey nodded as he wiped the soot from the metal table.

"Thanks Casey," Chuck nodded as the bigger guy grunted and left.

"I'll send the first one in," Casey said over his shoulder as Chuck and Sarah took their seats.

***555***

As Chuck ran from the interrogation room he realized that he and Sarah had run from several explosions over the years and every time he had the same thought: should he shield Sarah's body with his own or would having a 180 pound man land on you do more damage than good.

As he landed beside her in the hallway of Castle, his ears ringing and his eyes bleary with acrid smoke he wished he could just curl himself around her and make this whole awful day go away.

Sarah crawled quickly to him, taking his face in her hands. She spoke slowly and clearly so Chuck could read her lips.

He nodded that he was ok, shook his head to the negative that anything was hurt. He mouthed "You?" back and Sarah swallowed and nodded that she too was fine.

He knew they should be in action to find the culprit as quickly as possible, but before Casey or Bentley arrived he pulled Sarah tight to his body and held her closely, he felt her heart beat a little faster than normal against his own racing pulse and sighed when her hands clutched at the back of his shirt.

As quickly as she was in his arms she was gone and pulling him down the hall in pursuit of their bomber.

***555***

"Do I even want to know?" Sarah asked as she indicated the pig Chuck held cradled in his arms.

"I imagine this is some sort of Buy More vs Large Mart prank gone horribly wrong," Chuck smiled at the pig.

"It's like a different world up there, isn't it?" she reached out and petted the small animal.

"Some would say that is the real world and this is the unusual one," Chuck laughed.

"Eh," Sarah shrugged.

"Let me return Kevin Bacon to Morgan and we can head home."

"His name is Kevin Bacon?" Sarah arched her brows.

"Clever, isn't it?"

"Adorable even," she giggled.

"It has been a weird day, right? Even by our standards?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Can we get out of here?" Casey appeared suddenly.

"Yeah, get the car ready, I just need to run up to the Buy More," Chuck lifted the pig in explanation.

"Ellie dropped off some homemade cookies this morning, feels like years ago," Sarah sighed and wiped at a smudge on her cheek.

"I used to finish up an assignment with whiskey and pork rinds," Casey shook his head.

"If you don't want Ellie's cookies…." Sarah teased.

"I didn't say that," Casey responded quickly.

***555***

After Beckman delivered the news about Vivian the jubilation of a job well-done had been sucked out of Chuck and Sarah's living room. Chuck's short-lived nemesis-free life was suddenly complicated again.

"OK, tomorrow is going to be another long day, I'm going to head out," Casey said catching Sarah's eye to indicate she needed to talk Chuck down from the spiral he was slipping in to.

"Thanks, Casey," Sarah smiled at the big guy as he piled up half a dozen cookies to go and slipped out of the apartment.

"Chuck? You OK?" Sarah asked softly.

"Huh?" he popped his head up as if he forgot she was even in the room.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, just confused. I thought Vivian and I had a connection, I thought we got each other."

"You put her father in jail," Sarah shrugged.

"Her father is a criminal," Chuck pointed out and saw Sarah's face fall.

"That doesn't make him not her father, it doesn't erase her love for him," her voice was small.

"Oh Sarah, baby," Chuck moved from the chair to the couch beside her, "I'm sorry."

He pulled her into his body and rocked her gently wishing he could take back their last exchange.

"It's OK," she nuzzled against his neck.

"Your father is nothing like Alexei Volkoff though."

"Different scale maybe, but criminal is criminal and father is father, it's hard to separate some times."

"I know, I'm sorry," he rubbed her back and smiled when she hooked a leg over one of his and slipped her arms around his waist.

The snuggle was short-lived though as she pulled back and wrinkled her nose.

"You need a shower."

"That is probably true," he nodded, "care to join me?"

"You go ahead, I'll clean up here," she started collecting plates as Chuck retreated to the bathroom.

Sarah passed him in the hall as he finished his shower and she promised she would be along soon. He smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss, curious about the small pile of clothes in her hand.

Sarah showered happily, washing the grime of the day down the drain. She washed her hair and shaved her legs and towel-dried her hair as best she could resulting in a curly damp look that was not unappealing. She slipped into the silky things she had dug out of her dresser and laughed at herself for what she was about to do.

Chuck was standing at the closet, his back to her wearing nothing but his boxers. She gave herself a second to admire him before clearing her throat.

"Excuse me, Agent Bartowski? I was wondering if I could ask a question about our mission," she had a palm on each side of the door frame, one leg tucked coyly behind the other.

Chuck turned and tried to keep his eyes in their sockets. Sarah was wearing a pale blue nightgown that barely covered her bottom, her limbs looked long and gleamed with the suppleness of a shower and probably some of that honeysuckle lotion that made Chuck salivate. His body was quick to respond to her, but his mind was taking a little longer.

"Sarah?" he squeaked confused by what she said.

"Since you're in charge now, I thought I would stay behind for a little extra guidance," she elongated the 's' sound at the end of the word.

Chuck grinned as he caught on.

"Well, Agent Walker, what kind of lead agent would I be if I didn't offer you all of my attention," he moved towards her and saw the tip of her tongue between her teeth as she bit back a laugh.

"I mean, I usually have clothes on for these types of meetings, but since you also seem to be missing several garments I guess we could meet like this," he shrugged and her eyes watched the movement of his clavicle and Adam's apple.

"Well, if you are uncomfortable I suppose I could make things a little more even," she nearly whispered the last word and before Chuck could respond she reached down and lifted the soft silk slip of a gown off her body leaving her as topless as Chuck.

"Oh yes, that makes this much more professional," Chuck nodded with glee.

"Why is it I can play any cover in the world, but I can't pull this off," Sarah pouted as Chuck got closer to her and pulled her body against his.

"You don't need to play a role for me, Sarah, trust me I don't need to fantasize to want you, the reality is nearly too much for me to process some days," he felt her smile against his bare chest.

"Do you want this?" she asked although she could feel the proof he did against her stomach.

Instead of answering he tilted her chin up so she could see the lust in his eyes before he plundered her mouth thoroughly, encouraging her tongue to join his and sliding his hands along the last scrap of silk on her body as he tugged her closer his hands splayed across her bottom.

"I always want you," Chuck said between kisses, "always."

"That's good," Sarah purred as his fingers toyed with the edges of her panties, "because you have me forever, for always."

"Oh God," Chuck groaned as he picked her up and moved her to the bed quickly.

Sarah smiled at the idea that forever and always seemed to turn Chuck on, Sarah had certainly known men that lost any passion at all when commitment came into the conversation, but not Chuck, if anything their sex life had gotten better since they started planning their wedding.

Although her role playing was a bit of a bust, Sarah let Chuck take control and followed his cues as he rolled her onto her stomach and kissed down her bare back.

"Mmmmm, so good," he murmured as he inhaled the honeysuckle lotion he had anticipated earlier.

Sarah groaned as Chuck's teeth nibbled their way along her neck before his tongue came out to sooth the skin he bit. She wasn't opposed to this position, but it wasn't her favorite. Not because she didn't get just as much pleasure this way, but simply because she couldn't see Chuck's face, his beautiful expressive face, but Chuck always kept her on her toes in bed and as she ruminated on it he kissed down her back to her waist and then flipped her over. Her eyes went wide with amusement and surprise at her new situation and Chuck laughed out loud at the look on her face.

"I wanted to see you," he voiced her silent thoughts as his hand slipped over her belly and lower.

She arched in to his touch, her eyes slipping shut, her cheeks flushing as the air left her lungs for a moment. The air was quickly replaced as she gasped in a quick breath as he continued to touch her.

"Chuck," she said, forcing her eyes open to see him watching her intently.

"Sarah," he whispered in return and doubled his efforts.

By the time Chuck joined their bodies Sarah was already clinging to him and chanting his name. He didn't move at first, giving Sarah a second to recover and in that quiet moment as they lie there together Sarah whispered in his ear, "We get to do this forever."

Chuck began to move against her, within her, his heart speeding up to match hers.

"Forever," he smiled as he kissed her.

The End

Next Chuck VS The Family Volkoff


	29. Chuck VS The Family Volkoff

Chuck VS The Family Volkoff

Notes: This picks up where my last chapter ended. Also, I have now met Zac and my life is exceptionally more complete. He is sexy as hell and a super nice guy.

Sarah tried to fall asleep, her body was certainly sated, but her mind continued to race. She had been putting it off, had almost talked herself out of it, but after the talk with Chuck about Vivian and her father Sarah had decided she should probably give Chuck the pre-nup.

She knew he would be hurt and he probably should be, but she needed to have a safety net in place for her dad, he had no one else to take care of him. Chuck didn't get it and of course he didn't, his father was a hero: crazy and an absentee parent, but still a hero.

Sarah had the pre-nup drawn up months ago, but she never had the heart to present it to Chuck. Tomorrow she had to rip the band aid off.

She turned her head on the pillow and took in the profile of her soon-to-be husband and swallowed audibly when she saw he too was awake.

"You alright?" his voice was not as clear as his eyes.

"Yeah, just couldn't sleep," she shrugged as she noticed the time on the clock read 3:17.

"Come here," he shifted a little and opened his arm to her.

She slid back in against his warm body. Usually the steady beat of his heart against her temple and the rhythmic rising and falling of his chest would lull her to sleep, but at the moment it was having the opposite effect. She turned her lips into his neck and kissed him there with purpose.

"Again?" he arched an eyebrow.

"I'm really very awake," she explained as she slid her legs over his allowing him to feel the heat radiating off of her.

"Yes you are," he grinned as he shifted to make her more comfortable against him, cradling her hip with one hand and her head with the other, pulling her up to kiss her deeply.

"I want you so much," Sarah spoke into his mouth between kisses hoping he understood that what was coming tomorrow was not about them at all.

"I'm right here," he promised as he trailed his fingers down her spine.

"I can't get enough of you," she pressed their bodies together in all the really important places.

"Well, luckily there is plenty of me," Chuck said absently and then froze.

Sarah laughed clear and loud in the dark still room and she could see his blush despite the lack of light.

"I meant, I'm tall you know, there is a lot of me and most of it is limbs," Chuck flailed verbally as he flailed his arms as evidence.

"I love you so much," Sarah laughed again, the levity not detracting from her ardor in the slightest, Chuck was often at his sexiest when he was making her laugh, "and for the record, I am very happy with exactly how much of you there is."

It was Chuck's turn to swallow audibly as Sarah kissed down his chest and disappeared beneath the sheets.

***555***

The flight home from the Swiss Alps sucked. Volkoff was despondent over Vivian's betrayal, Sarah was worried about the Thorium being in the wind, Chuck was still flustered by the pre-nup and Casey was asleep.

"You gave him a pre-nup?" Volkoff asked from his seat where he was snuggly handcuffed.

Sarah looked away from the window she had been gazing out and realized Chuck must have gone to the rest room or the galley.

"It is well within my rights to sedate you," Sarah glared at him.

"Do you honestly think that man would ever begrudge you anything? He is so ridiculously in love with you he would probably sign a kidney over to you if you asked."

"I know," she whispered.

"You probably broke the poor boy's heart," Volkoff continued his emotional assault.

"I love him just as much as he loves me," Sarah defended.

"Does he know that?"

"Yes," Sarah said without hesitation.

It was infuriating how accurate Volkoff was in his assessment, Chuck would never begrudge her anything and he could care less about money, Sarah suddenly wished the plane would fly faster so she could get home and destroy that foolish document.

"I have every reason in the world to loathe him, but even I can see why you love him," Volkoff stared at her intently.

"Everything OK in here?" Chuck asked as he approached Sarah with a bottle of water and packet of nuts for her from the galley.

"Fine," Sarah tore her gaze from Volkoff and softened her eyes for Chuck.

"Where do you think we are?" Chuck asked as he sat opposite Sarah at a small table.

"Iowa," Sarah said.

"Really?" Chuck looked out the window expecting large expanse of cornfields.

"I have no idea," Sarah laughed as his eyebrows dropped.

"You were just pulling my leg?" he poked at her calf with the toe of his Chuck's.

"I was," she flirted back but reigned it in as she saw Volkoff watching them.

"How about a movie?" Chuck reached down and retrieved his laptop, knowing there was not going to be any small talk in front of Volkoff.

"Or I could drug him and we could make out?" Sarah offered with a grin.

Chuck pondered the option but opened the laptop and pulled up Little Miss Sunshine from his Netflix queue.

"I love this movie," Sarah smiled.

"I know you do," Chuck moved over to sit next to her, putting his feet up on the seat he was just using and pressed play.

***555***

Sarah followed Chuck back in to the apartment, the little lines of tension between his eyebrows still firmly in place. He took his wine glass back and downed the couple of sips that were left, refilled the glass and drank that too.

"Would you rather go straight to whiskey?" Sarah asked as she hooked her thumb back towards the kitchen.

"Huh?"

She just shook her head at him.

"Sorry. Sorry, we were having a nice relaxing romantic moment here and my family, as usual, threw a wrench in that," he walked to her and took her elbows in his warm big hands.

"It's OK, I'm worried about her too," Sarah admitted.

"I just wish I knew what my dad was doing leaving it for her. I mean, what if there is an Intersect on there and Ellie downloads it," Chuck's eyes went huge.

"Your dad was a really smart guy Chuck and he didn't want you to have an Intersect he certainly wouldn't have left one for Ellie," Sarah reasoned as she leaned in to kiss him and try to get their post-pre-nup groove back.

"Mmmm," he was either agreeing or enjoying the kiss, Sarah didn't care which.

He was almost totally in to it too, she felt his hands move around the back of her blouse, tugging her just the slightest bit closer and then his lips stopped and she could feel the tension in his face.

"You want to do the dishes," she accused.

"Well, we had pasta and if the red sauce sits on the plates overnight…."

"My soon-to-be husband would rather wash dishes than kiss me, huh, I bet some wives would be OK with that," Sarah smiled.

"It is not an either or, I would prefer to do the dishes first and then kiss you more," he poked the tip of her nose with his index finger and headed for the kitchen.

"Knock yourself out, Bartowski," she grinned.

"Are you going to be a Bartowski?" he asked as he started the water.

"Huh?" Sarah asked as she finished her own wine and brought him the wine glasses to add to the pile.

"Are you going to change your name?" Chuck clarified as he started on the silverware.

"Well, Chuck, you know names are kind of nebulous in our line of work. I don't have a real name now. To anyone who matters, yes, of course I am taking your name, but as far the CIA is concerned probably not. Is that OK?"

"Yeah, of course. It would get confusing at work with Casey yelling Bartowski at both of us," he smiled and it looked genuine, but his emotions were a bit all over the map.

"I have an idea," Sarah piped up, "you know what makes me feel better after a particularly emotional day?"

"I do, but my hands are currently immersed in hot soapy water," he waggled his eyebrows.

"Ice cream. I am going to go get us some ice cream," Sarah just ignored the innuendo and headed for her purse.

"You aren't wearing shoes," Chuck looked at her feet.

"Keys and shoes," she added to her list, "and money, I have some of that I think."

"Not any more, you should have had me sign a pre-nup…."

"Hysterical, we aren't even married yet," she sidled up beside him and pressed her hip into his side.

"Soon though," Chuck smiled.

"Very soon," she stretched up on her toes and kissed his cheek.

***555***

It didn't take long for Sarah to get to their local ice cream shop and pick up a pint of Rocky Road and get home. Chuck was in a pair of boxers and a tee shirt and the apartment was clean with the lights dimmed, soft music playing.

"I'll take that, go change," he said softly.

Sarah emerged in a long gauzy flowy nightgown Chuck had never seen before. It wasn't overtly sexy, but he was fairly certain she wasn't wearing anything under it.

"Were you planning to share that?" Sarah asked as she spotted that the spoon in Chuck's mouth appeared to be the only utensil he brought from the kitchen.

"Of course," he said as he used the spoon to scoop another bite and offer it to her.

Bite by bite they ate the entire pint of ice cream without saying another word, but their eyes never strayed for long, it was one of the most intimate moments of Sarah's life, an entire conversation with no words, a silent declaration of love and as Sarah licked the last of the ice cream from the spoon the cool metal against her tongue was replaced by the warmth of Chuck's own tongue sliding against hers, his body pressing her down into the couch.

Usually so talkative, Chuck maintained the quiet intensity, his eyes never leaving Sarah's as he tugged her nightgown up. His eyes widened when he realized he was right about what she had, or didn't have, on under it and she blushed under his silent scrutiny, nibbled her lower lip between her teeth adorably and nodded that she knew he was trying to keep them under the silent spell.

She bent her legs giving him better access to move under her nightgown and allowed her to maneuver his boxers off with her toes, his eyes flitted away for a second to watch her toes curl against the elastic at his waist and she reached up with one finger and turned his chin to get his eyes back on hers.

Both struggled to remain quiet and to keep from slipping their eyes shut as they moved together, but when Sarah finally arched under him and pulled him deeper she could almost hear his teeth grinding as he tried to keep his moan in, to keep the silence and she kissed the tendon on his neck that strained against his passion.

When their heartrate returned to normal Chuck wrapped his arms under Sarah's limp body and stood with her draped against him, smiled against her neck as her legs curled around him and allowed him to carry her to bed. Tonight as she settled her head against his chest her eyes slipped shut easily, her body and mind surrendered to sleep without worry.

The End

Next Chuck VS the Wedding Planner


	30. Chuck VS The Wedding Planner

Chuck VS The Wedding Planner

Notes: This ep was fun to rewatch, both Zac & Yvonne were super funny. I love Yvonne doing her "flash" face and her cover as Daphne Peralta is classic. I also ADORE both Gary Cole eps, Sarah Walker is such a complex character and 'literally' seeing her as a little girl is so illuminating and touching.

This ep is pretty frenetic though and trying to wedge a scene in was too tough, so this is a straight up post-ep.

***555***

"Sarah, honey, where did all that money come from?" Chuck asked as he leaned on the door frame.

Sarah had fallen into a daze as she remembered back to leaving her piggy bank with her dad all those years ago, as she thought about all the adventures she has now had with Chuck after her father all but disappeared.

"My dad," she handed him the note she still held and wriggled over slightly to give him access to the bed.

Chuck sat up against the headboard with his legs stretched. He examined Sarah before even considering the note, her face awash of both happiness and sadness, a conflict of love and disappointment he never ever wanted to see again.

The note got to him too. He was glad Jack had collected this money for Sarah, had kept her in the family business so to speak, and they certainly needed it at the moment. At the same time though he knew Sarah would much rather have had her dad in her life.

"I will never leave you Sarah," he said it softly in case she had fallen asleep, she was quiet and still in his arms.

But she looked up suddenly and the tears that had clung to her lashes fell down her cheeks and she crawled fully into his lap and wrapped her arms around him.

"I know," she breathed against his neck.

He rocked her as she cried, tears of sadness for her father and the life he chose for himself and tears of joy that she had found this man whose arms never failed to hold her up, to hold her close. For all their false starts and stops, once they took the plunge in Paris he had been everything she ever needed in a partner, in a lover, in a man.

"I don't want a huge wedding anymore," she said and felt him go stiff underneath her.

"What?" he croaked.

"Don't worry, I'm not suggesting we elope again. I just mean all that stuff we picked out with Daphne, I don't need it. You, me and everyone we care about in a church. We'll write our own vows and make it all official and then use this money for an extra-long honeymoon," she suggested as she held up some of the rolls of cash.

"You had me at honeymoon," he grinned.

"I don't need fancy invitations and color-coordinated center pieces Chuck, I just need you."

"You've got me."

"I know and I can't wait to tell everyone else how much I love you."

"That's fine with me, tell me more about this honeymoon," he asked as he shimmied down into a more reclined position, keeping Sarah close.

"Well, we talked about Hawaii and I like that idea. It is romantic and tropical, warm enough for very limited clothing," she said as she inched up his tee shirt to tease his abs with her fingernails.

"You're planning to wear clothes on our honeymoon?" he asked in feigned horror.

"Just when I open the door for the room service guy," she clarified.

"Oh, I hope he is as incredulous as our train porter," Chuck laughed.

"That guy thought we were nuts."

"After he saw you I am unsure how he thought I would ever want to leave that train compartment," Chuck sighed dreamily.

"It'll be our first time truly off the grid since then."

"Can we be? Really?"

"Yes, Beckman will take us off the duty roster, I already spoke to her."

"But what about…?" Chuck pointed to his head.

"The United States will just have to live without the Intersect for a couple weeks. And I think Beckman knows I would protect you at any and all costs Chuck, Intersect or not."

"So two weeks, no Beckman, no Casey, no Morgan, no Ellie/Devon/Clara…just us?"

"Just us," Sarah confirmed.

"Whatever will we do with ourselves for 2 weeks?"

"I could teach you how to surf," Sarah sat up a bit getting in to the conversation.

"You surf?"

"Mmmhmmm," she nodded.

"With sharks?" Chuck shuddered.

"I've never seen a shark, but yes, I surf in the ocean where sharks live. Haven't been surfing in years, but I imagine it's like riding a bike," she shrugged.

"You can ride a bike too?" Chuck teased.

"I can. I can rock climb and cliff dive and hang glide. Do you want to hang glide, Chuck?" she whispered against his neck before kissing him there.

"Maybe," he stuttered a little when she scraped her teeth against his stubbled jaw.

"Or…." Sarah sat back again and reached for her shirt, pulling it up and off her body, "we can just enjoy the amenities of our hotel room."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she nodded definitively as she reached for the button on her jeans.

Chuck stilled her hands with his own and lay her back against the bed, pushing the money off the side and placing the fragile piggy bank on the nightstand safely out of the way. In her pale blue bra and jeans, her hair splayed out behind her and her eyes still a little red rimmed from crying Sarah looked vulnerable in a way she rarely did.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered and was surprised to see fresh tears.

"No one has ever said that to me before and meant it the way you do."

She reached for one of his hands and brought it to her stomach watched as he extended his fingers over her skin and pressed slightly to imprint his palm on her body. She watched, transfixed as his fingers moved down to her jeans and slipped the button through the hole and slowly lowered the zipper. He felt her shudder, but could tell from the heat radiating off her body that she wasn't chilled.

"Chuck," she breathed out as she moved beneath his hand trying to get him where she wanted him, but before she realized it his hand was skimming back up her torso to the clasp at the front of her bra. Before Sarah could formulate the words she needed she was naked and Chuck, still fully clothed, was blanketing her body with his, his mouth moving against hers with such tenderness it nearly hurt, the ache she had for him, the amount of love and want and devotion surging through her body.

Finally she gathered herself enough and pushed him off of her and onto his back and returned the favor, divesting him of his clothes slowly and tenderly. When she kissed her way back up his chest to his mouth he put a finger against her lips to stop her and said one simple word: "Now."

Sarah nodded in agreement and sighed in utter contentment as they moved together. Just as Chuck was beginning to forget his own name he heard it.

"Chuck, oh my god," it was Sarah but it was not the tone she usually used for those exact words in bed.

"What?" he leaned up a bit concerned at first and then distracted by so much naked Sarah on top of him.

"I don't have a wedding dress," her hands came off of his body to her mouth in shock.

"Huh?" he was truly confused why would she need a wedding dress they were both naked and very happily so.

"My dress, the one I fell in love with, the one at Castle was damaged so Daphne was having it replicated. It was part of our package, it doesn't exist," suddenly her eyes were full of tears again.

"It's OK, it's OK, please don't cry," Chuck panicked slightly at Sarah crying naked on top of him.

"I need to go get a dress," suddenly he was cold and very naked as Sarah was no longer on top of him.

"Sarah," he scurried off the bed as she gathered her clothes, "it's after 7:00."

"I'm sure there is a dress shop or two open until 9:00," she said quickly as she threw on clothes and grabbed her phone.

Before he could even get both legs in his boxers he heard her on the phone.

"Ellie, wedding emergency, can you go dress shopping? Yeah, it's a long story, but trust me I need a dress. OK, thanks!" Sarah tossed the phone on the desk as she gathered her purse and several rolls of cash from the floor where Chuck had pushed them earlier.

"Sarah, slow down," he caught her elbow and turned her to look at him.

She bit her lip when she noticed a red mark on his chest that she must have just made. She ran her thumb along it to soothe it.

"I won't be gone long, I just, I just need to do this. I need to look perfect when I stand up there and marry my perfect man," she explained.

"You could wear your bathrobe and still be the most beautiful person there," he held her hand against his chest, unwilling to let her go.

"I got here as fast as I could…." Ellie burst in just then and Chuck felt suddenly very undressed in just his boxers.

"I won't be long and we will finish this when I get back," she indicated the rumpled bed and enjoyed the blush she caused Chuck in front of his sister.

***555***

Sarah explained the whole story to Ellie on the way to a bridal shop they had visited back when they were looking to replicate the dress from Castle.

The woman working had a bride who had scheduled an appointment, but was happy to leave Sarah and Ellie to peruse the racks.

"There is a second dressing room over there," she pointed to a large white door with racks outside it.

Sarah collected a few dresses in her size.

"There is no way I can get anything seriously altered," she muttered.

"You are practically a runway model, I am sure we can get you something off this rack," Ellie smiled at her soon to be sister-in-law.

"I have had to buy a wedding dress off the rack before," Sarah said without thinking.

"What?" Ellie's eyebrows knitted together.

"For work," Sarah whispered.

Ellie just nodded and changed the subject.

"Devon told me your dad was here…"

"He's gone," Sarah interrupted.

Ellie nodded again, contemplative, before she spoke.

"I know every family is different, and I am not trying to co-opt your pain, but before my wedding when I thought my dad was nowhere to be found I came to terms with Devon and Chuck being my only family," Ellie shrugged.

"Your dad had a very legitimate reason for being gone," Sarah clarified.

"I know you were the one to find him and I can't thank you enough for bringing him back," Ellie clasped Sarah's arm, "and in return I want you to know that we are your family, maybe not legally yet, but Devon and I are your family, Sarah."

"I know that," Sarah nodded feeling yet more tears, her father's appearances always stirred up the deepest emotions.

"Good. Now which one of these dresses is going to make my brother's eyes pop out of his head…." Ellie led the way to the dressing room.

***555***

Sarah found Chuck and Morgan engaged in a very loud video game, she smiled at their exuberance and caught Chuck's eye as he looked away from the screen for a quick moment. Chuck didn't know if she got a dress or not, but she looked much more content than when she left.

Sarah grabbed a glass and poured a couple fingers of scotch. She let her hair out of the messy bun she had crafted in the dress shop to simulate an up do as she tried on dresses and curled up in the chair next to the couch watching Chuck and Morgan tease each other and elbow one another out of the way.

"I should take off," Morgan said during a lull in the action.

"Don't leave on my account," Sarah grinned as she pulled her knees up and sipped her drink.

"You sure?" Morgan's finger twitched over the button that would restart the game.

Sarah just nodded.

The boys kept gaming for another hour and there was much laughter and good natured ribbing. When the chance of Morgan actually getting back to even against Chuck seemed impossible he stood and stretched.

"Hopefully Casey has gone to bed," Morgan mentioned as he pulled his shoes on for the short walk across the courtyard.

"Is he OK?" Sarah asked.

"Seeing Alex's mom hit him pretty hard," Morgan stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels.

Sarah just nodded, what did you say about seeing the mother of your child over 25 years after she thought you died, there was nothing to say.

"See you guys tomorrow," he waved.

"Good night, Morgan," Chuck and Sarah called at once.

"Thanks," Chuck said when he shut the door.

"For what?" Sarah asked, still sipping her scotch as she unfolded out of the chair and approached him.

"For making him feel welcome, he was feeling a little homeless with Alex at her mom's and Casey moping."

"He is welcome, Chuck. He's family," Sarah smiled shyly.

"Did you find a dress?" he dared ask.

"I did," her smile grew.

"Is it in your purse?" he looked around comically.

"It's with Ellie," she chuckled.

"Ah."

"Chuck?"

"Yes?"

She didn't say anything though she just kissed him, let him taste the scotch on her tongue and purred when she tasted chocolate on his.

"You aren't going to leave me high and dry again are you?" he giggled against her neck as he kissed her there.

"Never, I promise," she swallowed and he could feel the tendons in her neck move under his lips, he sucked on one until she squeaked.

"Can we go back to bed now?"

"Please," she asked with a sigh.

Before she could disengage from Chuck's lips he scooped her into his arms and carried her back to the bedroom. He tossed her on the bed with a flourish and crawled over her, pinning her down.

"I'm not letting you on top this time, for fear you may flee," he grinned.

"I'm not going anywhere, Chuck," Sarah promised as she brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist, "I'm home."

The End

Next Chuck VS Agent X


	31. Chuck VS Agent X

Chuck VS Agent X

Notes: I absolutely love the use of Ke$ha's "Blow" in this episode, brilliant musical cues. The phrase "hardcore aromatherapy" when said by Sarah Lancaster makes me laugh out loud and this 1st scene pretty much wrote itself….I mean the clothes Chuck shows up in at Awesome and Ellie's are not any of the clothes he had on in the bathroom scene.

***555***

"You going to be OK with Ellie? I know these girlie things aren't your favorite," Chuck changed the subject away from his dad's computer and dipped his hand into the water, drizzling water over the bubbles on Sarah's extended calf, revealing the skin underneath.

"I can be a girl," Sarah shrugged and the movement raised her breasts just enough to come into view.

"I love when you're a girl," he took her foot into his hand and massaged it gently, kissed the instep.

"I know you do," she slipped her wet foot out of his hand and under the edge of the ridiculous bathing suit he had on, rubbing her toes against his thigh.

"We've been together a lot lately," Chuck mentioned as his body reacted to her foot, "I'll be lonely tonight."

"You better be," she poked his thigh a little harder with her toe.

Chuck just laughed, he knew she was joking, but the idea of cheating on Sarah was beyond ridiculous.

"Help me up?" she extended a hand, which Chuck kissed first before standing and helping Sarah do the same.

She challenged him with a glint in her eye and a smile on her lips to keep her gaze, but he was a man and he couldn't help but watch the bubbles slither down her bare skin.

"I'm really going to miss you tonight," Chuck reiterated, his voice slightly hoarser than before.

"Chuck, I'm cold," Sarah shivered.

"Let me take care of that," he smiled, but instead of reaching for a towel he wrapped his long arms around her, kissing her soundly.

"Chuck!" Sarah shrieked as she pulled back.

"What?" he asked adorably.

"Your outfit is a mess now," she laughed at the dark blue wet spots all over his button down.

"I wasn't actually planning to wear this," he scoffed.

"Oh, so you should, um, probably take it off then," Sarah said as she navigated the lip of the tub and reached for the buttons of his shirt.

"Yeah," it came out as both a question and a statement.

Sarah made short work of the shirt and pushed it and the jacket off his shoulders. She really was cold and the fastest way she knew to warm up was skin-to-skin. Once her chest was pressed firmly to his and her lips had returned to his she allowed herself to deal with the silly bathing suit he had on.

Her nails scraped over his back finding the elastic waist of the shorts and slipping beneath the waist band to squeeze his ass slightly, Chuck moaned into her mouth which made her squeeze a little harder.

"Off," Sarah demanded as she pushed them down as Chuck tried to move them to the bedroom and he nearly tripped over the tangled board shorts.

"Careful," Sarah moved from passionate to concerned and righted them.

Chuck got his feet out of the shorts, but the bedroom was suddenly too far away, so he walked them right back until Sarah's bare back hit the cool tile. She arched an eyebrow at him. Chuck smiled shyly, ran his hand down her side, over her hip and along her thigh, lifting it and tugging it towards him, encouraging it around his waist, opening her body to his.

"I really like when you're a girl," he reiterated and lifted her body just enough.

Her laugh was as light and bubbly as her bath and it made Chuck groan.

"I'm afraid," he stopped to groan again and Sarah was temporarily concerned about what it was he was afraid of, until he continued, "that this might not last very long."

This time he whimpered against her collar bone as she shifted to make it feel even better than it already did.

"Not fair," he stuttered a little.

She just laughed again, it felt good to laugh, to let go of the heaviness she had felt since her father ran through town again, to just be focused on getting married to this man she loved and wanted constantly. She was actually a little sad about a night apart, which was silly when you tallied up all the nights work kept them apart since they got together in Paris or worse truly kept them apart before then. The thought of their early days as agent and asset made her shudder.

"Still cold?" Chuck asked tenderly as he stroked one hand down her arm, leaving goose bumps.

"No," she shook her head and didn't feel her hair, realized it was pinned up from her bath.

Sarah leveraged her body against Chuck and the wall and trusted him not to drop her as he continued to rock against her so gently and with both her arms reached up to pull out the pins in her hair. Chuck's eyes tracked the movement of her arms and watched, rapt, as her hair tumbled down to her shoulders, curly and damp.

"Oh Lord," he mumbled as his body took over once his mind shut down.

***555***

"Ellie's gone to bed, you can talk to her in the morning," Sarah indicated and reached her hand out for Chuck.

He hadn't been gone long, but she knew he had been in danger without her there to protect him. It was silly, he could protect himself these days but she hadn't liked the idea of sleeping apart to begin with and then to have him ambushed.

"I'll be by first thing in the morning," Chuck said to Devon who nodded good night as Sarah turned back for their own apartment.

"Are you OK?" she asked as they got through the door and ran her hands along his arms and shoulders, up his neck and into his hair looking for injury. She could feel him move into her touch, pressing back against her hands for comfort or pleasure and it made her smile.

"I'm fine," he promised, "and we somehow miraculously kept our cover with Jeff, Lester and Big Mike."

"It is pretty easy to pull the wool over their eyes most days," Sarah grinned.

"I need a drink," Chuck said suddenly.

"You aren't drunk," it wasn't a question but a revelation, what man gets home from his bachelor party, albeit an interrupted one, sober.

"It wasn't that kind of bachelor party," Chuck laughed.

"Do I want to know?"

"No," he smiled and went for a beer.

"So, this is it, you're going to tell Ellie everything, like everything," Sarah shifted her eyes towards his head.

"I think I should, she deserves to know, you said it yourself and who knows maybe she learned something that could be important to my health or the efficiency of the Intersect."

Sarah just nodded as Chuck offered her a sip of his beer.

"Your sister is very intimidating. She is going to hate me even more after this," Sarah pouted.

"Ellie doesn't hate you and once she knows everything, Sarah, she will love you so much for keeping me safe all of these years," he pushed her hair back behind her ear and kissed her gently the hoppy bubbly beer on both their tongues.

"Thank you, by the way, I am really glad I survived long enough to do that," Chuck said sincerely.

"Remember the first time we did that, for real I mean, not a cover kiss."

"In front of the not-bomb? How could I possibly forget that?" he kissed her again.

"I didn't want to die without kissing you and once I did, well, I didn't want to die without doing it again. I was so glad we didn't die," she said with a chuckle.

"OK, no more talk of death. Let's kiss more. In bed. Without all these extraneous clothes," Chuck suggested.

***555***

"So what has it been like, having the Intersect in your head?" Ellie asked over coffee.

"Terrifying, amazing, empowering and sometimes painful," Chuck replied honestly.

He had mentioned the various downloads to Ellie while they were at Castle, but hadn't really talked about how he dealt with them all.

"The first time it happened I was so confused, I just saw all this stuff and then I knew it. Part of me wondered if it had anything to do with the class I took at Stanford, which it did actually, but it all seemed so surreal and Stanford seemed so far away at that point."

"You were kind of in the dumps," Ellie nodded.

"And then there was this and I was in danger and you were in danger and I hated that Ellie, you have to know I have always always tried to keep you safe, to keep everyone safe, but especially you," reached across the table and squeezed her hand.

"That's what we have always done for each other, Chuck, when there was no one else around, we always had each other."

"And I am sorry I cut you out these last few months, but, but with Clara and everything I didn't want you worrying about one more thing," he shrugged at his lame excuse, he really was just scared of her reaction.

"Don't use my daughter as an excuse, Charles, you were scared of me," Ellie faux glared.

"That too," he crinkled his nose as he shrugged.

"So the 2.0, you got that the night of my wedding?" Ellie worked on the time frame.

"Yeah, the timing was really bad. I ruined your wedding and then I was ready to be done with all this to ask Sarah to run away with me, or at least take a vacation," he smiled wistfully, "and then I was faced with a choice to download the 2.0 and I did, to save Sarah and Casey and to protect Dad's work."

"A lot happened that year, after your wedding. I made some bad choices, I hurt Sarah and I didn't mean to, but I did and then we just kept doing it, kept hurting each other. We were so mad at the situation, it seemed impossible to get out of."

"How did you change it?"

"We learned to trust each other again, our work it is really dependent on trust and our bond regrew despite a lot of obstacles and one day I just told her I loved her and she believed me. She was in danger, the man who killed dad, he had her – this was before dad died and I saved her," Chuck smiled softly.

"Yeah?" Ellie's voice was cracked.

"Yeah, after years of her saving me of protecting me, I saved her. In Paris," Chuck added.

"Wow!"

"That's really why I missed your going away party for Africa."

"You were saving Sarah?" Ellie asked and quirked an eyebrow when Chuck blushed.

"We were celebrating the saving on a train in Europe," he hid his face in his coffee cup.

"Was it…was that the first time…?"

"That we slept together? Yeah, Paris," the destination just floated off his tongue.

"So all those times?" Ellie pointed towards the apartment across the courtyard where the siblings used to cohabitate.

"We just slept…or, I should say, Sarah slept and I tossed and turned."

"That's awful, for both of you," Ellie shook her head as a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," Ellie called and both she and Chuck smiled as Sarah slipped into the apartment.

"Everything OK here?" she asked from a position still safely by the door.

"Yes, want some coffee?" Chuck offered and stood to pour her a cup.

"Thanks," Sarah approached now that the danger seemed to be past.

"Chuck was filling in some gaps," Ellie smiled.

"Nothing too sensitive, but now that she knows about the intersect," Chuck shrugged and handed Sarah her coffee.

"Of course, we'll both tell you anything we can," Sarah agreed.

"I think I have enough to process. It's weird really, how much you've both kept from me, but I feel like I know you, the real you," Ellie sighed.

"You learn to compartmentalize as a spy, the Chuck and Sarah you see every day Ellie this is the real us, our work lives, our covers are just that a cover we put over these people."

"Do you have code names?" Ellie asked excitedly.

"Sarah Walker is my code name, but it has become my real one, I have a lot of aliases I can use if needed. Chuck's is pretty sexy though," she flashed her bright blue eyes at him and he blushed again.

"Charles Carmichael, nice to meet you," he offered his hand to his sister.

The End

Next Chuck VS The Last Details


	32. Chuck VS The Last Details

Chuck VS The Last Details

Notes: Happy New Year! Sorry for the stretch between chapters, Christmas took me hostage

***555***

"That was hot," Sarah declared as she pushed Chuck against the door he had just closed behind them.

"Really? You've seen me do stuff like that a million times," Chuck furrowed his brow.

"Not in front of Ellie, she was really impressed. I forget that there are people who don't know you like I know you…." She kissed along his neck with increasing suction.

"No one knows me like you know me, Sarah," he purred as she pressed the full length of her body against his.

Chuck was startled out of his reverie by Ellie demanding more twinkle lights.

"Everyone is right outside," he whispered against Sarah's head both wanting her to stop and never wanting her to stop.

"I want you so bad," she talked right against his skin so he could feel her tongue hit all the consonants.

"A minute ago I was adorable," he tried changing the tenor of their affection.

"You were, with your crinkled nose and sleepy eyes, but now you are turning me on ssssssoooo," Sarah stuttered as her hand moved along his sweatpants, "much."

Chuck reacted swiftly, picking her up and letting her legs wrap around his waist. He reversed their position and it was Sarah pressed against the door now, their lips fused hungrily. Chuck had too many clothes on and Sarah tried to get her hands under both the sweatshirt and tee shirt to stroke his warm skin.

"Devon, babe, can you help me move this!" Ellie called from just the other side of the door shocking them both and freezing them in position.

"They really are right outside this door," Sarah sighed.

"And knowing Ellie this set up will take a while," Chuck dropped his head to Sarah's chest, her hand came up to trail through his short hair.

"How about some breakfast?" Sarah murmured.

"We have champagne and orange juice," Chuck smiled.

"Mimosas, perfect!" Sarah smiled back as Chuck lowered her legs to the floor.

In her bare feet she was shorter than Chuck by a good bit, but it allowed her to look up into his smiling face from a different angle, to feel surrounded by and protected by this man she loved so much. Nothing was going to ruin this, she was certain of it.

Sarah followed after him as he headed for the fridge, her hands finding their way under his sweatshirt again as Chuck tried to extract the orange juice and champagne from the fridge.

"Sarah," Chuck was aiming for a reprimand, but it came out more like a moan.

"I still want you," she leaned against him and kissed the back of his neck where he smelled warm and sleepy.

Before she could explain all the ways she wanted him, Chuck popped the cork on the champagne and the bubbly liquid cascaded over his hands.

"Aahhh," he squealed.

"Ooops," Sarah giggled and reached for a kitchen towel.

"You were distracting me," he smiled, a coy little shy smile that made her stomach flutter.

"Oh?" she batted her eyelashes dramatically.

"You are a little minx," he accused and stole a quick kiss before going for the champagne flutes and mixing them both a cocktail.

"I am just a woman in love," Sarah reasoned as she held her glass out to clink against his.

"To love then," Chuck offered the toast.

***555***

Chuck was sick of uncomfortable airplane flights. Just recently it was Alexei Volkoff dropping the temperature of the cabin, today it was his mother who was staring daggers at Sarah who was feigning sleep to avoid them both.

Casey was really asleep as evidenced by the rumbling snore coming from his reclined seat so Chuck just looked out the window and ignored them all. Casey was right, Sarah is going to be his wife, but she needs to understand Chuck just got his mom back.

Chuck was familiar with a truly angry Sarah, her anger only seemed to really pique when he did something that put him in danger. He was sure she would get over this, but he had no idea how his mother reacted…to anything really. Chuck remembered breaking a vase when he was five, one of his earliest memories and his mother was mad for a moment and then over it. In retrospect she had bigger things to worry about, like balancing life as a mom and a spy.

Sarah sighed, she might have actually fallen asleep while trying to avoid the Bartowskis. Chuck lifted the arm rest between their seats and smiled as Sarah shifted seeking the comfort of his body now that the hard barrier was gone.

Chuck wrapped his arm around her, kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes for a moment. Sarah's arm sidled along his stomach, her hand curling against his far hip, her cheek finding its spot on his chest the same spot she always claims in bed.

When Chuck opened his eyes his mother was looking at him now, a small smile on her face.

***555***

The flight home from Moscow was a little less stressful. Mary seemed begrudgingly pleased with Sarah for saving Chuck's life and Sarah was just so glad Chuck was OK she was completely ignoring his mother all together.

"You sure you're OK?" Sarah asked as she ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I was just standing there," Chuck pointed out as he was never physically touched.

"With a gun pointed at you," Sarah clarified.

"I'm fine, it's over," he kissed her temple but was happy when she kept her hands on him.

"It's not fine, it'll never be fine with me," Sarah whispered.

"I know," he whispered back and kissed her again, bypassing her temple this time and heading right for her lips.

"Chuck," she whispered between kisses.

He pulled back just the slightest bit, enough to see the look in her eyes, the look that said 'your mother is in the cabin with us'. He smiled at her modesty and kissed her again.

***555***

Sarah watched the video that Jeff had salvaged from Lester's 'creative genius'. The images flashing before her made her heart race with a range of emotion from longing to desire. Pictures from their cover days reflected back the truth to her, that she and Chuck had always loved each other, had fooled no one but themselves.

She smiled at the picture from Palm Springs, taken out behind Roan's house while Roan sobered up enough to give report. Casey whipped out the camera and took a couple cover shots. Chuck's long arms wrapped around her so easily, her body molded to his so comfortably.

"Is this OK?" Chuck asked as his front pressed against her back.

"Uh huh," she nodded, her voice a little lower than normal.

Casey worked quickly, too quickly for her liking and before she could get too comfortable Chuck stood up straight, removing the warmth of his body and inducing a chill in the sweltering desert.

Another picture from a movie night, a cover date, Morgan took it, but the smiles were so genuine. The three of them had watched Back to the Future and Chuck and Morgan recited every single line of dialogue. Normally that would have driven Sarah nuts, but they were so into it and got each line perfect she had to admire them.

Before she could remember the feeling of their hands meeting in the popcorn bowl a snippet of video played, Chuck leading her back to the breakroom at the Buy More. Sarah had looked around to see if anyone was watching them. It was right after Chuck proposed, after Sarah had been gone for so long ending the Volkoff mess. It had started innocently enough, she walked into the Buy More and saw him at the Nerd Herd desk staring off into space.

His eyes caught hers and lit up, his sheer joy at seeing her lit a fire in her stomach, she increased her pace and leaned right over the counter, kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear.

"Can you take a break?"

"This isn't a real job, so yes," he whispered back.

"Let's go somewhere private, please."

Chuck held her hand firmly and tugged her through the store.

"Supply closet downstairs?" he whispered as they headed for the break room.

"Too far," Sarah, "Is Morgan in his office?"

"No, he went to the store in Beverly Hills for some HR thing…" Chuck explained as Sarah shifted their dynamic and started pulling Chuck.

Sarah flung the door to Morgan's office open with a flourish and pulled Chuck in behind her, he tripped over his own two feet and laughed as he managed to right himself.

"What's gotten in to you?" he asked as Sarah locked the door.

"You looked so cute behind the Nerd Herd desk," she shrugged her coat off.

"You've seen me behind that desk for four years," Chuck reasoned as Sarah removed her blouse.

"And I have wanted to take you by this skinny black tie for four years," Sarah admitted as she tugged on said tie and kissed him deeply.

"Really?" he squeaked.

"Yes, really," she nodded and kissed him again.

"You wanted me, like this, back then," he leaned back to seek clarification.

"Um, yes," she tried to resume the kissing.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? I told you I fell in love with you between fixing my phone and diffusing the bomb with porn."

"And I believe you, but there is a difference between love and lust, Sarah. I was not the most desirable specimen back then," Chuck cringed at his younger self.

"Sit," Sarah indicated the edge of Morgan's desk and Chuck got a slightly panicked look on his face for a second, "don't worry we aren't having sex on Morgan's desk."

Chuck grinned and sat on the edge of the desk.

"When am I the sexiest to you?" Sarah asked as she stepped between his knees, still only in her jeans in bra.

"I can't answer that question," he said when he finally finished looking at her body and looked in her eyes.

"Why?" she asked, unconcerned.

"Because you are sexy in a million different ways, Sarah, they're all my favorite," he looped a finger through the closest belt loop in her jeans and pulled her closer.

"Good answer," she laughed lightly in his ear as she wrapped her arms around her.

"There is no doubt that you have found a lot of new ways to be sexy in the past couple years, Chuck, but you still have the same eyes, the same lips," she kissed them gently, "I wanted on day one."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Why do you think I was so jealous of Lou? I didn't think you were in love with her that quickly, but I was pretty sure she was kissing those lips I wanted so badly."

"As I recall you claimed those lips for your own before Lou knew what had hit her," he took his turn initiating a kiss.

"That was a mistake," Sarah confessed.

"You didn't mean to kiss me senseless in that warehouse?"

"Oh no, I wanted to kiss you more than anything, but then I knew how soft and effective those gorgeous lips really were and I wanted…" Sarah was gazing off in a happy memory when she heard it.

"Morgan," she whispered and stepped away from Chuck.

"You wanted Morgan?" Chuck asked, adorably confused.

"No, Morgan is back, I just heard him talking to Greta," Sarah said as she threw her blouse back on and took a seat in one of the chairs.

Sure enough Morgan attempted to open the door only to find it locked.

"I don't remember locking the door," he mumbled as his keys rattled.

Chuck ran over and opened the door quickly.

"Hey buddy, sorry, I must have locked that by mistake," he grinned.

"Oh, hey Chuck….Sarah," Morgan looked around the taller man to find his blonde fiancé sitting nearby.

"Hi Morgan, sorry about that. I had a bunch of wedding questions Ellie insisted I get answers from Chuck on," she wrinkled her nose adorably and the three of them laughed knowing Morgan didn't buy that for one second.

Sarah realized she must have missed a picture or two of the video as she remembered that moment and wondered if Chuck was remembering it to, but when she looked for him he was not standing where he had been. In fact, when she did locate him he was off to the side of the crowd, on his phone and that worrisome wrinkle between his eyebrows was firmly in place.

The End

Next: Chuck VS The Cliffhanger


	33. Chuck VS The Cliffhanger P1

Chuck Vs The Cliffhanger P1

Notes: I know it has been awhile, I hope there are still some folks interested in the end of this series.

This is all post-ep, this is the honeymoon we never got. There are a couple of allusions to this in Your Lips on Mine & Your Hands in Mine.

***555***

The adrenaline carried Chuck through the ceremony and into the limo, Hartley's gift emboldened him up to the airline counter where he whipped out his Amex and upgraded them to first class, Sarah's wedding dress delighting the staff. But now, in the dim light of the cabin he slept like a man who had not slept in days, he hadn't slept in days.

Sarah cradled him against her body, her own mind wide awake, her body strangely rested from the coma and ran her fingers over him, checking for injury. She wasn't sure yet what had happened really, he told her bits but it was just a blur of "get well & get married". She noticed he winced slightly when she stroked her hand down his back and wondered what he had been through.

"Can I get you anything?" a flight attendant whispered as she noticed Chuck asleep.

"I'm starving actually," Sarah noticed out loud as she assessed her body.

"We have 3 entrees in first class tonight," the young woman smiled and produced a small menu, holding it for Sarah, whose hands were full of her new husband at the moment.

"I'll have the sea bass please and a bottle of sparkling water," Sarah smiled back.

Even with the extra room of first class the pod they occupied was nowhere near large enough for Chuck to be comfortable, but he managed to snuggle into her lap. She reached over him and pulled down the table from his seat and extend it close enough to reach without jostling him too much. She could feel how heavy his sleep was, she thought maybe the plane could go down and he wouldn't even realize it.

"Here you are," the flight attendant returned with her meal.

"Thank you," Sarah smiled again as she placed it on the table.

"If he wakes and wants anything just ring," the young woman smiled fondly at the sleeping groom.

"I will, thank you," Sarah shifted her eyes to Chuck as well, the sweet look he almost always held in sleep was there, the tension he must have faced for the past few days replaced by serenity.

Sarah ate her meal as quickly as she could with 180 pound man practically in her lap and without destroying her wedding dress. There was a small bar of dark chocolate on the tray and she saved it to share with Chuck when he woke up, figuring this is what married life was like, it was sharing the chocolate. She smiled at that thought, what was married life going to be like, would it change them?

Well the money they just received would certainly change their lives. Sarah spent most of the flight trying to think of what they could do with it. It was funny, her father raised her to believe the big con was just around the corner. As a child she imagined this windfall of cash that would make everything that was wrong with her life right again. She had no idea it wasn't money that would do that, but a tall lanky nerd with unruly hair.

His hair was so short now, she tried to muss it up with her fingers, considered asking him to grow it out, at least as long as it was when they first started…Sarah's stomach dropped so quickly she thought the plane might have hit an air pocket, but then she felt the desire flood her body as she remembered that first time in Paris, the first time she held Chuck to her body and clutched at his then longer hair as they moved together.

Sarah found Chuck's wrist and yanked it closer to see the time, this flight was way too long, they should have honeymooned in Barstow. Yep, there was that desire again as she remembered the look in Chuck's eyes before he devoured her mouth. Without realizing it her thumb made its way to his lower lip, that lip so evocative. Chuck could turn that lip into an expression of petulance or curiosity, it could stretch into a brilliant smile or thin out in a straight line of pain. How many times had she kissed him now, she used to keep count, she had lost track, maybe she needed to start a count of married kisses.

This line of thought was not helping as she remembered the nearly 20 minute kiss in the back of the limo on the way to the airport.

Sarah wanted to wake him, to kiss him and talk to him. Part of her felt like she had just been dancing with him at their rehearsal dinner and another part felt like a lifetime had passed since then, it had nearly.

She let him sleep though, figured he needed the rest if he was sleeping as heavily as he was. She tried to read a book she had picked up at the airport, she tried flicking silently through the entertainment options, almost plugging in her ear buds for a Romantic Comedy but getting bored by it before she could even figure out where her ear buds were.

Eventually she too drifted off to sleep.

When Sarah woke Chuck was still in her lap, but he was looking up at her, his eyes open and bright.

"Hi," he whispered in the dim cabin.

Sarah smiled and leaned down to kiss him gently.

"What time is it?" she asked as she pulled back.

"We've begun our initial descent," he informed.

"Well then, we will have to get you into your upright and locked position soon," she teased, her tongue between her teeth.

"How are you feeling?" he reached up and tucked a lock of her hair that escaped her wedding do behind her ear.

"Overall, quite good. I'll be happy to get out of this dress though," she wrinkled her nose.

"Well thank you for indulging my threshold fantasy," he whispered directly in her ear as he sat up.

"It is our honeymoon, I plan to indulge all your fantasies," she replied before stealing one more kiss.

***555***

The Fairmont had sent a limo, just as Chuck had upgraded their flight he too had called the hotel to upgrade their room. The money Sarah's dad had left was enough for a lavish honeymoon, but they were now looking at an elite honeymoon.

Their bags were whisked off to the suite while Chuck and Sarah met their personal concierge on the private floor of the Fairmont Kea Lani that housed their accommodations. They were given maps and menus and brochures, they were encouraged to use the Spa and take advantage of the resort's shuttle that would take them to some of Maui's most popular spots.

Sarah smiled and nodded, she and Chuck had been to Hawaii once for a very brief visit and she hoped to do all of those things during their two weeks, but right now she just wanted to make love to her husband.

"Thank you, Mark," Sarah reached out and shook the man's hand before he could dive in to a full lecture on the flora and fauna on the island.

"Of course, you must be tired from your big day," the well-dressed man smiled and looked past them to see the bellman retreating from their room, "enjoy your evening."

"I imagine we will," Chuck grinned and swept Sarah off her feet, literally off her feet and in to his arms.

The concierge watched with a smile as the tall man carried the pile of wedding dress containing his bride down the hall. Chuck was doing pretty well too until Sarah reached into his pocket to retrieve the key, taking a little more time fishing around than was really necessary.

"Sarah…." He groaned as they were still in the hall.

"Got it," she giggled as she produced the key and slid it into the slot on the door.

He got them over the threshold and through the doorway, even (luckily) got the door closed before a bunch of Sarah's dress slipped off his arm and tangled between his legs. Before he knew what was happening they were tumbling to the floor in a laughing heap.

"You OK?" he asked as Sarah laughed beside him.

"Uh huh, you?" she arched an eyebrow.

He couldn't speak, he just nodded, his eyes glued to hers and then his lips were on hers and his hands were seemingly everywhere at once, on her hip, under her dress, on her back holding her closer and tighter. Sarah gave as good as she got, untucking his shirt and undoing his pants simultaneously.

"I love you so much," she kept repeating over and over desperately as they scrambled along the floor to find purchase sufficient for their desires.

"You're here, you're my wife, Sarah, my God," Chuck couldn't stop the tears that flooded his eyes. He didn't want to make love to his wife for the first time in tears, but he couldn't stop them and they certainly were not dampening the mood.

"Now, God, now," Sarah gasped as Chuck tugged her tight against him, rolled on to his back so she could be on top as he pushed his pants down as far as he could.

She arranged her voluminous skirt around them, bowed her head as if she were praying and then took his hands in hers, laced their fingers together and began to move. Chuck couldn't take his eyes off of her, no matter how badly he wanted to shut them against the onslaught of pleasure he felt, she was just so beautiful. Her hair was almost entirely undone, ringlets falling gently around her bare shoulders, her make up nearly gone from the flight leaving her as naturally beautiful as anything Chuck had ever seen.

The flush that began at her chest moved up her neck and in to her cheeks was so different from the greenish ghastly pale she had been just the other day in the hospital. She was so vibrant as she said his name over and over with ever roll of her hips against his.

"I need to be closer," Chuck declared before he flipped them over, Sarah's hair and dress fluttering against the blue carpet.

Chuck reached back and got his suit jacket shirt and undershirt all off with one swift tug that left his hair less perfect than it had been before and allowed him to wrap his bare arms under Sarah's body and hold her close as he rocked in to her over and over until he felt her shudder beneath him.

"I love you," she stifled a sob as her own emotions crested with her body.

Chuck was speechless, his body took over as he kissed the length of her neck up and down and back up again.

When they had both composed themselves, physically and emotionally, Chuck got his pants back up to his waist, although he didn't bother to fasten them and he kneeled next to Sarah, kissing her tenderly he rolled her on her side and released the hidden zipper at the back of the dress. He peeled the dress off of her and scooped her naked body into his arms and moved her to the bed before returning to shake out the dress and find a proper hanger for it in the large closet.

Chuck retrieved a cold bottle of water and handed it to Sarah as he finally removed his shoes socks and pants and joined her in the huge bed.

"That was ummmm…." Chuck looked both chagrined and thoroughly satisfied with himself.

"Amazing, really amazing," Sarah assured him as she stroked his cheek and pulled him close for a kiss.

"I really could not wait one single minute longer, but I had really planned to at least make it to this big comfy bed," he laughed as he stretched his long legs against the soft cool sheets.

"It was perfect, but Chuck, I need you to make a promise with me," Sarah slid on top of him and looked him in the eye.

"We made a lot of promises today," he grinned.

"We did, just one more. No more tears. I know we've been through a lot this week and I want you to tell me everything I missed, but no tears, just smiles for the next two weeks."

"OK," he smiled.

"Promise?"

"Promise. Hey, while we're making promises, can I throw one in," Chuck asked as he traced random patterns on her bare back.

"Sure," Sarah said languidly, her lashes slowing against his chest as he lulled her to sleep.

"If we have a daughter and she should ever get married, which will be hard since I plan to hire Casey to shoot any boys that come within 50 feet of her…."

"Father of the year," Sarah snorted.

"Any way, if she gets married please don't suggest she wear that dress."

"Huh?" Sarah looked up, slightly offended.

"Oh no, it is gorgeous and you looked amazing in it, so amazing, so unbelievably amazing, but I will never look at that dress again and not picture what just happened on the floor," he arched an eyebrow at her and prepared for her to smack him.

She didn't smack him though, she kissed him. Hard. Her tongue insisting on entrance to his mouth, her hands blazing trails of fire down his ribs to his waist.

"That dress was for you, from the minute I put it on it was for you and I could not wait for you to take it off of me, the fact that you…." She had moved one hand to a particularly provocative position which was making it really difficult for Chuck to concentrate, "the fact that you couldn't wait and you took me in the dress is the sexiest thing ever."

"You are the sexiest thing ever," he nodded with glee.

"This is going to be quite the honeymoon," Sarah surmised as she kissed along his collar bone to the hollow of his throat.

TBC… there will be more honeymoon…..


	34. Chuck VS The Cliffhanger P2

Chuck VS The Cliffhanger P2

"Chuck," Sarah whispered against his ear.

"Again?" he grinned, she knew he wasn't actually asleep.

"No. I mean sure, but look at this first," her voice was still soft.

"What?" he cracked one eye open and saw her long lithe arm stretched across his body pointing at the window.

Just outside the open window was a large tropical bird.

"Eek!" Chuck pulled the sheet up in a defensive manner.

"It's just a bird."

"A really big bird and a really open window."

"Why would that bird want to come in here, there are all manner of treats for him to eat out there and in here we are almost out of mini bar snacks," Sarah's stomach growled as if on cue.

"We might have to break down and order room service," Chuck sighed.

"Yes, please," Sarah bounced a bit in anticipation of a real meal.

Chuck reached for the phone and then stopped.

"What would you like, babe? Wait a minute, what meal is it even?" he looked around for a clock, it was just past one in the afternoon.

"Lunch. I want a giant salad with tons of stuff on it, chicken and avocado and cheese and everything. A Cobb Salad, that is what I want," Sarah announced as she stood and strode across the room completely naked.

It was day 3 of their honeymoon and they had barely left the bed. That was the point of a honeymoon after all and while the suite had a nicely stocked mini bar they had eaten almost all of it except for some vanilla wafers and some black licorice neither of them particularly cared for.

The only non-sexual moment of the past 60 hours was a quick check on the money Hartley had given them. Sure enough the account numbers he provided all checked out, Chuck and Sarah were practically billionaires. Chuck transferred a couple thousand to their checking account to use on the honeymoon and they agreed to table the money talk to later in the trip. The computer was shut down and put away, so were their phones and apparently all their clothes as Sarah returned to bed still naked.

"Lunch will be here in 30 minutes," Chuck reported having placed the order while she was in the bathroom.

"Thirty minutes?" she arched an eyebrow at him.

"Uh huh," he nodded with a grin.

"That's not a ton of time," she crawled towards him on her hands and knees and Chuck couldn't reign in the low moan that slipped out of his mouth at the site of her arched back, her tangled hair hanging down partially obscuring his view of her breasts.

"We can be fast," he swallowed thickly as she arrived at his side and leaned down to kiss his hip, her hair tickling against him.

"Can we? If the past 60 hours are any indication we like taking our time," she teased.

"Mrs. Bartowski, you made me promise no more tears and if you don't get up here right now and kiss me I might have to break that promise," he grinned looking nowhere near tears.

"I would hate to drive my new husband to tears less than 72 hours after our wedding," she met his grin and then kissed him soundly.

They had addressed each other almost exclusively as Mr. & Mrs. Bartowski or husband & wife, the novelty of it thrilling them both. Of course when their bodies took over their minds they returned to gasps of "Chuck" sighs of "Sarah" and a few groans of "God" from time to time.

The kiss continued, their lips lingering and their hands soothing over skin, but nothing escalated as the two were happy just to kiss and touch and just as Chuck was ready to roll Sarah underneath him they heard the chime of the suite's doorbell.

"That was not 30 minutes," Sarah observed.

"Almost," Chuck noted the time on the clock as he slipped out from under her and tracked down a Fairmont robe.

Chuck thanked the room service person and took over driving the trolley, steering it towards the balcony in hopes of coaxing Sarah out into the seemingly beautiful Hawaiian day outside. Sarah had beaten him to the punch though as he saw her stretched out on a chaise lounge wearing a very short sundress.

"You brought clothes?" he asked with a snort.

"A couple things, but don't worry I didn't bring any underwear," she laughed.

"Thank God," he smiled and started moving dishes from the cart to the table in the corner of their wrap around balcony.

"Was the room service guy the same guy from our train in France?" Sarah asked as she stretched and stood to join Chuck at the table.

"Oh my God, could you imagine?" Chuck grinned and shoved a piece of roll in his mouth.

"That's mine," Sarah groused.

"We're married now, there is no mine, only ours," Chuck said around a mouthful of bread.

"You got a sandwich, why are you eating my roll?" she frowned but took a large handful of fries in repayment.

"I am actually starving, you have done a number on me Mrs. Bartowski."

"Well, you have certainly held your own, Mr. Bartowski" Sarah dipped her stolen fries in her salad dressing.

"Why thank you, but I prefer holding yours…that sounded sexier in my head," he frowned.

"Eat your sandwich, you need to replenish your energy," she teased at his bare leg with her toes.

***555***

"I was always on the taller side, but the summer between freshman and sophomore year I grew 8 inches," Chuck explained as his long legs stuck out over the side of the large sunken tub they were sharing.

"Wow, did anyone recognize you?"

"First day back 6 kids thought I was the teacher. Ellie had bought my school clothes and I looked like a teacher," Chuck groaned.

"You two were lucky to have each other," Sarah slid the soapy washcloth over his chest.

"I was the lucky one, she was saddled with a mostly mopey kid."

"You gave her something to focus on, to channel her energy and emotion in to," Sarah kissed his warm wet neck.

"Mmmm, maybe," Chuck conceded the point and tilted his head to give her more neck to feast on.

"Ellie has been very sweet to me," Sarah mentioned.

"She loves you, but she is also happy that I'm not mopey anymore."

"You haven't been a kid for a while."

"I carried mopey right in to my mid 20's," Chuck raised his hand above the bubbles and sheered a slice off the top.

"You never seemed very mopey to me."

"Yeah my life kind of took a big 180 when you entered it and I forgot all my cares and woes."

"Are you going to start singing now?" Sarah laughed against his neck and he shivered in return.

"I can carry a tune."

"Yes, I remember, Fiddler on the Roof. I have no doubt you can sing, Chuck, you excel at everything you try."

"You bring out the best in me," Chuck awkwardly turned in her arms, rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I introduced you to some new endeavors, I will admit that, but everything you have achieved Chuck, everything you have done and learned is because of you," Sarah wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders.

"I never would have believed I could do any of this though, without you Sarah, I never would have believed I could be loved like this," he admitted.

"You know how much I love you, right?"

"I do."

"You said that the other day," she grinned against his damp hair.

"Yes, we both did."

"We got married," Sarah said it with such awe.

"For real. No cover. No mission, we got married," Chuck reiterated.

"We need to go back to that bed now," Sarah announced as she tried to stand with Chuck on top of her.

"Right," he agreed and kissed her thoroughly.

***555***

"The bird's back," Sarah whispered to a dozing Chuck the next morning.

"What? Where?" he sat up and shielded her body.

"Outside. What is your problem with birds?"

"I don't have a problem with normal sized birds, but that one is big," his eyes widened.

"He's pretty," Sarah slipped from his grasp and made her way closer to the window with gentle steps.

"Don't get too close," Chuck warned.

"Chuck you have seen me take down an armed man twice my size, I think I can handle a bird."

"Those big bad guys cannot fly," Chuck pointed out.

"This isn't a bird of prey Chuck, it is just a big pretty bird," her voice changed to a coo.

The bird trilled out a returning comment.

"He likes me," Sarah smiled.

"Smart bird," Chuck laughed.

Sarah moved closer still to the French doors that led to the balcony.

"Ummm, Sarah…" Chuck warned.

"The bird won't hurt me," she waved back at him as if swatting an annoying fly.

"No, I was just going to say….you're, um, kind of naked."

"What? Oh," Sarah looked down as she was reaching for the door handle.

"This room is pretty private, but not sure you want to go out on the balcony like that," he grinned.

"Right," she nodded and headed for the dresser, still tip-toeing as not to disturb the bird.

Sarah extracted a tee shirt of Chuck's and slipped it over her head, pulling her hair out of the neck and letting the soft cotton cover her to the tops of her thighs.

"You are even sexy when you are putting clothes on," Chuck mentioned as he rolled on to his side and propped his head in hand and watched her.

"Come meet the bird with me," Sarah reached a hand out.

"Or you could come back to this bed. Our honeymoon bed," he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Dork," she tossed a clean pair of boxers at him.

"I prefer nerd," he caught the boxers and wiggled in to them.

He joined her in tip-toing back to the balcony, the bird seemingly oblivious to them. Sarah opened the door as carefully as she would if there was a terrorist on the other side. She inched out and Chuck bounced off her back expecting her to go a little faster.

"Hey," she whispered back at him, but she wasn't completely opposed to having him plastered to her back and she wiggled against him enough to elicit a little moan.

"Sorry," he said although she doubted he actually was, his fingers clung to her hips curling against the soft cotton there.

"Look at how beautiful he is," Sarah remarked, stone still.

"How do you know it's a he?"

"All the bright colorful birds are male, females are less noticeable to protect the young," she reminded Chuck of basic ornithology.

"Right, the opposite of humans," Chuck nodded his chin bouncing off the top of her head.

The bird seemed to be putting on a show for them, fluffing his feathers and singing a little tune before taking off and showing his full colors against the perfect blue sky.

"We've already been here 4 days, we should probably do something, out there" Sarah pointed to the ocean beyond the resort's gorgeous landscaping as Chuck's hand moved around and rubbed tender circles on her stomach.

"Tomorrow?" Chuck held her closer and spoke into her ear.

She just nodded, a little shudder going through her body as she leaned back into Chuck's arms.

"I'm not ready to let go of you just yet," Chuck admitted.

Sarah turned in his arms, wrapped her own around his neck and hopped up to wrap her legs around his waist. Chuck carried her back into the room, kicking the balcony door closed behind them.

"We should be sick of this by now," Sarah mentioned as she felt her body already responding to Chuck again.

"I can't imagine ever being sick of this," Chuck lowered her gently on to the well-tousled bed.

"You look so sexy," she said with a smile.

Chuck crossed his arms over his chest and lowered his chin in modesty.

"So sexy," she teased her toes under the leg of his boxers.

He laughed, either tickled by her toes or amused by her assessment of his sexiness.

"You're all mine," she grinned.

"Forever," he added.

"For always," she held out a hand and he took it, allowed her to pull him down on top of her.

***555***

"You ready?" Sarah asked as she emerged from the bathroom in a sundress and flip flops.

"Yep," Chuck slipped on his own flip flops and dropped his sunglasses down over his eyes.

Sarah shouldered a beach bag full of sunscreen and magazines, made sure she found the key to the room that they hadn't left since they checked in and headed to the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski, how nice to see you," the same concierge that was there when they checked in was at his post near the private elevator.

"Hello," Sarah smiled as she noticed Chuck blush.

"Heading to the pool?"

"The beach actually," Sarah smiled and pressed the button.

"How lovely, I can call the shuttle to meet you at the main doors."

"Thank you," Sarah nodded.

"My pleasure," he smiled and picked up the phone as the elevator arrived.

"That man knows we have not left our room since we got here," Chuck mumbled.

"So what?"

"He knows what we have been doing," Chuck squirmed.

"I checked in in a wedding dress, I am pretty sure he knew what we were going to be doing," Sarah laughed as she double checked her bag for sufficient sunscreen.

The shuttle took them down the hill from the resort to the private beach club. A staff person saw them to 2 chaise lounges, brought them towels and cold bottled water, menus for drinks and lunch.

"This is lovely," Sarah remarked as she stripped off her sundress.

"It is," Chuck responded taking in the stretch of white sand beach and turquoise water.

"Sunscreen?" Sarah asked.

"Are you giving or receiving?" Chuck asked finally turning back towards Sarah.

"That's new," Chuck mentioned as he indicated the black bikini she was wearing.

"It is," Sarah nodded.

"It's very nice," Chuck said, his voice a little hoarse.

"You like it?" she turned around so he could see all of it.

"Yep," he nodded his approval, "like it."

"Good," she smiled and handed over a tube of SPF 45.

The pair lounged and ate a delicious lunch, sipped some fruity cocktails and finally headed down to the water. The beach was an inlet really so the surf was light, the water warm and clear. Chuck waded in easily, striding to mid thigh before diving under the water and surfacing just a little bit further like a wet seal.

"Nice?" Sarah called from her spot closer to shore.

"So nice," he nodded and his smile was all she needed and she made her way out to join him.

Sarah swam under water for a bit before surfacing and flipping on to her back, spreading her arms and legs out under the sun.

"This is heaven," she turned her head to find Chuck next to her, floating in a similar fashion.

"I want to buy the Buy More…"

TBC….more honeymoon….


	35. Chuck VS The Cliffhanger P3

Chuck VS The Cliffhanger P3

"I want to buy the Buy More…" Chuck said as he and Sarah floated in the pristine Hawaiian ocean water.

"The Buy More?" Sarah turned her head, but didn't move much more than that.

She caught his eye as he bit his bottom lip and nodded.

"OK," she shrugged sending a slight ripple out from her body.

"OK?" he arched an eyebrow, "that's it."

"Well, I assume you want what's under it. I assume you have a plan. I assume you intend to keep the team together after Decker fired us and I assume that somehow during the very few moments these past few days we haven't been having sex you figured it all out," she said in a calm voice her face turned back to the sun and closed her eyes.

"Huh," Chuck muttered.

"I'm sorry, did you want to reveal all of that to me in a more dramatic way?" she grinned.

"What if I just wanted a lifetime supply of cheese balls?" he teased.

"We have cheese ball money now, running the store isn't going to be easy, but it seems right somehow."

"It has been a big part of my life," Chuck laughed.

"I'm sure if we reach to Beckman she'll help us acquire it, despite Decker's interference," Sarah frowned saying the man's name.

Chuck had told her they were jobless before the wedding, Sarah was surprised but not as sad as she might have been if she hadn't just nearly died for the job.

"OK, good," Chuck relaxed back into his floating position, he had been geared up to defend his plan.

"Now if you want to buy a life size Starship Enterprise or something please get that idea right out of your pretty little head," Sarah smirked.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm a Star Wars man, it would have to be a Millennium Falcon," he reached out and ran his fingers over the bare skin at her side.

"My Star Wars man," she grinned and stood up, the water at her shoulders.

Chuck did the same and she was quickly in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"I am yours. Always have been," Chuck said against her wet hair.

"Casey said something to me, at the wedding, when he came to walk me down the aisle. He said he knew that night on the roof, our first date, he knew I was compromised then. He let it go because he wanted me to be vulnerable, he wanted to push me out, but after a few months together he understood that I could do my job and still have feelings for you."

"He defended you during the 49B," Chuck reminded her.

"I know, I remember."

"We're a team Sarah, an odd rag tag team that works despite our oddities. That's why I want to try this freelance thing, keep the gang together."

"I've never had people that had my back before. I just keep thinking if I was still partnered with Bryce I would be dead right now," she shuddered in his arms.

"Don't think like that," Chuck said sternly.

"You taught us how to care Chuck, how to see beyond the objective to the actual goal, the human interest of what we risk our lives for. For a long time that goal was keeping you safe, now it is so much bigger. We could do some real good in the world, we are a terrific team. We have a small but mighty support network too, we can do this Chuck," Sarah was getting excited at the potential in an independent spy company.

"Sarah, you make me feel like I can do anything," he kissed her then in the ocean, surrounded by vacationers and sea birds.

***555***

"I thought you said you didn't pack any underwear," Chuck smirked as Sarah made her way from the bathroom in some very intricate lingerie.

"It hardly counts as underwear if you aren't wearing anything over it," Sarah shrugged one shoulder.

"Fair point," Chuck nodded enthusiastically.

Their long day at the beach was followed by dinner at the beach club, still sandy and damp, and a long luxurious shower together. Once he dried off Sarah shooed Chuck out of the bathroom and now he knew why.

"You look stunning," he made a point of looking her in the eye, although his eyes wanted to look everywhere at once.

"I thought you would like this," Sarah ran a finger under the black satin strap at her shoulder.

"Yes, yes I do. Very much. I like it a lot. A whole lot. That's how much I like it," Chuck babbled adorably and Sarah laughed, ducking her chin so her freshly blown out hair fell like a silky curtain.

"Ho boy," Chuck swallowed thickly.

"What?" Sarah looked up again her hair shifting again revealing her slightly sun-kissed cheek.

"I don't know what I want: to look or to touch, to leave it on or to take it off. I am torn," Chuck nibbled at his thumb in concentration.

"It seems like quite a conundrum, Mr. Bartowski," Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Which would you prefer, Mrs. Bartowski?" he smiled at her, so softly, his eyes so kind, so gentle.

Sarah moved to where Chuck sat, leaning up against the headboard of the bed. She stroked one hand down his freshly shaven cheek and kissed his forehead, feeling him relax under her touch. She climbed up on the bed, tossed one leg over his lap, but stayed on her knees hovering over him, her lips still at his forehead. His hands were at his side, the room silent except for Chuck's somewhat labored breathing until Sarah kissed down his temple to his ear and whispered:

"Take it off me."

Chuck's hands moved to her thighs, resting there momentarily before moving to her shoulders and then up to cup her face, to pull her close and kiss her deeply. He lost his hands in her hair, let them slip and roam among the soft silk he found there, his nails scraping gently along her scalp as he knew she liked, rewarded by a whimper he could hear as well as feel against his lips.

Their whole day had been so leisurely, despite the big decision to start their own company with Hartley's money, that it seemed neither of them was in any sort of rush. Chuck slid one strap off her shoulder and kissed her there, alternating between the shoulder and her neck, up and back over and over until Sarah finally tugged his chin back up to capture his lips with hers.

Chuck repeated his actions on her other shoulder, removing that strap and lavishing tender kisses up and down her neck until Sarah impatiently pressed her chest against his encouraging him to move things along.

"No rush," he grinned against her skin.

"It's been hourrrrssss," she sighed dramatically as she wiggled against his body, feeling him just as ready beneath her.

"You're the one who wanted to leave the room," he pointed out as he fully extracted her arms from the dangling straps, the bodice of the lingerie barely hanging on to her perfect curves.

"True. Is this my punishment?" she pouted as he continued to barely touch her.

"I'm not trying to be cruel, I am trying to prolong the anticipation," he stuttered on the last word when Sarah reached back and freed her top entirely.

"Now, Chuck. Please," she took his hands and put them exactly where she wanted them before kissing him once more.

Something in her kiss broke him from the languorous mood he had been in earlier. Something in her kiss snapped the quiet calm control he had tried to maintain. The urgency of her lips and her tongue propelled him and he lifted her leg off and over him encouraging her down on her back. Sarah's freshly washed hair spread behind her like a corona of light against the hotel's steel grey sheets.

"I want you so much," he nearly growled.

"You have me, Chuck, all of me, you have everything I can possibly give you," Sarah held his face in her hands and forced him to see the truth in her eyes, the tears in her eyes.

"Hey, no tears, that was your rule, remember?" he smiled softly.

"I am just feeling….everything…at once, I feel it all. I remember every moment since we met, I feel it all at once: the joy, the fear, the regret, the sadness, the humor, the silliness, the sincerity of every single moment we have ever shared," Sarah started breathing a little faster than normal.

"Are you OK?" Chuck took his weight off of her and scooped her up to a sitting position.

"Yes?" she looked slightly panicked.

"Are you hyperventilating?" his eyes went wide.

"Maybe?" she had to stop and take a breath between the 'may' and the 'be'.

"Just breathe, Sarah," he pulled her close without smothering her and rubbed circles on her back.

"I'm ok," she said quietly a few minutes later.

"Yeah?" he kissed the crown of her head.

"Yeah, sorry, that was weird."

"You've been through a lot lately, a few life changing things have happened," Chuck mentioned casually.

"A few, yes," Sarah nodded against his chest, happy to snuggle closer to him.

Chuck reached down and tugged at the blankets, pulling them up and cocooning them in the bed.

"Sleep," he whispered as he reached to turn the light off.

***555***

Chuck woke up alone and for a moment he feared he had dreamt it all. Saving Sarah, getting married, the honeymoon – was it all a dream? Then he heard a loud bird and he turned to see Sarah's friend on the balcony. Within minutes Sarah appeared in a pair of yoga pants and tank top with a bag in one hand and a tray of coffee in the other.

"Morning," she smiled at him.

"Morning," he struggled to sit up.

"I went to the gym."

"What time is it?" he looked around confused.

"Around 10:00 I think. I was awake and you were not so I went to the gym and then I decided I had earned a couple malasadas," Sarah held up the bag.

"That's nice for you," Chuck frowned.

"I bought enough to share," she shook the bag of donut-like deliciousness.

"Really?"

"Of course, you are my husband, we share everything now and you were so sweet to me last night," Sarah approached the bed and held out the coffee tray for Chuck to take a cup of strong Kona coffee.

Chuck didn't say anything just smiled broadly, his nose crinkling with glee. He sat up straighter, pulling his long legs in and giving Sarah room to sit in front of him, the bag of treats between them.

Sarah kicked off her sneakers and met his smile with her own, she had color in her face from yesterday's sun and possibly her workout, her hair was in a messy bun and she climbed on to the bed sitting cross-legged opposite Chuck and began digging in to the bag of malasadas.

The couple drank their coffee and systematically demolished the baked goods in record time. When the bag was empty Sarah reached in and pressed some residual cinnamon and sugar to her finger and held it out to her husband. Chuck took the finger into his mouth, his eyes wide with joy.

"Good?" Sarah stuttered as his tongue swirled around her finger.

He nodded.

Sarah moved the empty bakery bag to the floor and made her way to her knees in front of her husband. She withdrew her finger from his mouth, lingering for a moment on his bottom lip before she used both hands to peel her tank top and sports bra off her body.

"Good morning," Chuck repeated with a grin.

"Make love to me," Sarah climbed into his lap.

"I would be delighted to do that," Chuck replied honestly as he wrapped her tightly in his arms.

Chuck tasted like cinnamon and coffee as Sarah explored his mouth with her tongue, she was getting slightly drunk on the taste of him so she missed the part where Chuck lifted her up and flipped her on to her back.

"Ooooof," she exhaled as she bounced against the rumpled sheets.

Chuck stood from the bed and slipped out of his boxers before he reached up and divested Sarah of her yoga pants.

"Mission accomplished," he grinned as he crawled over her and gently lowered his body on to hers.

"Goof," she teased.

"Mmmm, you taste good," Chuck mentioned as he feasted on her collar bone.

"Mmmm, I might be a little sweaty," Sarah admitted.

"I like it," he murmured and continued to show her just how much.

"So good," Sarah kept saying those 2 words over and over as Chuck moved against her.

"Was that good?" Chuck asked with a laugh as he stroked her back later, feeling her breath slow.

"Huh?" Sarah asked with a mumble.

"Nothing," he turned towards her and kissed her forehead.

"I might be addicted to this," Sarah admitted.

"Sex?"

"Vacation," she giggled.

"Sarah, is that what you want? We can take Hartley's money and go anywhere you want for a really really long time."

"I won't say it isn't a tempting idea. We've certainly been through enough, have earned a little R&R and you have definitely made the case for long days in bed as my new favorite pass time," Sarah ran her toes up and down Chuck's calf and felt him shudder deliciously beneath her.

"But…" Chuck sensed the but coming.

"But, we are good at what we do and we have helped a lot of people. We could help so many more without the government to slow us down," she looked up at him to let him know she meant it.

"We could still have lots and lots of sex," he promised.

"Oh? You think we'll have time to squeeze it in?" Sarah asked as her eyes went wide at the potential innuendo.

Chuck's eyes matched hers as he barked out a laugh and nodded.

"I can't believe I just said that," Sarah buried her face in Chuck's chest and giggled.

"So we're going to contact Beckman and get the Buy More?" Chuck asked one last time.

"Yes, we are, later we are going to contact Beckman. Right now, more sex."

TBC….


	36. Chuck VS The Cliffhanger P4

Chuck VS The Cliffhanger P4

NOTES: Thanks as always for the kind words, glad people are enjoying this. And for those who have asked, yes I intend to continue on to Season 5 through VS The Bullet Train. I am not going to tackle VS Sarah and this whole journey started in Your Lips on Mine as post –ep VS The Good-Bye. So while it is the home stretch it is not quite done yet.

***555***

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Chuck asked as he laced his hiking boots that Sarah had somehow packed without his knowledge.

"Yes," Sarah nodded as she rearranged things in her backpack.

"I'm not very outdoorsy," Chuck pointed out.

"We're going for a walk, Chuck, not discovering a new continent. We'll be back here in time for our spa appointment and dinner reservation."

"A walk near a volcano. What if it erupts? What if someone throws us in as a sacrifice?"

"They only do that to virgins and trust me Chuck, you have nothing to worry about," she arched an eyebrow at him and enjoyed the blush that colored his cheeks quickly.

"We could stay in and insure that I am never at risk for being mistaken for a virgin," he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Remember when Roan questioned your virility?" Sarah giggled.

"Yes," Chuck frowned.

"Remember how spectacularly you kissed me to prove him wrong?"

"Yes," the frown flipped back to a smile.

"I want you to kiss me like that again…." Sarah held out a hand to staunch his approach … "at the top of the volcano."

"Let's go," Chuck grinned and ushered her out of the suite before he changed his mind.

"Mr. & Mrs. Bartowski, we have everything ready," the concierge greeted them as they approached the elevator.

"Thank you, Mark," Sarah said as she took the bagged lunch he offered and put it in her pack, Chuck took the bottled water in his.

"The van will be waiting for you. The weather forecast is perfect, you should have an amazing hike," Mark grinned.

"Thanks," Sarah smiled and waved as the elevator arrived and she and Chuck headed down to the lobby.

"You should have a great day," the van driver reiterated.

"It really is gorgeous," Chuck mentioned as he noticed the perfect blue sky and the pleasant breeze coming in the van's open windows.

"Your hike in should take about an hour, even at a leisurely pace. When you are about half way down give a shout on the walkie and I will head back to get you. You familiar with trail marking?"

"I know a thing or two," Sarah grinned, underplaying her survival skills.

"You will likely encounter other hikers, it is a pretty popular spot, but there are lots of little secluded spots along the way if you want to have your lunch in private," the driver well aware these two were honeymooning.

Sarah smiled wider as she reached out and squeeze Chuck's thigh, the smile on his own face indicating he was warming to the whole hike idea.

"You look good in a pair of shorts, Bartowksi," Sarah mentioned as she lagged back enough to enjoy her husband's hiking outfit.

"Oh yeah?" he turned to look at her.

"Yep, really good," she reached out and patted him gently on the butt.

"It really is gorgeous here," Chuck smiled as he took in the flora and fauna on the trail and beyond as they started reaching higher elevations.

"There are some good trails around home too, we could become hikers," Sarah suggested.

"You're just trying to get me in shorts more often," he faux-accused.

"Whatever it takes, babe," she sidled up beside him and despite their bulky packs he got an arm around her and pulled her close.

"I love you," he felt like maybe he hadn't said it enough these past days, he certainly felt like he had showed her how much he loved her, but the words had been different.

Sarah stopped, halting both their progress as Chuck kept his arm around her.

"I've never doubted that. Even when we weren't together. Even when we were with other people, and no disrespect to our other relationships, but even when we were with other people I knew you loved me and I loved you. It was how I survived the hard times."

"Me too," he held her hands now, both of them and found her wedding rings with his thumb.

Sarah mimicked his movement, running her own thumb over his wedding band. The screech of a bird broke the moment as Chuck ducked and Sarah laughed.

"It's Larry, he followed us," Sarah pointed out a bird similar to the one from their balcony.

"You named the bird Larry?"

"I did, he seemed like a Larry," Sarah shrugged.

"Do you know who Larry Bird is?"

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"Never mind, let's keep going and remind me to file a restraining order against that bird."

"How's here?" Chuck asked about 30 minutes later when he found a mossy/grassy spot off the main trail with a gorgeous view of the valley and the ocean beyond it.

Sarah did a quick perimeter walk, instead of looking for bad guys though she was looking for critters or dangerous plants.

"Looks good," she surmised.

Chuck produced a blanket from his pack and shook it out while Sarah dug out their lunches.

"What sandwich would you bring to a deserted island?" Chuck asked with a grin as he took a bite of his lunch.

"Hmmm," Sarah pondered as she chewed her own bite, "well definitely nothing mayo based…"

Chuck nodded and listened as Sarah made the rational deductions he expected of her on such a silly question.

"Done?" Sarah asked as Chuck tipped the final crumbs of his chips into his mouth.

"Yes, I was hungry," he surmised.

"Me too, this is the most exercise we have gotten, outside of bed of course, since we got here," Sarah took another sip of water.

"There's some trail mix, but we should save that for the trip back," Chuck mentioned as he looked in the bags.

"Good plan. Now I need to relax for a bit and digest my lunch," Sarah informed as she scooted closer and smiled when he made his way behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest.

"Perfect," she sighed.

***555***

"Wow," Chuck breathed the word when they finally made it to the top.

"Yeah," Sarah agreed.

"It is gorgeous, thank you for making me do this," Chuck was bouncing on his toes as he tried to decide which gorgeous view to take in, finally settling on his wife.

"Thank you for asking me to marry you," Sarah meant it as a joke, but Chuck turned to her with such devotion in his eyes her breath caught.

"Smartest thing I've ever done," he said sincerely.

Sarah told him with her eyes how very much those words meant to her, but she also spotted a young female hiker in their midst and pounced on the opportunity.

"Excuse me, would you take our picture?" Sarah asked.

"Sure," the girl smiled and took the phone Sarah had ready.

The girl snapped a couple shots from various angles and Sarah scanned them quickly before thanking her and turning back to her husband.

"I wanted to commemorate the moment," she shrugged.

"In case I never go on another hike?" Chuck asked.

"No. I wanted to commemorate the moment I realized I was going to keep falling more in love with you," she reached up on her toes and kissed him softly.

When she stepped away Chuck caught her hand in his and pulled her to him, cupping her face and kissing her as he had those years before at Roan's request.

***555***

"Oh god yes, Sarah, that feels so good," Chuck moaned, his voice echoing off the tile of the steam room they were in.

Sarah laughed at her husband, his foot in her hands as she massaged it after their hike.

"You are as good as that masseuse," he pointed back towards the door to the spa where they had just had a long and luxurious massage.

"I have very strong hands," Sarah admitted.

"Oh I know," he grinned.

"Today was fun," Sarah sighed as she finished the massage and proceeded to just run her hands up and down his calves, soothingly.

"It's not over yet. Thanks to your magic hands my feet feel like dancing the night away," he grinned at her through the steam.

"Yeah?" she placed his feet back on the bench and slipped out from under him, moving closer to his side.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get my new bride out on the dance floor."

"You never liked to dance much before."

"I never hiked before either, but hey this trip is all about trying new things. I mean you let me…"

"Sshhh," Sarah stopped him before he revealed all their private doings in a public place, albeit a public place with no one in it but them.

"I'm just saying, we are just Chuck and Sarah on this trip, not Ellie's brother or Morgan's BFF or Casey's partner. We aren't the Carmichaels, we are just us all alone doing whatever we want and tonight I want to dance with you," he finished by finding her lips and kissing her soundly.

"That sounds wonderful," she settled against his body to relax.

"Mrs. Bartowski?" a woman popped her head in.

"Yes," Sarah shook herself out of her reverie.

"We're ready for you, whenever you are."

"I'll be right in," Sarah smiled and then kissed Chuck again.

"I'll meet you up in the room. Dinner is at 8:00," he reminded her.

"I'll have my dancing shoes on," she promised as she slipped out of the steam room.

***555***

Sarah returned to the suite in her sweats, but with gorgeous hair and nails to find a glass of wine awaiting her and soft music playing. Chuck was clearly still in the bathroom so she took her wine and moved about the room collecting her clothes and shoes for the evening. She rummaged through her jewelry for her accessories of choice and was all ready when Chuck emerged from the bathroom.

"Wow," she said it with the same awe he had used at the top of the volcano earlier.

"You're back," he smiled at her.

"You are very hot," she assessed as she walked around him in his incredibly well-tailored suit.

"Thanks, remember when the only suit I owned was my dad's," Chuck laughed.

"You looked very cute in it, but this is something else entirely," Sarah continued to sip her wine and check out her husband.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I feel very under dressed," Sarah grinned and collected her garment bag and whatnot and headed for the bathroom.

"More wine?" Chuck followed after her with the bottle.

"Ooohhh, thank you," Sarah held her glass out for a refill.

"Anything else I can help with?" Chuck offered.

"I think I will have more luck getting dressed alone," Sarah surmised.

"Probably," Chuck agreed and left her to her own devices.

When she emerged 20 minutes later Chuck was moving around the room in step with the music playing.

"Practicing your dance moves?" she teased.

"In fact, yes," he said as he turned around and dropped his jaw at the sight of his wife.

"You like it?" Sarah turned around on her very high silver heels, her blue dress the color of the water at the beach the other day moved like water over her skin, stopping just above her knees leaving just enough of her strong legs for him to ogle.

Chuck just nodded, snapping his jaw shut.

"You can thank Ellie, she picked it out."

"My sister picked out that incredibly sexy dress?"

"She did. I don't want to alarm you but she also picked out that black lingerie I wore the other night."

"You went lingerie shopping with my sister?" Chuck's voice was a little high pitched.

"Yes, and I will spare you the description of what she bought," Sarah widened her eyes as she made fun of him.

"Please, I never ever need to know that."

"Well, the last thing I want to do is ruin the mood," she approached him and his eye caught the delicate silver charm bracelet on her wrist.

He took her hand when she got closer and raised her arm so he could kiss her wrist, right on her pulse point.

"This is the kind of gift you give a real girlfriend," Sarah reminded him.

Chuck placed warm wet kisses all along her arm to the bend in her elbow.

"I didn't get you a wedding gift," Chuck realized.

"I beg to differ, that antidote definitely counts as a gift and if you listened to my vows, you are my gift Chuck. So much more than I ever thought I would get in this life," Sarah twined her arms around his neck and kissed him softly, trying to preserve her make-up but still needing to feel his lips on hers.

Sarah's stomach grumbled loudly reminding the pair that dinner was next on their agenda.

"Time to go," Chuck withdrew hesitantly.

"Feed me," Sarah smiled brightly.

Four courses of food and quite a bit of wine later Sarah was lost in her husband's eyes.

"Good?" Chuck asked, his eyes a little shiny from the wine.

"Everything was perfect," Sarah was playing with his wedding band again.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening Mr. & Mrs. Bartowski," their server appeared with the requested bill.

For a quick moment Chuck blanched at the total, but then he remembered the money they had now, he added a generous tip and signed the room charge slip.

"Still feel like dancing?" Sarah asked.

"You know I do," he stood and offered her his hand.

"I'm actually a little bit drunk," Sarah admitted as she leaned a little on Chuck's tall frame.

"We had some wine," Chuck pointed out.

"Sarah Walker does not let her faculties diminish."

"Well, apparently Sarah Bartowski is a lush," Chuck laughed.

"Do you know what this means?"

"You're going to be hung over tomorrow?"

"I trust you. I mean, I know I trust you in theory, but there are certain baser instincts that I inherently suppress without even realizing it. I rarely allow myself to get truly drunk and um, well…"

"What?" Chuck was truly curious.

Sarah leaned in close.

"In bed, I trust you, in bed. I've never had as much fun in bed as I do with you and it is because I trust you," Sarah admitted.

"Yeah?" he smiled widely.

"Oh yeah," she kissed his neck then, felt his pulse race a little.

"We could dance tomorrow night," Chuck skimmed a hand over her back and down to her ass.

"No way, buster, you are not getting out of the dancing," she giggled.

"Dancing requires a lot of trust too," Chuck mentioned as they moved towards the beach club with the thumping music and the multi-colored lights.

"True," Sarah agreed.

"Want a drink?" he asked as they passed the bar.

"No, thanks. I want to actually remember tonight."

Chuck and Sarah found a little spot on the crowded dance floor. Sarah reached out and tugged Chuck closer by his belt buckle. His warm big hands found her hips and they moved to the beat. Sarah's hair flowed behind her as she dipped her head back, her arms over Chuck's shoulders. Each song fed into the next and Chuck and Sarah tuned out everything and everyone around them.

Finally Chuck pulled Sarah closer than before and she could feel just how much he was enjoying their time on the dance floor. She moved against him just enough to let him know she noticed and she saw his eyes flash at her.

"Time to go," she whispered loudly to be heard over the bass.

"Yeah," he agreed, breathless from the dancing or the desire.

They wound their way along the twinkle-light lined paths of the resort getting a few feet forward before having to stop and reattach their lips.

"Why is this place so big?" Chuck lamented as they kept passing building after building that was not theirs.

"We could get a different room. In this building," Sarah joked as they approached one of the main resort buildings.

"All I need right now is a flat surface and some privacy," Chuck admitted.

Sarah tugged him by his hand into the building in question. She found the stairwell and took him down one flight, sure enough she located a locked laundry room. In seconds Sarah had her phone out of her bag, removed the back panel and extracted a lock pick.

"You're picking the lock?" he whispered in a combination of incredulity and passion.

"Done," Sarah replied as she flipped the light switch on a small but clean room full of shelves of sheets and blankets.

She pulled Chuck in and locked the door behind him, certain no housekeeping staff would be working at 1:00 am. Chuck was spurred in to action once he heard the lock snitch.

"That was really hot," Chuck said as he slid a hand up her thigh and under her dress.

"I couldn't wait any longer," Sarah confessed as she reached for his belt again as she had on the dance floor, but this time she slid the leather through the buckle.

"I want you so much," he buried his nose in her neck and inhaled the combination of her sweat and perfume and the fancy shampoo they used at the spa and an underlying smell of fabric softener from the linens surrounding them.

"Me too," Sarah agreed as Chuck lifted her up against the door.

"God Sarah," Chuck groaned against her temple.

"Faster, Chuck, please," she encouraged.

"Wow," the word held the same level of awe from him this time as it did at the top of the volcano.

"Yeah," Sarah panted for breath.

"We found our very own supply closet in Hawaii," Chuck laughed.

Sarah joined him in laughter as she gently lowered her legs to the floor. Chuck held her close as she insured those legs were steady under her.

"That was phenomenal," Sarah kissed him gently as she helped him get his pants done back up.

"Earlier, when you were talking about trust…"

"Yeah," she looked up at him her blue eyes as bright as her dress.

"Did you mean that when we … and you…you know," he twirled his hands around in a random flutter.

Sarah had to laugh, with all the sex they had had, especially on this trip he still was embarrassed to say the words.

"Yes, Chuck."

"That's because you trust me?"

"Those moments are the most vulnerable I ever allow myself to be, completely at your mercy."

"Thank you," Chuck looked at her honestly.

"Really I should be the one giving thanks," Sarah kissed him again.

TBC… One more honeymoon chapter….Also, I am off to NYC tomorrow to see the very first performance of Zac's new Broadway musical, She Loves Me….So excited!


	37. Chuck VS The Cliffhanger P5

Chuck VS The Cliffhanger P5

NOTES: Thanks for the continued support on this story, your reviews are so lovely.

Speaking of lovely, Zac is amazing in She Loves Me. The very first night of previews and he was at the top of his game, I can't wait to see him again in April. He is a delightful human being.

This is the end of the honeymoon…

***555***

"It's really nice out," Chuck observed as they snuck back out of the building they had just stopped in for a quickie.

"It is," Sarah agreed as she laced their fingers together and sauntered along the winding paths of the resort.

Now that the urgency had been mitigated a leisurely stroll was fine with her. The slight humidity in the air made all the flowers more pungent and the breeze cooled her heated skin.

There was a brief moment of silence before Chuck heard Sarah giggling. He couldn't help but join her.

"Oh my God," Sarah squealed and let go of his hand as she skipped ahead a bit.

"I know," Chuck kept his pace slow but his grin was bright in the darkness.

"Chuck, we just…." Sarah skipped back to him and whispered in his ear.

"Yes, I know, I was there," he teased.

"I can't believe we did that," Sarah shook her head.

"There's another building we aren't staying in, want to try it again?" he pointed to a pale blue bungalow.

"We're going to have an amazing life, Chuck. Full of adventure and romance and love," Sarah stopped and looked up at the sky and then back at Chuck's beautiful face.

"Yeah, we are," his voice was soft, reverent as he reached out and tucked her messy hair back behind her ears and pulled her close for a kiss.

"Today was pretty amazing, what should we do tomorrow?" Sarah asked as she linked her arm with his and continued them on the path back to their building.

"I thought maybe we could go surfing. Or rather you could go surfing and I could watch you," Chuck clarified.

"Or I could teach you," Sarah tugged his arm in excitement.

"Possibly…." Chuck sounded hesitant.

"Hey, we talked about trust all night, you trust me, right?"

"Yes, you I trust implicitly. It is me and my gangly awkwardness I don't trust. Oh and sharks, I don't trust sharks at all, sneaky bastards."

"We'll play it by ear," Sarah promised as she moved her arm from looped through his to casually around his waist.

"OK," he agreed easily enjoying the warmth of her body pressed against his.

"I loved everything about today," Sarah said honestly as Chuck ran his hand up and down her bare arm.

Sarah responded by rubbing circles on his side with her thumb, his previously crisp dress shirt softened by the exertion of dancing and their field trip to the linen closet was now soft to her touch. Suddenly Chuck stopped moving and turned to block her path, pulling her close against him and kissing her deeply.

"I love that too," Sarah smiled as the kiss ended.

"I love you," Chuck kissed her forehead before returning to her side and resuming their walk.

By the time they got to their building Sarah could barely keep her hands to herself, she had managed to untuck enough of Chuck's shirt to touch the skin at his waist and as soon as the private elevator door closed she launched herself at him.

"God Sarah," Chuck sighed into the kiss and pulled her closer still.

The elevator slowed as it approached their floor and Sarah actually groaned when Chuck pulled back and smoothed down his shirt where she had clutched it in her hands.

"Good evening, Mr. & Mrs. Bartowski," the concierge smiled.

"Good evening, Mark," Sarah smiled as she tried to tame her messy hair.

"Does that man sleep? He is always here," Chuck whispered as they walked to their room.

"Maybe he's a robot," Sarah posited as she slipped the card key in the door and granted them access to their honeymoon suite.

"Aww, you're turning into a nerd," Chuck grinned.

"Bed, Chuck," Sarah answered.

"You tired? It has been a long day," Chuck toed his shoes off.

"Not tired," Sarah shook her hair as she slipped her dress off her shoulders to pool at her feet.

Chuck got the hint and scooped her into his arms and strode through the living room towards the French doors that introduced the bedroom. The bed was conveniently turned down by the housekeeping staff so Chuck was able to lay her delicately on the sheets.

Sarah was a woman of action, she usually liked to assist Chuck in removing his clothes, but now she just looked up at him through hooded eyes as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. It was close to 2:00 am and he seemed to be in no real hurry.

He removed his watch and walked over to the dresser to put it down, noticing in the mirror that Sarah's eyes followed him. He smiled into the mirror and could see Sarah's eyes brighten in response. By the time he got back to the bed he was only wearing his boxers and slides in next to Sarah, smoothing a hand down her bare torso landing warm against her stomach which he could feel tremble under his touch.

"I can remember, early on," Sarah whispered in the quiet of the room, "you put your hand on my back as we left a room or something. I could feel your hand there for hours, like a phantom. Like a tattoo," she turned on her side and brought her face close to his as he made the same move.

They curled in to each other, their heads touching, whispering confessions to each other as they tenderly stroked hands along ribs and thighs.

"When Awesome found out about the CIA he figured out we were just a cover and his pity over that reality stung so much worse than when he thought I was a loser working at the Buy More," Chuck admitted.

"When Ellie asked me to be a bridesmaid I was so excited I forgot it was all fake, but really by then it wasn't fake. I loved you, I loved her," Sarah kissed his forehead.

"I think I loved you that first morning on the beach," he tilted his head down and kissed her neck, his hands skimming up her body and rolling her under him.

"Make love to me," Sarah whimpered.

Chuck just nodded, his nose bumping against hers as he pressed his stomach against hers pressing her into the mattress.

The quiet of the room enhanced the hushed sighs and gasps that started slow at first but grew in frequency and intensity until finally Sarah's throat hitched and she choked out his name as he chanted hers against the tender skin of her collar bone.

"That was…" Sarah searched for the right word.

"Beautiful," Chuck finished, "that was beautiful."

Chuck rolled off of her and encouraged her on to his chest where he stroked her hair and rubbed her back.

"When you left me in Prague, I cried for 3 days," Sarah continued their true confessions.

Chuck's breath stopped, his heart clenching so painfully.

"I hate that. I hate that I made you cry, that I hurt you."

"How many times did I hurt you?" Sarah looked up at him.

"It nearly killed me to hear you tell Shaw your real name," Chuck admitted.

"That was easy, Chuck," Sarah sat up a bit to get his attention, "by then I was fully Sarah, you made Sarah Walker real. Telling Shaw my old name was nothing, it meant nothing."

"We made a lot of mistakes," Chuck ran a hand over his tired face.

"No more. I mean, sure, we'll still make mistakes. We'll have our moments, but no more denying that you are not the most important person in my entire universe," Sarah held his face close, kissed his closed eyes.

***555***

"You actually almost made it up on the board the 16th or 17th time," Sarah laughed as a waitress brought their 2nd round of mojitos.

"I'd like to think my falling got more elegant as the day went on," Chuck grinned.

"No one can ever accuse you of giving up Chuck Bartowski."

"Case in point," he lifted her left hand and kissed it right next to her engagement ring.

"Touche," she arched an eyebrow at him, her hair had dried in beachy waves and her face was a little pink from the sun.

"You are like a billboard for a day at the beach," he grinned as Sarah leaned back in her chair.

"You look pretty good yourself," Sarah smiled as she slipped a foot out of her flip flop and rested it on his damp bathing suit-covered thigh.

"Sand," Chuck squirmed as the grains stuck to him.

"We're at the beach," Sarah giggled, the sun and rum making her feel loose and free.

"We go home in a couple days," Chuck wrinkled his nose.

"It's OK, we have a lot of fun adventures ahead of us back home and I'm starting to miss Morgan," Sarah offered.

At the questionable look on Chuck's face she laughed, "OK, I miss Ellie," Sarah corrected.

"That I can believe," Chuck reached for a fry from his plate.

"We have a lot of work to do and I am excited to get started," Sarah pointed out.

"It is exciting and terrifying," Chuck worried a bit, the furrow between his eyebrows making an appearance.

"Well that has pretty much been our work life together since day 1," Sarah pointed a fry at him before eating it.

"True, but starting from scratch, from nothing? Ooof," he slumped back in his chair and looked up at the clear blue sky.

"Not nothing, Chuck, far from nothing. We have the means to get started and we have each other and Casey and Morgan."

"I know," he took the foot she still had in his lap and massaged it between his hands, despite the sand.

"I have a surprise for you," Sarah said suddenly.

"You do?"

"Yep, tonight. And it isn't a sex surprise so get that look off your face," Sarah teased but failed to notice the server approaching behind her until Chuck's eyes went wide.

"Can I get you two anything else," the waitress said with a grin.

"No thank you," Sarah smiled back.

The waitress left the bill and departed with a wink at Chuck that left him blushing furiously.

"OK it might be kind of a sex surprise…." Sarah corrected which caught her husband's attention.

"Kind of…?" he squeaked.

"Let's go," she stood and shouldered her beach bag before leading him by the hand back to their room.

"Kind of a sex surprise?" he asked again after she shut the door to the suite.

"Hop in the shower, I will deliver you some clothes," she directed him in to the bathroom.

"You're not joining me?" he pouted adorably, but he had a point they had showered almost exclusively together on this trip.

"I'll be along in a couple minutes," Sarah promised.

Once Chuck was behind the closed bathroom door Sarah grabbed the small overnight bag she had already packed and the clothes she had separated out earlier. With the ease of the top notch spy she was she sent a message to her contact, made a couple monetary transfers and was out of her damp bathing suit and in the shower in under 5 minutes.

Chuck was at the ready with shampoo and Sarah melted into the magic feel of his fingers against her scalp.

"What's the surprise, Sarah?' he whispered in her ear.

"If I told you it would not be a surprise any longer," she turned away from him and tilted her head back to rinse the shampoo, which shut Chuck up for a bit as he watched the water trail over her body.

Chuck donned the clothes Sarah had laid out, a pair of lightweight pants and a button down, slipped his feet in some flip flops and smiled at the gauzy dress she had on that moved so easily as she walked. Her hair was still a little wet and curly and the sun she got earlier on her nose and shoulders was all the make-up she needed.

"What's this?" Chuck indicated the small suitcase on the bed.

"We're going on a little adventure," Sarah shrugged.

"OK," Chuck agreed easily.

A car was waiting for them at the lobby entrance, a young man greeted Sarah and stowed their bags. Chuck followed Sarah into the back seat and slid his hand in hers as they wound down the hills of the resort towards the ocean. As they passed the marina Chuck saw all manner of boats, from wooden row boats that seemed unfit for the ocean to yachts that probably housed 30 or more, but they passed them all.

"Where are we going?" he whispered.

"Remember that virgin sacrifice you were worried about?" Sarah teased with a straight face.

"Sarah…." He nearly growled in her ear and it brought out goosebumps of the best possible kind.

"Just around this bend," the driver added although Chuck was unsure if he was answering him or just being helpful.

Sure enough as the car took the next turn a lone boat appeared in front of them, the ocean stretching as far as Chuck could see. This was not a yacht for 30, but it was none too shabby either.

"Did you buy a boat?" Chuck asked in awe.

"Rented, just rented. Remember Casey's friend who got us that nice hotel room last year? He knows a good boat rental place," Sarah shrugged as the car slowed on the crushed rock of the shoulder.

Sarah paid the driver as Chuck got their bags and followed his beguiling wife down a wooden dock.

"Mrs. Bartowski?" a man emerged from below deck with a clipboard.

"Yes, Mr. Davis?" Sarah reached out and shook the man's hand.

"You are fueled, manifest checked, supplies requested and stowed," he turned the clipboard over to Sarah who looked through the pages before signing her newly married name on the last one.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Radio if you need anything, have a great night," he gave a little faux salute to Sarah and Chuck and jogged back towards the Jeep Chuck just noticed parked on the road.

"All aboard," Sarah instructed as she navigated the gangplank.

"Where's the crew?" Chuck saw no sign of life on the boat.

"You are looking at her. Don't worry, I am fully qualified, I'll show you my Captain's license if you want," she winked at him.

Chuck just grinned at his always surprising wife and followed her below deck to check out their provisions.

"We aren't going far, there is a mooring just far enough out that the sky gets fully dark at night, we can sleep under the stars, Chuck," Sarah kissed him tenderly as he scooped her up and brought her to the good-sized bed in the middle of the sleeping cabin.

"Do we have time?" he asked as he kissed along her sun-kissed shoulders.

"We have no itinerary, Chuck," Sarah assured him as she went to work on his button down.

When Chuck next emerged from below deck Sarah had the engines running and was programming the nav system. He brought her a bottle of water and a plate with some fruit on it, kissed the back of her neck until she moaned.

"Let's get the boat to the mooring before you do that again, I need all my faculties," she removed his hands from her hips and set him off to check out the deck.

Once away from the dock Sarah felt in total control of the vessel and made good time out to the mooring they were assigned. She slowed the boat as they approached and released the anchor smoothly, barely causing a ripple in the currently tranquil sea.

She found Chuck at the stern of the boat, his knees pulled up with his arms around them, his feet bare and his sunglasses on against the sinking sun.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked as she joined him.

"Just finding my place in this vast sea," he smiled as he turned to her.

"Existential," she whistled.

"My life has changed so much Sarah, not just because of the Intersect or the CIA, but because of you. Your faith in me, your love and understanding. I've never felt so…" Chuck searched for the right term, words seemed insufficient, "whole."

"I feel the same you know," she slid under his outstretched arm, tangled her legs with his as he stretched them to make room for her.

"And you know I would give all that money back to just have you forever in my arms like this," Chuck murmured against her ear.

"I do know that. You proved that years ago when my father tempted you with 10 million dollars," Sarah laughed.

"This is a lot more money than that," Chuck teased.

"True, but you're my honest lovable articulate schnook," she teased back.

"Forever," he promised.

"For always," she returned.

On to Season 5….


	38. Chuck VS The Zoom

Chuck VS The Zoom

Notes: So we begin Season 5. I have a plan for my next fic when I am done with VS The Love Scenes and it is a story about how/why Sarah cut her hair….so I am not addressing it here because I already have a whole idea for it.

***555***

Chuck had seen his wife in less, a lot less and as recently as that morning when she wiggled her way into his shower. Chuck had ended up enjoying that shower a lot more with company.

Life with Sarah was good, being married and being business partners could have been a bit much, but Chuck supposed that after their CIA years their idea of a difficult situation was probably broader than most people's.

Chuck let all of these thoughts flow freely through his brain as Sarah proceeded to suck his ear lobe into her red lips, her tongue flicking against it in perfect rhythm to her fingers that teased along the waist of his pants freeing his tee shirt in one spot so she could touch his skin.

"Sar-ah," he accentuated both of the syllables of her name although the second one was more of a moan really.

"Tell me, Chuck," she whispered in his ear, using the tip of her tongue to trace the shell as her nose nuzzled his temple.

"Nope," he smacked his lips shut, but reached out a hand to touch the material of her bustier.

Sarah knew her husband well, she dressed with purpose, to most accentuate the length of her legs, the swell of her breasts, the elegance of her neck. She was also as stealthy as she ever was as a CIA agent as she managed to elude his touch and get in one more smacking kiss to his neck.

"No touching, Chuck," she shook her head, her golden hair appeared as if it was lit from within.

"I really want to touch," he admitted with a sad nod.

Sarah almost broke then, a smile cracking on her otherwise serious face.

"Tell me your secret," Sarah crossed her arms under her breasts and Chuck gasped a bit at the result.

"Aren't secrets sexy?" Chuck tried another tact.

"Maybe for people who are lacking in sexy, but we don't lack for sexy Chuck, we have tons of sexy. Keeping secrets doesn't add to the sexy, it makes me curious and when I am curious I can't concentrate on all the sexy."

"Really, cuz you seem to have a good handle on it right now," Chuck indicated her get up again.

"Wouldn't you rather be taking this off of me, instead of debating the value of secrets in a new marriage?" Sarah jutted out a hip.

"I'm looking at houses, I want to find the perfect house and surprise you," Chuck caved.

"Oh Chuck," Sarah's smile grew, of course his secret was all about grand gestures and romantic ideals.

"I was thrown the other day when you said you wanted your toes in the sand, I had to start over," Chuck played on her sympathies a little.

"Chuck, you have been working non-stop, when did you have time for this," she approached and threaded her fingers in the hair at the back of his head, kissing his cheek.

"Morgan's been helping," Chuck admitted as he leaned down and kissed her shoulder.

"Ah, should have known," Sarah stiffened and pulled her body away from his touch again.

"I'll go get the binder," Chuck offered.

"Oh no, let me," Sarah schooled her features into a cool menace and headed for the door.

"Sarah…" Chuck called after her.

"I won't hurt him, Chuck," she grinned.

"If you don't put a coat on, you might kill him."

***555***

Sarah closed the binder and leaned over to place it on the floor before turning back to her husband.

"Thank you, Chuck," she wriggled closer to him, her hip against his.

"All I did was help Morgan put together a binder and he really did most of that," Chuck laughed.

"Not for the binder, for being a really great husband," she took his hand, the one he waved at her earlier to show off his ring and kissed it.

"I feel like I've been way too stressed about work," he reached up and brushed her hair back, his tongue inadvertently snuck out to wet his lips and Sarah sighed.

"There's a lot to do, I know that, but we're here now and it's still fairly early. I am still wearing this," Sarah shrugged out of her robe to reveal her lingerie.

"You are so gorgeous," Chuck smiled.

"Thanks," she ducked her chin down with a blush.

"Look at me," he held her chin and brought her eyes to his, "you are gorgeous."

She kissed him then, thoroughly, scrambling to her knees and tugging him upright to press her chest against his.

"I love you," she said those 3 words over and over after each kiss Chuck placed down her neck.

"Seriously, fishnets and multiple I love yous, you are trying to kill me tonight," Chuck grinned as he stripped off his tee shirt.

"Chuck, you have given me more in the four years I've known you than all the other people in my life put together. And I don't mean material things. I mean things like comfort and security and passion and humor and a sense of belonging I never had. My family didn't provide that, the CIA tried its hardest to prevent all of it. You have made all my dreams come true, some of which I didn't even realize I wanted," Sarah couldn't seem to stop talking and Chuck sat back on his heels and watched with awe.

"I know I don't always say how much I love you, with like actual words, but I need you to know that it is so much more than love, it is everything, you are everything," Sarah didn't to say anything more as Chuck tackled her to the bed and kissed her senseless until her laughs echoed off the walls.

Despite the pace they were keeping at Carmichael Industries, Chuck and Sarah had managed to eek out some private time like that morning's shower. They had perfected quick and satisfying love making when they were in the CIA and it served them very very well, but tonight Chuck had every intention of savoring each and every inch of his wife.

Sarah 's body hummed as Chuck's lips moved along her skin, peeling away any fabric he encountered and replacing it with his mouth until Sarah shuddered under him and moved to turn the tables.

"You know, Sarahhhhh," Chuck moaned as she began to feast on his collar bone.

"Hmmm," she hummed against his skin and was rewarded with him arching his hips against hers.

"All those things, all those things you said I give you, you give me too," that caused Sarah to pause and look up at his sweet face.

"You do. I know I had Ellie and I am so grateful for her for that, but there were a lot of holes in my life. A lot of doubt and a lot of longing…"

Sarah crawled her way back up his body to kiss him then, needing to kiss him more than anything at that moment.

"It's obvious that you make me feel like I can do anything at work, you taught me how, you made me a spy," Sarah frowned at that, wishing she could have shielded him from that life.

"You also made me a man, you made me fight for something I wanted, you showed me that a real relationship takes work and has struggles, but all of it was worth it to be here now, like this," he trailed his hand down her smooth back.

"Naked?" she arched an eyebrow at him.

"Happy," he retorted.

***555***

Casey got the van far enough away from the bad guys to pull over safely and Sarah was out of the door before it fully rolled to a stop.

"You OK?" she kept asking over and over.

"Yep," Chuck groaned a bit wondering if all his internal organs were still in their original places after his leap from the window.

"Can you get down?" Sarah asked as she moved towards the back of the van and opened the door.

"Uh huh," Chuck got to his hands and knees and crawled to the back before lowering his long body into the van where Sarah waited.

Morgan made his way to Sarah's vacated front seat, to leave the couple alone in the back and as soon as Sarah slammed the back doors behind Chuck, Casey took off again.

"Come here," she sat against the wall of the van, her short dress bunched at her waist.

Chuck crawled into her lap and curled against her body, his breathing still a bit erratic.

"That was crazy, Chuck," she stroked his hair and kissed his forehead, damp with perspiration.

"I know, but it worked," he laughed.

"Relax, you're safe," Sarah said for her benefit as much as his.

Chuck just nodded against her chest, one hand found skin where her dress had ridden up and her thigh high stocking had ended, he stroked little circles there with his thumb.

"You hungry?" Sarah asked casually.

"I could eat," Chuck smiled.

"Morgan, call our order in to Nico's?" Sarah asked over the rumble of the van.

"You got it boss lady," Morgan gave a thumbs up.

"I kinda like when he calls me boss lady," Sarah whispered against the top of Chuck's head and felt his body shake with a small laugh.

***555***

"I'm going to change," Sarah announced as the 4 members of Carmichael Industries entered with a large bag of fragrant Italian food.

"OK, babe. Wine?" Chuck asked as he walked gingerly to the kitchen.

"Yes. Lots," was her reply.

"You got it," he grinned at her retreating form.

"I could eat all this food," Morgan announced as he surveyed the copious amounts of take out.

"Why are you so hungry, you danced a little and then proceeded to get knocked unconscious," Casey growled.

"Did you know your wife could dance like that?" Morgan asked Chuck as he helped him deliver wine to the table.

"I did," Chuck nodded.

"She is flexible," Morgan said with awe.

"She is. She is also just over there, so you might want to stop now," Chuck indicated the still closed door to their bedroom.

"I almost wondered if the Intersect was affecting both of us," Morgan shook his head in amazement.

"No, Sarah is just that remarkable. I remember one of the times my dad was around, he watched her fight and he asked me if she had an intersect too," Chuck said with a sad smile.

"And you said, 'No Dad, that's all her,'" Sarah finished the story.

"Well, you are pretty amazing Sarah," Morgan raised his glass to her.

"Thanks. Is he still trying to make up for the acronym on the binder?" Sarah whispered loudly to Chuck.

"What binder? Can we eat now?" Casey grumbled.

"Dig in," Chuck laughed as Casey tore the cover off his Veal Parmigiana.

Sarah finished setting the table with some napkins and salt & pepper and then she escaped back to the bathroom where she tipped a couple Advil out of a bottle and brought them to Chuck.

"Do you need anything stronger?" she asked as she handed him the orange tablets.

"No, this should be good. Thanks," he kissed her before popping the pills in his mouth and reaching for a bottle of water.

"The binder was for the dream house Chuck is going to find for Sarah," Morgan explained to Casey who suddenly looked slightly more interested.

"Why move? We're all right here," Casey grunted, "it's convenient for missions."

"Well, I mean, we love it here obviously," Chuck stammered, "but I've lived here awhile and…"

"Eventually we'll need more space," Sarah shrugged non-commitally.

"Right," Chuck nodded with a smile.

"For what?" Casey reached for a roll from the bag in the middle of the table.

The 3 other people in the room looked at Casey with different expressions: Chuck's was sweet and thoughtful, Sarah's was slightly panicked and Morgan's was outright disbelief.

"Kids, Casey, they will eventually have kids, duh?" Morgan shook his head.

"Oh. Right," Casey smirked, "Rugrats."

"Not right away…" "We just got married" Chuck and Sarah spoke simultaneously.

"Good luck with that," Casey nodded and realized what he might have said, "The house hunting, the kid thing you're on your own," he shuddered.

"Thanks, Casey," Sarah laughed.

"Can you imagine what their kids will look like, holy hell that's a good gene pool," Morgan sighed.

Chuck slid a hand on to Sarah's thigh and squeezed, he knew kids were still far off for them, but he also knew she was not as opposed as she had been last year. Sarah leaned over and kissed his cheek in return.

"People are eating," Casey glared.

"Sorry, Casey," Chuck said although he sounded anything but.

When the food was devoured and the mess cleaned up, Morgan and Casey headed home to play some Call of Duty.

"Want to join us?" Morgan asked Chuck.

"No, thanks buddy. I need to take a shower, I'm too old to be jumping out of windows," Chuck rolled his stiff shoulders.

"Rest up then, see you tomorrow," Morgan waved and was gone.

"You alright?" Sarah asked concerned.

"I will be," he promised.

"Go get your things, I'll start the shower," Sarah offered.

By the time Chuck made it to the bathroom Sarah had lit some eucalyptus candles and steam was already rising out of the stall and Sarah had stripped down to nothing but a small pair of purple boy shorts.

"You joining me?" Chuck asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"I thought I could wash your back and I smell like Morgan's cologne after our dance," Sarah wrinkled her nose.

"That is wrong on so many levels," Chuck shook his head to try and erase the idea of it.

"Trust me, I would rather have been dancing with you tonight," Sarah assured him as she helped him strip off his tee shirt.

"I never thought I'd be a guy who liked aromatherapy," Chuck inhaled deeply and relaxed at the eucalyptus in the steamy room.

"Really?" Sarah wrinkled her nose, "You seem exactly like the kind of guy who would like aromatherapy."

"I do," Chuck furrowed his brow as Sarah gently coaxed him out of his pants and in to the shower.

"You do," she assured him as she removed her own underwear and followed right behind him, keeping the steam in the stall with them.

"That feels good," Chuck moaned as he dropped his chin to his chest and let the hot water beat down on his neck and shoulders for a second before switching places with Sarah so she could warm up.

Sarah worked her fingers into Chuck's muscles, loosening the tension and tightness there but causing similar tension and tightness in his stomach as he moved against her wet body.

"You need rest," she admonished.

"Then you should have taken your own shower," he teased.

"I wanted to help you relax."

"Oh trust me, this will help me relax," he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"OK, bed now," Sarah caved easily as she flung the stall door open and groped for a towel as Chuck plundered her mouth with his own.

"Dry off, dry off," he instructed as they tried to towel off while still kissing.

Still damp, but not enough to destroy their sheets Chuck led Sarah by the hand to their bed and as he stretched out and waited for her to join him he sighed.

"We should have run away. Taken the Volkoff money and stayed in Hawaii or gone on to Fiji, bought a small island, never looked back," he tilted his head to look up to the ceiling.

"You don't mean that," Sarah informed him.

"I do though. How many times were we going to run away together Sarah, why don't we?"

"Because we have a life here, a family. Clara does something new every day, you wouldn't want to miss that. Morgan has an actual girlfriend. I'm going rock climbing with Devon next weekend, Bartowski-in-law bonding. Work is hard right now, but it won't always be, we'll find our rhythm."

"Come 'ere," he reached out his hand and tugged her close, her body still pink from the hot shower.

"You should rest," she tried again, "your body went through a lot tonight."

"So it deserves a reward for all of its hard work," Chuck grinned.

"You are incorrigible," Sarah shook her wet hair.

TBC…


	39. Chuck VS The Bearded Bandit

Chuck VS The Bearded Bandit

Notes: Not my favorite ep….

Chuck got them away from the convenience store without running into the police. If they were lucky the security camera inside the store was broken and the clerk would be so relieved it was over she would just forget all about the Bearded Bandit. Chuck's hands were sweating on the steering wheel as Morgan yammered on about how awesome he was back there.

Sarah's hands were sweating on the steering wheel of the Lotus as she headed home. Should she tell Chuck about Verbanski? They had just talked about not keeping secrets after the whole Toes In The Sand house binder, but Chuck was so stressed about the business this might drive him over the edge.

Chuck needs to keep this little fiasco to himself, he needs to not tell Sarah about Morgan going so far off the reservation, he needs to just keep her mind off work tonight and hope it all blows over.

Sarah needs to keep Chuck's mind off work tonight until she can talk to Casey and confirm the team is intact.

Sarah made it home first, she certainly could not pull the whole lingerie and candle routine again, Chuck would see right through that. She set about planning a very different type of seduction.

Chuck left Morgan off at his & Casey's place, still babbling about the take down in the minimart.

"Morgan, maybe not tell Casey about that, he is not going to see the awesome in it," Chuck cringed.

"Yeah, OK Man," Morgan nodded absently.

Chuck only had a few strides across the courtyard to come up with a plan to sweep Sarah off her feet, but once again his wife was a step ahead of him. Chuck opened the door to the smell of pizza and his wife in shorts and a tank top playing Wii tennis.

"Hey, Babe," she waved the hand with the controller and faulted her serve.

"Hey, what's up?" Chuck arched an eye brow.

"You've been so busy at work, I thought we could have game night and pizza," she shrugged as she reached down to reset the game.

"Just you & me?" he asked with a soft smile.

"Just you & me," she reached up on her tip toes to kiss him as he approached.

"You're on," Chuck kissed her again thanking his stars for the distraction.

"Winner gets whatever they want," Sarah reached for a slice of pizza and took a bite.

"Is this going to be like the Twister thing?" Chuck narrowed his eyes.

"If you mean the Twister thing where I kicked your very adorable ass, then yes it is going to be just like that," Sarah bounced on her toes and shifted her weight from side to side.

"I could just watch you play, that would be reward enough for me," Chuck ran a hand along her back and down to her ass.

"How is that fun for me? If I'm going to work up a sweat, you are going to be right beside me," she grinned and finished her slice of pizza.

"Food first?" he asked and took a slice for himself.

"Food first," Sarah agreed and trotted across the room to get him a beer.

"Thanks, sweetie," he took the beer with a smile.

Sarah took a seat, cross-legged, on the couch with a piece of pizza on a napkin perched on one knee and a bottle of beer tucked in the safety of the curve of her other knee. Chuck noticed she had scrubbed her face free of her make-up, not that she wore much she certainly didn't need it, but it was moments like this in the time they had lived together that he loved, seeing her free of the face she showed the world.

"You look pretty," he said shyly.

"Hardly, but thank you," she shook her head, the short ponytail she had crafted slipping loose a few strands.

"I like this normal night at home thing," he smiled, truly enjoying it in addition to being grateful it distracted from the bungled convenience store rescue.

"We need to balance our lives, can't be work all the time," Sarah shoved a bite of pizza in her mouth before any more talk of work could emerge.

Chuck just nodded his head, he looked troubled, but he so often did these days. Sarah should ask him what's wrong, but if they got into a discussion she could never keep the Verbanski thing quiet.

"You ready to play?" she unfolded her legs, finished her pizza and stood.

Sarah placed the bottle of beer on the table in front of her, dabbed her lips with her napkin before crumpling it up and tossing it at Chuck. She reached her arms over her head, clasped her hands together and stretched from one side to the other.

Chuck's eyes went to the strip of smooth toned stomach that appeared as she stretched.

"Mmmmm, pretty," he said automatically, but stood and grabbed a controller from the table.

"You cheated," Sarah laughed a bit later.

"How did I cheat?" Chuck asked offended.

"Your arms are longer than mine," she giggled, now on her 3rd beer.

"That's not cheating, that is genetics wife-o-mine. I won fair and square," he declared by raising said long arms over his head and jogging around in a circle.

"Nerd," she faux-accused.

"Thank you," he bowed dramatically.

"I would beat the pants off you on a normal tennis court," Sarah huffed.

"I try to always keep my pants on in public, but you are on. You and me on a real tennis court someday soon," he reached out and curled a long arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him.

"Mmm, those long arms are useful," she smirked before he kissed her.

He wrapped her securely in those long arms and rocked her back and forth, feeling her heart beat against his chest until they were in sync with each other.

"You're mine," she said quietly and he squeezed her tighter.

***555***

"Are you sure this is the only way?" Chuck asked as they walked through the supply store gathering ropes and pulleys.

"I can breach the compound from the rock face, yes," Sarah assured as she tugged on some rope.

"Maybe we should send Morgan, you know? With the Intersect I totally could have done this," Chuck looked worried.

"I know, Chuck and trust me if you still had the Intersect we would let you do this, but Morgan has been too volatile. Do you want him storming that compound alone?"

"No, of course not. I would prefer it didn't involve you vulnerably hanging off a cliff though," Chuck frowned again.

"Hey, I went rock climbing with Awesome last week, I am ready for this. You and Casey will have my back, like always. I'll be fine," she kissed his cheek over and over until his frown turned into a small embarrassed smile.

"Really, PDA still bothers you after all this time?" she sighed dramatically as they approached the check out.

Casey and Chuck double checked all the equipment as Morgan flipped through something on his phone, completely disinterested.

"Ready?" Sarah asked as she emerged from the bathroom in her climbing outfit.

"Yeah, you?" Casey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Me too," Sarah promised smiling gently at Casey's concern.

"Let's get this over with," Chuck groaned.

Sarah led the way out of their apartment with the climbing rope over her arm, Chuck carrying the case of climbing holds.

"Wow," Morgan said as he and Casey followed behind.

"What?"

"Look at that?" Morgan's eyes were wide.

"What?" Casey looked around confused.

"Sarah's ass in those shorts, boss lady is hot," Morgan shook his hand as if it were on fire.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Casey sneered.

"Am I wrong?"

"That is your best friend's wife," Casey low growled.

"She looks killer in those tight shorts," Morgan continued.

"She will kill you if she hears you talking like that, if I don't kill you first. You do remember you are dating my daughter, right?" Casey was actually confused, Morgan had never talked about a woman like this before, certainly not Sarah.

***555***

Chuck lost Sarah in the winding paths of the park and debated between finishing his run and heading home to wait for her. The decision was made for him as he looped back towards home and saw Sarah stretching near the end of the path, clearly waiting for him.

"Race you?" she said with an arched eyebrow.

Chuck's throat went dry, not from the exercise but from the look in his wife's eyes. He just nodded mutely, but neither of them moved, their eyes locked on each other.

"Home. Now," Sarah gritted out the words before she tore Chuck's clothes off in the park.

If Chuck didn't like a little kiss on the cheek in the store the other day he would definitely have a problem with Sarah jumping him in a park full of kids and people with dogs.

Chuck nodded again and finally shook himself free of the hold Sarah's stormy blue eyes.

"Yes. Now," he agreed and instead of running off, took her hand and laced their fingers together.

Sarah fell into step with him, her thumb rubbing against the skin between his thumb and forefinger, her pulse racing harder than when she was running. Chuck moved closer to her, the hair on his arm reacting like static to being closer to her warm damp torso. He noticed her take a shaky breath.

As they walked into the courtyard their pace quickened.

"Hey you two," Ellie looked up from her I Pad.

"Oh, hey Elle," Chuck squeezed Sarah's hand.

"You two want to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Um, sure. What time?" Sarah asked.

"Six," Ellie smiled.

"What time is it now?" Chuck asked oddly.

"Threeish," Ellie shrugged.

"Yeah, sure, six is good. Thanks, Sis! See you then," Chuck waved and dragged Sarah off by the hand.

"That wasn't subtle at all," Sarah laughed as Chuck closed the door behind them.

"I want you so bad," Chuck dismissed her comment and pulled her flush against his body, damp sweaty workout clothes to damp sweaty workout clothes.

Sarah didn't have a chance to agree because Chuck's tongue was inside her mouth before she had a chance to voice her own desire. She hopped up and wrapped her legs around Chuck and he took her weight with seemingly no effort. Sarah smiled into the kiss, tilting her head and deepening it, her hands playing with the short damp curls at the back of his head.

"Mmmm, bed," she managed to get a couple words out between kisses.

"We're so sweaty," Chuck wrinkled his nose adorably.

"I'll change the sheets," Sarah offered and Chuck took off like a shot.

They tumbled on to the bed in a messy heap, Sarah laughing as Chuck scrambled to push her clothes out of the way and kick off his running shoes at the same time.

"Now, Sarah," Chuck growled and she started to help get the clothes out of the way.

"Oh my God, Chuck," Sarah laughed as she collapsed against his chest later.

"Yeah," he nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe this. I think we have turned exercise into foreplay," she kissed his chest softly.

"It would certainly make me more prone to exercise," Chuck snorted.

"Think we could turn laundry into foreplay?" she looked up at him with a grin.

"Funny lady," he grinned back.

"Your sister knows we are in here having sex, we were kind of obvious earlier. Now we have to go have dinner with her and Devon," Sarah hid her face in the crook of Chuck's neck.

"Eh, we're newlyweds," Chuck trailed his fingers through her hair.

"Yes, we are," Sarah nibbled at the salty sweet skin of his neck until he rolled her under him.

"Again?" she giggled.

"Everything is so out of control lately, this I can control, not that I am controlling you or us, but this – you and I is all that is right and good in the world."

"The whole world?" she smiled.

"My whole world," he assured her before he kissed her again.

TBC….


	40. Chuck VS The Frosted Tips

Chuck VS The Frosted Tips

Note: this starts before the episode does, but I loved the idea of Casey asking Sarah for her help

***555***

Sarah's phone buzzed in her back pocket as she unpacked the few groceries she had picked up on her way home. Chuck was putting in some Buy More time, but she thought he was really just spying on Morgan, who was acting weirder than normal lately.

Sarah put the milk in the fridge and retrieved her phone.

"Can you come by? Alone." – Casey

Sarah folded up the grocery bags and stashed them in the broom closet before grabbing her phone and keys and heading across the courtyard.

"Thanks," Casey said curtly when he let her in.

"What's up?" Sarah said, worried.

"I need your help. With a girl thing," Casey fidgeted.

"A girl thing? Is Alex OK?" Sarah's mind raced, Alex had a mom.

"Not Alex. Gertrude."

"Verbanski? You told me you weren't going to defect to her company," Sarah advanced on Casey with a menacing look in his eyes.

"Hey, I'm no traitor. I don't want to work for her. I want to … date her. Ask her on a date. A drink. Or dinner," Casey stuttered as the grin on Sarah's face grew wider.

"Ah, I see," she nodded and circled around Casey.

"Walker," he growled.

"Oh John, after all the grief you've given me about my lady feelings over the years, come on," Sarah laughed.

"I don't have lady feelings," he visibly shuddered.

"So you want me to help you with an industrial espionage booty call," now it was Sarah's turn to shudder.

"No. Kind of. No," Casey waffled.

"What can I do?" Sarah let him off the hook, it was only fun to watch Casey squirm for a minute and then it just got sad.

"Some light surveillance. I haven't seen her in years, she might be involved with someone, I don't want to walk into something messy," Casey shrugged.

"OK," Sarah agreed easily, they were a private company now.

"And you'll keep it to yourself?"

"I don't like keeping secrets from Chuck," she frowned.

"This isn't a secret, just a thing we are doing that he doesn't need to know about."

"Casey, that's a secret. Luckily he is freaked out enough about Morgan that I won't add to his worry with your potential love connection with our competitor," Sarah smirked.

"Thank you."

"Just know that if this happens and you two become a thing, I intend to tease you mercilessly. Don't get me wrong, I will be happy for you, but I will tease you something awful," Sarah promised.

"Is this what having a sibling is like?" Casey cocked his head.

"I guess," Sarah smiled warmly at him.

"Glad I'm an only child," Casey grunted before opening the door to usher Sarah out.

***555***

To say Chuck woke up early would be to give more credit to the fitful sleep he had achieved than was deserved. He and Sarah talked about Morgan until she couldn't hold her eyes open anymore and she collapsed on his chest in a snuffle of tiny snores that made him smile despite his pain.

Usually, even at his most caffeinated or worried or when his mind raced wildly the warm soft weight of Sarah sleeping on him would lull him to sleep. Not tonight. Tonight he lay still underneath her as images of his 20 year friendship with Morgan flitted through his mind like a Morgan Intersect.

Sometime around dawn Sarah must have noticed Chuck was not his usual comfortable resting place, she must have sensed his tension as she rolled off of him and curled delicately into her own pillow with a sigh. He longed to reach out a hand and trace the arc of her spine, but there was no reason both of them should be awake at this ungodly hour, so he slipped out of bed and quietly took his clothes to the shower.

Sarah woke. Alone. It was unusual. Even if Chuck woke first he would often sneak out to start coffee and then slide back under the covers, pull her close and snuggle into her body trying to regain the peace of sleep. Sarah didn't think Chuck had much sleep last night though so she slipped out of bed to find her husband.

Sarah found no solace in being right about Chuck's level of concern over Morgan. As she kissed his cheek over and over she massaged his shoulders finding them as tight as she had ever felt them.

Sarah wiggled her way between Chuck and the lip of the table and situated herself in his lap, draping her arms over his shoulders and pressing her chest to his, trying to absorb some of his despair.

"Mmmm, you smell sleepy," Chuck pressed his nose to her hair.

"You must be exhausted," she spoke against his neck that smelled of soap and shaving cream and made her salivate a little.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep at all," he admitted a little pitifully.

"I wish I could help," she rubbed her nose just under his ear and felt him shudder slightly.

"You are. You do," he promised as his hands slipped under her thin tank top to find warm smooth skin.

"We'll figure this out, together. I know Morgan is your best friend, but you don't have to take all the stress Chuck, we're partners, remember," she flashed her rings at him as he had at her during the secret house conversation.

"I know," he nodded before he kissed the sweet spot where her shoulder became her neck.

***555***

Casey changed first, the airline uniform looking quite good on him, and he took the wheel of the van leaving Chuck and Sarah in the back to change in private.

"We're 20 minutes out," Casey called back.

"We'll be ready," Sarah said as she stripped down and began sorting the flight attendant's uniform.

"Hey," Chuck said quietly, "come here."

Sarah shimmied closer to her husband in the moving van and had the air practically squeezed from her lungs as he pulled her close.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Sarah squeaked out as Chuck continued to hold her tightly.

"For being an amazing spy and an extraordinary wife. You knew something was wrong with Morgan and you kept at it, even when I let my feelings get in the way," he pulled back now and looked her in the eye, his emotions so vivid on his face.

"Oh Chuck, I have been managing your feelings for years," she grinned and kissed him softly.

"Fair point," he let out a small laugh of relief.

"Morgan hurt you and I hate that, but I knew he couldn't mean those douchey things he said. How could anyone not want to be your friend Chuck, you are so loyal and caring," she cupped his cheek and pulled him in for one more kiss.

"You make me sound like a puppy," he pouted.

"You do have some adorably puppy-like qualities," Sarah admitted with a grin.

"Thanks?" Chuck arched an eyebrow.

"Do you know when I knew what I felt for you was more than it should be?"

"When?" he loved when Sarah admitted how early on in their relationship she had feelings for him.

"On our first date…"

"Wait," he interrupted her, "our first first date or our first real date or our first date after we actually admitted we were a couple?"

"The first one," Sarah smiled when his eyes lit up, "can I finish now?"

"Yes, sorry, proceed."

"When you talked about Morgan and Ellie, I actually cared about them because you so clearly did. I know it took me awhile to fully understand the depth of your connection to Morgan, but at that first dinner I knew you were unlike anyone I had ever met. Now take your clothes off."

"Huh?" Chuck looked suddenly alarmed until Sarah held up the pilot's uniform he needed for their cover.

"Right. Work," he nodded resolutely before stealing one more kiss.

***555***

"I'll run this to the bank?" Sarah asked as she looked at her watch and figured she'd have time.

"I'll get something for dinner, some wine, maybe we can have a relaxing night at home," Chuck offered.

"Sounds great."

"I know I have been a bummer these past couple weeks," Chuck reached for her hip and she willingly slid into his arms.

"It's OK, you have a lot on your mind and I vowed for better or worse," Sarah kissed his cheek and he turned into the kiss capturing her lips and requesting entrance to her mouth.

"Mmmmm," he smiled as he tasted the sour cherry of the jelly beans Sarah had grumbled about, but ate anyways, "someone has been enjoying the snacks."

"I was starving, now go get me some dinner," she patted him on the butt and turned him towards the stairs.

"Yes, ma'am," he faux saluted and jogged up the stairs with a spring in his step.

Sarah secured the $2.1 million dollar check in her purse, shut down the command center and was out of Castle minutes after Chuck.

By the time she got home from the bank Chuck was already back, the smell of Thai food in the air and some cool indie rock on the speakers. Chuck looked better, his body looser as he sang along to the music.

"I know you're there, Sarah" he looked back over his shoulder with a wink.

Sarah dropped her purse by the door and flew across the room. She threw herself at her husband, her own body flooded with relief: relief that he wasn't hurt in the helicopter explosion, relief that they had a little money in the bank, relief that her husband looked like her husband again and not some stressed out robot.

"Hi," Chuck smiled against her temple as Sarah hugged him tightly.

"Hi," she huffed out a laugh.

"Not that I am complaining, but what precipitated this greeting," Chuck's grin turned into a moan as Sarah reached for his belt.

"I missed you," she kissed him before he could ask what she meant by that.

"Mmmmm," he sighed into the kiss and had to do a little double step when Sarah stepped back and pulled him by a belt loop towards their bedroom.

He was going to protest that dinner was waiting until he realized he desperately wanted his wife, the Thai food would keep.

Sarah pulled at the bedding, pillows flying as the comforter fluttered back at her force. She tugged Chuck's blue polo off with such a flourish he worried for his ears, but that worry was quickly forgotten when Sarah kissed along his collar bone with a mix of frantic tenderness that made his eyes roll back in his head.

Chuck had no idea where Sarah's clothes went, but suddenly everywhere he put his hands there was skin and Sarah's own hands were as active as her lips as she got him out of his pants. Then with little warning they were tumbling to the bed, Chuck unable to stop his full weight from crushing his wife.

"Oh God," Sarah gasped, but not in pain, she brought her arms around Chuck's shoulders and held his weight on top of her.

She wanted him over her, she wanted the full effect of his size, she wanted to be surrounded by him. His body felt so different than it had the other night as she tried to sleep on him. Then he was tight with a negative tension, his body now was humming with an entirely different kind of tension and it was so incredibly seductive.

"Like this?" he asked between deep heated kisses.

Sarah just nodded, not letting go of his body, giving him very little room to work with, but not wanting to let go.

Chuck didn't ask any more questions, he let his heart and mind and body drown in his wife. And when they were done and Chuck tried to roll off of her, Sarah clung tightly so he was forced to take her right along with him, like a monkey clinging to a branch.

Chuck laughed, his breath ruffling Sarah's hair and tingling down her back.

"That was so good," Sarah commented as she traced incomprehensible shapes on Chuck's stomach.

"It was. Can I ask what it was exactly that sent you flying in to my arms? So I can, you know, do it all the time," he grinned as she looked up at him.

"Well, I think it is safe to say I want you nearly constantly Chuck, always have, but happy relaxed Chuck is definitely my favorite. You looked so peaceful, so perfect," she kissed under his jaw, as close to his mouth as she could get without moving too much.

"I love you, Sarah," was all he said as his arms held her tighter still.

"Chuck?" Sarah asked quietly a few minutes later.

"Yeah, baby."

"I am starving," she smiled against his skin.

TBC…


	41. Chuck VS The Business Trip

Chuck VS The Business Trip

Note: I love this ep, I think it is a great Yvonne ep as she tries to navigate Sarah's evolution to wife/family member while still being a kick ass spy. I also love married couple cover when they are really married.

***555***

Sarah heard the explosion, she wished it was the first time she had heard that sound in the little Echo Park neighborhood, but she knew what it was instantly. She slipped her shoes on and grabbed her keys and as she exited the apartment she heard Casey.

"Walker!" he yelled as she came through the archway and saw a black Chuck Taylor.

"Chuck," she breathed out his name as if the life were leaving her own body.

She then saw his leg twitch and it spurred her to move.

Casey had confirmed both Chuck & Morgan were alive and then he was at the Vic pulling out a fire extinguisher which proved to be enough to put out the fire left by the bomb.

"Hey, hey look at me," Sarah reached Chuck's side as he tried to clear his head.

"I'm OK," he assured her quickly before turning to Morgan who took the brunt of the ground and Chuck flattening him.

"Morgan?" Sarah asked as the smaller man sat up.

"Yeah, yeah, fine," he said quietly.

"What they hell happened?" Sarah asked, her voice high with anxiety.

"We have to get him to Castle," Chuck whispered.

"OK," Sarah didn't question her husband, just gave him her arm to get off the ground and together they stood Morgan up, supported him when his legs threatened to give out.

"Casey, Castle," Chuck instructed as they headed to the Vic.

Sarah and Chuck got Morgan in the front seat before slipping in the back, Sarah running her hands all over Chuck looking for injury.

"I'm really OK, but you can keep doing that," he smirked and she knew he was telling the truth.

"Chuck, what happened?" Casey asked as he navigated the large car out of the parking lot.

"There is a kill order out on Morgan," Chuck admitted.

"What?" Sarah and Casey said simultaneously.

"The CIA knows he has the Intersect."

"OK, OK," Sarah nodded her mind racing and her phone in her hands flying over the screen.

***555***

Chuck drove to Riverside. It was unusual, Sarah conceding the wheel, but she was trying really hard to be OK with the idea of Chuck putting himself in the direct path of the Viper. Sarah's job had always been to protect Chuck, she took it very seriously, but it was different now.

Chuck was certainly more skilled than he was back in the beginning, could defend himself even without the Intersect and Sarah was as capable as ever of defending him if needed, but it was different now.

No matter how much she cared for him in those early days, it was different now.

Chuck was her husband now. Sarah smiled at that as she looked over at the man driving the very pedestrian Toyota Corolla they leased for this job, her Lotus being a little too flashy for the Buy More Corporate retreat.

"What?" Chuck asked as he caught her smiling at him.

"You're my husband," she said shyly.

"I am. Whether I am Morgan Grimes or Charles Carmichael or Chuck Bartowski, I will always be your husband," he smiled back at her, his real wedding ring glinting in the sunlight through the windshield.

"This mission would be really fun if we were looking for intelligence instead of an assassin," Sarah sighed and fiddled with her own wedding rings.

"I know, right? An undercover assignment as married people when we are actually married, I love it. Except for the assassin part," Chuck clarified.

"You have to be on your guard, Chuck, really alert at all times," Sarah cautioned.

"I will be, trust me Sarah, I don't want to get hurt any more than you want me to," he reached over and squeezed her leg.

"The event doesn't start until tomorrow, so tonight we can lay low and get a feel for the property," Sarah reiterated their plan.

"Yep, followed by room service and cuddling with my wife," Chuck added his own details.

"Perfect," Sarah agreed.

"Good, cuz we're here," Chuck hit the turn signal before taking the right into the resort.

Sarah and Morgan Grimes checked in with the perfect fake ID s Sarah had crafted back at Castle, their room was nothing special but it would do for the mission. Sarah secured the room and stored her weapons accordingly.

"OK, we want to be noticed, but not cause a scene," Sarah said as she emerged from the bathroom in a sundress that made Chuck a little warm.

"I get noticed everywhere I go with you on my arm," he reached out and traced one finger along her bare shoulder and down her arm to her wrist, he curled the finger around her delicate wrist and lifted it so he could kiss the top of her hand.

He smiled as he noticed the goosebumps on her arm.

"Mission, then cuddling," Sarah reiterated for herself as much as Chuck.

"Yep, mission," he frowned.

Chuck and Sarah moved about the property, taking brochures in the lobby for all of Riverside's finest attractions, perusing the menu of the main dining room and finally settling in to a shared chaise lounge and getting a drink by the pool. Sarah noted all the potential sniper points, surveillance angles and exit routes while Chuck watched the people, most of whom seemed like regular folk on vacation.

"Work over?" Chuck whispered and Sarah arched an eyebrow at him.

"I felt your body relax," Chuck shrugged as he wrapped an arm around her stomach.

"Hmmm, observant. I think we can call it an evening," Sarah nodded as she watched the sky change over to that midnight blue that arrives just before the stars.

"Room service?"

"And cuddling," she assured him.

Chuck & Sarah ate their room service on the bed watching reruns of Friends, Sarah sneaking fries off Chuck's plate and Chuck pretending not to notice. When they were full, Chuck cleared the plates and put the tray out in the hallway. When he turned back the TV and lights were off and Sarah was under the covers.

"Are you naked?" Chuck asked with a grin.

"You should come over here and find out, baby."

"I was excited for cuddling, this is a whole other level," he practically skipped to the bed shedding his clothes as he approached.

"You are a goof," Sarah giggled.

"A goof who is about to get lucky," he waggled his eyebrows now and she laughed harder.

"Get in this bed, please," she held the blankets up so he could see what it was he was missing.

Chuck was in the air and bouncing into the bed before Sarah could squeal in protest. He spared tackling her and for a second just attempted to catch his breath, Sarah still laughing beside him.

"I love you," she mentioned between hiccups of laughter.

"I know," he grinned, but it wasn't mischievous it was so incredibly dear.

"Good," Sarah nodded, this man who could be goofy and sincere simultaneously.

"Come here," he reached for her jaw and pulled her close and kissed her slowly.

Chuck ran his large hands the length of her back, over her bottom to rest on the backs of her thighs. For her part, Sarah's hands went in the other direction, up his sides, over his shoulders and to the back of his neck. The kisses didn't seem to have a beginning or an end, one transitioned to the next with ease and neither of them hurried the other along.

The only sign that Sarah might have been growing impatient came when she tugged gently at Chuck's short curls on the back of his head. Chuck smiled into the kiss and pulled her closer, rubbing their heated skin just enough to create sparks.

"Oh God," Sarah tore her mouth away and sucked in a shaky breath as she pressed herself closer still.

Chuck slid a hand to her hip and made a move to roll her under him, but she stopped him with her fingers against his chest and looked him in the eye, he nodded, his bottom lip between his teeth. Sarah scrambled properly on to his lap, reached past him to the headboard for leverage and kept her eyes locked on his.

"Oh, baby," she sighed as his head tipped back against the headboard and she reached down to kiss at his throat.

Sarah had to concentrate, she couldn't risk that the Viper had already targeted them for surveillance, she couldn't risk the mission and Morgan's life by blowing their cover. She also could not call out Morgan's name in a moment of passion, she just couldn't, so she pulled out every pet name in her arsenal until Chuck finally looked at her funny and she silently communicated with him to trust her. Luckily her cover name was just Sarah, because Chuck said it repeatedly and loudly.

"Shower?" she offered with a smile when they finished and though Chuck would have preferred to curl around his wife and enjoy the tingle he felt all the way to his toes he followed her willingly to the shower.

Sarah turned the jets of the massage shower on full blast and pulled Chuck in under the spray, it stung a little the power of the water, but she had to drown out any bugs.

"I love you Chuck, I love you so much," she kissed him again as the realization hit him.

"Bugs?" he whispered.

She just shrugged a maybe at him and watched a mix of embarrassment and pride flit across his face. She reached back and turned the water pressure down to the rainfall setting and reached for a soft washcloth.

"Wash my back, babe?" she turned her body to him, too close for him to really do anything.

The next morning Chuck was putting on the silly green sneakers he had as part of his "Morgan Grimes" outfit when Sarah emerged from the bathroom in her modified Nerd Herd uniform. It had been years since Chuck had seen Sarah in the short black skirt and low cut white top and it was now his turn to show some restraint in the face of potential assassin surveillance.

"Lookin' good, sweetie," he said with a smile, but she saw the lust in his eyes and returned him a look that said she'd wear this outfit for him again someday.

***555***

The spontaneous swim in the pool was actually really fun, Chuck wrapped an arm around Sarah and shared a laugh of relief that it was all seemingly just fun and games at the moment. Finally the weight of his soaked suit made staying afloat difficult so he swam to the edge and hoisted himself out, reaching a hand down to help Sarah.

Chuck looked at his wife, her blonde hair plastered to her head and her white shirt leaving very little to the imagination.

"You, need to change," he choked out.

"Yeah," she nodded self-consciously as her arms came across her body.

"Here, here," Chuck struggled to peel his wet suit coat off and get Sarah's arms in it as he ran to grab a couple towels.

"Thanks," she smiled as now he was the one in the sheer wet shirt, "let's go change."

The group seemed to scatter, everyone with the same idea and business attire and Buy More clothes were traded in for shorts, tee shirts and flip flops.

"Good riddance," Chuck grinned as he dropped the sopping wet green sneakers in the trash can in their room.

***555***

"Yet another Morgan isn't dead dinner party," Chuck laughed as he checked the scallops wrapped in bacon he was broiling.

"It does seem to be a recurring theme," Sarah laughed.

"I'm just glad to catch up with everyone. I feel like something weird is going on with Devon and Ellie," Chuck frowned.

"Yeah, I got that too," Sarah sipped some wine.

"I mean they seem happy and normal," Chuck used air quotes to quote his words from the other day.

"Of course, yeah, but I agree something is going on and we have been way too busy to ask," Sarah nibbled a carrot stick.

"So tonight we are normal folks, having a normal dinner with friends and family."

"Casey is taking out the Viper and her team," Sarah confessed.

"What?" Chuck spun on her.

"There is no way Decker or the Viper would let us live knowing her identity. Anyone involved would be removed, including Alex," Sarah whispered.

"Oh God," Chuck sank back against the counter.

"I know you hate this part of the work and the reality is Decker sent that faulty Intersect for you, this has been his plan all along, to take you down after the Norseman mess," Sarah tried to brush it off but Chuck saw the little shiver that went through her body.

"I know," Chuck nodded and reached for his wife.

Sarah willingly sliding into his embrace.

"Poor Casey," Chuck said.

"He understands," Sarah stroked his back.

"This just confirms my desire for more taco nights, FYI," he kissed the top of her head.

"I'll make you tacos tomorrow, I promise," she turned in his arms so she could kiss him properly, but before she could really get in to it there was a knock at the door.

Sarah gave him one final peck on the lips and headed to the door.

Tbc…


	42. Chuck VS The Hack-Off

Chuck VS The Hack-Off

Notes: Love nerdy Chuck so much!

This picks up right where VS The Business Trip ends and assumes my cannon that Sarah had told Chuck what Casey did. This also introduces a topic that I set up in Your Lips on Mine regarding Sarah's birth control…. I always wondered how Sarah was worried about being pregnant in VS The Kept Man when she likely had very solid birth control as a CIA agent….

This ep is tough because once the mission starts there is not a lot of free time for missing scenes…

***555***

Chuck looked from Decker to his apartment full of company settling in to a "normal dinner". Sarah didn't betray her calm exterior to their guests, but he could see the pain etched on her face as Casey stood. Alex looked on terrified as Ellie & Devon plastered on concerned looks of understanding.

"Finish dinner, every one, I'll sort this all out," Casey assured looking squarely at his daughter.

"I can go with…" Sarah offered.

"No you can't, Blondie," Decker sneered, "this is official US business, you are no longer official anything."

Sarah's eyes narrowed and Decker did actually look away from her quickly, spotting Chuck as he pulled out his cell.

"Calling your Fairy Godmother at the NSA? She can't help you," Decker reached for the phone, but Chuck was too quick.

"No, actually I was calling our lawyer, this is still America right, he gets to have a lawyer."

Decker shrugged and indicated to his men to take Casey into custody, they were rougher than they needed to be considering Casey agreed to go.

"Hello, Don, this is Charles Carmichael, so sorry to call in the evening…" Chuck pushed past Decker's men and out to the courtyard to finish his call.

Sarah moved herself from the table to in front of Casey and the men roughing him up.

"We'll fix this," she looked Casey in the eye.

Casey just nodded, a low toned grunt indicating he knew they would and he left peacefully.

"What the hell just happened?" Alex asked as Chuck came back in the apartment.

"Casey and I got on the wrong side of that man Decker last year, he's had it out for us ever since. This is just him being a power-hungry jerk, Alex, we'll sort it all out," Chuck promised.

"What did you do to him?" Alex asked quietly.

"We made him look pretty bad and then threatened to tell the whole world about his involvement in something shady, basically anything we needed to do," Chuck slipped a hand on to Sarah's shoulder and squeezed.

"I really don't understand this world," Alex stood.

"I know and that is probably for the best," Sarah sighed.

"Want me to take you home?" Morgan offered.

"Thanks," Alex nodded and the pair left quietly.

"That's the man Casey and I had to get through to save Sarah," Chuck explained to Devon & Ellie.

Ellie just furrowed her brow and shook her head.

"Whatever it took, man, you had to do whatever it took," Devon gave a wan smile.

The 4 remaining members of the dinner party silently pushed food around on their plate until finally Sarah laughed.

"We might as well put this away, we can have leftovers tomorrow."

Chuck looked sadly at his wife who just wanted a quiet normal evening at home.

"We'll get this sorted tomorrow," he squeezed her hand as Devon stood to clear the dishes.

Chuck saw Ellie and Devon home across the courtyard, kissed his sister good night and returned to find Sarah sitting cross-legged on the couch staring at a blank TV.

"Hey, it'll be OK. We've gotten out of tougher situations than this. This week," he tried to lighten the mood.

"I've changed," Sarah said.

"Huh?"

"Two or three years ago I would have been with Casey, taking care of the Viper. He wouldn't be facing this alone."

"Sarah, Casey has been facing things alone since he was in diapers, he'll be OK."

"It wasn't even a question, we barely even spoke. I looked at him, he understood and said he would take care of it. He didn't even assume I would come with him."

"He didn't want to put any of that on you and I am so grateful to him for that," Chuck said as he slipped on to the couch next to Sarah and took her in his arms.

She loosened her tight posture, melting into Chuck's arms and allowing him to comfort her in a way she craved since they first met.

"So many times I wanted you to hold me," she said vaguely.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I knew I would feel better in your arms and I had to fight so hard to not give in to that desire. It was almost as strong as my other desire for you," she snorted a short laugh.

"So much desire and yet so little satisfaction back then," Chuck teased.

"It was a miserable way to live."

"And you have changed, Sarah, and Casey knows that and in his own way he cares about you, he wants this for you even if it isn't something he really understands."

"I know."

"Everything will be OK," Chuck promised although he wasn't sure he believed that even himself, Decker was proving himself to be quite the adversary.

"OK," Sarah just nodded against his chest.

"Don is enroute to meet Casey at the holding facility, we can't see him until tomorrow. Let's get some sleep," Chuck suggested.

Sarah leaned back a bit, tilted her head up to meet Chuck's eyes and smiled.

"What if I still have some of that old desire I need to work out…" she traced a line down the center of his chest until she found his belly button beneath his shirt and poked him gently.

"We didn't work that all out yet?" he teased.

"You must have greatly underestimated how much I wanted you back then," she frowned.

"Oh, how much exactly?" he asked as he stood and offered her his hand.

"So much," she said, her eyes lowered and her lashes thick against her cheeks.

Chuck reached for her chin, pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

"That much?" he asked as he pulled back and heard her mewl in disappointment.

"More," she challenged.

He pulled her closer still, the red silk of her blouse like water under his fingers, slipping from his grasp as he tried to hold her.

"Off," he instructed and she tried to extract the blouse in three different ways at once without destroying it.

Finally a combination of unbuttoning and pulling it over her head worked and Chuck groaned at the feeling of her warm skin instead of the cool silk.

The next kiss was almost painful in its ferocity as Chuck attempted to convince Sarah that the changes in her are for the better, that loving and being loved made her stronger than she ever was as the CIA's baddest of badasses. Chuck didn't bend as Sarah attempted to climb him, trying to get closer and closer until finally he just lifted her in his arms and took her to bed.

Chuck laid her gently across the bed as he stood to his full height and shucked off his clothes, Sarah sat up on her elbows and blushed as he looked down the length of her body and asked, wordlessly, if he could remove her skirt. How many times had they made love? He still always made sure she wanted this, wanted him. She nodded her assent but made no move to help him, causing him to crawl on to the bed with her and lean down to reach the hidden zipper at the base of her spine. As he leaned in to get his job done she kissed the hollow his collar bone created, the sweet smell of him there as intoxicating as the wine earlier.

Sarah wasn't going to feel better about Casey in the morning, but she would know that Chuck was right, she was stronger like this – even if it seemingly made her more vulnerable.

***555***

"Where are we?" Sarah asked as Decker and his goons drove away.

"Not sure, let's get out of this parking garage. You OK?" Chuck asked as he turned Sarah's face towards him and looked in her eyes.

"Yeah, my head is killing me, but it'll go away."

Chuck slid his hand from her chin up the side of her face and into her hair, massaging her scalp and smiling when he felt her lean into his touch and purr a little.

"That feels good," Sarah encouraged as she reached up and took his face in her hand pulling his forehead to hers.

"I'm sorry, this Decker thing is getting worse," Chuck sighed.

"Do you think he'll really let Casey out if we get this virus?" Sarah asked quietly.

"Unlikely, but it is the only leverage we have," Chuck tilted his face and kissed her forehead before separating and taking her hand.

Chuck led them up the ramp towards the daylight and Sarah squinted as the harsh California light made her tranq induced headache worse.

"Ugh, we are nowhere," Sarah groaned as she noticed they were in a parking garage near an industrial area way across town.

Chuck pulled his phone out.

"Luckily, Morgan owes us like a million favors," Chuck grinned.

"True that," Sarah made her way to a guard rail and sat against it closing her eyes and tilting her face down so her hair shielded her from the sun.

"Thanks, man," Chuck finished the quick call and joined his wife, wrapping an arm around her and allowing her to burrow against his shoulder.

"Mmmm, you smell good," she nuzzled against his shirt.

"That seems unlikely, but I'll take it."

"You smell like you, just you," soon her lips were against his neck and her hand was running up and down his side.

"I love you," Chuck said as he laid his cheek against the top of her head as she continued to tickle and kiss against his neck.

"I love you too, even on the side of an industrial park in the middle of nowhere," Sarah whispered in his ear before letting her tongue sneak out to flick his ear lobe.

"Th-th-that's true love," Chuck stuttered out a chuckle.

"Complete and utter true love, truer than true blue love," Sarah flung her arms around him.

"You are a great wife, you know that?" Chuck squeezed her tightly.

"I have something to tell you," Sarah said quietly.

"Yeah, anything."

"I have a doctor's appointment next week."

"OK, is something wrong?"

"No, but it is time to replace my IUD. Or not," she looked up at him and was rewarded with really wide eyes.

"What does that mean?" Chuck asked cautiously, tucking a lock of slightly sweaty hair behind her ear.

"I'm not ready for a baby right now, Chuck, we aren't with all this stuff with Decker and sorting out the business, but I don't feel like we are 5 years away either. I mean if I get the IUD replaced I could have it removed, but I could also change my birth control to pills, which would be easier to stop," Sarah explained.

"What do you want?" Chuck asked and Sarah's breath caught in her throat at the unfiltered pure love in his eyes.

The idea of getting what she wanted, in real life and not a con or a mission, was still foreign to Sarah.

"I want everything with you, Chuck."

"It is your body Sarah, I want you to do what you think is best for you, but know that I want everything with you too, forever."

"For always," Sarah had just touched her lips to Chuck's when a horn sounded alerting them to Morgan's arrival.

***555***

Gertrude sat in the back of the herder, her mind reeling. Just one day working with Ken & Barbie and she was confessing her feelings like a teenager. She scowled, why were they so damned cute and likeable?

She had noticed how they worked together, how they complimented each other's weaknesses with careful encouragement and kindness. She had seen them do subtle things to ease the other one, seemingly without even realizing it themselves. They were so in tune to each other they probably worked really well together, they had today.

Now she sat in the back seat of this tiny red & white nerd car and listened to them talking.

"Thanks for teaching me a little Russian," Chuck said as he drove.

"You picked up plenty last year with Volkoff," Sarah encouraged as she ran her hand through the hair at the back of his neck.

"It was more fun learning from you," Chuck grinned and Gertrude could see his very white teeth in the dark.

"I ordered that thing for Clara we talked about," Sarah said off-handedly.

"Oh God, I forgot about that, when did you have time?"

"I did it on my phone while you were risking your life earlier, we had some down time," Sarah shrugged, her hand slipped from his hair to his cheek where he turned in to kiss her palm with a murmured 'thanks' and then further to his lap where she gently squeezed his thigh.

Gertrude could see them clearly in the car's mirrors, it wasn't blatant or sexual, it was so tender though it was almost worse, like she was seeing right in to their souls. Finally they realized they weren't alone and Sarah turned back to her.

"No matter what happens now, with Decker, we are committed to getting Casey out of jail," Sarah said, she didn't wink at her or tease her.

"Thanks," was all Gertrude could say, her throat suddenly tight with emotion.

TBC….

PS I am off to NYC again tomorrow to see Zac's show again. I am a lucky girl, I know.


	43. Chuck VS The Curse

Chuck VS The Curse

Note: Zac was fantastic last Friday, just fantastic! He is a true Broadway star and as an East coaster I hope it means many more shows for him in the future

This is post-ep.

***555***

"OK, General. Yes, I understand, I'll tell him," Sarah hung up and approached her husband.

"Ahhh!" Chuck jumped when Sarah touched his shoulder.

"Sorry," Sarah retracted.

"No, I'm sorry, I lost track of where you were. What did the general say?"

"She has teams on this Chuck, teams of people. She'll let us know if there is anything we can do to help, but right now I think you need to take me home so we can get some rest."

"Yeah," he dropped his head in defeat and was rewarded when she slipped her fingers into his hair and raked them down to the back of his neck.

"Yes, please, that - do more of that," he mumbled.

"Take me home and I'll do even more than that," Sarah teased.

"I thought you were mad at me," he turned his head to the side and glanced at her.

"Mad is the wrong word," Sarah removed her hand and Chuck tried not to pout at the loss of contact.

Sarah then crouched next to the chair Chuck was sitting on.

"I'm hurt. I was hurt, I am getting over it."

"I'd rather you were mad, I never want to hurt you Sarah, never. That is why I did what I did to keep you from getting hurt."

"You were trying to keep me from getting physically hurt, but in the process you did what I fear most in the whole world Chuck, you left me. You walked away and if you had been killed…And I wasn't there to protect you…" Sarah fought to keep her tears at bay.

"Exactly, it was a dangerous situation. I wanted you to be safe."

"We face danger all the time, together."

"I know. And I was wrong, but it felt so personal, Sarah. This plot is about taking me down, framing me and I don't want anyone to get caught in it, especially not you. Never you. All those year's you protected me, it was your job and I am so grateful for it, but I can't let you get hurt because of some vendetta against me."

"Remember when we were dating, near the beginning we had the rule: No secrets. No lies. Remember?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"New rule: No self-sacrificing jackass abandonment crap."

"That one is a little harder to fit on a throw pillow," he smiled, his face weary with exhaustion.

"I'm serious," she tried not to laugh but a smile escaped regardless.

"I know," he leaned closer to her as if asking permission and she closed the distance to kiss him gently.

As they walked to the Lotus Chuck felt Sarah's body wilt a bit.

"I'll drive," he offered when they reached the black car.

"You sure?" she asked as she handed the keys over.

"Absolutely, you drove a lot tonight, relax," he took the keys and kissed her hand, opening her door and closing it after she curled her long legs into the passenger side.

By the time Chuck made his way around the small car and got in, Sarah was asleep. These were the moments when Chuck knew Sarah trusted him, these moments when she let her guard down so completely. He reached over and drew the seat belt across her body and clicked it quietly into place.

Chuck drove the still crowded streets of Southern California with half his mind on the road and half on everything that had and was still happening, but when he looked over at Sarah's sweet face he vowed to let it go until the morning. He pulled into their spot at the apartment complex and hopped out.

"Hey, babe, we're home," he whispered as he brushed her hair back and leaned across her to disengage the seat belt.

"Mmmmm," was all she said as she snuggled deeper into the seat.

"Bed will be much more comfortable," Chuck coaxed as he reached into the car and scooped her into his arms.

It took a bit of maneuvering to get her out of the car without smacking her head, but Chuck did it and hip checked the door closed. Sarah burrowed her nose into Chuck's neck and he shivered when her breath hit him.

Somehow Chuck got the key in the front door and walked through it with Sarah still in his arms, he pushed it closed behind him and headed right for the bedroom. He laid Sarah on the bed and went to stand only to have her cling tighter to his neck.

"Don't go," she murmured in her sleep.

"I'll be right back, I promise," Chuck whispered as he kissed her temple.

"Kay," Sarah acquiesced and released him.

Chuck jogged back and locked the front door, hung his jacket up and grabbed some water. He left the water on the bedside table and then went to the bathroom. When he returned Sarah had stretched enticingly on the bed, her body arched towards him.

Chuck set about removing her boots first, as tired as he was he could not leave her dressed so uncomfortably in bed. He put the boots and her jacket in the closet before carefully tugging her pants off. He then scooped her body off the bed into his arms and convinced her to shrug out of her shirt, she looked beautiful, delicate and vulnerable on the bed in her underwear. He looked at her for a second before he went and retrieved a tee shirt from the dresser.

"Here, let's get this on," Chuck said quietly as he unhooked her bra and tossed it aside before guiding her head into the soft cotton.

"Thanks," she was more coherent now, looking him in the eye.

"You're so beautiful," he said as he took in the soft glow of her face in the dim room.

"Don't ever leave me," she reiterated.

"I won't ," he said before he kissed her.

The kiss continued at a languid pace as Sarah scooted up to get under the covers, encouraging Chuck to join her and expressing her displeasure at the tee shirt he was wearing.

"Off," she tugged at it.

Chuck just smiled, but complied and was rewarded when Sarah molded her body to his, placed a kiss over his heart and settled in to sleep. He wrapped his arms around her securely, grateful to know that Ellie & Devon were safe across the courtyard and forced his mind to let go of the implications of the Omen virus for a few hours of rest.

***555***

Sarah didn't fall prey to nightmares very often. The CIA trained you to suppress your subconscious, talking in your sleep and shouting yourself awake is dangerous for a spy, but truth be told Sarah had learned to push her fears deep down when she was just a kid. Tonight the floodgates opened though and she found herself walking through that warehouse again only this time she was too late and Ellie and Chuck were dead.

"No!" she screamed and sat straight up.

"What?" Chuck jolted awake and could see her eyes wide and terrified.

"Hey, hey, it's OK," he reached for her as the tears fell down her cheeks in big fat drops.

She threw herself into his arms, her hands grappling at his bare back, her nails pricking him slightly. He held her tightly, pressed his cheek to the top of her head. Just as Chuck was about to ask what she had been dreaming about she turned her face and pressed her lips to the pulse point on his neck and kissed and sucked there in a way that would probably leave a mark.

"You're mine," she said as she sat up and pressed him back down to his still warm pillow and kissed him.

Chuck didn't need to be asked, he brought his hands down along her body until he reached the end of the tee shirt he had changed her into earlier and he pulled it off of her. Her skin was warm under his hands, and he moaned into her mouth as she pressed her chest to his and her hips to his.

"Mine," she repeated between kisses.

"All yours," he smiled back and raked is fingers through her messy hair and then rolled her under him.

Sarah bent her knees and used her feet to strip Chuck of his boxer shorts while his hands cupped her bottom and curled around the elastic of her panties.

"Need you, Chuck," her voice was hoarse from the tears.

"I'm right here," he promised as he moved with her watching her for the indication of how fast, how hard and how much she needed.

Sara just nodded, her eyes wide and her lips pressed into a straight line of pleasure. Chuck just kept reassuring her.

"I'm fine."

"I'm here."

"I'm not going anywhere."

He promised over and over as she clutched at his biceps with her hands, his hips with her legs, holding him, feeling him right there with her. Always.

"You want to talk about it?" Chuck asked, as he regained his breath against her chest when they finished.

The apartment was quiet, so quiet Sarah felt like she could hear her own heartbeat which was elevated, first by the nightmare and then by the sex.

"No," she whispered to preserve the quiet.

"You want some water?" he asked and indicated the small bottle on the nightstand.

"No," she shook her head.

"Hungryyyyy….." Chuck didn't get to finish his thought as Sarah shut him up with a kiss.

"Mmmmmmm," he melted in to the kiss, this one tender and loving after the frenzy of before.

"I just want to hold you," she said.

***555***

Sarah woke alone. She was unsure which part of the night had been a dream, the good part or the bad part. Then she noticed a red mark on her chest and what looked like slight abrasions from Chuck's stubble. The good part was real, Chuck was fine and probably already at work on figuring out the Omen virus.

Sarah took a moment, stretched in the bed and sighed. Things were changing. She was changing. The thrill of the spy life was less, the pull towards normalcy was strong. More and more Sarah thought about kids, she had taken the plunge to change her birth control and every time she held Clara and looked at Chuck her body ached, her soul cried out for that.

In the past she thought she would have kids because Chuck wanted them and it was what couples did, but she had to admit now that she wanted them too. Not right this second, not until they straightened out their professional life, but soon.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Chuck asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"Wow, I really did not even hear you?" Sarah looked up at him.

"I am getting better at the spy thing," Chuck grinned.

"Or I'm getting worse," Sarah pouted.

"I talked to the General we have some new info on the Omen, I am going to go to Castle though because the equipment is better."

"How long have you been up?"

"A couple hours. You needed to sleep," Chuck sat on the bed and Sarah migrated to his lap and curled herself there.

"Sorry about last night, for being mad and then so emotional. I was scared," Sarah confessed.

"I know," Chuck stroked her hair.

"You've turned me into such a girl," she laughed, but it sounded a little watery.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Chuck teased.

"I feel the safest I have ever felt when I am with you. Bullets flying, bombs ticking, doesn't matter as long as you are with me. Family dinners, babysitting Clara, picking out furniture all a breeze as long as you are there. I know you want to protect me and I love you so much for that, but know this: I am, no… we are safer together than either of us is alone."

It was the most she had said since they left Castle the night before and the vehemence and sincerity in her voice caused Chuck to hold his breath a second.

"Yeah," was all he could breathe out.

"OK, we have a virus to stop," Sarah sat up, kissed him again and then headed off to get dressed.

TBC…gah, Shaw again next chapter…..


	44. Chuck VS The Santa Suit

Chuck VS The Santa Suit

Notes: I actually don't hate this ep as much as some, but I think it lacks a lot of much needed Charah time. Hope this helps….

Sarah had one earring on and one in hand when she heard someone at the door.

"Coming," she called as she finished putting on her jewelry.

She fumbled with the small fastener and looked around the cluttered room with a frown, if she dropped it there was no way she could find it. With the Omen Virus causing panic, she & Chuck had been working about 22 hours a day and housekeeping had fallen very low on the list of priorities.

As she turned to leave the room she smiled as she saw her nightgown from the previous night crushed in to a ball in the corner of the room. It was thrown there by Chuck who crawled in to bed around 3:00 am and insisted she not be wearing clothes. Sarah had been slightly annoyed at her precious little sleep being disturbed until she felt how incredibly insistent Chuck was that they make love right that second.

He won her over with his enthusiasm.

"Help!" Ellie said by way of greeting as Sarah tried to shake off the residual desire the memory had caused and took in her frantic sister-in-law.

"What's wrong?" Sarah turned to spy mode and wondered if the Omen Virus had wiped their bank account or something.

"Do you have any garland?" Ellie asked, eyes wide, baby monitor in hand.

"Garland?" Sarah asked as if she had never heard the word before.

"Sparkly, red or green, hell I'll take gold," Ellie explained.

"Oh. No, sorry. Turns out all our Christmas decorations were actually Morgan's, we don't have much," Sarah indicated a sad looking Charlie Brown like tree.

"The babysitter cancelled, Devon is working a double and I need more garland," Ellie babbled.

"OK, OK, calm down," Sarah led her to the table and sat her down, hoping there was still some coffee from Chuck's breakfast.

"I'm failing at everything," Ellie dropped her head to the table and was met with a sticky spot of jam that wound up on her forehead.

"Welcome to the club," Sarah murmured as she wet a paper towel to clean up the jam and delivered a cup of coffee, "Chuck & I haven't had time to clean up after ourselves."

"I want her Christmas to be perfect."

"Of course you do. Listen I have to go to Castle to get some things for Chuck, I will swing by Large Mart and get whatever you need."

"Sarah, it's Christmas Eve, Large Mart will be nuts," Ellie's eyes went wide.

"I bet I can handle it," Sarah nodded with a knowing grin.

"Right, quelled a revolution with a fork," Ellie nodded back.

"This time I will bring a gun," Sarah smirked, "make a list."

***555***

Sarah thought her organs were shutting down, her mind was fuzzy and she couldn't feel anything below her knees. She had been cold before, but Sarah honestly didn't think she was ever going to be warm again.

She tried to keep her eyes trained on the screen. On Chuck. She remembered how warm she was at 3:00 am when Chuck crawled into their bed, his face covered in 2 days' worth of stubble scratching along her stomach as he kissed her and slid her nightgown up and off her body, the one currently balled in the corner of their room.

"You need sleep," she had weakly protested.

"I need you," his voice was gravelly and deep and so sexy she audibly gulped.

"What if I need sleep?" she tried another tactic.

"You need me," he countered as he felt her stomach quiver under his lips.

"I really do," she agreed.

Sarah watched the monitor now and saw her husband, saw the brilliant strong loving wonderful man she married and it was impossible for her to think Shaw could win. Chuck had a plan, he always had a plan. He was smarter than anyone she had ever met.

A chill wracked her body, the result of the temperature or her fear for her husband. It made her remember the tremble that went through her body as Chuck loved her that morning. How he had moved her from asleep to sleepy to wide awake in moments with his lip and hands. She remembered how when they were done he wrapped her up in his arms, warm and safe and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," he whispered against her skin.

She nodded and his lips slid along her skin not giving up their purchase. The memory actually warmed her in the freezing room, kept her heart beating strong. Of course thoughts of Chuck would protect her heart, he had owned it since the day they met.

***555***

Chuck clung to Ellie, momentarily frozen by the realization that she had just saved his life. Shaw had him dead to rights and Chuck's whole plan would have collapsed in the pull of a trigger. As Chuck was loosening his vice-like grip on his sister they heard a moan from the ground.

"I better restrain him," Chuck frowned.

"If he moves, shoot him," Chuck told Ellie as he retrieved the gun and handed it to his wide-eyed sister.

Ellie just nodded, completely unsure if she could actually do that. Chuck ran over to the Nerd Herd desk and found some zip ties and duct tape in the drawer. Shaw was coming to when Chuck returned and he knelt down, with a knee in Shaw's back and pulled his arms back and secured his wrists with the zip ties before turning and wrapping his ankles to each other with the duct tape. Ellie put the gun down on a nearby shelf and let out a long breath.

"You OK?" Chuck looked up at her as he rolled Shaw over and looked at his bloodied face.

"I'm never going to get used to this," Ellie brushed a tear from her cheek.

"I know," Chuck said quietly.

"What's that?" Ellie bent down where Shaw had previously been and picked up the silver charm bracelet.

"Sarah," Chuck breathed as the charms dangled from Ellie's fingers.

"She's gone, Chuck. She never could have survived down there," Shaw grinned.

Back-up had arrived to secure Shaw so Chuck leapt up.

"You always underestimated her, Shaw. Sarah is stronger than you could possibly imagine," Chuck said as he walked towards the home theatre room with Ellie right behind him.

Morgan and Casey had gotten Sarah onto the couch and were rubbing her arms and legs when Chuck burst through the door.

"Sarah, baby," he flew to her side and dropped to the floor beside her.

"You OK?" she asked, her face practically blue.

Chuck just laughed, always protecting him, even now.

"Yeah, but Casey is bleeding," Chuck furrowed his brow.

"Oh God, John, come here," Ellie instructed.

Chuck pressed his cheeks to Sarah's trying to transfer his body heat to her, his large hands finding her chest and stomach under her thin tank top as Ellie examined Casey's wounds.

"Morgan, is there a first aid kit?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, in my office. I'll be right back," he jumped up to leave.

"Morgan?" Chuck said suddenly, his voice watery.

"Yeah?" Morgan looked back at his best friend.

"Thank you," Chuck said as he pulled Sarah tighter to his body.

Morgan just nodded and ran for the first aid kit.

***555***

The CIA was nothing if not efficient. Chuck called ahead to Devon so he wouldn't be shocked at the onslaught of festivity that was about to hit Echo Park. Ellie wanted to swing by Westside to have Casey and Sarah looked at before the party.

"I'm fine, take care of John," Sarah insisted.

"You sure?" Chuck asked as Sarah clung a little tighter to him.

"I just need you to keep me warm," Sarah smiled.

"Always," he kissed her temple.

Ellie quickly took her pulse and temperature and nodded in concession before leaving with Casey and Morgan. The General had already left to supervise the holiday party and so Sarah & Chuck found themselves alone in the home theatre room.

"You OK?" Chuck's voice was suddenly thick with emotion.

Sarah just nodded in his arms.

"When I heard his voice…"

"I know," Sarah whispered.

"At least the personal nature of the attack makes more sense now. I had no idea what Decker had against me…"

"He wanted me to watch while he killed you," Sarah confessed.

"Oh God, baby," Chuck turned her to face him, saw the tears on her cheeks.

"I knew you had a plan, it kept me alive."

"Ellie wielding a pan kept me alive," he grinned.

Sarah arched an eyebrow.

"She apparently doesn't need the Intersect, she married in to 'awesome'."

"Oh I think she was pretty awesome before she got married," Sarah grinned.

"You up for a party?" Chuck asked seriously.

"Of course, it's Christmas Eve."

"I thought Christmas wasn't a big deal for you."

"I somehow got heart-warmed by a tall nerd a few years ago and I've been growing fonder of it ever since," she shrugged and sat up finally willing to give up the blanket and Chuck's body heat.

***555***

As Chuck & Sarah approached the courtyard they could hear the sounds of Christmas music and activity as the CIA crew raised a tree and trimmed the balconies with lights. Devon had Clara strapped to his chest as he watched in awe.

"Hey, you guys! Sarah, are you OK?" he hugged her awkwardly trying not to crush Clara.

"I'm OK," she assured him as she stroked the baby's soft head and kissed her brother-in-law's cheek.

"We're just going to clean up," Chuck indicated their apartment with his thumb.

"Yeah, of course, take your time. Things seem to be under control," Devon laughed.

Chuck just grinned and led Sarah into the apartment.

"Shower?" he asked and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Scalding hot shower, please."

"Coming right up," he promised but didn't move from his spot with his arm around her.

"What?"

"I don't want to let go of you," he breathed out all the fear and stress of the day in a cross between a sob and a sigh.

Sarah wrapped him up tight, held him close, kissed his neck. Chuck's hands found their way under her shirt, stroked her back and he felt her shiver.

"You still cold?" he asked, alarmed.

"No," she shook her head.

"Shower, please."

Chuck swallowed and nodded and took her hand in his and walked her to the bathroom.

There was nothing left to say, words were beyond inadequate for the emotion in the small room. They removed each other's clothes slowly, kissing the bruises that blossomed on their skin. Chuck wet a washcloth with warm water and used it to clean the dried blood from the various places Sarah had been bleeding.

The soft wet cotton moved over her gently, Chuck's breath following behind it set her skin on fire, the heat she needed desperately. By the time Chuck made it back to her face and wiped at the blood on her hairline she captured his lips hotly.

"Mmmmm," he didn't get a chance to say anything further as her tongue moved against his and she shuffled them back to the hot water of the shower.

Thanks to the off hour the hot water lasted a long time, long enough for Chuck to thoroughly warm Sarah up. A couple of times.

"Oh God," she whispered against his ear and it was a different tone than the last few times she had said that.

"What?" he furrowed his brow at her, concerned.

"Do you think the CIA crew heard me? I was a little loud," Sarah winced as she reached for a towel.

"I'm sure the water drowned you out," Chuck assured.

"Thank you," she wrapped him in his own towel.

"For what?"

"Being you. I'm feeling very thankful," she smiled shyly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Before. Back before you, before this…" Sarah struggled to organize her thoughts, but Chuck held his tongue and awaited her revelation.

"Before I met you Chuck, death was something I had come to terms with. Don't get me wrong, I didn't want to die, but I knew it was a very real possibility…."

"Sarah…." He tried to spare her this confession.

"No, you should know this. I worked the kind of missions most spies would turn down or burn out on, because I had a healthy understanding of the consequences and I was OK with them. I don't want to say I had nothing to live for because that makes me sound pathetic, but I really had no idea what I could have been living for…."

"Oh Sarah," Chuck's words were laced with a sympathy that was somehow devoid of pity.

"And after I met you, I saw what I could have. Not just between us, but I saw how you were with Ellie and Morgan and I realized that I wanted that, someone to fight for. Someone to fight with," she leaned in and kissed his chest, right over his heart, felt it speed up from her words or her lips.

"I love this Sarah. I loved that Sarah too," he held her damp body against his, his fingers tangled in her messy wet curls.

"I know…." She yawned and her body shuddered with the intensity of it.

"We can skip the party, you should sleep," he turned in her embrace to her side and walked her towards the bedroom.

"No way, I am looking forward to this party. Besides, I have some other people to thank, there's going to be lots of thanks" Sarah said as she found some clothes to change in to.

Chuck observed as the party began, the people he loved together for Christmas and Shaw back in jail where he belonged. He lost track of Sarah a few times and his pulse would race until he caught her blonde hair under the twinkle of Christmas lights.

Sarah mingled a bit, watched Clara delight at everything. She thanked Morgan profusely for rescuing her and made sure to do so in front of Alex. She looked Casey in the eye and thanked him too, but there was one person she couldn't possibly thank enough.

"Ellie?" Sarah said quietly as Ellie handed Clara off to Devon.

"Yeah," Ellie smiled and stepped aside before Sarah wrapped her tightly in her arms.

"Thank you," Sarah said fiercely.

Ellie didn't need to ask what she was being thanked for, she instantly flashed to an unarmed Chuck staring down the barrel of Shaw's gun.

Ellie just nodded and held Sarah tight, glad to have her family intact for Christmas.

TBC…


	45. Chuck VS The Baby

Chuck VS The Baby

NOTE: I love this episode. I love all episodes that allow Sarah to be vulnerable and Yvonne is great. I know Sarah does the very thing she was upset with Chuck for in VS The Curse and I am happy to report that Chuck calls her out on it twice in the ep, but I hope to address that a little here.

Also, I plan to conclude this story after VS The Bullet Train. Chuck VS Sarah is too hard to write missing scenes to and I consider Your Lips on Mine to be my missing scene/post-ep of VS The Good Bye, so we are really in the home stretch here. I have already begun work on my next story which is a different path for post-series….

***555***

As Sarah drove from the jail to Castle she remembered the day a few years ago when, frustrated with her growing feelings for Chuck and Casey's constant snarkiness, she took a day off and drove down to observe her mom and the baby, who was a toddler by then. Funny, Sarah had always thought of her as a baby, but she must be in school now, kindergarten maybe.

She never went back, never risked letting her mother know she was so close by, but she just had to check on them. Sarah had assets in the area that would tell her if something was wrong and of course, her mother had the protocol to reach her, but Sarah just wanted to see for herself.

Her mother looked so happy and the baby was an adorable little thing, still carrying that chubby baby weight that Clara has now that makes her look like a doll. They were playing in a playground with other kids, normal kids.

Sarah pushed down harder on the gas as the Lotus purred in response. This encounter with Shaw had pushed Sarah further and faster than she has ever been pushed to end this life, to get out. She and Chuck could do anything, they were smart and though money was tight now they had financial assets to burn that could help them start over as normal people.

The phone in the car rang, she saw Chuck's sweet face on the dashboard monitor.

"Hey, Chuck," she said knowing she had left him asleep alone.

"Hey, baby. Where'd you go so early?" his voice still sounded sleepy and it made Sarah melt a little.

"Stupid errand I had to take care of."

"You coming home now?"

"No, sweetie, sorry I have something I have to do at Castle," she cringed knowing she would be going further than Castle if Ryker took the bait.

***555***

"Casey, slow down," Chuck said as he followed the big man carrying his wife at a steady clip through the alleys of Budapest.

"Are we clear?" Casey growled.

"Yes, we are clear, we were clear 2 blocks ago," Chuck tried to catch his breath.

Casey stopped and gently shifted Sarah off his shoulder into is arms as she started to come around.

"Hey, you OK? Sarah?" Chuck's eyes went soft, the fear and anger that had been coursing through him since they left for Hungary drained immediately by the sight of Sarah's cloudy blue eyes.

"Ryker?" she murmured.

"He got away," Chuck admitted, "but we got you out."

"I didn't tell him what he wants. He'll find me," Sarah said.

Chuck looked to Casey for clarification and the big guy just shrugged.

"OK, well he is going to have to come to our apartment to get you because I am getting you out of here," Chuck grimaced as he took his phone out to alert the airfield they were approaching.

Casey handed Sarah off to Chuck, who took her willingly.

"I'll get us transport to the airfield," Casey announced and while Chuck knew that meant Casey was going to steal some poor Hungarian's car, he didn't really care as long as it meant getting Sarah home safely.

Once the plane was in the air Chuck let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Sarah was awake and faking sleep, Chuck knew it as he knew his own name. She wasn't ready to talk and from the bruises on her beautiful face she probably needed to regroup. Casey was snoring, so Chuck just sat and thought about their future house.

Going back to the CIA wasn't the best plan, but it was a plan and it had structure and goals and actual guaranteed money that this freelance thing lacked. He didn't want to admit they had failed, he just wanted to go back to the good old days of organized missions to get bad guys. He, Sarah & Casey were a good team and they could be again. It wouldn't be forever, just until they could get settled enough to think about kids and a dog.

"Chuck?" Sarah said quietly.

"Yeah, baby?" he was out of his seat and kneeling beside her in seconds.

"I don't feel very good," she mumbled.

"Are you going to be sick? You might have a concussion, Sarah, you can't sleep if you have a concussion," Chuck reached down to try and rouse her.

"Mmmm, not nauseous, just sore and my head is killing me," she pouted.

"OK, you might still have a concussion," Chuck murmured as he went to the back of the plane for some water and pain relief.

"Thanks," Sarah smiled weakly after she took the pills.

"I don't think you should sleep though, just to be safe," Chuck reached and scooped her out of the seat she was in and carried her to the reclining love seat.

"What are you doing?" she snuggled into his shoulder.

"Keeping you company, so you don't fall asleep and have a brain hemorrhage or whatever it is that happens when you have a concussion that has doctors telling you not to sleep. I should ask Ellie why that is…."

"Chuck," Sarah groaned.

"Sorry no more brain hemorrhage talk. How about the house, let's talk about the house," he suggested and she nodded against his chest.

Chuck talked for hours about paint colors and landscaping and Sarah commented or nodded to indicate she was awake. They both liked blues and greens, soothing colors, and Sarah wanted one perfect rose bush and then a bunch of crazy wild flowers.

"That house has 4 bedrooms," Chuck mentioned.

"One boy, one girl," Sarah looked up at him and her eyes were completely clear and full of love.

"What will we do with the 4th bedroom?" Chuck teased.

"We should keep it open for our oldest," Sarah said and Chuck looked confused.

"Morgan," Sarah grinned.

"Right, good plan Mrs. Bartowski," he squeezed her close.

When the plane landed Casey gave Sarah a quick field assessment and assured Chuck she didn't have a concussion. When they arrived at the apartment complex Sarah was sound asleep in the back of the Vic and Casey went to get her.

"I'll get her Casey, thank you. Seriously, thank you," Chuck looked his partner in the eye and said a million more words.

"You're welcome, both of you," Casey nodded and headed to his place.

Chuck carried Sarah across the courtyard and into the apartment. He laid her on the made bed and reached for a blanket to drape over her and for an hour he just sat there and watched her sleep.

***555***

Sarah's breath caught in her throat as she saw Chuck on the floor, his long legs stretched out in front of him, playing with Molly. Sure, she saw him with Clara all the time, but this was a world colliding moment that almost knocked her over.

"He's wonderful," Emma said as she too watched Chuck & Molly play.

"I didn't think I was going to get this. I didn't think I deserved it," Sarah felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Oh, Sarah," Emma stroked her arm.

"I've done terrible things, Mom, for the greater good, but still I've done some terrible things," Sarah could still feel Ryker's blood on her hands.

"You've made the world a safer place for Molly and any nieces & nephews she might have," Emma teased and Sarah let one tear fall before wiping it away swiftly.

"I don't regret the things I've done, but I truly didn't think I would end up here, with this perfect man who loves me," Sarah whispered it for fear she might just jinx it all.

Just then Chuck looked up at her and smiled, his biggest smile complete with the crinkly nose that made her melt.

"Molly said you named your stuffed dog, Bunny," Chuck held up Rex as evidence.

"I liked it," Sarah defended and looked at Molly with a faux glare for telling Chuck.

"Chuck said he likes the beach," Molly announced.

"He does. Do you like the beach, Molly?" Sarah asked.

"So much!"

"Well we will all have to go to the beach, because I really like the beach too," Sarah promised and felt her mother pat her gently on the back.

"We have to relieve the babysitter," Ellie declared as she interrupted the beach plans.

"It was so nice to meet you, Ellie, thank you so much for keeping Molly & I company," Emma hugged her as Chuck scrabbled to his feet.

"Yes, thank you Sis," Chuck kissed her cheek.

"No problem at all, it was great to meet Emma & Molly," Ellie smiled as she hugged Sarah and held her close, communicated how happy she was for her sister-in-law..

Soon the whole crowd found reason to head out and Sarah found herself alone with Chuck.

"Thank you," she fell into his arms, holding him tight and kissing him anywhere she could reach.

"You're welcome, I'm so glad everything worked out. You OK? You looked a little misty earlier," he pulled back just enough to look her in the eye.

"Just feeling grateful, happy," she nodded.

"We still have the keys to the house. How about we finish this bottle of wine there?" he held up an unopened bottle of Cabernet.

"If we finish that we won't be able to drive home," Sarah reasoned with a grin.

"We have the house all weekend," Chuck shrugged.

"The house has no electricity or running water," Sarah countered reasonably.

"Right," Chuck nodded, "maybe we bring this bottle of wine," he held up a different bottle that had maybe a glass each left.

"Better plan," Sarah laughed.

***555***

Chuck finished carving his name in the door frame with a laugh.

"We're nuts," he declared.

"Maybe," Sarah shrugged in his arms and then turned to face him, "I'm certainly crazy about you."

She kissed him then, one hand at his neck the other trailing down his arm to take the short but sharp knife out of his possession.

"I was worried about you Sarah," he said as she proceeded to kiss down his neck.

"I was fine, you & Casey had my back," she murmured against his skin.

"Not just physically, you…you seemed like the old Sarah a little, like the mission was more important than anything," he held her shoulders in his large hands and made her look at him.

"Nothing is more important to me than you," she promised.

"I know I have absolutely no room to criticize, since I too did the self-sacrificing martyr jackassery recently, but it really wasn't cool, OK?"

Sarah just nodded, her eyes so blue he thought he might actually drown in them, the candle light reflected off her golden hair.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered.

Her hands moved then, against his ribs she trailed fire with her nails as her thumb found the button on his pants while she walked him back in to the empty living room.

"So many candles," he warned.

"Yes, we don't want to burn down our dream home before we even own it," she agreed as she led him a safe distance from the open flames and dropped to her knees in front of him.

"I love you Sarah," he ran his fingers through her hair as he lowered himself to join her, capturing her lips on the way down.

The empty house in the quiet neighborhood refracted their sounds back to them, each gasp, each sigh, each declaration of love and lust and want came back to them like a boomerang as the words ricocheted off the empty rooms. When Sarah called out for Chuck and God at the same time it travelled up the stairs into the eves and beyond. When Chuck whispered Sarah's name hotly against her ear it seeped into the floorboards beneath them.

"Wow," Chuck sighed as he rolled off of Sarah and pulled her close on the somewhat dusty floor.

"Yeah," Sarah nodded against his sweaty neck.

"You know those signs that say 'If you lived here you'd be home by now'?"

"Yeah," Sarah seemed only capable of one word at the moment.

"If we lived here we could go upstairs and take a shower."

"Ha," Sarah puffed against his skin and slipped her sweaty dusty body on top of his.

"Hi," Chuck grinned when she kissed him.

"Hi," Sarah replied. "I love you."

"Love you too," Chuck held her close, stroked her back.

"My mom liked you a lot," Sarah mentioned.

"She probably wouldn't like what I just did to you on the floor of a house we don't own," he furrowed his brow.

"Ow!" Chuck shrieked when Sarah pinched his side.

"You didn't do anything 'to' me."

"Duly noted," Chuck nodded.

"We. Made. Love. To. Each. Other," Sarah punctuated each word with a long slow deep kiss.

"Can we do it again?" Chuck asked with a laugh.

"We do have the house for the weekend," Sarah returned the laugh.

TBC…


	46. Chuck VS The Kept Man

Chuck VS The Kept Man

Notes: I LOVE this episode. Love it! Love it! I think Yvonne is beyond perfect in this episode, her combination of denial over possibly being pregnant, to panic that she might be & straight through to begrudging disappointment that she is not is spot on for Sarah. I just LOVE it and the moment she comes out of Gertrude's room after walking in on her & Casey is so funny I cry laughing every time.

As I rewatch S5 I am just gutted knowing what is to come and while I am absolutely someone who has faith in the final moments of the show for the future of Chuck & Sarah, these episodes of promise for them leading up to that ending is just so sad.

Also, there is a tiny deleted scene on the DVD that looks to fall after the opening mission and before the scene of Chuck at the table with the pot of coffee. This first scene takes place leading up to that.

***555***

Casey offered to take the nuclear fuel rods back to Castle and storethem as he watched Sarah run her hands over Chuck's body checking for injury.

"He didn't hurt me, he just threatened to cut out my tongue," Chuck frowned.

Before he could say anything further Sarah kissed him, deeply, making sure his tongue was still firmly in place.

"Uggh, guys, we have to get out of here before Dr. Demento's goons find us," Casey looked away from the steamy kiss.

"OK, you sure you've got that?" Chuck asked when he saw the look in Sarah's eye.

"Yeah, you guys go home. I'll see you in the morning," Casey said and booked it out of the warehouse.

"I'm fine," Chuck reassured his wife.

"You sure are," she looked him up and down.

"Did seeing me tied up turn you on?" Chuck crossed his arms with a furrowed brow.

"What? No," Sarah denied.

"Then explain this," he pointed at her face with his index finger circling around for emphasis.

"What?"

"Your cheeks are flushed, your pupils are dilated, your breathing is shallow…." He listed off.

"Sometimes I wish you hadn't become such a good spy," Sarah grinned.

"Well, if I missed all those subtle hints I would have caught on when you just kissed me like you do when you want me to take off my pants," he grinned back.

"Well I assure you I wanted to take off your pants earlier before you let that bad guy snatch you."

"Oh?" Chuck popped an eyebrow.

"Mmmm, usually I can control myself a little better," Sarah frowned at the way her body was practically vibrating with want at the moment.

"Well, let's go home where you can be as uncontrollable as you desire," Chuck suggested.

"I'll drive," Sarah nodded, grabbed his hand and practically yanked him from the warehouse.

"I figured you would," Chuck teased as he jogged to keep up with her.

The engine of the Lotus hadn't even fully quieted when Sarah was out of the car and around to Chuck's side, she met him as he unfolded himself from the passenger seat and pressed him against the small black car and kissed him again and again and again.

Chuck was moments away from forgetting his complete and utter fear of public nudity and just disrobing right there in the parking lot when a nearby car alarm sounded and broke his trance. It didn't seem to faze Sarah though as her hand moved over the soft leather of his belt.

"Babe, we are so very close to our apartment, let's just get inside," he whispered against her ear, his warm breath sending icy tendrils through her body making her shudder against him.

"Yeah," her voice was reedy and breathy and Chuck almost gave in to sex in the parking lot, but she took his hand and led him through the courtyard quickly.

When they were finally behind closed doors Sarah managed to keep their lips attached as she tugged at fabric and fastenings while walking towards their bed. They were frantic and fierce, Sarah's palpable need contagious as Chuck clutched her tightly.

"What is wrong with me?" Sarah asked as she tried to touch every part of Chuck at once.

"Baby, if this is wrong I don't want to know right ever again," he laughed as he found the few soft round places on Sarah's body and squeezed.

"I love you," she said through gritted teeth as she struggled to maintain a small amount of composure.

"Me too," he whispered as he tugged her close and kissed behind her ear, held her as she shattered in his arms.

When Sarah was finally able to speak again, she looked through her mussed hair at the very satisfied smirk on her husband's face.

"Knock it off," she laughed.

"What?"

"Don't get all cocky, just because I tore your clothes off," she teased and slid her damp body back on top of his, folded her hands on his chest and rested her chin there.

"You were quite eager, you sure it wasn't seeing me tied up?"

"No, I don't like the idea of you tied up, ever," she assured.

"Not ever?" he arched an eyebrow.

"Why would I want you tied up, when you do such amazing things to me with your hands," she purred and Chuck swallowed loudly in the quiet room.

"You know what I want right now?" her tone was still seductive.

"I might need a few minutes," Chuck grimaced.

"Food, Chuck, I need food," she laughed.

"Oh, there might still be some pizza that Morgan brought the other night. I can get you some," Chuck hooked his thumb towards the open bedroom door.

"I'll get it," Sarah stood and walked to the dresser to find a short silky black nightgown that barely covered her.

"That's a nice nightgown," Chuck waggled his eyebrows at her in a dorky way but his eyes were filled with lust.

"Down boy, I need food now."

***555***

Chuck startled at the sound of Sarah being sick. She was clearly more than a little queasy.

"Babe, you OK?" he asked as he moved down the hall.

"Yeah," she said quietly from her spot on the floor.

"I'm so sorry, I should have known that pizza was not fit for consumption," he lowered himself to the floor beside her, stretched out his long legs and curled an arm around her, rubbing her back.

Sarah didn't say anything, just snuggled into his chest as her mind began to race. She was late, she knew she was late and while this was the first time she had actually thrown up she hadn't felt good all week, except for last night when she was so hot for Chuck she almost spontaneously combusted. Her hormones were off the charts and it didn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together.

Sarah was very good with her birth control though, after opting not to replace her IUD she was religious about taking her pills. She didn't even realize she was shivering until Chuck pulled her closer.

"You cold? Maybe it wasn't the pizza, Sarah. You could be sick," and before she knew what was happening Chuck scooped her off the floor and carried her to the sink.

"Brush your teeth," he instructed gently as he continued to rub her back.

Sarah did as she was told and then Chuck scooped her back into his arms and carried her back to bed, he wrapped his arms around her and cocooned them in the blankets and the first thing she thought before she fell asleep was 'he's going to be such a good Dad."

***555***

"Sarah, is Verbanski OK? Casey?" Chuck couldn't read the look on Sarah's face, it was as if she had smelled something bad.

"Yeah, they'll be fine. They need…some…alone time," she actually shuddered this time.

"For wha…oh. Well. OK. Um," the blush crept up Chuck's neck and Sarah smiled at his discomfort.

"I've had enough sun and we have some time before dinner, how about…" Sarah was about to suggest a similar activity to what was going on behind her when a huge yawn overtook her.

"How about some sleep? You were still fighting off that food poisoning last night and you barely slept on the plane," Chuck reached out the hand not holding his tranq gun.

Sarah migrated to his side, willingly, her tired head knocking against his shoulder as he pulled her close and navigated them through the labyrinth of the hotel to their room.

"Will you join me?" Sarah looked up through her lashes.

"For a nap? Always," Chuck grinned.

"This mission is kind of nice, what I wanted the Riverside mission to be," Sarah noted as she plucked a pink flower from a vine.

"Well, we haven't met with the arms dealer yet," Chuck reminded.

"Oh yeah, that," Sarah frowned as she continued to wonder if she was pregnant, was she putting their baby in danger already….

"You seem weird," Chuck frowned.

"Just tired," she covered.

"Lucky for you, we are at our room," he produced the key card with a flourish.

The maid had already been in and refreshed the room, the huge white fluffy bed pristine in the middle.

"That looks so good," she yawned again.

"Crawl in," Chuck suggested as he checked his phone.

"I'm still wet from the pool," Sarah pouted.

"I can help with that," Chuck held up a finger and headed to the bathroom.

This was a slightly different side of Sarah, almost vulnerable Chuck thought. To be fair, in the years they had known each other he could count on one hand the number of times he had seen Sarah sick or under the weather at all. So this little bout of food poisoning seemed to be getting her down.

"Come here," he encouraged as he held out the towel.

Sarah reached up and untied the string on her cover up and let the black garment drop to the floor, leaving her in just her bikini.

"Did I tell you how much I liked this," he mentioned as she reached up to similarly unfasten the bikini top.

"You might have mentioned that, yes," she grinned.

The room was bright, the Miami sun pouring through the gauzy drapes and Sarah's body already had the glow of their hours in the sun, she looked magnificent.

"For the record, you look pretty good out of it too," Chuck forced his eyes to hers and gently wrapped the towel around her.

"Thanks," she looked down and Chuck was unsure if the thanks was for the towel or the compliment.

"Get under the covers," he encouraged as the room's air conditioning whirred to life and left Sarah's bare arms pebbled with goose bumps.

Sarah complied this time and watched as Chuck moved about the room, removing his shoes and stripping down to his underwear before closing the thicker drapes to darken the room completely. He was able to see Sarah's golden head and the big white bed through the darkness, beckoning him to a lazy afternoon nap.

"This feels wrong," he said as he slipped in next to her.

"Gertrude will yell if she needs us," Sarah was already slurring her speech as the added warmth of her husband's body pulled her closer to sleep.

"True," Chuck gently ran his fingers through her tangled curls, scraped along her scalp until she purred and sunk further into his side and the bed.

"Good," she murmured.

Chuck dozed a bit, checking his phone from time to time. Gertrude confirmed their dinner time so he knew she was fine and did not allow himself to think about what she & Casey were doing in the hours until the meet. Sarah slept soundly and Chuck was glad, she had seemed off all day and hopefully the sleep would do her some good.

Sarah woke slightly confused but feeling better than she had in days. She stretched and her foot found Chuck's foot, she turned over to see her husband smiling at her.

"Good nap?" he asked.

"The best, did you get some sleep?"

"A little," he shrugged and poked at her foot with his.

"What time is it?" Sarah slipped closer to his warmth.

"Four," he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Oh God, I slept that long? What about the client?"

"She's fine, the meet is set for dinner, we have a few hours to get ready."

"A few hours?" she arched an eyebrow at him.

"You want to go back to the pool?" he smirked.

Sarah shook her head in the negative.

"You sure? You were so tired before?" he asked but he was already rolling her under him.

"I feel completed refreshed," she smiled happily.

"That's good because watching you sleep was making me a little hot and bothered," Chuck confessed as he pressed their bodies close enough for her to understand.

"You could have woken me," she teased but his face went serious.

"Never, you needed to rest," he pulled back a bit.

With no warning her eyes flooded with tears, Casey was right her emotions were out of control.

"Oh Chuck," she sighed.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Make love to me?" she leaned up to whisper in his ear.

He looked her in the eye and made sure she really wanted this and the love he saw there was so stunning he almost matched her tears.

"Gladly," he smiled and leaned in to kiss her again.

***555***

Sarah Walker Bartowski was a woman of action and thorough preparation. She was logical almost to a fault and it was that logic that won out when she saw the negative result on the pregnancy test. They were not in a good place for a baby, the business struggling and still in their little apartment. They were not even married a year, they needed some time, she knew that.

So with all the strength she could muster Sarah uttered the word "relieved" when Chuck asked her how she felt. She could see his own warring emotions in his expressive eyes, the fear and hope that mingled there.

She instantly felt bad for not confiding in him, but she was pretty deep in denial herself. He of course forgave her, blamed himself as usual, so to stop any more self-flagellation she kissed him on the cheek and stood to leave the bathroom.

"Wait," Chuck said.

"What?" Sarah turned standing in front of him.

"If you aren't pregnant, what's wrong with you?" his hands flew to her stomach.

"Oh, um, I don't know," Sarah realized she was still late and still nauseous a lot and tired and from her current level of desire still hyper-hormonal.

"Well we should take you to a doctor," Chuck stood and offered her his hand.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Chuck, I'm just a little off schedule," she shrugged, "and maybe the pizza was bad."

"Sarah, for me, please see a doctor," he gave her the eyes, the puppy dog eyes and he was just about to pull out the pout when Sarah kissed him again.

"I love you," she said against his lips as she pulled back ever so slightly, "I love you, so much."

Chuck held her then, wrapped her in his arms to protect her from everything, he wanted her to be healthy, he wanted her to be safe. No man had ever done that for her, not her father, not Bryce. No man had ever looked at her and wanted to take care of her. Sarah liked her independence, she liked how self-reliant she was, but right now, in this bathroom in Chuck's arms she felt loved.

***555***

"Nerd, huh?" Chuck laughed as he leaned down and kissed Sarah's shoulder.

"Yep, massive nerd," she smirked and leaned her head against his.

"Come back to bed, it's early," he murmured.

"'Kay," she nodded in agreement.

They crawled back in to bed and curled into one another, their noses touching and their knees stacked. Chuck's hands smoothed through her hair and along her back as hers trailed along his stomach gently.

"What do you think our baby will be like?" Sarah asked quietly.

"Well, apparently 50% nerd," Chuck joked and she laughed softly.

"I want a little boy with your curls," she reached up to his short hair and tried to mess it up a little.

"I want a little girl with your eyes," he whispered, "but we'll have to lock her in a tower until she is 45."

"They'll be beautiful," Sarah smiled.

"And smart," Chuck added.

"And loved," Sarah looked him in the eye.

"So loved," he promised as he kissed her.

NOTE: I had all I could do not to take this episode AU have Sarah be pregnant and skip off happily into Charah baby territory, but alas VS Bo is next…

TBC…


	47. Chuck VS Bo

Chuck VS Bo

Note: Almost done…. Sorry for the delay, work is out of control and with a big business trip on the horizon I am going to push to finish this this week, only 1 more chapter after this one.

As always, thank you so much for the continued readership & reviews!

***555***

"We should talk to Casey," Chuck said and Sarah couldn't tell if he was disappointed or relieved.

Sarah knew the spy life was new to Chuck, he wasn't as ready to let it go as she was, but she also knew he wanted a more normal life too and now that she was on that same page she thought she could convince him.

"It's too early to wake Casey and Morgan," Sarah smiled demurely.

"True," Chuck nodded in understanding.

"And if we are going to seriously start talking about babies, maybe we should practice a little," She raised one shoulder, the red strap of her nightgown slipping off slightly.

"Like more time babysitting Clara," Chuck suggested.

"I was thinking more about the creation of, not care of…." Sarah walked her fingers along the soft flannel of Chuck's pajama pants.

"I don't think we need practice," he wrinkled his nose adorably.

"True, we are very good at that part," Sarah shifted and crawled onto his lap, "but don't you think there is always," she kissed up the column of his neck to his ear, "room for improvement."

"Yyyyesss," he stuttered as she slipped the lobe of his ear between her lips and sucked.

"Take me back to bed," she nearly growled as his arms wrapped strongly around her.

"Yes, Mrs. Bartowski," he grinned and stood with her in his arms, loved the feel of her strong long legs wrapping around his hips.

Sarah kissed him then, long and sweet, and it halted their progress as Chuck couldn't walk and commit to the kiss fully at the same time.

"Bed," Sarah tore her mouth away to remind Chuck of their intended destination.

"Yeah," Chuck pulled in a big gulp of air and nodded before moving his bare feet towards the room.

Instead of tossing his wife on the bed, Chuck maneuvered carefully getting one of his knees on to the mattress before laying Sarah out under him, her hair splayed perfectly behind her. He followed her down and pressed his body to hers, imprinting them both on the mattress below. Sarah reconnected their lips perfectly, bringing her hands to his face, rubbing them against the morning stubble there.

"Mmmmm," Chuck purred as he deepened the kiss, but didn't speed it up, the pace was sweet and slow.

Sarah loved these times, when they weren't in a rush or tired or adrenaline fueled. Times when they could hold each other, touch each other, kiss each other. To be fair, she liked those other times too, she and Chuck never really had a problem in the bedroom; from the first time in Paris, they clicked. But these slow, sleepy mornings together were among her favorites.

One of Chuck's hands was cupping her jaw pulling her closer and the other was at her hip rubbing tender circles through her nightgown.

"Mmmm," she purred into his mouth, pushing against him and encouraging him to shift his weight.

"Yeah," he sighed and rolled onto his back watching with hooded eyes as she followed him and sat up on top of him, looking down at him with an equally dazed expression.

"I love you," she said shyly, looking off to the left with a blush.

He nodded, just barely but enough for her to see in the bright morning light of the room. His hands went to her thighs and moved up to slip under the thin red nightgown she wore.

"Off, please," he instructed politely.

Sarah crossed her arms and gripped the garment in both hands, whipping it off amid a flurry of blonde hair.

"That was fancy," he chuckled.

"You asked so nicely," she shrugged and his eyes went to her chest of their own volition.

"Come here," he leaned up on his elbows to meet her half way as she fell forward into another long slow kiss.

"At this rate we will never get to Casey's," she giggled.

"Really? Sarah? Haven't we discussed that the topic of Casey while in bed is totally a buzz kill…" he frowned.

"Sorry, my bad," she giggled again and it brought his smile right back.

Her light giggle also brought his passion surging back as he sat up fully, pressing their bodies tightly together.

"How are you so sexy and so cute at the same time?" he asked.

"Ha!" Sarah pulled back to laugh right at him.

"What?"

"You're seriously asking me that, you are the epitome of sexy/cute," she sat back on his thighs.

"I am adorable," he smirked.

"You really are," Sarah nodded as she wiggled against his lap in the most delicious way.

"Right now, I really want to stop talking though," he arched under her.

"Call the press, Chuck Bartowski wants to 'not talk'," Sarah was blatantly teasing him now.

Before she could think up her next snark, Chuck flipped them again so he was looming over her, his eyes dark and his arms straining to hold him.

"OK, no more talking," Sarah nodded and swallowed thickly as she saw the sheer lust on her husband's face.

True to his word, Chuck stayed quiet, crushing his lips against hers as he went to work removing the final scraps of fabric between their bodies.

He moved over her body with confidence, knowing her curves, her spots, the bend at her neck, the hollow behind her knee that made her shudder.

"Can I….ohhhh," Sarah stuttered as he employed his teeth against her collar bone.

"Hmmm?" he hummed against her.

"Can I talk again?" she asked, her voice higher than normal.

"Sure," he grinned against her neck.

"Oh God, Chuck, that feels so good please don't stop I can't believe how good that feels…" eventually Sarah's words lost their cohesion and she was really just moaning as Chuck laughed.

"You showed extraordinary restraint, Mrs. Bartowski," he said as he sped up his ministrations.

***555***

Sarah was used to working in a man's world. The CIA was a boys club to the extreme and she was used to being the only female around, but this mission was almost too much. First the guys teased her about saying "last mission" and now Bo Derek is here. How did that happen?

Truth be told, she loved how awkward and nerdy Chuck could be when faced with a beautiful woman. She wasn't jealous in the same way she was back in their early days, she knew Chuck loved her completely. If she wasn't sure by his words of affection, she would have known for certain by the way he had made love to her the other morning.

It was the warm memory of his hands on her body that prevented her from smacking him at his pre-teen boy response to Bo Derek. And to his credit, Chuck knew he was in trouble and so as they loaded Bo Derek on to the Carmichael Industry jet he let Sarah take the lead, hanging back with a confused Casey and a repentant Morgan.

"Right this way," Sarah gritted as she squeezed Bo's arm a little tighter than absolutely necessary.

Sarah led Bo to the private room at the back of the plane and closed the door behind her.

"It's not a long flight, do you need anything?" Sarah asked as she secured the handcuffs to a rail at the side of the room.

"You're awfully pretty," Bo Derek said.

"Water?" Sarah asked.

"Did they recruit you from a modeling gig too?"

Sarah instantly flashed back to the day of her recruitment, the awkward 17 year old girl with braces and bad hair.

"No."

"You could be a model."

"Thanks," Sarah said with a sneer.

"The tall skinny one, is he your….?" Bo let the question hang there.

"Husband, he's my husband," Sarah held up her left hand.

"You're a cute couple. Kids?"

"Not yet," Sarah said and then shook her head in annoyance for answering in the first place.

"Can I get you anything?" Sarah asked a final time and when she was met with a cool stare she turned and left.

Casey was already asleep and Morgan was strapped in, but Sarah couldn't see Chuck anywhere until he ducked out of the cockpit.

"Wheels up in 15," he said loud enough for those awake to hear but not so loud he woke the sleeping giant.

"Great," Sarah smiled and headed back to the galley.

Chuck paused for just a second and then quickly followed his wife.

"You OK?" he asked cautiously.

"Of course," she nodded as she looked through the food locker for something to eat, her mind still back on her awkward teenage years, she never truly left that girl behind.

"I had Carl get those granola bars you like, with the Chia seeds in them," Chuck said while he shuddered at the thought of eating Chia seeds.

"Oooh, thanks," Sarah smiled as she located the box and took one out.

Chuck reached for some water for both of them.

"Sit with me?" he angled his head towards the cabin.

Sarah nodded with a secret smile on her face, she felt different, lighter since they decided to stop spying. Her annoyance over the 'boys being boys' on this mission seemed to lift as she realized it would all so soon be coming to a close. Sure they would always lead a life on the edge of danger, she wasn't going to become a nursery school teacher or anything, but the pace, the velocity of their life was going to slow down.

"More taco nights and fewer evil cabals," she said quietly.

Chuck had to remember what she was referring to, but then he saw her beautiful face, below his as she sat on the floor a few months ago.

"I can't wait," he said and Sarah looked deep in his eyes and she actually believed him.

"We're going to be good at whatever we do Chuck, new company structure, home owning, parenting…" she trailed off on that one and ran her hand down his side feeling him tremble slightly at her touch.

"Chuck, we are clear for take off, please take your seats," the pilot interrupted and Sarah took Chuck's hand and led him to their favorite seat.

***555***

Another flight home from Colorado and this time they had the Intersect glasses. Chuck continued to fret over letting Quinn go, but Sarah just wanted to get these glasses to Beckman and hand the whole mess over to her. The CIA could find Quinn, he was their problem now.

Casey offered to take the glasses back to Castle and Sarah smiled her thanks as they parted ways at the airfield.

"I need a nap," Chuck announced.

"Sweetie, it's 9:00 pm you can just go to bed," Sarah laughed.

"Right," he smiled back.

Sarah drove swiftly through the evening's light traffic and they were quickly home.

"Go on to bed, Chuck, I'm just going to take a quick shower," Sarah said as she toed off her heels.

Chuck seemed to perk up at the idea of a shower. With his wife. He had an eager expression on his face.

"Do you want to join me in said shower?" Sarah asked with one perfectly sculpted and arched eyebrow.

Chuck just nodded enthusiastically.

"I thought you needed a nap?" she teased as she tugged him closer by a belt loop on his pants.

"I'm feeling a second wind coming on," he leaned in and kissed her temple gently.

"Is that so?" she moved a hand to his hip, curling her fingers around it and tickling him just slightly.

"Definitely," he replied as he moved his lips to her ear and then her cheek and then her jaw until she muttered in frustration and turned her face to capture his lips with hers.

He laughed into the kiss at her seeming impatience and picked her up, his arms wrapped tightly around her back, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist and moved toward the bathroom.

"You've been carrying me a lot lately," she mentioned.

"I like having you in my arms," he whispered as he reached around her to turn on the shower.

"There is no place I like being more," she kissed his nose as it crinkled with delight.

"Not even Hawaii?"

"Nope."

"Bora Bora?"

"Nope."

"Paris?"

"I love Paris," Sarah sighed, "but only the Paris in which I am wrapped up in your arms."

"We should go back to Paris," Chuck returned the contented sigh.

"I had seen a lot of the world before you, before us, but I can tell you, Chuck, everywhere I have gone since, with you by my side, in my heart, in my bed – every place I have gone with you is the best place I have ever been."

TBC… Last Chapter coming soon!


	48. Chuck VS The Bullet Train

Chuck VS The Bullet Train

Notes: This is the end, more notes on what's next at the end.

Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed, this was a lot of fun for me.

***555***

John Casey thought he had seen everything the Intersect could do over the years. He had been amazed by Bartowski, the fighting skills, the languages, the origami cranes he whipped into a mobile for Clara. The Intersect was something altogether different in Sarah though.

She was made for it. Her body was lithe and strong, her muscle memory for fighting already developed, she was just enhanced. He watched in awe as she got them out of multiple dangerous situations in an effort to rescue Chuck.

"You OK?" He asked as she pulled the truck she had acquired in a daring feat up along the cover he was hiding behind.

"Never better," she replied as she drove off before he even closed the door.

"We'll find him?" Casey assured her.

"I know," she nodded, her hands tight against the wheel.

"Like old times, you & I protecting Chuck," Casey grunted.

"Last time, Casey, we are done with this," Sarah shot him a sharp look.

"I know," he sighed.

"We can't ask you to stay if you don't want to John, but we need this, we need to step back from this life. It has taken too much from us already. I won't let it take our future. Our kids," her voice was soft at the end, her eyes bright.

"You will be a good mother, Sarah. No one is more protective of those she loves," Casey mentioned, "and Chuck will be around for all the girlie stuff."

That made Sarah laugh.

"He has to be OK," she pressed the gas a little harder.

"He has everything to fight for, everything to live for."

"He doesn't have the Intersect."

"I think we both know he has skills beyond that," Casey admitted grudgingly.

"He's my whole world."

"And you are his, he will hold on for you, Sarah. Forever."

***555***

Sarah grinned at the reaction Chuck showed to her undergarments, the fact that this man continued to be amazed by her body made her shiver.

"Cold? One of these buttons probably controls the AC," Chuck looked back at the confusing Japanese control panel.

"Not cold," Sarah shook her head, her hair brushing her shoulders made her shiver more, she was so acutely aware of how much she wanted Chuck.

For a second Sarah wondered if it was the Intersect, but then she remembered every single time she had felt this way over the years, even before she knew how much he loved him, before she admitted how much she wanted him, she had felt this way when she was close to Chuck.

For his part, Chuck just nodded understanding, and reached for the fastenings on his own jacket. Sarah pushed his hands away though and replaced them with her own. She slowly peeled the jacket from his body, felt his body tremble under her fingers.

"Cold?" she arched an eyebrow at him.

"Touché," he was done with slow as he leaned in and captured her lips fiercely.

His hands at the waist of her pants moving deftly to remove them as well.

Chuck walked them back to the little steps that led up to the sleeping compartment. They had to negotiate their height in the cramped quarters but finally they were horizontal, face to face and grinning like goofs.

"Casey will kill us if he finds out," Sarah laughed.

Chuck just raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry, right, don't discuss Casey when we are not wearing pants," she nodded and laughed again.

Chuck was relieved that Sarah's memory seemed to be intact, that relief combined with the idea of an afternoon quickie in a random train compartment set Chuck's blood racing.

"I want you so much," he said as he kissed her again, curled a hand against her hip and pulled her closer.

Once again they negotiated the confines of the cabin as Sarah attempted to sit up on top of Chuck and nearly whacked her head.

"Careful baby," he stroked her hair and worried about what was already going on in there with the faulty intersect, she didn't a sex-related concussion on top of things.

"That's OK, I like being closer to you," Sarah grinned as she leaned down and stretched her body along his enticingly.

"Come here," his voice was so deep and husky it actually made Sarah moan as she wiggled up enough to kiss him thoroughly.

One would think the pair had all the time in the world, one kiss stretching in to the next, his hands sifting through her hair, over her back lazily in a dizzying combination of relaxing and electrifying. Sarah was torn between sex and a nap suddenly. She felt so safe in his arms, the whole Intersect drama gone from her mind as she stared in her husband's eyes, watching them shift from brown to gold and back to a deeper shade she only saw in these quiet moments alone.

"Please," he asked through gritted teeth as the ongoing foreplay drove him mad.

"You ready?" she teased.

"Baby, I was born ready," he joked.

Sarah's laugh was bubbly and explosive, but it didn't dim Chuck's passion, it spurred him on and he flipped her, carefully in the tiny space and kissed and sucked at her neck until she squealed.

"Now?" he spoke right against her skin.

"Yes, please, now," she tried to catch her breath between each word.

"I love you," he said, a glint of gold shining through his passion-dark eyes.

"Oh Chuck," she reached a hand up to cup his cheek, "I love you too."

When they finished Sarah giggled against his neck.

"What?"

"New rule, once a year we take a train ride somewhere. I really like sex on trains," she smiled.

"That first train ride was amazing, discovering each other for the first time really. Or the 4th if you count the hotel in Paris," he teased and pinched her side.

"It's still amazing, Chuck, every time," she kissed him tenderly before reaching for her camisole.

***555***

Getting out of the sleeping compartment was as awkward as getting in, but Casey needed them and they had to move fast or he would surely figure out what took them so long. They realized early on in their relationship that Casey assumed any time they were alone they were having sex. To be fair he was right more than not.

Sarah found her pants and was wiggling in to them when something suddenly occurred to her, they just had sex, really good sex and she hadn't taken her birth control in a few days. Since the last day she was in Burbank, that was 4 days ago.

"Hey, you OK?" Chuck asked, already dressed as Sarah stood frozen with her pants still unfastened.

"Yeah, sorry," she shook off her discovery and finished dressing.

As they moved through the train Sarah wondered if she should tell Chuck, but he had to focus on the mission and if she told him he was sure to spiral out of control. She would wait until they were done and tell him then.

She tried not to dwell on the possibility, tried to tell herself that the flutter in her stomach was not excitement, but adrenaline to get the mission over with. Her mind did wander though, what if that tender, sexy, funny moment in a random Japanese train was how they conceived their first child.

'First?' Sarah thought to herself, it was already a given there would be at least two.

"Hey, you OK?" he asked again.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"I'm going to keep asking," Chuck said sheepishly.

"Baby, don't ever stop asking," she reached up and kissed him quick and hard before taking the lead to get to Casey.

***555***

Even with the blindfold on she could see Chuck nibbling at his lower lip, his eyes darting around in fear, his brain going a mile a minute looking for a solution.

She didn't want him to worry, but once she told him and Casey that she didn't remember Alex she could sense the stress in the train car go through the roof. She decided not to say anything else. Instead she started running through memories, trying to hold on to them.

She remembered the first first date she and Chuck went on, how good he looked showing up at her door and then how much better he looked just a year later showing up for their second first date. She remembered how much he grew in that first year, not physically of course, he was already pretty tall to begin with, but his confidence had grown and it looked good on him.

She remembered the heat of the first real kiss in front of the bomb that wasn't a bomb. The feel of his tongue against hers for the first time, his hands holding her so tightly.

She remembered the way she felt when Jill showed up again and could feel the anger bubble in her stomach, she hadn't forgotten any of that.

She remembered that moment in a hotel room when they had to take a decon shower and she felt his hands sliding against her bare skin. His long lean torso wet and his hair flopping against his forehead as she tried to focus on that and not their state of near undress.

She remembered the morning in Barstow, the feel of his long warm body pressed up behind her, how hard their mouths crashed together, how he effortlessly scooped her into his arms and then almost smacked her head on the night stand in their frenzy.

She remembered dancing at Ellie & Awesome's wedding reception.

She remembered him saving her in Paris, the moment when she saw him standing behind Shaw, her body paralyzed but her heart hammering in recognition of this man who had been everything to her from the first moment they met.

"Oh Chuck," she sobbed.

"Hey, baby, I'm right here," he took her hands back into his and rubbed his thumb soothingly along her skin.

"Are you in pain?" he asked as he kissed her temple.

"No. I just, I can't…"

"What?" his voice pitched up.

"I can't lose this. It's the only thing I've ever had worth keeping," she whispered.

"What's that, Sarah?"

"Us, I can't lose us."

The End

Note: Yeah, that's kind of a heart breaking way to end. I found myself sobbing at the end of this episode, I actually find it more painful than the last 2 for some reason…..

Without realizing it I am now crafting a choose your own adventure story. You can jump back from here to Your Lips on Mine for what happens to Chuck & Sarah after VS The Good-bye or you can wait for my new story, which should be starting soon called Chuck VS The Unknown which will be a different post-series story.

In addition, I intend to start a new ongoing series of one-shots, all Charah, set during the series. I will gladly take prompts for this, just PM me. If there was something you would have liked to see in VS The Love Scenes or something you wished had been covered in the series I will do my best to cover it. The first chapter will cover that Sarah hair cut idea I promised…. That story will be called Chuck VS The Moments and will be up in the next week or so (sooner if I get really inspirational prompts).

In any case I hope you keep reading, there's been a ton of great Chuck fic lately and I for one can't get enough of it. Thanks!


End file.
